Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: AU/ Sebuah kisah cinta yang berlarut-larut dalam penderitaan, kesedihan, juga dusta. Membuat semua kian hancur lebur.../ FINAL CHAPTER! Thanks for your support, all!/ "Jika begitu, tolong bawa aku pergi, Sasuke-kun... Agar kita tetap bisa bersama..."/ RnR?
1. Trailer

**Kembalinya seseorang yang sangat dinanti.**

.

"Sasuke-kun..."

.

"Sasuke-kun kembali?"

.

**Persahabatan yang kembali pecah...**

.

"Kumohon Sakura-chan… Hiks... Kumohon… Berikan Sasuke-kun padaku..."

.

**...atas dasar cinta.**

.

"A-aku ingin pertunangan kita dibatalkan saja..."

.

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

**Permintaan yang sangat mustahil oleh segenap perasaan.**

.

"Ini demi aku... Kumohon… Nikahi Ino."

.

**Dusta yang berakibat fatal.**

.

"Hinata, Naruto, kumohon bantu aku!"

.

"Katakan saja."

.

"Aku ingin kalian berpura-pura di depan Ino dan Sasuke-kun kalau aku… Istri keduamu, Naruto."

**Ketika cinta tak bisa dimengerti.**

.

"A-ah… Hh... Cintai aku... Cumbu aku lebih dalam..."

.

"Aku sangat menikmatimu… Sayang,"

.

"Ah… Terus… Buat aku melayang bersamamu…"

.

"Akh... Sial... Kau benar-benar manis, sayang. Aku tidak bisa berhenti!"

.

**Perbuatan hina yang memunculkan hukuman Kami-sama datang bertubi-tubi.**

.

"Aku telah mengandung benihmu..."

.

"Aku telah mengandung Uchiha kecil, Sasuke-kun."

.

"Kau itu gila? Bahkan aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu, Ino!"

.

"Kau tidak ingat pernah meniduriku, Sasuke-kun? Hiks..."

.

**Sampai terungkapnya semua dusta...**

.

"Katakan padaku, kau bersama Sakura-chan malam itu kan? Kau telah tidur dengannya?"

.

"Maafkan aku, Ino... Aku memang kotor..."

.

**...membuat perdebatan yang kian menyiksa.**

.

"Jika Sasuke tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, kau ceraikan saja dan menikahlah denganku!"

.

"Sai, tolong jangan ganggu aku..."

.

"Sasuke-kun suamiku! Sakura-chan istri Naruto. Bisa kan kita bilang kalau anak dalam kandungan Sakura-chan adalah anak Naruto?"

.

"Mungkin bagimu ini mudah, ta-tapi... Aku mengerti perasaan Sakura-chan. Dia membutuhkan Sasuke-san untuk menjadi seorang ayah."

.

"Kau sengaja, ya, bilang seperti ini? Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu pada Naruto yang perhatian pada Sakura-chan. Iya kan, Hinata?"

.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!"

.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Ino! Hinata dan aku lebih tau perasaan Sakura-chan dibanding kau!"

.

.

.

Character by **Masashi Kishimoto :**

**Haruno Sakura**

"Lebih baik aku gugurkan saja kandungan ini..."

**Uchiha Sasuke**

"Kau hanya milikku!"

**Yamanaka** **Ino**

"Lihatlah aku... Aku mencintaimu..."

**Sai**

"Padahal aku lebih mencintaimu!"

**Uzumaki Naruto**

"Brengsek! Kau anggap apa Sakura-chan, hah?"

**Hyuuga Hinata**

"Aku mengerti... Aku selalu memahami perasaan Sakura-chan…"

.

.

.

Story by **AsaManis TomatCeri :**

**SasuSaku , SasuIno , NaruHina**

**Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

**M Rated**

.

.

.

"Karena..., kau tersenyum untukku..."

Because..., you smile to me

Datte..., kimi ga warau kara

.

.

.

**COMING SOON**

**2011**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **AsaManis TomatCeri**

**Kalau ada yang suka ama cerita ini, tolong tinggalkan review, ya *ngarep . Aku akan update untuk chapter depan, ini masih prolog.^^**

**Itu chara-chara utamanya, kalau figuran (?) ga usah dicantum lah #plak!**

**Yak, kalau review sudah mencapai target, aku akan segera update.**

**Semoga ada yang suka, amin...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang sudah dukung aku untuk publish chapter 1 ini.**

**Untuk LEMON, dichapter ini belum tersedia. Dan sekali lagi maaf jika ficnya kurang memuaskan, tapi aku harap kalian suka. X'(**

.

.

.

Dua perawat gadis di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Desa itu masih terus bercanda ria di ruang mereka sampai seseorang mengetuk ruang mereka.

Tok tok tok

Kedua gadis di ruang itu saling berpandangan, candanya berhenti seketika itu juga. "Masuk." ucap salah satu gadis yang berambut bubble-gum pada orang di luar pintu sana. Pintu ruangan itu langsung dibuka oleh sang pengetuk pintu. Bisa dilihat yang muncul adalah sosok wanita tua namun berwajah belia dan memiliki tanda lahir di keningnya. Kedua gadis disana memandang heran wajah pucat sang wanita, sampai wanita itu mulai menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya salah satu gadis yang berambut pirang. Ternyata wanita itu adalah senior besar mereka. Tsunade—nama wanita itu. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap dalam kedua gadis di depannya, "Uchiha Sasuke, teman lama kalian, dia telah kembali dari sekolahnya di luar negeri."

"Sasuke-kun kembali?" Kedua gadis itu berlonjak kaget bukan main. Sosok yang telah lama dinanti, sosok yang sudah lima tahun pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolah SMU dan kuliahnya, kini mereka dengar, sosok itu telah kembali. Tapi baru saja mereka akan melompat kesenangan, Tsunade meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Tapi..." kedua gadis itu menengok kearah Tsunade berbarengan. "Dalam perjalanan pulang dari bandara, mobil Naruto yang dipakai untuk menjemput Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan."

DHEG! Bagai disambar ribuan petir, keduanya shock. Mereka sama-sama terbengong mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan mantan kepala sekolah SMU mereka sekaligus dokter terhebat di rumah sakit ini. "Dan sekarang, aku ingin kalian segera bergegas dari sini dan menuju ruang UGD untuk membantu dokter yang lain!" Tsunade membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mereka mengangguk mantap dan segera berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam gadis beriris jade itu sambil terus berlari kecil untuk segera sampai di ruang UGD. Ia ingin segera sampai dan menyelamatkan teman lamanya—juga orang yang dicintainya. Sudah lama ia menanti kedatangan lelaki itu. Sudah lama ia merindukannya. Tapi disaat-saat lelaki itu kembali, siapa sangka jika akan terjadi hal ini? Bahkan Naruto salah satu sahabatnya juga ikut kena. Dan dua orang itu sudah cukup membuat gadis pinky itu menjerit mohon dalam hati pada Kami-sama—agar mereka selamat.

.

.

.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **Haruno Mey**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo(pengennya sih ga ada), Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER 1**

Kini benar-benar dilihat jelas gadis pinky itu. Di depan matanya, tengah terbaring dua insan yang berlumuran darah. Tsunade yang mengikuti kedua gadis itu langsung memberi aba-aba pada mereka.

"Sakura, cepat bantu Shizune dan yang lainnya mengobati Sasuke! Ino, kau bantu yang lainnya mengobati Naruto!" Tsunade memberi tugas masing-masing pada mereka. Sementara gadis pink disana langsung mengikat rambutnya yang sebatas pinggang dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke, tetapi gadis bermata shappire itu masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Tsunade-sama, tapi Sasuke-kun—"

"Dia terluka parah! Diantara kau dan Sakura, hanya Sakura yang bisa menanganinya. Jadi kau lebih baik cepat bantu yang lain mengobati Naruto!" seru Tsunade memotong pembicaraan Ino—nama gadis itu. Dengan perasaan tak rela, Ino menghampiri ranjang Naruto yang berada disebelah ranjang Sasuke. Ada perasaan pedih dalam lubuk hatinya. Entah apa itu. Cemburukah?

Dan sementara itu juga, Sakura—gadis berambut pink tadi masih susah payang mencabut pecahan kaca mobil yang menancap di kening Sasuke dengan alat. Peluh terus menetes di wajah Sakura, tapi kemudian dilap oleh salah satu orang yang juga ikut membantu pengobatan.

"AAAKH!"

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Sasuke-kun. Lukamu sangat dalam..."

Sakura menatap sedih Sasuke yang terbaring lemah. Tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan itu, ia lebih mendahulukan keselamatan Sasuke dulu kali ini. Sakura terus berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, begitu juga yang lain yang ikut membantu Sakura dan Ino.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Ruangan bernuansa putih disana hanya ada kesunyian, hanya ada bunyi detik jam dan suara pengukur detak jantung Sasuke. Matanya masih terpejam tatkala pingsan akibat biusan yang diberikan Sakura saat diruang UGD. Dan disebelahnya, terdapat sosok gadis berambut blonde yang duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang. Tatapan gadis itu penuh memohon agar sang lelaki terbangun. Sama seperti halnya Sakura, Ino merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Perasaan rindu pada Sasuke, bahkan juga perasaan cinta.

Tanpa disadari, pintu geser ruangan itu terbuka. Terlihat sosok gadis cantik yang berjalan perlahan kearah Sasuke dan Ino. Tidak dapat dimengerti Sakura dengan apa yang ada didalam lubuk hatinya.

Sakit.

Ya, itulah yang dirasakannya. Bukan karena Ino menunggu kesadaran Sasuke, tapi sakit saat mata emeraldnya melihat di ranjang Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang tertancap infus... Sedang dipegang erat oleh kedua tangan Ino. Terlebih lagi, ia melihat Ino begitu terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Ino..." Ino menengok mendengar suara Sakura. Ia baru sadar kalau Sakura sudah datang disini. Ino mengusap air matanya yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. "Eh, Sakura. Kau sudah melihat kondisi Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk, memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sakura tahu, Ino mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan rasa yang ia miliki untuk Sasuke. Bahkan dulu saat pertama masuk SMP, Sakura dan Ino sempat memutuskan hubungan persahabatan mereka karena tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman akibat keduanya sama-sama menyukai Sasuke.

Masa lalu kembali berputar di fikirannya. Dimana saat-saat itu dia dan Ino berlomba-lomba seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang mengidolakan Sasuke. Sampai saat kelas 2 SMP, Sakura dan Ino mulai berbaikan dan memilih untuk bersaing secara sehat.

Dimana dulu dia dan Ino, untuk pertama kalinya bisa akrab dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah sahabat Naruto. Mereka berempat mulai akrab, sampai suatu hari Sakura mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Naruto yang kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto mulai jatuh cinta dengan teman satu sekolah sekaligus satu komplek dengannya. Gadis itu bernama Hinata, yang ternyata selama ini selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata sambil mencium pipinya dan membuat gadis itu pingsan.

Sampai waktu berlalu begitu cepat, mereka berempat lulus SMP, dan karena keluarga Sasuke yang kaya menginginkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Paris, membuat ketiga sahabatnya sedih karena harus berpisah.

Dan saat itu... Saat terakhir Sasuke dibandara...

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Ino dan Naruto masih belum datang, sementara jam berangkat pesawat Sasuke akan segera berangkat. Sakura mengantar Sasuke sampai di depan pintu masuk tiket, Sasuke menyempatkan waktunya sebentar untuk mendengar pesan-pesan terakhir Sakura._

_Tapi Sakura malah diam saja. Akhirnya Sasuke membalikan badannya untuk segera masuk pintu tiket, tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura yang tertunduk. Tapi baru Sasuke akan melangkah, ia merasakan jaket hitamnya ditarik oleh tangan seseorang. Dan itu adalah tangan Sakura._

_Sasuke berbalik. Dan matanya langsung membulat mendapati gadis pink di depannya sudah berlinang air mata sambil tertunduk. "Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar seperti biasa. Tapi terlihat raut wajahnya yang kebingungan. Suara isak Sakura makin terdengar jelas, tangan mungilnya juga masih terus mencengkram erat jaket Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun..jangan pergi..hiks..."_

_Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang masih tertunduk. Kemudian tangan Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura agar terangkat dan membuatnya menatap iris obsidiannya. Emerald itu masih terus menampakan bahwa ia tak rela ditinggal pergi olehnya. Lama mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai terdengar speaker bandara memberitakan kalau pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Sasuke akan segera berangkat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali menatap tajam Sakura._

"_Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku tetap harus pergi."_

_Sakura melepas cengkramannya pada jaket Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Katakan," Sasuke berkata datar dan membuat Sakura bingung mencerna apa maksud ucapan Sasuke._

"_Apa yang mau kau katakan? Jangan hanya menangis saja," Tapi Sakura masih diam, membuat Sasuke jenuh melihatnya menangis. "Jika kau hanya menangisi kepergianku, itu tidak ada gunanya. Lima tahun kedepan aku akan kembali."_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah, aku pamit pergi. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke mulai berbalik dan berjalan. Sementara itu Sakura masih tertunduk. Rambut pink sebahunya terus menutupi wajahnya yang kini masih terus menangis. Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya, melihat pundak Sasuke yang baru beberapa langkah. Bibirnya mulai terbuka, menandakan ia akan segera mengucapkan sesuatu._

"_AISHITERU, SASUKE-KUN!" seru Sakura, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sebagian orang disekitar sana memperhatiakan mereka. Kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan—membalas pelukan Sakura._

_Sakura makin terisak atas perlakuan Sasuke. Ini yang pertama kalinya Sasuke memeluknya. Tapi kemudian Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura, "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"_

"_Karena Ino menyukaimu..."_

_Sasuke mendengus, "Sudah kuduga."_

_Sasuke menatap sebal Sakura dan kembali berucap, "Kau itu benar-benar... menyebalkan!"_

"_Kenapa kau selalu bilang aku menyebalkan?" Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke, membuat Uchiha itu tersenyum simpul. "Kau menyebalkan karena telah membuatku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu,"_

"_Uchiha bisa gombal, ya? Pembohong!"_

"_Aku serius!"_

"_Buktinya kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku." Isak Sakura sedikit hilang dan berganti menjadi cemberut. Sasuke mengusap bekas-bekas air mata di pipi Sakura, "Kau fikir aku ini Naruto? Caraku mencintaimu dengan cara seperti itu, nona."_

_Sakura membelalakan matanya. Semua begitu seperti mimpi. Tapi sungguh, ini benar-benar nyata. "Tapi... kenapa kau setega itu?"_

_Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura yang masih belum percaya atas apa yang Sasuke katakan. Sasuke menyesap aroma strawberry dileher Sakura, "Maafkan aku..."_

_Tapi Sakura sadar. Ini memang bukan mimpi. Ia segera tersenyum bahagia. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, "Aku baru dengar, seorang Uchiha meminta maaf."_

"_Baka!"_

_Kemudian mereka sama-sama tertawa pelan, lalu Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat Sakura. "Kau bisa 'kan menungguku untuk lima tahun kedepan?" tanya Sasuke menyimpulkan senyum. Sakura mengangguk._

"_Dan jangan berpaling pada orang lain selagi aku tidak ada!" seru Sasuke terkesan memerintah. "Kau juga." balas Sakura singkat. Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, kemudian mereka saling melepas pelukan mereka._

_Sasuke perlahan mulai menjauh. "Ibu dan Ayahku sudah menunggu di Paris, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian berbalik. Dan semakin menjauh sampai Sasuke sekarang sudah di depan pintu karcis, Sasuke menengok sebentar, Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Dan masuklah Sasuke hingga tak terlihat lagi oleh Sakura._

_Dan disaat Sasuke sudah pergi, Naruto dan Ino baru datang mengagetkan Sakura. Naruto kecewa mengetahui sahabatnya sudah pergi akibat keterlambatannya. Begitu juga Ino, ia hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu disana._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

'Ino, gomen ne. Selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak pernah menceritakan jika aku dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan. Aku ingin jujur padamu, tapi aku takut jika harus berpisah denganmu lagi, Ino.' Batin Sakura terus memandangi Ino yang terus menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan penatnya. Sakura melangkah sedikit mendekati Ino, "Ino,"

"Ya?"

'Mungkin kali ini aku harus jujur. Aku tidak mau Ino mendengarnya dari Sasuke-kun nanti. Ino pasti akan lebih sakit.' Sakura memantapkan diri untuk bicara, "Aku—"

"Sakura, Ino, aku perlu bicara." Tiba-tiba ada suara menyeruak masuk kedalam. Itu adalah Tsunade. Sakura menghentikan bicaranya. Tanpa basa-basi Tsunade segera berbicara pada kedua gadis itu.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Hari menjadi pagi yang indah dengan cahaya matahari yang cerah menyinari desa Konoha. Sakura dan Ino siap untuk kembali bertugas dirumah sakit dengan seragam rumah sakit mereka.

"Sayang sekali. Kau memang selalu menang dariku, Sakura-chan." ucap Ino yang kini sedang berjalan disamping Sakura. Kedua gadis itu tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

Sakura mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya habisnya. Dulu disekolah, kau mengalahkanku. Kau selalu dapat nilai bagus sehingga bisa dapat kelas A dengan Sasuke-kun. Sekarang kau mengalahkanku lagi. Medismu lebih hebat dariku, jadinya kau yang mendapat posisi merawat Sasuke-kun. Padahal aku berharap aku yang akan ada di posisimu."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan buku-buku medisnya. "Tapi kan kau juga hebat. Buktinya kau sekarang ini sudah dipercaya Tsunade-sama merawat Naruto 'kan?"

Ino tertawa kecil, "Benar juga, ya. Hehehe."

Sampai tak terasa, mereka telah berada didepan ruangan-ruangan pasien mereka. Karena ruang rawat Sasuke dan Naruto bersebelahan, Ino dan Sakura bisa sama-sama menuju ruang pasien mereka. "Baiklah, Ino. Sampai nanti," Sakura mulai memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke, begitu juga Ino yang memasuki ruang sebelahnya. Ruang rawat Naruto.

Ya memang. Pembicaraan Tsunade kemarin adalah agar hari ini Sakura dan Ino ditugaskan untuk merawat Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura begitu beruntung karena bisa merawat Sasuke, kekasihnya. Walau status itu tidak berlaku untuk Ino.

Karena kemarin Sasuke sudah siuman, Sakura merasa lebih tenang. Ia hanya perlu memulihkan tangan Sasuke yang masih sering terasa nyeri dan tidak bisa digerakan akibat terjepit dengan pecahan-pecahan besi mobil.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup pintu ruang itu pelan, tak mau membangunkan pasiennya yang dilihatnya sedang tertidur lelap. Sakura berjalan menuju jendela dan mulai membuka gorden putih disana.

"Hn..." Sakura menengok. Sepertinya sang pasien itu akan terbangun akibat terkena bias matahari dari jendela yang dibuka Sakura. Dan benar, sosok itu membuka matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk dalam iris onyxnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut setelah menyadari lelaki itu menatapnya, "Ohayou,"

"Ohayou." Balas lelaki itu datar.

Sakura mulai meletakan buku-buku dan catatan laporannya di meja samping ranjang Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Biasa saja," Sakura tersenyum tipis. Walau hanya jawaban singkat, tapi itulah yang ia rindukan sejak lama. Sosok yang datar tapi mampu membuat hati Sakura begitu bergetar.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu check-up lagi. Kau hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup dan minum obatmu. Jangan terlalu banyak menggerakan tanganmu. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang."

"Hn, arigatou." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, begitu tipis sampai tak terlihat Sakura.

"Kapan orangtua dan kakakmu datang kesini, Sasuke-kun? Mereka sudah ditelepon kemarin 'kan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin besok atau lusa."

Sakura ber 'oh' ria, lalu Sakura membuka laci meja dan mengambil obat-obatan disana. "Obatmu masih utuh. Semalam kau tidak minum obatmu?"

"..." Sasuke diam. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian mengambilkan segelas air di meja dan mulai duduk di ranjang Sasuke. "Sekarang, ayo, minum obatmu." Sakura menyodorkan beberapa pil obat pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak!"

"Setelah ini kau harus sarapan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Sakura kembali tersenyum manis, "Kau mau cepat sembuh 'kan?"

Sepertinya ucapan Sakura membuat luluh sang Uchiha. Kini Sasuke dibantu duduk bersandar dengan bantal di ranjangnya. Sakura kembali menyodorkan pil-pil itu pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah memandang sebal Sakura. Sakura keheranan, "Ada apa?"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Tanganku masih sakit!" Sakura tertawa garing. Ia lupa kalau nyeri di tangan Sasuke masih sering kambuh. "Aku lupa. Baiklah, ayo, buka mulutmu."

Sasuke menurutinya dan mulai menelan tiga pil sekaligus, kemudian Sakura mengambil segelas air yang di meja dan menyodorkan airnya di mulut Sasuke membantunya meminum air. Setelah selesai, Sakura berdiri.

"Sekarang, kau sarapan, ya." Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke, Sakura mulai mengambil gagang telepon di meja dan menekan digit-digit nomor untuk kode yang akan menyambung saluran ke lantai satu rumah sakit itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura berbicara di telepon, "Kak Shizune, tolong antar sarapanku yang ada di meja resepsionis ke kamar Kukino nomor 109." Sakura menutup telepon dan kembali duduk di ranjang, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang asyik menatap kearah jendela.

Sasuke yang menyadari sedang dipandang Sakura langsung menengok kearah Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya masih belum percaya sepenuhnya kalau sekarang ini kau sudah kembali."

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, membuat gadis itu menampakan samburat merah di pipinya. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

Jantung Sakura terus berdegup kencang. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke sampai nafas mereka saling bertemu. Emeraldnya bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke. Hingga sudah tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, revleks Sakura mulai menutup matanya.

"Permisi," Sasuke dan Sakura sontak menjauh dari posisi mereka setelah mendengar suara dari luar ruangan itu. Sakura mulai menuju kearah pintu, "Iya,"

Sakura membuka pintu. Ternyata seorang pesuruh yang mengantarkan makanan yang dipesan Sakura tadi. Sakura berucap terima kasih dan langsung mengambil pesanannya. Bubur putih dan sayur sup yang pastinya hanya rasa tawar tanpa tambahan bumbu.

Setelahnya, Sakura menutup pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura duduk di kursi samping ranjang kemudian mulai menyuapi Sasuke tanpa memandang mata Sasuke. Ia masih merasakan debaran jantungnya akibat yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Sampai suapan ketiga, Sakura merasakan tangannya yang sedang menyuapi Sasuke tertahan. Itu adalah tangan Sasuke.

Sakura mulai menatap malu Sasuke. "Aku sudah selesai," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, tapi baru beberapa suap."

"Tolong ambilkan air minum untukku," Sakura mengerti. Mungkin lelaki itu haus. Ia segera menuang air galon kedalam gelas dan meminumkannya pada Sasuke. Tapi baru beberapa tenggak Sasuke meminum air, dengan susah payah tangannya yang masih lemah memegang tangan Sakura yang sedang membantu Sasuke minum. Sasuke menyingkirkan gelasnya perlahan dan sedetik kemudian Sakura membelalakan matanya. Bibirnya tiba-tiba merasakan rasa hangat. Itu adalah bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Dan itu adalah yang pertama bagi keduanya.

Tapi tidak hanya ciuman biasa. Mulut Sasuke yang masih berisi air ia keluarkan di mulut Sakura dan membuat Sakura meneguk air dari mulut Sasuke walau masih ada sebagian air yang keluar lewat sela-sela mulutnya dan menetes keranjang Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan mulut Sakura yang telah terbuka, ia langsung memasukan lidahnya. Lidah Sasuke terus bermain liar dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Sementara Sakura yang mulai kehabisan nafas mulai mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke.

Dan Sakura berhasil. Sakura menunduk, wajahnya sangat memerah juga jantungnya masih berdegup tak karuan. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Sakura walau tangannya sedikit nyeri. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau—"

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap tidak percaya mendengar Sasuke berucap jujur dan membuat Sakura benar-benar bahagia karena selama ini yang merasakan rindu bukan hanya dirinya, tapi Sasuke juga merasakannya. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, "Apa mataku ini tidak meyakinkanmu?"

Kata-kata Sasuke malah membuat air mata Sakura mengalir. Sakura melihat itu. Sakura melihat kejujuran yang begitu dalam di mata Sasuke. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. "Saat aku terakhir kali menelponmu, aku sudah mengatakan agar kau lebih baik jujur pada Ino 'kan? Itu lebih baik. Dia pasti akan mengerti. Apa kau sudah mengatakannya?"

Sakura menghambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke, "Kalau Naruto, dia sudah kuberi tau. Tapi kalau Ino... Kumohon, jangan beritau dia sekarang..."

Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura dan menciumi puncak kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Aku mengerti." Dan mereka tidak menyadari. Pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka, dan di luar sana, telah berdiri sosok gadis blonde yang ternyata melihat kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir. Iris aquamarine-nya terus mengeluarkan butir-butir kesedihannya, juga dirasakan dadanya yang sesak melihat kejadian itu.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Malam telah tiba. Sakura dan Ino telah meninggalkan rumah sakit karena tugasnya telah selesai. Ino begitu terlihat lesu sejak keluar dari rumah sakit. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa bingung sendiri. "Kau ini kenapa, pig?"

Tapi yang ditanya diam saja dan malah makin menundukan wajahnya. Ino menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura yang menyadari juga ikut berhenti dan terus menatap Ino yang masih tertunduk. "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura yang biasanya selalu meledek dan bercanda dengan Ino, kali ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk meledek. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku ingin bertanya padamu,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau... masih mencintai Sasuke-kun?"

Dheg! Sakura sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaan Ino. Sakura tau bahwa sahabat pirangnya ini masih menyukai Sasuke—kekasihnya. Tapi disatu sisi lain, Sakura tau bagaimana rasanya bermusuhan dengan sahabatnya jika sahabatnya tau tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Seperti dulu, ia begitu merasa kehilangan karena permusuhannya dengan Ino hanya karena cinta. Saat itu mereka memang masih bocah 13 tahun, tapi kali ini mereka sudah beranjak 20 tahun. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi mereka agar berfikir matang.

Dan untuk kali ini, Sakura tidak mau mengulang kejadian seperti dulu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berniat untuk menutupi kenyataan. Ia tau ini menyakitkan, tapi demi persahabatannya, ia berfikir akan lebih baik jika semua tertutupi.

"Mungkin... tidak."

Ino mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kecewa, "Kau bohong!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Raut wajahnya tidak mengerti atas ucapan Ino. Wajah Ino juga berubah menjadi sinis, "Kenapa kau membohongi dirimu sendiri? Apa karena kau kasihan padaku kau jadi berbohong?"

"A-aku tidak—"

"Aku melihat semuanya, Sakura-chan! Kau dan Sasuke-kun..." Ino memutuskan bicaranya dan tidak mau mengingat kejadian menyesakan yang ia lihat pagi tadi. Sakura yang menyadari kalau kejadian pagi ternyata dilihat Ino, ia langsung membeku, tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Ino memegang bahu Sakura, "Katakan yang sejujurnya, Sakura-chan!"

Bukan menjawab, Sakura malah menahan tangis. Ino menatap Sakura penuh permintaan, dan Sakura sadar itu. Ino kembali menunduk menahan air matanya yang akan kembali jatuh. Sakura melepas tangan Ino yang memegang pundaknya, kemudian Sakura berlari meninggalkan Ino sendiri dalam tangis. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mau selalu berada di belakangmu..." Ino tersenyum hambar dan mulai mengelap air matanya.

Tanpa Ino sadari, di balik tembok perumahan ada gadis cantik berambut indigo yang menyaksikan perdebatan antar-sahabat itu barusan. Hinata—nama gadis itu. Ia sedang membawa sekeranjang buah untuk dibawa kerumah sakit dan tanpa disengaja melihat kejadian tadi. Setelah merasa Ino telah pergi, Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Hinata kekamar rawat si lelaki rubah. Dengan gugupnya, gadis itu mengetuk kamar rawat sang kekasih. "Masuk,"

Setelah mendapat izin dari empunya kamar, Hinata membuka pintu geser Rumah Sakit. Dari dalam Naruto melihat yang datang adalah kekasihnya yang sudah seminggu ini tidak dilihatnya, ia membuat senyum simpulnya pada Hinata. Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bersandar di ranjangnya dan menaruh sekeranjang buah yang ia bawa di meja. "Na-Naruto-kun, maaf aku baru bisa datang sekarang karena... sudah seminggu aku menjenguk Nenek di Suna."

Naruto nyengir seperti biasa, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau baik sekali sudah mau menjengukku, arigatou na!"

Hinata memerah, senyum malu-malunya terkembang di wajah anggunnya, "Ano... Itu buah-buahan untukmu. Semoga lekas sembuh."

"Ah, terima kasih." Naruto mengangguk dan menengok kearah pintu. "Kau hanya sendiri?"

"E-eum, iya... Dan, aku juga membawa bunga untuk Sasuke-san,"

"Haha, aku memang beruntung dapat kekasih secantik dan sebaik dirimu, Hinata." Naruto tertawa lebar, sementara Hinata sudah berwajah merah bak kepiting rebus.

Beberapa detik mereka diam, Hinata mulai buka mulut. "Naruto-kun, saat di jalan tadi... aku bertemu Sakura-chan,"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu? Dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku... hanya tidak sengaja melihat Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan. Mereka—sedang berdebat..." Naruto tersentak.

"Berdebat?"

"I-iya. Mereka berdebat karena... masalah Sasuke-san."

Naruto makin kaget. Ia meminta penjelasan pada Hinata sampai Naruto mengerti apa yang terjadi antara sepasang sahabat itu. Naruto nampak berfikir sejenak. Ia berusaha mencari cara agar Sakura tidak terpisah lagi dengan Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya. Naruto tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura karena Sakura sering mencurahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap lekat Hinata, "Hinata, bisa tolong bawa aku kekamar Sasuke?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengambil kursi roda yang ada di ujung ruangan. Karena Naruto masih belum pulih, ia diharuskan memakai kursi roda oleh Tsunade. Dan Hinata mulai membantu Naruto duduk dikursi rodanya. Naruto yang merasakan tangan mungil Hinata memegang tubuhnya, entah mengapa darah Naruto begitu berdesir kencang.

Saat mata mereka saling bertemu, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Hinata menghindarinya karena malu, kemudian keduanya langsung saling blushing dan menunduk. Hinata langsung mendorong kursi roda Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar sebelah. 'Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku dapat menciumnya... Haaah~' batin Naruto berteriak.

.

.

.

Dan sampailah mereka di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah lama menunggu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto sedari tadi kini merasa bosan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau bicarakan, Dobe?"

Naruto kebingungan sendiri memikir harus mulai dari mana yang lebih baik dibicarakan. Setelah selesai berfikir, Naruto mulai bicara.

"Begini... Hm..." Naruto mulai menjelaskan apa yang baru Hinata katakan padanya. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi terkejut juga kesal. Tapi ia bersyukur, setidaknya... gadisnya tidak dengan mudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Ino, sahabat gadisnya.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Isak tangis terus terdengar dalam kamar Sakura. Sakura masih terus terduduk menatap bintang dan terus terisak. Perasaan sakit didadanya begitu mendalam.

Dilema.

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hatinya terus berbicara dalam hati. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu Ino besok? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana jika Ino akan bersikap dingin? Takut jika permusuhannya dulu kembali terulang. Antara sahabat dan orang yang dicinta. Apa yang harus dipilihnya? Apa ia harus mengorbankan Sasuke untuk Ino? Tidak. Dia tidak bisa merelakan Sasuke. Cintanya pada Sasuke begitu dalam. Ia tidak bisa melepas Sasuke begitu saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino? Ino pasti sakit. Tapi apa daya? Itulah kenyataan.

Dalam cinta segitiga, memang harus ada yang mengalah. Tapi Sakura tidak mau mengalah, karena ia tau Sasuke juga mencintainya. Jadi Ino-lah yang harus mengalah.

"Kenapa, Ino? Padahal saat kau melihat Sai di Universitas kau bilang dia mirip Sasuke-kun... Padahal tadinya aku lega karena mengira kau akan jatuh cinta pada Sai dan melupakan Sasuke-kun... tapi kenapa sekarang...?" gumam Sakura masih dengan nada suaranya yang bergetar. Sakura merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, membuatnya sedikit merasa lega.

"Aku tau, Ino. Kau menyukai Sai hanya karena dia mirip Sasuke-kun 'kan? Bahkan saat kau dengar berita Sasuke-kun kecelakaan kau begitu sedih. Bahkan lebih sedih dariku..." Sakura makin terisak, membuat kamar itu begitu dipenuhi suara pilu. Bintang-bintang di langit itu menjadi saksi bisu melihat gadis merah muda disana begitu rapuh.

Begitu banyak beban yang bertubi-tubi ia tanggung. Telah bersaing dengan sahabatnya dulu, menunggu seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya, dan sekarang Kami-sama kembali memberi ujian padanya. Padahal baru saja ia melepas rindunya pada Sasuke. Baru saja ia begitu gembira telah bersatu kembali dengan orang yang ia cinta—yang ia nanti selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi kesenangan itu begitu berakhir dengan cepat. Hanya beberapa jam... Semua kembali berantakan. Apakah tidak ada kebahagiaan untuknya? Ya, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Oh, sadarlah, semua penderitaan pasti akan ada akhir. Walau kali ini gadis itu tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Dan dalam satu malam ini, di kamar itu hanya terdengar suara isak Sakura sepanjang malam.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

"_Ohayou, Rumah Sakit Konoha, ada yang bisa dibantu?" _terdengar suara dari seberang telepon yang sedang disambung gadis cantik disana. "Ohayou, ini aku Haruno Sakura. Tolong sampaikan pada Tsunade-sama. Katakan padanya untuk segera mencari perawat Uchiha Sasuke karena saat ini aku tidak bisa datang, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Dan besok libur kuliahku sudah selesai, jadi besok aku harus kuliah, tidak bisa bekerja dulu."

"_Ha'i, wakata gozaimasu."_

"Arigatou," Sakura menutup telepon rumahnya dan berjalan kedapur. Disana ada sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang memasak di dapur itu. Sosok itu menatap heran Sakura, "Saku-chan, kau tidak pergi ke Rumah Sakit?"

Sakura menuang air botol kedalam gelas, "Aku sedang tidak enak badan, bu."

Ibu Sakura yang sedang mengaduk-aduk makanan dalam panci langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Bukannya kau bilang kau harus merawat Sasuke?" tanya ibunya berwibawa. Ibunya tahu Sasuke, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke dulu pernah berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Dan ibunya tahu kalau biasanya Sakura akan tetap memaksakan diri walau tidak enak badan, ia tetap keluar rumah untuk main keluar dan bertemu Sasuke dulu di SMP.

Tapi kali ini lain. Baru kemarin Sakura bilang pada ibunya dengan gembira kalau Sasuke sudah pulang walau tidak dengan selamat. Dan sekarang, Sakura malah lebih memilih di dalam rumah, membuat ibunya merasa heran. Wanita paruh baya itu melanjutkan aktifitasnya, tapi masih tetap bicara, "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura yang selesai minum menaruh gelasnya sambil mencengkramnya, "Tidak..."

Ibunya yang telah selesai memasak segera mengecilkan api dan memegang bahu anaknya yang berada disampingnya, "Saku-chan, ayo kita keruang depan." Sakura hanya mengikutinya saja. Memang Sakura adalah orang yang beruntung karena mempunyai seorang ibu yang perhatian. Ia selalu mencurahkan isi hati sehari-harinya hampir setiap malam pada ibunya.

Sesampainya diruang tengah yang sederhana, Sakura dan ibunya duduk di sofa yang ada disana. Ibunya duduk sambil terus menatap Sakura yang masih tertunduk, "Ceritakan, apa masalahmu, sayang?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura menghambur kepelukan ibunya, "Hiks..hiks..."

Ibunya mengusap-usap kepala Sakura. Sakura dengan berat hati menceritakan kesedihannya pada wanita berambut pink, sama seperti rambutnya. Ibunya ikut merasakan perasaan Sakura. Dan setidaknya, Sakura merasa lega telah mencurahkan semua pada ibunya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di Rumah Sakit...

Tok tok.

Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya setelah mendengar ketukan pintu. Ia berfikir di luar sana adalah sang kekasih yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Masuklah,"

Setelah suara pintu geser terbuka, bukan sosok merah jambu yang ia lihat, melainkan sosok gadis pirang yang tersenyum lebar disana. Seketika, senyum Sasuke memudar.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun. Hari ini aku yang akan menemanimu."

Sasuke mengernyit tanpa menatap gadis itu yang tengah mendekatinya, "Kemana Sakura?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. Ia berfikir, gadis inilah yang telah menyakiti gadisnya kemarin. Dan mungkin ini ulahnya membuat Sakura hari ini tidak datang.

"Sakura-chan sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku yang menggantikan."

"Bukankah kau adalah perawat Naruto?" Sasuke masih tidak mau melihat wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu—Ino, ia kini sudah sampai disamping Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di ranjang. Senyum Ino berubah menjadi datar, "Naruto akan pulang siang ini, jadi tugasku sudah selesai. Memang ada apa? Kau tidak suka, ya, kalau aku yang merawatmu?" Ino duduk di ranjang Sasuke.

Tangan mungilnya memegang pipi Sasuke, Sasuke menepisnya. "Apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke mulai sinis. Ino menatap kecewa Sasuke, "Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menginginkan posisi ini... Dulu saat aku merangkulmu saja, wajahmu menampakan tidak suka begitu. Tapi kenapa kemarin kau berpelukan dengan Sakura-chan, wajahmu terlihat lain. Apa kau lebih suka dipeluk Sakura-chan?"

Ino meraba perlahan wajah Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mencoba menggerakan tangannya, begitu terasa nyeri. 'Sial! Kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini?' batin Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat menahan nyeri di tangannya. Ino tersenyum datar, "Selalu saja si jidat itu yang menang mendapatkanmu. Jadi kali ini, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku ingin 'memilikimu', Sasuke-kun."

Ino mulai merangkak ke ranjang dan menindih tubuh Sasuke. Tangan Ino terus menelusuri tubuh Sasuke, mulai dari wajah, turun ke bawah leher, sampai saat ini... Tangannya mengusap lembut dada bidang Sasuke yang berbalut kaus rawat rumah sakitnya. "Hentikan, Ino!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Tapi sia-sia, Ino malah mengunci bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Lidah Ino dengan liar memaksa Sasuke menerima ciuman panas darinya. Sampai beberapa menit, Ino melepasnya dan mengambil nafas.

Kemudian bibirnya menciumi wajah Sasuke, mulai dari hidung, pipi, bibir, dan berakhir di leher. Sasuke masih meronta dan terus berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang tidak manghasilkannya bergerak, justru semakin membuatnya sakit luar biasa.

Ino pun tak mau ambil kesempatan emasnya. Ia mulai menjilat leher Sasuke dan sesekali mengecup, juga menghisapnya sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana. "Minggir kau, jalang!" suara Sasuke bertambah tinggi, tapi Ino tidak memperdulikannya.

Selagi Ino masih asyik dengan aksinya, tangannya tak mau ketinggalan. Kini kedua tangannya membuka paksa kaus yang digunakan Sasuke, dan dapat Sasuke dengar, Ino bergumam pelan di leher Sasuke sambil menyeringai, "Kali ini si pinky bodoh itu akan berhenti mengejarmu. Karena sebentar lagi, kita akan saling memiliki, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku . . .**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2011

.

.

.

**Gimana gimana? Bener ga memuaskan, ya? Gomenasai! Gomenasai!*pundung* Aku harap readers ga kecewa udah baca fic ini.*doadigunungmerapi***

**See You Of The Next Chapter...!^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Huaaaa, lega banget udah selesai UTS... Kini saatnya berlibur sambil update fic-fic yg terlantar.^^ Tadinya aku mau lanjutin RJ dulu, tapi berhubung ide-nya lagi mentok ama fic ini, jadilah update yang ini dulu.**

**Sungguh, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah kasih saran, concrit, dan sebagainya. Review readers sangat membuat Aku lebih bersemangat untuk menulis. Arigatou.^^**

**Dan chapter ini, aku selalu berharap ceritanya akan memuaskan para readers. :)**

.

.

.

Ino meraba perlahan wajah Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mencoba menggerakan tangannya, begitu terasa nyeri. 'Sial! Kenapa harus kambuh di saat seperti ini?' batin Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat menahan nyeri di tangannya. Ino tersenyum datar, "Selalu saja si jidat itu yang menang mendapatkanmu. Jadi kali ini, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku ingin 'memilikimu', Sasuke-kun."

Ino mulai merangkak ke ranjang dan menindih tubuh Sasuke. Tangan Ino terus menelusuri tubuh Sasuke, mulai dari wajah, turun ke bawah leher, sampai saat ini... Tangannya mengusap lembut dada bidang Sasuke yang berbalut kaus rawat rumah sakitnya. "Hentikan, Ino!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Tapi sia-sia, Ino malah mengunci bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Lidah Ino dengan liar memaksa Sasuke menerima ciuman panas darinya. Sampai beberapa menit, Ino melepasnya dan mengambil nafas.

Kemudian bibirnya menciumi wajah Sasuke, mulai dari hidung, pipi, bibir, dan berakhir di leher. Sasuke masih meronta dan terus berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang tidak manghasilkannya bergerak, justru semakin membuatnya sakit luar biasa.

Ino pun tak mau ambil kesempatan emasnya. Ia mulai menjilat leher Sasuke dan sesekali mengecup, juga menghisapnya sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana. "Shit! Minggir kau, jalang!" suara Sasuke bertambah tinggi, tapi Ino tidak memperdulikannya.

Selagi Ino masih asyik dengan aksinya, tangannya tak mau ketinggalan. Kini kedua tangannya membuka paksa kaus yang digunakan Sasuke, dan dapat Sasuke dengar, Ino bergumam pelan di leher Sasuke sambil menyeringai, "Kali ini si pinky bodoh itu akan berhenti mengejarmu. Karena sebentar lagi, kita akan saling memiliki, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **Haruno Mey**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo(pengennya sih ga ada), Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER 2**

"Cih, sialan kau!" Sasuke mulai berkeringat. Tangannya terus berusaha bergerak. Dari gerakan tangannya kali ini ada sedikit perkembangan. Jari-jari tangan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit terus bergerak. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak ingin melakukan hal yang menurutnya 'menjijikan'. Sasuke berharap, ia hanya akan melakukannya dengan Sakura, gadisnya. Sementara tangan Ino mulai berusaha membuka kaus Sasuke, tangan Sasuke sudah mengepal.

'Brak!' Alhasil, tangannya mulai bergerak, dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong tubuh Ino ke arah samping hingga membentur lantai. Ino terus meringis kesakitan karena bukan tubuhnya saja, tapi kepalanya juga membentur meja. Sementara Sasuke terus mengatur nafasnya. Seketika itu juga, Sasuke merasakan tangannya lemas, nyeri yang tak karuan mulai menggerayangi tangannya, juga luka-luka gores di tangannya yang berbalut perban mulai menampakkan cairan merah.

"U-ukh..." Sasuke merasakan sakit di tangannya sesaat, tapi kemudian pandangannya kembali beralih pada gadis blonde disana yang masih memegang kepalanya yang terbentur meja barusan. Dilihatnya gadis itu, ia menangis. Bukan menangis karena kepalanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah akibat benturan kepalanya, tetapi akibat perlakuan lelaki disana.

Sasuke memasang wajah sinisnya, "Keluar kau dari sini!"

Ino—gadis blonde itu makin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Isak tangis terus keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar. Ino menatap Sasuke dalam, "Kenapa kau melakukannya...?"

"Aku membencimu! Kau yang telah membuat Sakura menanggung semua beban ini hanya karena kau sahabatnya! Itu semua karena keegoisanmu!"

Ino membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya begitu berdebar hebat menerima cacian dari lelaki tampan di depannya, juga tatapan lelaki itu yang menunjukan sirat kebencian pada dirinya. Sasuke kembali memberikan caciannya pada Ino, "Ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kuucapkan padamu. Jangan pernah mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sakura!"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya, tangisnya semakin pecah. Ia tak memperdulikan sakit di tubuh juga di kepalanya. Hatinya lebih sakit. Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu jika lelaki yang kau cinta melakukan ini semua padamu? Sakit, kan?

"Lihatlah aku... Aku mencintaimu..." suara Ino bergetar. Tapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya. Seakan tak ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun pada gadis itu. Sasuke berfikir, bahkan untuk membalas segala dosanya pada Sakura, ini saja belum cukup. "Kau tidak pernah melihatku, kan? Kau dan Sakura... menjalin hubungan tanpa memperdulikan aku yang mencintaimu... hiks..." lanjut Ino masih terus menatap penuh arti pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh pengakuan darimu! Kau jangan pernah berharap! Sekarang, pergi kau dari hadapanku!"

"Dengarkan aku—"

"Kubilang pergi! Enyah dari hadapanku, SEKARANG!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, terdengar seperti berteriak. Ino menatap Sasuke kecewa.

Bahkan... Sasuke sudah tidak mau mendengar ucapan-ucpan Ino. Ino akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. Ia mulai berbalik cepat dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara Sasuke, ia mulai kembali merasakan sakit di tangannya. Dengan perlahan kepalanya digerakkan untuk menekan tombol darurat yang menggantung di sebelahnya karena ia tak bisa menekan tombol dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Hiks..." Ino terus berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi tak diperdulikan olehnya, Ino terus berlari sampai berada di luar Rumah Sakit. Karena Ino yang terus berlari sambil menangis sehingga membuat penglihatannya buram, ia menabrak seseorang di dekat gerbang Rumah Sakit.

Ino menunduk, tidak mau orang yang ditabraknya melihatnya sedang menangis, "Sumimasen,"

"Ino?" Ino mendongak, dilihatnya itu adalah lelaki yang ia kenal. Lelaki bermata onyx yang mirip dengan lelaki yang barusan mencampakannya. Lelaki itu melihat bingung keadan Ino sekarang. Matanya yang sembab dan masih bercucuran air mata, juga kening sebelah kirinya berdarah. Raut panik muncul pada lelaki itu, "Kau kenapa? Siapa yang menyakitimu?"

"Sai..." Ino berucap lirih, seakan mengadu segala perasaannya pada lelaki itu. Ino mulai menghambur memeluk lelaki itu—Sai.

Ya, ialah Sai. Lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Ino, mata onyx dan rambut hitam kelam—sama seperti Sasuke, hanya saja rambutnya terlihat jatuh lurus, itulah yang membedakannya dengan Sasuke. Juga kulit putih pucatnya yang seperti mayat itu juga membedakan dia dengan Sasuke. Dan karena itulah, saat pertama kali Ino dan Sakura bertemu dengan Sai di fakultas yang sama, fakultas kedokteran, Ino dan Sakura menyebutnya 'duplikat Sasuke'. Lain dengan Sakura yang hanya menganggap Sai mirip Sasuke, Ino sempat menyimpan perasaan pada Sai karena kemiripannya dengan Sasuke.

Ino juga sempat berfikir, walau Sai dan Sasuke mirip, setidaknya sifat Sai tidak dingin padanya. Ino tau, —ia tau jika Sai menyukainya. Dari awal di mana saat itu Sai adalah seniornya, Ino selalu mendekati Sai. Sebagai lelaki normal, Sai akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Ino. Sai menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino. Tapi ada yang salah... Ternyata cinta Ino hanya untuk Sasuke.

Ya, Ino menolak Sai dengan sejujurnya bahwa dirinya hanya melihat Sai sebagai Sasuke. Tidak lebih. Sakit? Sai sakit menerima kenyataan itu, tapi karena cintanya begitu besar, Sai tidak semudah itu akan menyerah. Ia terus menunjukan cintanya pada Ino—walau tak terbalas. Ironis memang. Tapi itulah yang Sai pilih. Sama seperti halnya sekarang ini, ia hendak akan masuk ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Ino. Tapi siapa sangka jika baru sampai gerbang ia sudah tertabrak dengan orang yang baru akan ia kunjungi. Ditambah lagi ia bertemu dengan gadis itu yang saat ini begitu lemah.

Sai masih diam. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Gadis dalam pelukannya masih tak mau buka mulut. Sai memilih untuk membelai kepalanya pelan, setidaknya agar membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang. Dan beruntunglah, setidaknya tidak ada orang yang melewati gerbang rumah sakit. Sai tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihat keadaan Ino sedang seperti ini.

Sai melonggarkan pelukannya setelah tangis Ino sedikit reda. Tangannya memegang lembut pipi Ino, "Ada apa denganmu, Ino?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak," Lagi, Sai mengelus pipi Ino. Penuh dengan kasih sayang. Ino yang merasakannya bersemu merah. Matanya melihat lekat mata Sai. Obsidian. Tapi kali ini tidak seperti tadi di dalam Rumah Sakit. Kali ini, obsidian ini memancarkan penuh kasih sayang. Dan sekali lagi, Ino hanya bisa berandai, obsidian Sasuke-lah yang ingin ia lihat seperti sekarang ini. Sai mengerti akan pandangan itu. Sai tahu itu. Sai tersenyum pada Ino, "Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Sai membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

Ino melepas tangan Sai yang menempel di pipinya, kemudian ia seka bekas air matanya. Ino mulai tersenyum menatap Sai, lalu mengangguk, "Aku mau."

Sai ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Ino. Setidaknya ia merasa lega Ino sudah ceria kembali. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita masuk dulu ke dalam untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Eh?" Ino baru sadar kalau keningnya terluka. Tangannya mengusap pelan lukanya, dan masih keluar darah ternyata. "Hehe, iya, aku lupa."

Sai menatap Ino jengkel, tapi langsung ia gandeng tangan Ino untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Ino yang merasa diseret langsung menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sai. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu, siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis dan luka begini?"

Ino tertawa lebar, "Tidak apa-apa, aku luka begini karena tadi ada pasien yang mengamuk karena tidak mau untuk dibedah, jadi aku terdorong dan membentur meja. Karena sakit makanya aku menangis, hehehe."

Sai menengok kesamping menatap Ino, "Pasien yang aneh,"

Ino hanya terkikik. Ia tak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Baginya, Sai sudah mau memperhatikannya begini sudah cukup. Rasa sakit di hatinya memang lebih besar daripada sakit di keningnya. Tapi... Rasa sakit di hatinya selalu terasa sedikit pudar jika sudah ada Sai di sampingnya, yang selalu menghiburnya. Walau rasa cintanya tak akan pernah berubah.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

"Saku-chan," panggil nyonya Haruno itu pada anaknya yang sedang sibuk menyusun jurnal-jurnalnya di sofa ruang tv. Ialah ibu Sakura, yang sekarang ini sedang berada di meja telepon yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tv itu. Sakura yang merasa dipanggil menengok kearah ibundanya yang berjarak beberapa meter di samping kirinya. Ia lihat, ibunya sedang memegang gagang telepon. Tanpa diberi tau, Sakura mengerti kalau ibunya sedang mengangkat telepon untuknya.

Sakura beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri ibunya, dan benar, ibu Sakura menyerahkan gagang telepon itu pada Sakura. Tapi sebelum Sakura mengangkat gagang telepon itu, ia bertanya, "Siapa, bu?" tanya Sakura pada ibunya pelan. Ibunya juga menjawab dengan pelan, "Dari RSK,"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengangkat gagang teleponnya kearah telinganya, "Ya?"

"_Konnichi wa, nona Haruno, Kami butuh bantuan Anda sekarang, tuan muda Uchiha, dia terus mengamuk karena tangannya kembali mengeluarkan darah!" _seru seseorang dari seberang telepon dengan nada panik. Seketika mata Sakura membulat dan ikut cemas, "Nani? Tapi..bukannya di sana ada dokter dan suster?"

"_Dokter dan suster sudah berusaha, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menanganinya, tuan muda Uchiha sulit sekali untuk ditenangkan, kami tidak bisa memberikan bius penenang karena kondisi tubuhnya tidak stabil. Dan juga, Tsunade-sama... dia baru saja berangkat untuk menangani pasien di luar kota—"_

"Wakata. Aku akan kesana sekarang!" Bibir Sakura bergetar. Pikirannya terus terpaku pada lelaki raven itu. Terus bertanya dalam hatinya apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu? Sakura menutup teleponnya dengan keras. Ia masih mengatur nafas, dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura menuju kamarnya yang di lantai dua untuk mengganti pakaian dan mengambil tasnya, kemudian kembali turun. Ibunya melihat Sakura kebingungan, "Ada apa kau buru-buru?" Ibunya juga melihat Sakura yang sudah berpakaian seragam perawatnya rapi.

Sakura masih tidak menjawab dan malah terus berjalan cepat menuju rak sepatu dekat pintu keluar rumah. Ibu Sakura mengikutinya sampai depan. Sakura yang selesai memasangkan sepatu pantofelnya langsung izin pamit pada ibunya, "Kaa-chan, Sasuke sedang tidak bisa ditangani, aku pergi sekarang." Sakura langsung melesat keluar rumah, sedangkan ibunya hanya melihat kepergian gadis semata wayangnya. Sang ibu bergumam, " Semoga berhasil, ya, Saku-chan."

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki jenjang Sakura terus terdengar disepanjang jalan. Rambut pink panjangnya melambai seiring ia berlari. Karena rumah sakitnya tidak jauh dari rumah, Sakura hanya memerlukan waktu kira-kira 10 menit dengan berlari. Sampai langkahnya telah sampai, ia masih terus mengatur nafasnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, peluh terus bercucuran di keningnya, tapi Sakura tak memperdulikannya, ia langsung kembali berlari untuk segera masuk.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Sakura berlari, di depan pintu masuk sudah berdiri dua insan yang tak asing di matanya. Sakura-pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan dua orang itu, "I-Ino," gumam Sakura gugup. Sakura masih bingung harus bersikap apa pada gadis di depannya, dan juga sedikit kaget melihat kening Ino yang berbalut perban.

Ino menatap lekat Sakura, "Sakura-chan, aku ingin bicara." Ino melipat kedua tangannya. Tapi kemudian Sakura teringat kembali apa tujuannya datang kesini. Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk masuk, "Maaf, Ino, sekarang ini Sasuke-kun sedang gawat, aku harus masuk!"

Baru Sakura akan masuk pintu, Ino menahannya. Sai yang melihat hanya bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Sai bisa melihat tatapan yang lain dari Ino terhadap Sakura. Bagaimana Sai tidak merasa aneh, kedua gadis yang biasanya selalu akrab itu kini saling menatap seolah adalah musuh.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu masuk sebelum kau menjawab jujur pertanyaanku kemarin! Jawab Sakura-chan. Jawab jujur apa kau dan Sasuke-kun menjalin hubungan di belakangku selama ini?"

"Ino, kumohon, biarkan aku masuk!" seru Sakura masih dengan tatapan panik. Ino mengernyit, "Untuk kali ini jangan lari lagi dari pertanyaanku, Sakura-chan!" seru Ino tak mau kalah. Sai yang mendengar percakapan mereka mulai mengerti. Jadi masalahnya adalah Sasuke. Sai tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Walau tak mengenal wajahnya, Sai tau, Sasuke-lah yang memonopoli perasaan Ino. Yang membuat Ino hanya melihat kemiripannya dengan Sasuke. Sai terus bertanya, siapa 'dia' sebenarnya? Semirip apa 'dia' dengannya?

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Ino, aku tidak lari darimu, tapi kali ini benar-benar gawat!" Sakura mulai menatap tajam Ino. Sakura kembali menuju pintu masuk yang dihalangi Ino, tapi Ino mendorong Sakura keras hingga Sakura hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sai terbelalak melihat perlakuan Ino pada sahabatnya itu. "Ino, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sai memegang bahu Ino, tapi ditepis cepat oleh Ino, "Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

Sai terdiam, Ino kembali melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri di depannya. Sakura menatap kecewa sahabatnya itu. Ino menatap Sakura sinis, "Jika kau tidak lari dariku, apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku? Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini? Padahal tadi pagi menelpon Rumah Sakit untuk izin, kan? Apa namanya kalau bukan menghindar dariku?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku kesini karena ada telepon dari rumah sakit untuk meminta bantuanku! Jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan semua, biarkan aku masuk!"

"Kau... Kau berani membentakku?!"

"Itu karena kau yang mulai!"

"Kalian, hentikan!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong perdebatan Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Ino menengok, itu adalah Sai. Sai menatap mereka begitu lekat. "Apa-apaan kalian ini? Kalian tidak malu? Apa yang kalian fikirkan berdebat dengan sesama sahabat?!"

Gigi Ino bergemelutuk menahan emosinya. Ino menutup matanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap tajam Sakura, "Sahabat? Aku benci mempunyai sahabat seper—"

"Aku mengerti. Jika kau benci sahabat sepertiku silahkan, itu hakmu! Ya, aku memang berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun sejak lulus SMP dulu. Tapi untuk menjelaskan semua, waktu sekarang ini tidak memungkinkan. Jadi biarkan aku masuk sekarang!" Sakura mulai mendorong pelan tubuh Ino ke samping yang menghalangi pintu, kemudian mulai masuk. Sedangkan Ino masih mematung. Masih kaget apa yang baru dikatakan Sakura.

Ino menunduk. Sekali lagi, Sai memegang bahu Ino, tapi untunglah kali ini Ino tidak menepisnya. Sai menyamakan posisi Ino agar berhadapan dengannya, "Ino?"

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Sai melihat Ino yang tertunduk—menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, Sakura-chan!" gumam Ino dan cukup terdengar oleh Sai.

'Aku tau kau begitu mencintai lelaki itu, Ino. Tapi apakah kau tau, aku juga mencintaimu? Bahkan melebihi cintamu pada lelaki itu.' batin Sai terus memandang Ino dengan tatapan kecewa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah langsung masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sasuke. Disana terlihat satu dokter dan satu suster yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang terus meronta kesakitan. Suster itu melihat Sakura di ambang pintu yang masih mengatur nafas akibat berlari di koridor tadi, "Nona, syukurlah Anda datang!"

"AAARRGH!" suara rintihan Sasuke terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sakura mengangguk, ia segera menguncir tinggi rambutnya kemudian menghampirinya. Sakura segera memegang kuat bahu Sasuke yang terus menjerit karena sakit di tangannya. Dilihatnya tangan Sasuke, begitu banyak darah yang keluar menembus perbannya. 'Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Jangan-jangan dia memaksakan tangannya untuk bergerak.' batin Sakura kaget melihatnya.

Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya sambil terus meringis. Sakura menidurkan kepala Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih tak mau diam. Sakura mulai buka mulut, "Sasuke-kun, tenanglah! Ini aku, Sakura!"

Beberapa dokter membantu memegangi tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit, dilihatnya wajah anggun berambut pink itu. Tenaga Sasuke sudah melemah, ia berhenti meronta. Keringat Sasuke masih bercucuran akibat tenaga yang ia kuras habis, nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Tapi perlahan Sakura menidurkan kepala Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak menolaknya.

"Sakura... Ini sakit..."

Sakura mengusap lembut kening Sasuke yang basah karena keringatnya. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan segera menyembuhkannya. Karena itu tenanglah..." Sakura tersenyum, dokter dan suster yang disana tercengang. Itu sungguh hebat, mereka yang tak bisa menangani Sasuke, tapi Sakura mampu melakukannya sendiri.

Dokter disana akhirnya memberikan suntikan pada Sakura dan Sakura menerimanya. Sasuke masih memandang Sakura dengan matanya yang sayu. Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Sekarang, tidurlah." Sakura kembali mengusap kepala Sasuke. Sasuke-pun merasa tenang dengan belaian Sakura. Sasuke menurutinya, ia mulai memejaman matanya sementara sebelah tangan Sakura mulai membius bahu Sasuke dengan jarum suntiknya.

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke yang kemudian langsung tertidur bertanda bius yang diberi Sakura sudah bereaksi. Para suster dan dokter menghela nafas, mereka langsung mengambil ranjang dorong dan membawa Sasuke ke ruang periksa karena kondisi Sasuke sudah terbilang gawat.

Sakura, dan dibantu dokter yang lain mengurus Sasuke. Kira-kira dua setengah jam Sakura dan yang lainnya dalam proses UGD. Sakura mendapat kesimpulan, Sasuke seperti ini karena terlalu memaksakan tangannya untuk bergerak. Walau sesekali Sasuke bisa menggerakkan tangannya, tapi kali ini Sasuke begitu memaksakannya sehingga tangannya yang tak mau merespon menjadi dampak buruk.

Dan satu lagi... Saat pengobatan berlangsung... Sakura melihat leher Sasuke nampak memerah membentuk bekas—kissmark. Sakura yang sudah selesai mengobati Sasuke, ia mengunjungi Shizune, gadis yang lima tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Ia mengunjunginya untuk menanyakan, siapa yang tadi pagi merawat Sasuke. Dan benar adanya fikiran buruk Sakura, Ino-lah yang disuruh merawat Sasuke pagi tadi. 'Jadi kemerahan di leher Sasuke-kun... Ino yang melakukannya? Dan jangan-jangan karena itu Sasuke-kun memaksakan tangannya untuk bergerak...'

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu masih terus memandang iba sambil duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sasuke tertidur. Lelaki itu masih damai dalam tidurnya. Sementara sang gadis masih terus menggenggam tangan sang kekasih. Fikirannya kembali kalut pada salah seorang sahabatnya..yang telah membuat kondisi Sasuke seperti sekarang. 'Ino-chan, kenapa kau nekat seperti ini...?'

Greeek

suara pintu geser pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sakura menengok, dilihatnya yang masuk ruangan itu adalah wanita tua berambut blonde. Wanita itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, bukannya Anda pergi ke luar kota?"

"Ya, tapi mendadak aku kembali karena masih ada yang tertinggal. Aku tidak perlu terburu-buru karena pasienku di luar kota itu tidak terlalu parah, ia hanya butuh obat racikan buatanku."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Begitu, ya."

Tsunade memegang bahu Sakura yang masih duduk. Tsunade tersenyum menatap Sakura, "Kerja bagus, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah dengar dari dokter yang mendampingimu menangani Sasuke. Kau hebat sudah bisa menanganinya, Sakura."

Sakura tersipu, "Ah, tidak. Itu juga karena bantuan yang lain."

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya. Kali ini matanya tertuju pada lelaki yang tertidur di sana. "Sakura, jaga Sasuke-mu baik-baik, ya. Sekarang aku harus pergi, jaa..." Tsunade mulai berbalik badan dan menuju pintu. Sementara Sakura masih blushing mendengar godaan dari Tsunade. Sepertinya Tsunade tahu apa yang terjadi antara hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Tsunade.

Kemudian Sakura kembali tertuju pada Sasuke. Dilihatnya wajah tampan itu olehnya. Begitu membuat Sakura selalu berdebar melihat wajahnya. Tapi bukan karena ketampanannya Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Cinta Sakura tulus dari hati, menyukai segala kelebihan dan kekurangan Sasuke.

"Ungh..."

Mata Sakura membulat melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya akan mulai sadar. Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sakura tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Sungguh hatinya sangat lega melihat Sasuke akan segera sadar. Dan semoga kali ini tangannya sedikit lebih baik, karena biar bagaimanapun Sakura sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

Onyx Sasuke mulai nampak. Matanya tertuju pada gadis yang tengah menatapnya. "Sakura,"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sakura memajukan wajahnya, dikecup lembut pipi Sasuke, "Aku disini, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Ah, andai tangannya bisa bergerak, ingin rasanya ia membelai pipi Sakura.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sakura mengusap-usap tangannya. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak merasa sakit disentuh tangannya, justru merasa begitu hangat. Hangat sekali. Sasuke berharap, semoga sentuhan itu terus diberikan padanya. Hanya padanya.

Tapi kemudian Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, senyumnya memudar seraya iris jade-nya memperhatikan leher Sasuke. Sasuke yang mulai bingung melihat Sakura, ia melihat tatapan Sakura yang tertuju pada lehernya, Sasuke mengerti. Lelaki iris onyx itu menatap Sakura lembut, "Kau sudah melihatnya? Maafkan aku, itu... karena gadis jala—"

"Sasuke-kun, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Tapi tolong, jangan lanjutkan kata-katamu."

Sasuke mengernyit melihat tatapan tajam Sakura, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas, ia mengerti bahwa gadisnya memang gadis yang penyayang. Lihat, buktinya walau Ino sudah kelewat batas menyakiti Sakura, tapi gadis itu... ia masih tidak rela jika Ino dikatai dan dicaci maki. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ya, aku paham."

Sakura tersenyum paksa. Walau sebenarnya ia tak rela jika Sasuke disentuh orang lain..ditambah lagi, itu adalah sahabatnya. Tapi Sakura mengerti, ia tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia tak bisa membenci Ino dan membiarkan Sasuke meneruskan kata-katanya untuk mencemooh sahabatnya.

Sakura menunduk, tak mau menatap Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal, tapi mulutnya terbuka bertanda ia akan berucap. "Ino-chan... melakukan apa saja p-padamu?" tanya gadis bubble-gum itu gugup, juga suaranya terdengar bergetar. Takut mendengar apa yang akan Sasuke jawab dari pertanyaannya ini. Tapi Sasuke terus menatap Sakura lembut—tatapan spesial yang ia berikan untuk Sakura. "Percayalah padaku... Aku tidak akan dimiliki dan memiliki orang lain selain dirimu, selain denganmu."

Dan dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya mencari kebenaran di mata Sasuke, dan Sakura percaya, tak ada kebohongan dalam iris onyx itu. Walau susah payah Sasuke mengucapkannya, tapi untuk membahagiakan Sakura, apapun akan ia lakukan meski bertaruh nyawa sekalipun. Dapat dilihat Sakura, wajah Sasuke bersemu merah, membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

.

Tok tok tok.

Lama Sasuke dan Sakura berbincang, sebuah suara ketukan pintu memecahkannya. Sasuke dan Sakura menengok berbarengan. Kemudian Sakura segera berdiri, "Aku buka pintu dulu, ya?" Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Setelah dibuka, Sakura melihat di luar pintu sudah berdiri tiga insan yang langsung tersenyum pada Sakura setelah pintu dibuka. Salah satu wanita muda yang seumuran dengan ibu Sakura itu langsung tertawa lebar, "Sakura-chan!" seru wanita itu langsung memeluk erat Sakura.

Sakura menganga. Ia baru tersadar setelah dilihatnya jelas, tiga orang disana adalah keluarga Sasuke. Sakura segera membalas pelukan wanita itu dengan ceria, "Bibi!"

Sasuke yang merasa keberisikan menengok kearah pintu yang berada beberapa meter dari sebelah kanannya. Sasuke menghela nafas, ternyata itu adalah keluarganya, pantas saja. Sasuke sudah tahu, dulu saat masih tinggal di Konoha, Sakura memang sangat akrab dengan keluarganya karena keluarganya begitu menyukai Sakura, terutama ibunya. Ibunya yang sangat senang dengan anak perempuan, karena Sakura adalah tetangga mereka dulu, maka ibunya sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri.

Sakura mendapat perlakuan spesial dari keluarganya. Lain dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah—bahkan sering mengunjungi rumah Sasuke, termasuk Ino, tapi hanya Sakura yang selalu diperlakukan spesial oleh keluarganya. Mereka selalu bilang, Sakura adalah gadis unik. Bukan hanya rambutnya yang unik, bahkan tingkah lakunya, Sakura tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang cari muka di depan keluarganya, Sakura lebih blak-blakan. Dan itulah yang membuat keluarganya begitu menyukai Sakura.

Sementara Sakura di luar sana yang selesai asyik peluk-pelukan dengan ibu Sasuke langsung memberi hormat pada ayah dan kakak Sasuke. "Apa kabar, paman Fugaku, bibi Mikoto, dan juga kak Itachi." Sakura membungkuk, diikuti keluarga Sasuke yang juga membungkuk, "Kami baik, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya ibu Sasuke—Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, Sasuke ada di dalam," Keluarga Sasuke menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, kemudian mereka mulai masuk ke dalam ruang kamar. Kakak Sasuke yang berambut hitam dan terkuncir rapi itu langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-otouto, daijoubu ka?" tanya kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi panik. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus, "Tidak usah sepanik itu 'kan?"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto menatap Sasuke seolah mengatakan jangan-bersikap-seperti-itu-pada-kakakmu. Sakura hanya menahan tawa melihatnya. Setelahnya, Sakura merasakan puncak kepalanya diusap pelan, Sakura menengok, itu adalah ayah Sasuke—Uchiha Fugaku.

Fugaku menyunggingkan senyum, "Kau sudah dewasa, Sakura-chan. Kau makin cantik ternyata."

"Hehehe, paman bisa saja."

Mikoto ikut tersenyum melihat perlakuan Sakura yang tersipu malu. Lalu Itachi menengok ke arah Sakura, "Oh, iya. Sakura-chan, dua minggu lagi aku akan menikah, jadi kuharap kau mau ikut kami ke Paris. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tercengang, "Heee, kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Haha, ya, aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Itachi menggaruk pipinya dan kembali menatap Sakura, "Jadi? Kau mau 'kan ikut bersama kami? Kita akan berangkat jika Sasuke sudah sembuh."

"Nani? Kau ini gila? Kenapa aku harus kesana lagi?" ketus Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Ayolah otouto, hanya seminggu saja, lagipula aku kan juga mengajak Sakura-chan. Iya kan, Sakura-chan? Kau mau ikut?"

Sakura nampak berfikir sejenak. Lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku akan ikut. Tapi kak, tolong mintakan izin pada orangtuaku, ya?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan meminta izin pada orangtuamu!" Itachi-pun tersenyum lebar dan menengok ke arah Sasuke, "Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja," Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi samburat merah. Itachi terkikik melihatnya. Itu sudah biasa, adiknya memang terlalu gengsi.

Fugaku yang ada di samping Sakura juga mulai bicara, "Ngomong-ngomong soal orangtuamu, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Iya, aku rindu sekali pada Azuki-chan dan Aouyama-kun. Bagaimana keadaannya?" sambung Mikoto menanyakan orangtua Sakura. Gadis bubble-gum itu tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya, "Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan baik-baik saja. Hm, bagaimana kalau kalian kuajak berkunjung ke rumah?"

"Tentu saja mau sekali. Kalau begitu, malam ini kita kesana, ya, Sakura-chan." jawab Mikoto riang. Sungguh terlihat seperti keluarga yang hangat.

.

.

.

Lama mereka diam, Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali bicara, "Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat, ya. Dulu kak Itachi di SMU tidak mau punya pacar, sekarang sudah mau menikah. Lalu... siapa nama calon istri kakak?"

Itachi bernostalgia, mengingat bagaimana dulu dia 'anti cewek', sekarang akan segera menjalani hidup baru dengan keluarga yang akan dipimpinnya. Itachi tertawa lebar pada Sakura, "Namanya Konan, dia adalah teman satu genk-ku di Paris. Berawal saat genk 'Akatsuki' yang sama-sama berasal dari Jepang, saat itu Konan adalah kekasih Pain, temanku, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka putus. Pain sudah menikah dan Konan juga akhirnya menyukaiku, dan... ya, lalu kami menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun sampai sekarang ini."

Sakura hanya terkagum-kagum dengan cerita Itachi sambil ber-'oh' ria, dan kemudian Mikoto ikut nimbrung. "Sakura-chan... Kira-kira kapan kau dan Sasuke akan menyusul...?" goda Mikoto menyenggol-nyenggol Sakura dengan sikutnya. Sakura dan Sasuke blushing berbarengan. "Ibu!" seru Sasuke pada Mikoto.

Mikoto menengok kearah Sasuke sambil tertawa renyah, "Kau itu tidak perlu gengsi lagi, aku sudah tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan."

Sasuke menatap horror Itachi, sedangkan Itachi pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Sasuke makin geram dengan kakak semata wayangnya, "Baka! Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tau!"

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hahaha... Maaf, ya, Sasuke. Habis kasihan ibu dan ayah selalu sibuk mencarikan pacar untukmu. Daripada akhirnya kau dijodohkan, lebih baik kuberi tahu 'kan?"

Sasuke memang lelaki yang mementingkan gengsi, tapi jika berdua saja dengan Itachi, dia bisa langsung terbuka. Maka dari itu Itachi tau jika Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura karena saat Sasuke dicarikan pacar saat usianya 19 tahun itu, ia mulai jujur pada kakaknya kalau sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih, dan itulah Sakura. Dan tentu saja Itachi senang mendengarnya.

Saat di Paris pula, Itachi juga mulai pusing dengan kegiatan ibunya yang mencarikan pacar untuk Sasuke, menyangka jika anaknya itu tidak laku. Yah... gadis mana yang tidak mau dengan Sasuke? Tampan, pintar, tapi sayangnya gadis yang dijodohkannya itu selalu ia tolak, dan itu membuat ibunya frustasi.

Dan maka dari itulah Itachi memberi tau yang sebenarnya. Mikoto dan Fugaku sangat senang soal jika Sasuke sudah punya pacar, apalagi ditambah kalau ternyata kekasihnya adalah Sakura. Mereka menyembunyikan hal itu sampai saa ini, Mikoto membongkar semua apa yang sudah ia ketahui.

"Kau itu jangan bertanya yang macam-macam, mereka itu masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah." ucap Fugaku pada istrinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ya, memang benar, Sakura dan Sasuke masih 20 tahun, mereka masih muda jika untuk tahap pernikahan. "Iya, aku mengerti, aku hanya bercanda." Mikoto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Fugaku menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, "Tapi..tidak ada salahnya jika mengikat hubungan."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap bingung Fugaku, "Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Itachi membuka suara.

"Maksudku, karena kalian belum siap untuk pernikahan, bagaimana jika kalian—bertunangan?"

Itachi tertawa lebar, Mikoto berlonjak kegirangan, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatap-tatapan, mereka sama-sama blushing. Kemudian Fugaku kembali bicara, "Bagaimana? Jika kalian mau, aku akan satukan pesta pertunangan kalian dengan pernikahan Itachi nanti." tanya Fugaku datar khas Uchiha.

Itachi yang sedang duduk diranjang Sasuke, menyenggol bahu Sasuke, "Hei, ini kesempatan bagus 'kan? Setidaknya, Sakura-chan tidak akan kemana-mana lagi." bisik Itachi. Sasuke makin menahan kemerahan di pipinya muncul. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengangguk. "A-aku tidak masalah." Walau malu-malu, pada akhirnya Sasuke menjawab.

Fugaku tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya itu, begitu juga Itachi dan Mikoto. Pandangan Fugaku kini beralih pada Sakura yang masih diam tertunduk, "Lalu... apa jawabanmu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Keluarga Uchiha disana nampak menunggu jawaban Sakura. Sementara Sakura, wajahnya nampak terus berfikir. Ada satu keraguan di lubuk hatinya. Ino—ya, nama itulah yang langsung muncul dalam fikirannya.

Setelah menyembunyikan hubungannya dari Ino, bagaimana jika Ino mengetahui kalau tiba-tiba ia akan segera bertunangan dengan Sasuke dalam jangka waktu dekat? Ino pasti tidak bisa menerimanya. Sakura tidak mau jika ia bertunangan, bahagia—di atas penderitaan Ino. Jika seperti itu, apa masih bisa dirinya mendapat sebutan 'sahabat' dari Ino? Apalagi saat siang tadi ia belum menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya pada Ino. Ia juga belum sempat meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah ia rahasiakan selama ini.

Jadi bagaimana mungkin Sakura yang tidak memberi tau semua, dengan tiba-tiba memberi kabar bahwa ia akan segera bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Itu tidak mungkin bagi Sakura. Tapi ada satu yang pasti, Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke. Lalu harus berbuat apa ia sekarang? Jika ia menjawab agar untuk diberi waktu untuk berfikir, semua pasti menganggap bahwa dirinya ragu akan cinta Sasuke. Dan ia tak mau menjawab 'Tidak' karena Sakura tidak mungkin membohongi perasaannya. Jujur saja ia sangat senang dengan hal ini. Tapi jika ia jawab 'Iya' bagaimana dengan Ino?

'Kami-sama, jangan beri aku cobaan yang berat. Kumohon tuntun aku, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Ino...' Sakura terus berdoa dalam hati. Meminta bantuan pada Kami-sama. Ia benar-benar sudah buntu. Tak tahu harus apa. Ino, atau Sasuke? Oh, ayolah, keduanya sangat penting untuk dirinya. Sasuke adalah nyawanya, dan Ino adalah nafasnya. Sakura tidak bisa jika kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

"Sakura-chan?" suara Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura—lagi. Sakura memaksakan tersenyum pada Mikoto. Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. 'Semoga pilihanku kali ini tidak akan salah jalan...' ucap Sakura lirih dalam hatinya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Dirasakan sekujur tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, membuat orang-orang disana dibuat penasaran akan jawaban Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali membukanya dan memantapkan pilihannya.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku . . .**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2011

.

.

.

**Wuuussh...*muncul di tengah kabut* Bagaimana? Sudah membaca chapter 2? Bagaimana kesan-kesannya? Selalu aku ucapkan 'maaf' jika fic ini tidak memuskan, jelek, abal, banyak typo, dan sebagainya, tapi sudah ada WARNING di atas, ya. Dan alangkah baiknya jika readers memberitahu kesalahanku.**

**Dan untuk flamers, silahkan, pintu review terbuka untuk kalian, tapi LOGIN now?! Dan flame dengan sopan, jangan dengan bahasa kotor. Lalu sebelum flame, kalian lihat dulu, di sisi mana yang ga kalian suka sehingga buat kalian flame. Jadi jangan flame jika tidak ada alasan yang wajar.**

**Untuk concrit. YES! Aku sangat sangat sangat dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ayo dong, concrit lagi, hehe#mupeng. Dan readers yang lainnya, silahkan review. Kasih kritik, saran, dan lainnya di kotak review, ya.^^**

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**Iya risaskey, widyan tk login, Kazuki Namikaze, Uchiha Ryu, (no name), naomi - azurania, Pah, Keylan, d3rin, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Voila Shopie, vanilla yummy, Na'cchan TnM, Ruthersss, Aii Sakuraii, Mizuki Ai - chan 18, , bukan flame lho, xenaosa, , Tabita Pinkybunny, TH, Liliana nazuna, Iraira, Ciel Lawliet, Chini VAN, chadeschan, Ian Ichi Hijiki, Je-jess, Sugarpulm Summerie, J0e, jovovicadrosa, Pink Uchiha, Obsinyx Virderald, Kamikaze Ayy, Chii164, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, HimE, Madge Undersee, Skyzhe Kenzou, Phouthrye, kawaii uchiha, Uchiharuno phorepeerr, Kikyo Fujikazu, Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom, DEVIL'D, Someone else, Aouzu Misora.**

**See You Of The Next Chapter...!^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lalala... Hola, minna.**

**Makasih buat readers yang udah review n fave. Makasih juga buat yang udah read tapi tidak review. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu.^^**

.

.

.

'Kami-sama, jangan beri aku cobaan yang berat. Kumohon tuntun aku, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Ino-chan...' Sakura terus berdoa dalam hati. Meminta bantuan pada Kami-sama. Ia benar-benar sudah buntu. Tak tau harus apa. Ino, atau Sasuke? Oh, ayolah, keduanya sangat penting untuk dirinya. Sasuke adalah nyawanya, dan Ino adalah nafasnya. Sakura tidak bisa jika kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

"Sakura-chan?" suara Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura—lagi. Sakura memaksakan tersenyum pada Mikoto. Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. 'Semoga pilihanku kali ini tidak akan salah jalan...' ucap Sakura lirih dalam hatinya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Dirasakan sekujur tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, membuat orang-orang di sana dibuat penasaran akan jawaban Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali membukanya dan memantapkan pilihannya.

"Aku..."

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **Haruno Mey**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo(pengennya sih ga ada), Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER 3**

"Apa kau gugup, Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto dengan suaranya yang lembut. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku mau. Aku ingin bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura menjawab. Wajahnya begitu terlihat meyakinkan diri, membuat semua yang ada di sana langsung sedikit terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ruangan itu penuh sorak sorai Mikoto dan Itachi. "Yatta!" Mikoto bersorak kegirangan. Sementara ibunda Sasuke dan kakaknya sedang asyik, Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, begitu juga Sakura. Kemudian Fugaku menghampiri Sakura dan mulai merangkulnya, "Aku tau kau pasti akan jawab 'iya'." Fugaku tersenyum simpul pada Sakura.

'Maafkan aku, Ino-chan. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling berharga, tapi aku juga harus memikirkan masa depanku... dengan Sasuke-kun.' batin Sakura memantapkan kembali dirinya. Ya, bagaimana juga Sakura punya masa depan. Masa depan untuk berkeluarga, untuk menuju kebahagian. Sakura harap ini yang terbaik walau harus dibenci Ino.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

"Sasuke-kun, besok kau sudah boleh pulang. Aku pulang, ya. Jaa ne." Sakura mengusap dahi Sasuke pelan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura mulai berjalan menyusul Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang hendak berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Mereka mulai keluar ruangan dan digantikan oleh dokter yang akan mengawasi Sasuke untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan dan menuruni lift beberapa menit, dan kemudian Fugaku menelpon Taxi untuk menjemput mereka yang berada di depan RS, karena sudah malam tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin berjalan kaki karena rumahnya lumayan dekat, tapi keluarga Uchiha itu pasti tidak mau capai, selama mereka punya uang. Dan tak lama kemudian, Taxi panggilan itu datang dan langsung dinaiki oleh mereka untuk menuju rumah Sakura. Dalam perjalanan, mereka juga berbincang-bincang dalam mobil.

"Bibi, kenapa kalian bawa barangnya hanya sedikit?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Tapi memang benar, bawaan mereka dari Paris hanya dua koper besar, satu milik Fugaku dan Mikoto, satu lagi milik Itachi, dan seharusnya itu tidak cukup 'kan? Mikoto yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura itu tersenyum, "Kami kan hanya ingin menjemputmu dan Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Hihihi, kau ini lucu sekali, Sakura-chan. Maksudku, ya, tujuan kami dari awal ke sini selain mengundang teman-teman Itachi ke Paris, kami kesini juga memang untuk menjadikan kau tunangan Sasuke." Mikoto terkikik kecil, sedangkan Sakura sudah blushing mendengarnya. Fugaku yang duduk di depan juga ikut tersenyum seperti Itachi mendengar kalimat Mikoto itu. Dan dalam perjalanan, Sakura hanya digoda habis-habisan oleh keluarga Uchiha itu.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

"Kyaaa...! Mikoto-chan, apa kabar?!"

"Ahaha, aku baik."

Sementara ibu Sakura sedang asyik kangen-kangenan, Sakura membantu Itachi mengambil koper di bagasi Taxi. Setelah itu Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai ke dapur untuk membuat minuman pada tamunya. Gadis itu membuat 6 gelas teh, untuknya, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan kedua orang tuanya, Azuki dan Aouyama.

Kini Sakura sudah duduk di ruang tamu bersama yang lainnya. Setelah merasa sudah lengkap, Fugaku sebagai pemimpin keluarganya mulai bicara, "Ah, Aouyama." Panggil Fugaku pada ayah Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sementara yang lain diam untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan kepala keluarga Uchiha ini. Fugaku berdehem sebentar, kemudian mulai menoleh lagi pada Aouyama. "Begini, aku ke sini juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Aouyama berwibawa, sama seperti Fugaku. Fugaku dengan tegas juga mulai bicara kembali. "Aouyama, aku ingin meminta restu darimu dan Azuki-san untuk mengikat hubungan putrimu dengan putra bungsu-ku, Sasuke."

Aouyama dan Azuki sebagai orang tua Sakura, pastinya langsung terkejut. Karena dengan tiba-tiba saja, Fugaku membicarakan ikatan hubungan anaknya dengan Sasuke, anak Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Aouyama yang duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya itu, mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Lalu pandangan kedua orangtua Haruno itu menatap lekat Sakura, Azuki yang duduk di sebelah kanannya langsung merangkul anak gadisnya yang sedari tadi menunduk itu. Mungkin ia takut dengan pembicaraan masalah ini.

"Saku-chan, apa kau bersedia mengikat hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Kau mencintainya, kan?" tanya ibunya itu dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Sakura tahu, kedua orangtuanya itu tau jika Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke sejak SMP, dan juga mereka tau jika anak semata wayangnya itu sudah menjalin hubungan jarak jauh sejak Sasuke pergi ke Paris. Hey, tau 'kan Sakura itu selalu curhat pada ibunya? Dan tentu saja, ibunya itu memberitau pada suami-nya saat suami-nya itu pulang kerja dari kantornya. Dan Sakura tau itu. Tau jika ayahnya juga merestui jalinan cintanya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura yang ditanya mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ibunya, "Aku mencintainya, bu." ucap Sakura pelan. Ibunya mengelus rambut Sakura pelan, ia tau anaknya itu sudah mengerti jika pertunangan bukanlah suatu ikatan yang main-main. Mereka harus menjaga ikatan mereka untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain lagi, dan harus setia sampai menuju ikatan selanjutnya yang dinamakan 'pernikahan'. Azuki menengok ke arah Aouyama, dan Aouyama hanya mengangguk pelan, seakan mengerti tatapan istri-nya. Azuki pun langsung kembali menatap Sakura, "Saku-chan, besok pagi Sasuke sudah boleh pulang 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tadi ibu sudah menyuruh keluarga Sasuke untuk tinggal di sini sampai menunggu Sasuke benar-benar sembuh total. Jadi kira-kira dua atau tiga hari lagi, persiapkan dirimu untuk ke Paris. Ibu dan ayah akan mendampingimu." ucap Azuki pada Sakura masih menyunggingkan senyum. Dan Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya, menatap Azuki dalam-dalam. "Ibu..."

"Ayah dan ibu merestui hubunganmu, sayang. Selama kau bersedia, ayah merestuinya." Aouyama, pria berambut hitam dan bermata jade itu juga ikut buka mulut. Sakura menengok, ayahnya itu sudah tersenyum. Sakura akhirnya juga ikut tersenyum, dan diiringi juga senyum keluarga Uchiha di sana. Aouyama menengok ke arah Fugaku di sebelahnya, "Karena Sasuke tidak ada di sini, aku menyampaikan padamu saja, Fugaku." kata sang kepala keluarga Haruno, Fugaku memandang lekat Aouyama.

"Sebagai kepala keluarga, aku ingin menyampaikan. Aku menerima pertunangan keluarga Uchiha untuk mengikat putri-ku, Haruno Sakura." Seiring penerimaan pertunangan dari Fugaku, semua yang berada di sana tersenyum bahagia, termasuk Sakura yang menangis haru. Ia berfikir, semoga dengan adanya restu dari orangtuanya, dia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke ke jenjang yang lebih jauh tanpa ada yang mengusik hubungan mereka. Tanpa ada halangan apapun. Ya, semoga saja.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Hari berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah. Gadis berambut gulali yang baru tersadar dari mimpi indahnya juga merasa nyaman dengan hawa pagi yang menyambutnya dengan sejuk dari fentilasi jendelanya. Sungguh, tidurnya malam ini begitu nyenyak. Sang gadis bermata emerald itu tiba-tiba saja merasa ada belaian tangan yang hangat di pipinya, ia yang merasakannya itu langsung berlonjak kaget dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Bertambah kaget lagi Sakura saat iris jade-nya menangkap sosok bermata onyx yang memakai sweater biru donker dan celana jeans hitam yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sakura tambah terbelalak mendengarnya, itu benar-benar suara asli sang lelaki yang Sakura kenal. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sasuke—sosok yang harusnya ada di Rumah Sakit, sekarang malah ada di hadapan Sakura? Apa ini mimpi? Tapi akhirnya lelaki berambut raven itu mendekati Sakura yang menjauhkan diri, "Kau itu kenapa?"

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Baka, ini aku, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun itu sedang di Rumah Sa—"

"Salah kau sendiri tidak menjemputku. Aku baru pulang dari RS, Sakura. Aku dijemput keuarga-ku karena kau bangun kesiangan!"

Sakura tercengang. Apa? Kesiangan? Sakura segera melirik jam dinding di sebelah kanan. What the hell? Sudah jam 9? Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke yang sudah berwajah sebal. Gadis itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hehehe... Maaf, ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku kesiangan."

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, "Baka," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang menyadari tangan Sasuke yang bisa bergerak itu langsung memegang tangan Sasuke. "Tanganmu sudah bisa bergerak?"

"Hn. Saku—"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Baik. Sakura ak—"

"Sudah tidak sakit?"

"Ya, Sakura dengar—"

"Apa kau masih harus minum obat?"

"Tidak, sekarang dengar a—"

"Tadi kau pulang kap—"

"Sakura jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya dan memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura. Kesal kelihatannya. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sedaritadi Sasuke ingin bicara selalu dipotong Sakura. Sakura diam seketika, Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maaf. Tapi Sakura, aku ingin kau membayar hutangmu."

Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke, "Hutang? Memang aku berhutang apa padamu?" Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyumnya. "Tapi kau pasti akan membayarnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau punya hutang!"

"Tapi hutangmu itu lumayan besar, Sakura." Tangan Sasuke yang awalnya di bahu mulai naik ke pipi, Sakura mendengus, "Tidak masalah."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, "Pertama, kau telah membuat aku rindu padamu selama di Paris." ucap Sasuke yang disertai seringai, Sakura membelalakan matanya. "Itu namanya bukan hutang! Aku sendiri rindu pa—" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena dikunci dengan bibir Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura masih terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia ikut memejamkan matanya. Mengikuti permainan yang Sasuke berikan dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling beradu, tubuh mereka juga saling berpelukan. Rasa rindu yang kian memuncak, biarkan rindu itu keluar dengan adanya ciuman ini. Mereka saling berbagi saliva, melepas rindu mereka yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Lama mereka berciuman seperti itu sampai-sampai tubuh Sakura merosot, begitu juga tubuh Sasuke yang entah disengaja atau tidak, kini menaikan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menindih tubuh Sakura. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian mereka sama-sama melepas ciuman mereka karena butuh pasokan oksigen. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah blushing, tangan kekar Sasuke kembali mengusap pipi Sakura, "Bagaimana? Kau masih ingin menantang untuk membayar hutangmu, hm?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, "K-kalau hanya ciuman, baik."

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat lebih dari itu," Tanpa butuh persetujuan dari Sakura, bibir Sasuke sudah menempel pada leher Sakura, "Yang kedua, kau tidak datang saat aku dirawat, membuatku menjadi mainan bercinta sahabatmu," Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, maksud saat Ino menggantikan posisinya untuk merawat Sasuke. Memang itu salahnya juga, membuat Sasuke harus diperlakukan seperti itu pada Ino.

Sakura menutup paksa matanya akibat sensasi pada lehernya yang diberikan calon tunangannya itu. Sasuke menjilat pelan leher putih Sakura. "U-uh, Sasu..." Sakura mulai menggeliat merasakan geli pada lehernya, tapi Sasuke terus menjelajahi leher Sakura dengan lidahnya, sampai beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke berhenti, "Yang ketiga, kau tidak menjemputku pagi tadi." ucap Sasuke di dekat telinga Sakura. Dan lagi—tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke menjilat cuping Sakura, membuat Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya di bahu Sasuke. Sakura menjambak rambut raven Sasuke, "Sasuke-kunh... hhh..."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Uchiha bungsu itu, tangannya dengan lincah menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Terlihat oleh Sasuke, Sakura hanya memakai mini dress night warna coklat muda, dress yang pendeknya 15 cm diatas lutut, dan tali yang menyangkut di leher, dress yang biasa dipakai tidur untuk gadis-gadis, membuat Sasuke sedikit gugup melihat keindahan tubuh gadis pink itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, tangan Sasuke mengarah ke tengkuk Sakura, membuka ikatan tali mini dress yang Sakura pakai. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau mau apa—aah..." Belum sempat Sakura berucap, Sasuke sudah berhasil membuka talinya dan menghisap dada Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menurunkan mini dress Sakura sebatas perut. Sasuke berhenti sesaat melihat dada Sakura—polos tanpa bra.

Wajah Sasuke naik menatap Sakura, "Kau tidak memakai..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke, wajahnya kembali blushing, "Kalau tidur, a-aku tidak memakainya." Puas dengan jawaban Sakura, Sasuke kembali menurunkan wajahnya ke dada Sakura, melanjutkan aksinya menjilati daerah itu. "Sasuke-kun... Aku belum mandi, tau..."

"Lalu?" Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai memilin puting susu Sakura, sementara bibir Sasuke sudah sampai di payudara Sakura yang sebelahnya. Sakura menahan erangannya keluar lagi, karena ini memalukan fikirnya. "Sasuke-kun... Kau tau darimana bisa... melakukan inih... hnn..."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar suara Sakura yang menahan desahannya keluar. Dan bukan berhenti, Sasuke malah meremas payudara Sakura, dan bibir Sasuke mulai menghisap puting Sakura. Tak dapat ditahan lagi oleh Sakura, gadis bermarga Haruno itu mengeluarkan desahannya, "Ahn... Sasu... ke-kun...". Suara Sakura yang terdengar indah untuk Sasuke, tangan lelaki raven itu kini turun ke bawah dan merosotkan mini dress Sakura sampai paha. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia mulai melorotkan mini dress Sakura sampai benar-benar tidak lagi melekat pada tubuh gadis itu, kemudian Sasuke menaruhnya di samping Sakura. Kini Sakura hanya memakai celana dalam pinknya saja.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sasuke mendengus, "Kenapa?"

"Aku malu."

"Ck," Sasuke menyibak kembali selimutnya dan kembali menindih tubuh Sakura. Sasuke kembali menjilati leher Sakura dengan ganas, bahkan juga meninggalkan kissmark di sana. Kemudian turun menjilati dada Sakura dan turun lagi menghisap puting Sakura. Sampai kini lidah Sasuke telah sampai pada perut Sakura. Sakura menengok ke arah kanannya untuk menahan desahannya keluar, tapi matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Sebuah bingkai yang terpasang foto dua sosok gadis cilik berseragam SD. Itu adalah sosok dirinya... dengan sosok gadis cilik berambut blonde.

Dalam foto itu, keduanya saling berpelukan menghadap kamera sambil tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba hatinya sesak, bibirnya bergetar. Entah mengapa, dalam otak Sakura kembali teringat sosok yang baru kemarin bertemu dengannya di depan Rumah Sakit. Gadis blonde itu terlihat begitu lemah, Sakura tahu dari raut wajahnya kemarin, juga perban yang membalut di kepalanya. Itu karena perbuatan kekasihnya.

Tidak bisa... Sakura tidak bisa bercinta dengan Sasuke jika teringat sahabatnya... Ia tidak bisa bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan sahabatnya—Ino. Sakura teringat nama itu, ia langsung menarik kepala Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih menciumi perutnya. Sasuke menatap heran Sakura yang tiba-tiba harus menghentikan aksinya itu. "Ada apa lagi, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura lirih. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat ingin menangis, Sasuke berfikir mungkin saja Sakura belum siap dengan perlakuan barusan darinya. Sasuke pun bangun dan kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sakura ikut duduk dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Raut wajah Sasuke tidak terlihat Sakura karena lelaki itu menunduk, wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pelan, meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, sementara Sakura tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai berdiri dan membelakangi Sakura, "Maaf, ya, tiba-tiba saja..."

"Bukan... Bukan seperti itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Jika kau belum siap itu sudah sewajarnya."

Sakura menunduk. Tidak, ini bukan salah Sasuke. Bukan Sakura tidak ingin bercinta dengan Sasuke, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya harus menghentikan ini. Sungguh, bukan karena Sasuke. Sasuke kini berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Pelupuknya sudah menumpuk air mata yang akan siap terjatuh.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa jika kau belum siap, Sakura." ucapan Sasuke berakhir dengan pintu kamar Sakura yang sudah tertutup, membuat sosok itu hilang sudah dari ruang itu. Sakura duduk meringkuk menyandar di ranjangnya. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengungkapkan semua pada dirinya sendiri—dalam tangis. Menangis sendiri dalam kamar itu. "Hiks... Gomen ne... Gomen ne..."

Sementara di luar pintu, Sasuke masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Lelaki itu mendengar jelas suara tangis itu. Kata-kata 'maaf' itu. Begitu menyesakkan hati. Tubuh Sasuke merosot, kini sosok itu terduduk di depan pintu, raut penyesalan terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi memijat pelipisnya, "Bukan salahmu..." gumam lelaki itu yang pastinya tidak akan didengar sosok gadis yang ada di dalam.

Sebenarnya siapa yang harus disalahkan? Siapa yang harusnya mengatakan kata 'maaf'? Dalam percintaan mereka, apa yang salah? Oh, ya. Yang salah hanya satu, mereka saling mencintai—tapi mereka tak saling memiliki. Sasuke selalu berusaha memiliki Sakura, tapi Sakura begitu sulit dijangkau. Sakura terlalu menyayangi sahabatnya. Dan ia tak pernah tau, itu adalah kesalahannya yang paling fatal. Terlalu berlarut-larut sehingga membuat dirinya sendiri menderita—demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan satu sisi lain, Sakura tau jika Sasuke hanya akan bahagia jika bersamanya. Lalu apa lagi yang ia pikirkan? Huh, gadis itu terlalu menganggap sahabatnya seperti saudara sendiri. Sulit bukan?

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

"Cari bunga apa, nyonya?" tanya gadis bermata shappire itu pada wanita berambut hitam yang sedang membelakangi gadis itu. Sepertinya wanita itu bingung memilih bunga, fikir gadis itu. Karena sedari tadi terus berada di tempat bunga mawar ini. Wanita itu menengok ke belakang, dan tiba-tiba saat keduanya saling menatap, mereka sama-sama kaget.

"Ino?"

"Bibi Mikoto?"

.

.

.

Kini Ino dan Mikoto berada di depan toko bunga itu. Ino menyediakan secangkir tehnya pada Mikoto. Mereka duduk di meja tamu. Mikoto menyesap tehnya, kemudian Ino mulai memecah keheningan, "Jadi Sasuke-kun sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit?" ucap Ino. Mikoto menaruh cangkir teh di meja kecil yang terdapat di sebelahnya itu.

"Sasuke sudah pulang pagi tadi. Kami sekeluarga disini hanya sementara, karena kami hanya ingin menjemput Sasuke. Karena tujuan Sasuke ke sini untuk mengundang teman lama Itachi, Itachi akan menikah dua minggu lagi." Mikoto tertawa lebar, sementara Ino sudah memasang wajah terkejut, "Kak Itachi? Menikah? Wah, tak kusangka."

"Hahaha, ya, begitulah. Ah, aku juga ingin kau datang. Minggu depan keluarga kami akan menyewa satu pesawat terbang untuk undangan yang ada di Konoha," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Keluarga Uchiha memang benar-benar kaya, buktinya saja mereka berani menyewa pesawat untuk tamu undangan mereka di Konoha.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku diundang? Ah, aku kan bukan teman kak Itachi, bibi. Aku Cuma adik kelasnya."

Mikoto mengepalkan tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan kirinya, "Ah, aku lupa bilang, ya. Begini, aku mengundangmu untuk acara pertunangan Sasuke,". Dan seketika itu juga, tubuh Ino terasa lemas, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan, sementara Mikoto masih tersenyum, "Ino, kau kan sahabat Sakura-chan, kau pasti tau, kan?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti," Ino memaksa tersenyum, wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat. Ino mendengar baik-baik kalimat yang diucapkan Mikoto, karena barang kali ia takut salah dengar. Mikoto menyibak rambut hitam panjangnya sambil melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sebenarnya kami kesini juga ada tujuan tertentu, makanya kami sekeluarga menemui Sakura-chan dan keluarganya. Untuk sementara ini juga kami tinggal di rumah keluarga Haruno."

"..."

"Apa kau belum mengerti juga?" Mikoto memegang sebelah tangan Ino yang berada di meja, "Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Sakura-chan. Acara tunangan mereka akan diadakan bersamaan dengan pernikahan Itachi." ucap Mikoto riang, sementara Ino sudah membelalakan matanya, tenggorokannya serasa kering mendengarnya. Mikoto yang merasa Ino diam langsung berhenti kegirangan. "Ino, kau senang bukan? Sakura-chan itu 'kan sahabatmu."

"A-ah, tentu saja aku senang! Senang sekali! Aku hanya kaget saja, tiba-tiba Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun akan bertunangan. Rasanya cepat sekali, ya, hahaha." Ino tertawa paksa, Mikoto yang tidak menyadarinya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, Ino, terima kasih bunga mawar putihnya, ya. Sangat bagus untuk contoh rekomendasi pernikahan Itachi dan pertunangan Sasuke." kata Mikoto sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar putinya yang sudah dibungkus plastik transparan. Itu sudah diberikan gratis pada Ino karena Mikoto hanya membelinya untuk contoh rekomendasi tata ruang. Ino mengangguk pelan, "Iya, sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa, ya. Dua minggu ke depan, aku akan menjemput para undangan. Masalah tanggal, aku akan menghubungimu."

"Ah, ya. Ini, kartu namaku, ada nomor teleponnya. Bibi hubungi aku ke nomor ini saja." Ino mengambil kartu nama yang ada di saku celemek ungu-nya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Mikoto. Mikoto menerimanya dan memasukannya dalam tas kecil yang di bawanya, "Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa." Mikoto berucap seraya mulai berbalik untuk kembali ke-Kediaman Haruno.

Setelah Mikoto menjauh, meneteslah air mata gadis blonde itu yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Langkahnya gontai menuju ke dalam toko bunga milik ayahnya itu. Karena toko saat ini sedang sepi, gadis itu kini bisa menangis sepuasnya dalam toko itu. "Hiks..." Ino terduduk lemas, kemudian tangannya mulai mendorong vas-vas bunga yang ada di sampingnya. "KYAAAAA!" Ino berteriak frustasi, tangannya terus mengacak-acak segala yang ada di sana, membuat toko bunga yang sudah ia bangun susah payah menjadi hancur seperti habis diterpa angin topan. "Kenapa selalu Sakura-chan? KENAPAAA?! Kenapa selalu dia yang merebut kebahagianku? Huhuuu..." Ino duduk di kursi meja kasir, memendamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua tangannya di meja. "Sakura-chan... Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia... karena aku sangat menyayangimu... Tapi... hiks... Tapi buatlah aku bahagia juga..."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan mengelap air matanya. "Tidak, Sakura-chan, tidak! Aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Sakura-chan." Ino mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di sebelahnya, ia tekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya itu, dan terdengarlah suara nada tunggu.

.

Di sisi lain. Suara ponsel Sakura yang di atas ranjang berbunyi. Gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi karena terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Gadis itu segera menghampirinya dan mengambil ponsel flip berwarna pinknya. Ia buka lipatan ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil. Dan ia lihat pada layar ponselnya bertuliskan 'Toko Bunga Yamanaka'. Fikiran Sakura langsung terpaku pada sosok sahabatnya, Ino. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan masuk itu dan mengarahkan lubang speaker pada cuping telinganya.

"Halo,"

"_Sakura-chan..." _Terdengar suara lirih dari seberang telepon, Sakura yang mendengarnya memasang wajah cemas. Walau kemarin ia baru saja bertengkar, tapi persahabatan itu penting 'kan? Mungkin saat ini Ino sedang ingin curhat atau membutuhkan dirinya. Sebagai sahabat, Sakura masih mendengarkan Ino. "Ino-chan, ada apa denganmu?"

"_Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin... Aku sudah membentakmu... Bahkan aku... hiks... Sasuke-kun..."_

Sakura dan Ino diam sesaat, lalu Sakura mulai bicara, "Aku mengerti Ino-chan. Aku sudah tau semua, dan aku sudah memaafkanmu." Sakura yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya itu kini menunduk, menggenggam erat ponsel yang diarahkan pada telinganya itu. Mungkinkan ini keajaiban Kami-sama membuat Ino sadar atas perlakuannya? Jika iya, Sakura pasti akan memaafkan segala perbuatan Ino. Pasti.

.

Gadis blonde itu masih terisak sambil memegang gagang telepon toko bunga miliknya itu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, entahlah, apa dia bisa menerima kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar dari Mikoto. Walau menangis, gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap membuat nada suaranya normal, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, "Sakura-chan, aku... sudah dengar tentang... acara pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke-kun."

"_...Ino, darimana k-kau—"_

"Aku tahu dari Mikoto-Basan. Tadi Beliau kesini untuk membeli bunga untuk... contoh dekorasi bunga pertunanganmu..."

"_..." _ Sakura diam di seberang sana, sementara Ino masih terus menahan suara isaknya, walau Sakura pasti tau, saat ini Ino sedang menangis. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku...? Aku kan sahabatmu..."

.

"Ino... maafkan aku menyembunyikan hubunganku... dengan Sasuke-kun..." Suara Sakura sama lirihnya dengan Ino. Mereka saling membutuhkan, tapi mereka juga saling terpecah belah. Dan itu, karena cinta. Pernahkah mereka berfikir betapa kejamnya cinta? Dalam percintaan kedua insan, pasti harus mengorbankan orang lain. Bukankah itu kejam? Tapi harusnya tidak, jika mereka berfikir. Kami-sama sudah mengatur semuanya. Mereka pasti akan mendapat kebahagiaan masing-masing, tanpa harus terpecah belah.

"_Sakura-chan, apa kau bahagia?"_

"Gomen ne, Ino..." Bukan menjawab, kembali—Sakura meminta maaf pada Ino. Sakura dan Ino diam beberapa saat, kemudian Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, "A-aku bahagia... Tapi..." Sakura memberi jeda sebentar pada kata-katanya. "Aku tahu kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Ino. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengerti. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak bahagia... Katakanlah, Ino. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia?"

.

Tak dapat dibendung lagi, air mata dan suara isakan Ino kembali keluar mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu tau, sahabatnya memang selalu berbaik hati, mungkin itulah yang membuat semua orang memandangnya kagum. Bahkan Kami-sama berpihak pada Sakura dengan memberinya keahlian dalam ilmu kedokteran, bahkan juga percintaan. Ino, dia hanya berfikir begitu, ia tak tau jika Sakura justru sangat dilema antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Ino memegang gagang telepon dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata masih setia mengalir di pipinya. Gadis blonde itu menutup matanya, sambi berdoa, gadis itu berharap permintaannya bisa dipahami sahabatnya itu. "Sakura-chan... hiks... Mungkin ini egois, tapi... kumohon padamu..." ucap Ino dengan nada suaranya yang masih bergetar sesenggukan. Entah apa ekspresi Sakura di seberang sana, tapi Sakura terkesan panik dari suara telepon, _"Katakanlah, Ino."_

"Kumohon Sakura-chan... hiks... Kumohon... berikan Sasuke-kun padaku..."

.

Dheg. Sakura yang mendengar permintaan Ino itu langsung berlonjak kaget. Tidak mungkin. Sakura memang bisa memberi kebahagiaan untuk Ino, tapi terkecuali hal ini... Hal yang benar-benar tidak mungkin bisa ia kabulkan untuk sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura mencintai Sasuke, sama seperti Ino. Dan lagi pula, sebentar lagi Sakura akan resmi menjadi calon istri Sasuke. Impian yang selama ini ia inginkan. Impian untuk bahagia bersama Sasuke. Menyandang nama Uchiha.

Ponsel Sakura merosot ke lantai, benturannya membuat ponsel Sakura mati, dan juga mengakhiri sambungan telepon Ino. Tubuh Sakura yang masih shock itu ikut merosot ke bawah ranjang. Sakura memeluk lututnya, dan membenamkan kepalanya. Air mata serasa kering untuk keluar, Sakura begitu payah menghadapi cobaan ini. Otaknya mulai berputar pada masa lalu. Masa-masa di mana dia dan Ino selalu berbagi dalam suka cita...

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Huhuhu... Ibu... hiks..." suara parau keluar dari mulut gadis cilik yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di taman itu. Gadis itu terlihat begitu berantakan, seragam SD yang ia kenakan sedikit kotor dan juga rambut pink sebahunya yang terlihat acak-acakan itu. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis cilik seumuran dengannya. Ia terlihat sengaja menghampiri gadis cilik pink itu._

"_Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya gadis cilik berambut blonde sepanjang di atas bahu itu sambil berjongkok agar bisa melihat wajah sang gadis cilik beriris jade itu. Gadis cilik itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditutupi kedua telapak tangannya, menampakkan wajah imutnya. "Semua anak di sini nakal! Mereka... hiks... Mereka selalu mengerjaiku... Tidak ada yang mau jadi temanku..." Gadis cilik itu masih sesenggukan, gadis cilik yang mirip seperti barbie itu memegang kedua tangan si pinky, "Aku mau jadi temanmu." Dan isak gadis cilik pink itu berhenti seketika itu juga._

_._

"_Namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku murid baru di sini, pindahan dari Iwa. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Haruno Sakura."_

"_Nama yang cantik!" seru Ino, sementara Sakura hanya menunduk malu, "T-terima kasih,"_

_._

"_Aku baru akan masuk kelas hari ini, jadi kau harus temani aku, ya?"_

"_Tapi aku malu..."_

"_Aaah, aku tau kenapa kau dimusuhi teman-teman. Itu pasti karena kau selalu malu-malu. Kau harus jadi anak pemberani seperti aku agar banyak teman! Kau cantik, jadi harus percaya diri, ya?"_

_._

"_Ino, arigatou. Berkatmu, sekarang aku jadi pemberani dan teman-teman tidak menjahiliku lagi."_

_._

_._

_._

_Terlihat kedua gadis berumuran sebelas tahun di bawah pohon rindang itu sedang duduk bersebelahan sambil memakan bekal mereka. "Ino, kita kan sudah resmi lulus dan masuk SMP yang sama, tapi bagaimana jika di SMP nanti kau tidak satu kelas denganku?" ucap gadis berambut pink itu pada sahabat di sebelahnya. Angin berhembus, melambaikan rambut kedua gadis itu yang sama panjangnya, sebatas punggung. Gadis berkuncir kuda di sebelahnya mendengus, "Kau harus percaya, walau kita berpisah, kita tetap sahabat!"_

_Keduanya saling menatap, kemudian mereka sama-sama tersenyum. "Kau janji, ya." Gadis pink itu mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya, sahabatnya itu langsung menyambutnya, jari kelingking mereka bertautan, menandakan adanya ikatan janji persahabatan._

_._

"_Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, bukankah anak lelaki di sana itu terlihat keren?" bisik Ino di tengah-tengah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kini kedua gadis itu sudah resmi memakai seragam SMP mereka. Sakura menengok, melihat sosok yang ditunjuk Ino. Seorang lelaki yang tengah berbaris di barisan laki-laki, sosok lelaki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan model emo. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, "Oh, lelaki itu, aku kenal."_

"_Apa? Kau mengenalnya dari mana?"_

"_Saat ujian masuk sekolah ini, dia datang terlambat, dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahku, namanya Uchiha... Sake—Ah, Uchiha Sasuke! Ya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Apa? Uchiha?!"_

"_Ya, memang kenapa?"_

"_Kau tahu, perusahaan pembuat gaun terhebat? Dan pabrik mobil terkenal di Konoha, kan?"_

"_Ya?" jawaban Sakura membuat Ino sweatdrop. Ino menyentil dahi Sakura, "Baka! Perusahaan itu kan bernama 'Uchiha Corp'! Berarti dia... Dia keturunan Uchiha itu? Kyaaa!"_

"_Hhhh, Ino, kau berlebihan. Saat aku satu bangku dengannya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya sih, kelihatannya dia itu orang yang dingin."_

_._

"_Hey, ini kau menjatuhkannya." ucap lelaki bermata obsidian itu pada Sakura. Lelaki itu memberikan sapu tangan merah marun milik Sakura yang ternyata terjatuh. Sakura menerimanya dan menatap lekat onyx bak elang itu, "A-arigatou."_

"_Hn." Kemudian sosok itu memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan pesona lelaki itu._

_._

"_Jadi kau juga menyukai Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Ino, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa!"_

_._

"_Ini agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara kita," ucapan gadis berambut pink itu membuat gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu terkekeh. "Baik. Ingatlah, kau yang menginginkan permusuhan ini."_

_._

_._

_._

_Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menangis di toilet. Padahal ini sudah waktunya jam pulang, tapi gadis itu masih di dalam toilet yang sudah sepi, kemudian ia mengambil gunting dalam tasnya dan memotong rambut pinknya asal-asalan. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul gadis blonde masuk dalam toilet itu, melihat mantan sahabatnya memotong rambutnya frustasi. Demi apapun, Ino tak bisa membiarkannya._

_Ia menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil paksa gunting yang dipegangnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Sakura makin terisak. Rambut pink yang tadinya sebatas pinggang itu kini menjadi potongan berantakan sebatas di atas bahu. Ino yang melihatnya ikut ingin menangis. "Ino, aku tidak bisa punya sahabat sebaik dirimu."_

_Ino mengarahkan guntingnya pada rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi itu. Sakura terbelalak melihatnya. Ino menggunting rambut panjangnya yang sudah melebihi pinggang._

"_Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Hiks... Ternyata... kau memang sangat berarti untukku, jidat. Kumohon jangan musuhi aku, ya?"_

"_Hiks... Kau juga sangat berarti untukku, pig. Aku merindukanmu.". Mereka saling berpelukan masih sambil menangis. Ternyata persahabatan memang lebih kuat dari baja._

"_Kalau begitu, kita mendapatkan Sasuke-kun dengan cara bersaing sehat, ya?!"_

"_Baik! Aku yakin Sasuke-kun memilih aku!"_

"_Hahaha, lucu sekali. Pasti aku yang akan menang!"_

_._

"_Kita masuk SMU yang sama? Kyaaa!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sayang sekali kita harus berpisah dengan Sasuke-kun," Sakura yang melihat Ino kegirangan memaksakan untuk tersenyum, 'Ino-chan, gomen...'_

_._

"_Aku rindu pada Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan... Sampai sekarang kita sudah kuliah seperti ini. Huwaaa, kapan, ya, Sasuke-kun kembali?"_

_._

"_Namaku Sai, aku senior yang akan membina kalian." ucap lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu pada junior-juniornya. Ino dan Sakura saling bertatapan. "Sakura-chan, apa kau berfikiran sama denganku?" Sakura mengangguk, "Dia... mirip Sasuke-kun."_

_._

"_Senpai~ Ayo ikut makan bersama kami." rayu Ino pada Sai, sedangkan Sakura hanya sweatdrop melihatnya._

_._

"_Kau tahu, Sakura-chan, Sai mengajakku kencan! Ah, aku serasa kencan dengan Sasuke-kun."_

"_Ino, kau tidak merasa kejam? Masa Sai kau anggap Sasuke-kun?!"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Terakhir, Sakura hanya terbayang wajah Ino yang tertawa bersamanya. Dan satu hari lagi terlewat dengan tangis. Bisakah tangisnya kali ini berhenti? Adakah yang bisa membantunya memilih pilihan yang tepat? Mendengar suara sesenggukan Ino dari telepon saja sudah membuat Sakura begitu merasa bimbang. Jika Sakura di posisi Ino, mendengar lelaki tercintamu akan segera bertunangan dengan sahabatmu, pasti sakit sekali. Mungkin bahkan Sakura akan bunuh diri? Baiklah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." gumam Sakura masih sambil meringkuk. Sepertinya gadis ini telah memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Memang sudah seharusnya, Sakura sudah banyak berkorban untuk Ino. Biarlah untuk kali ini Sakura egois untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk cintanya dan kebahagiannya. Walau ia tau, harus mengorbankan perasaan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku . . .**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2011

.

.

.

**Entah kenapa ragu-ragu buat update fic ini... Tapi aku masih bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau RnR ficnya. Makasih, ya.*peluk satu2* Mohon dimaklumkan jika masih ada kekurangan di chapter ini, Mey selalu berusaha memperbaiki kok. X3**

**Hum... Untuk lemonnya, di chapter ini masih pemanasan#plak! Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya ada, hohoho*tampang mesum* Jangan lupa review lagi, ya. XDD**

**Baiklah, aku ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah bersedia baca, kasih review, dan di fave. Makasih juga buat yang sekedar numpang lewat aja. Doumo arigatou!*ojigi***

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**Kazuma B'tomat, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Kikyo Fujikazu, Chini VAN, ai, IzuYume SaitouKanagaki, Mikaela Williams, Chadeschan, iraira, Doremi saku-chan, Karasu Uchiha, Aozu Misora, celubba, d3rin, Dae Uchiha, Uchiha Ryu, Wakamiya Hikaru, Na'cchan TnM, Jang Yue Ri, Shiroruyama, Voila Shopie, Anka-chan.**

**See You Of The Next Chapter...!^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tiada henti aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah read, review, fave, concrit, dan sebagainya. Juga untuk reader yang numpang lewat aja, dan untuk yang setia menunggu fic aku yang masih banyak kekurangan ini, tapi aku hanya manusia biasa yang pasti ada kesalahan, jadi harap readers memaklumkannya, ya. :')**

.

.

.

Terakhir, Sakura hanya terbayang wajah Ino yang tertawa bersamanya. Dan satu hari lagi terlewat dengan tangis. Bisakah tangisnya kali ini berhenti? Adakah yang bisa membantunya memilih pilihan yang tepat? Mendengar suara sesenggukan Ino dari telepon saja sudah membuat Sakura begitu merasa bimbang. Jika Sakura di posisi Ino, mendengar lelaki tercintamu akan segera bertunangan dengan sahabatmu, pasti sakit sekali. Mungkin bahkan Sakura akan bunuh diri? Baiklah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." gumam Sakura masih sambil meringkuk. Sepertinya gadis ini telah memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Memang sudah seharusnya, Sakura sudah banyak berkorban untuk Ino. Biarlah untuk kali ini Sakura egois untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk cintanya dan kebahagiannya. Walau ia tau, harus mengorbankan perasaan sahabatnya.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **Haruno Mey**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo(pengennya sih ga ada), Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER 4**

Tok tok tok.

"Saku-chan?" panggil ibunda Sakura dengan nada lembut, sejak pagi anaknya itu terus mengurung diri di kamar. Tapi nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ibu bernama Azuki itu menghela nafas, ia mengerti betul bagaimana sifat anak semata wayangnya itu. Terlihat di depan kamar Sakura, bukan hanya ada ibunya, tapi ada satu orang lagi. Gadis berambut indigo dengan paras cantik.

Azuki menengok ke sisi kanannya, melihat wajah gadis itu, "Hinata-chan, kau masuk saja, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ia juga sedang butuh curhatan." Hinata melirik sebentar pintu kamar Sakura, kemudian menatap Azuki, "Tapi sepertinya Sakura-chan sedang ingin sendiri..."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang seperti itu jika ada masalah." Azuki tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Hinata, Hinata ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Azuki kemudian mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Azuki—ibu Sakura, tau apa yang terbaik untuk putrinya. Walau dia bersahabat dengan Ino, Sakura hanya bercerita tentang Sasuke pada ibunya. Jadi mungkin saat ini ada hubungannya lagi dengan Sasuke atau Ino, maka dari itulah, mungkin gadis beriris lavender itu bisa membantu.

Sejak SMU, Sakura memang sudah cukup akrab dengan Hinata yang notabene adalah kekasih Naruto, sahabat Sakura. Dan sejak itu pula, rahasia hubungannya dengan Sasuke sering ia ceritakan pada Hinata dan Naruto. Sebagai seorang gadis, Hinata pun mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Karena itulah, ia yang dengar undangan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke itu, ia dan kekasihnya bersamaan datang bermaksud mengucapkan selamat. Tapi siapa sangka jika saat ini mereka malah bertengkar dan saling mengurung diri di kamar. Maka dari itu, Hinata dan Naruto berfikir untuk menemui keduanya.

Cklek. suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Hinata yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Walau Hinata bukan sahabat dekatnya seperti Ino, tapi Hinata berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. "Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar. Terlihat oleh Hinata, Sakura duduk meringkuk di lantai sambil bersandar di ranjangnya. Hinata segera menghampiri Sakura.

Gadis beriris jade itu menengok dan tersenyum paksa, "Hinata ternyata."

"Tidak ada kuliah?" tanya Hinata basa-basi, Sakura hanya menggeleng. Hinata duduk di samping Sakura, menatap sedih Sakura. Hinata selalu berfikir, betapa tersiksanya Sakura sampai seperti ini. "S-Sakura-chan, ada apa denga—"

"Hahaha, kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Hinata? Aku ini tidak apa-apa. Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" Sakura masih memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum... bahkan tertawa. "Aku dengan Naruto-kun... Tapi Naruto-kun sedang menemui Sasuke-san di kamarnya," Hinata makin menatap sedih Sakura yang seperti itu. "Begitu. Kalian pasti mau menjenguk Sasuke-kun, ya? Dia sepertinya sudah sehat."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Bukan, aku dan Naruto-kun ke sini bukan karena itu. Tapi... Aku dan Naruto-kun sudah mendapat undangan dari pos... Undangan pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke-san," Sakura menunduk, ternyata kabar pertunangannya sudah menyebar dalam waktu singkat. Hinata masih menatap Sakura, "Awalnya aku dan Naruto-kun ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat, tapi saat kami sampai di sini ternyata orangtua kalian sedang cemas, mereka bilang kalau kalian sepertinya bertengkar... karena kalian mengurung diri di kamar masing-masing, k-karena itu..."

Sakura yang mendengar cerita singkat Hinata itu langsung mengelap pelupuknya yang basah. Jadi Sasuke juga mengurung diri sejak pagi tadi sampai sore ini, sama seperti dirinya. Begitulah yang ada di fikiran Sakura kali ini. "Kau boleh cerita padaku, Sakura-chan. Aku kan sahabatmu juga." Sakura mulai mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hinata. Memang benar, Hinata juga sahabat Sakura sejak SMU. Walau tidak sedekat Ino pastinya.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

"Sebaiknya... kau percepat untuk ke Paris, Sasuke." ucap lelaki berambut blonde jabrig pada sahabatnya itu yang sedari tadi menjambak rambut ravennya dengan frustasi. Lelaki iris aquamarine yang tidur tengkurap di sebelah sahabatnya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang itu mulai memperingati sahabatnya setelah mendengar cerita dari sang sahabat.

"Hn, aku sudah sehat. Karena itulah, kami akan ke Paris mungkin besok atau lusa."

"Tapi aku merasa kasihan juga padamu, Sasuke." ucap Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih dalam posisi itu, "Tidak. Sakura-lah yang paling menderita. Dia yang paling berat menanggung bebannya. Dan itu karena gadis sialan itu!"

Sasuke makin mengepalkan tangan pada jambakan rambutnya. Rasa sakit pada rambutnya tak terasa, rasa sakit di hatinya lebih terasa mengingat bagaimana gadisnya jika terus membela sahabatnya itu. Sakit.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Malam tiba, Sasuke dan Sakura masih tak mau keluar kamar. Bahkan untuk makan bersama sekalipun. Orangtua mereka juga resah dan gelisah melihatnya. Walau orangtua mereka sudah menaruh makanan di kamar mereka masing-masing, tapi tak ada sebutir nasi pun mereka makan. Dan kedua orangtua dari Haruno dan Uchiha itu mengerti, akhirnya mereka makan bersama tanpa kedua anaknya yang kelak akan bertunangan itu.

"Maaf, bicara di tengah-tengah makan, tapi aku ingin bicara sesuatu." ucap kakak dari Sasuke di sana. Yang lain menengok ke arah lelaki itu bersamaan. "Tidak apa, katakan saja. Apa yang mau kau ucapkan?" tanya nyonya Haruno di salah satu kursi yang ia tempati. Itachi menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan meminum air putih dalam gelasnya, sementara semua masih menunggu ucapan Itachi.

"Begini. Sasuke itu kan sudah sembuh, bukankah lebih baik kita tidak usah menunda-nunda lagi perjalanan untuk ke Paris?" Keempat orangtua di sana saling bertatapan satu sama lain, sedangkan Itachi masih menunggu respon yang akan mereka berikan. Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga memutuskan untuk buka mulut, "Kau benar Itachi. Kami juga sudah merencanakan keberangkatan kita untuk ke Paris pagi tadi."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jadi orangtua mereka sudah diskusi pada keluarga Haruno pagi tadi. "Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?"

"Besok pagi."

.

.

.

Hari berganti, cuaca pagi ini memang dingin karena memasuki bulan musim dingin. Tapi cuaca masih bersahabat untuk perjalanan mereka ke Paris. Dan saat ini, pukul 06:05, Azuki memasuki kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sakura yang merasa pintu kamarnya dibuka segera bangun dari tidurannya di ranjang. Walau gadis itu sudah berusaha untuk tidur semalaman, hasilnya sampai pagi ini matanya tidak kunjung terpejam.

"Ibu, aku kira siapa. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" Sakura mendengus, ibunya hanya tersenyum. Sakura makin heran melihat ibunya yang sudah berpakaian rapi itu. Azuki menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk di ranjang, "Saku-chan, cepat mandi dan bereskan pakaian juga keperluan yang harus kau bawa dalam kopermu, sayang."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Azuki membelai kepala pink anak semata wayangnya lembut, "Kita akan segera berangkat ke Paris." Sakura langsung tersentak karena ucapan ibunya itu. "Ibu! Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?!"

"Hhh... Itu kan salahmu sendiri karena seharian tidak mau keluar kamar..." Azuki menghela nafas, kemudian Sakura yang masih acak-acakan itu memeluk pinggang Azuki, "Huwaaa, ibu... tapi kan..."

"Saku-chan, ibu tahu kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Tapi semua masalah pasti akan selesai jika kau dan Sasuke menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin, sayang." Azuki kembali mengelus kepala Sakura, dan Sakura melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Azuki. Azuki tahu arti tatapan Sakura. Saat ini ia pasti takut untuk bertemu Sasuke karena masalahnya. Azuki memegang kedua pipi Sakura, "Ibu yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Sekarang, cepat mandi dan berkemas!" perintah Azuki dan diakhiri dengan kecupan di kening Sakura. Setelah Azuki keluar dari kamar Sakura, gadis pink itu segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan malas-malasan dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura selesai mandi dan merapikan pakaian-pakaian yang akan ia bawa, juga tak lupa ia ambil keperluan sehari-hari miliknya. Gadis pink itu masih memastikan barang-barangnya, "Hm... Sepertinya sudah." Selesai memastikan, Sakura langsung memasukkannya ke dalam koper birunya. Ia langsung mengangkat tas kecil berisi make-up miliknya dan menarik kopernya untuk segera ke lantai bawah. Karena sepertinya hanya dia yang belum selesai.

.

.

.

Sakura pun sampai di depan rumahnya yang sudah ada dua taxi yang terparkir. Terlihat Sakura, di taxi satunya ada Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sibuk menaruh koper dalam bagasi, sedangkan di dekat pintu taxi berdiri Itachi yang sedang menelpon dan... Sasuke yang kini menatapnya. Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya, menuju taxi yang satunya untuk menaruh koper yang ia bawa. Sepertinya orangtua Sakura masih di dalam rumah.

Sakura membuka bagasi dan mengangkat kopernya, 'Brak brak brak!' Gadis iris emerald itu kurang beruntung, kopernya belum ia resleting dengan benar sehingga barang-barangnya berserakan di jalan. Keluarga Uchiha di sana langsung menengok, Sakura dengan cepat segera berjongkok dan memungut barang-barangnya yang berserakan. "Sakura-chan, kau sudah siap ternyata. Aduh, hati-hati! Sasuke, cepat bantu Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, t-tidak usah!" seru Sakura langsung mempercepat memunguti barang-barangnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menengok ke arah Sasuke barang sedetik, sampai ia selesai menutup resleting pada kopernya, ia langsung kembali mengangkat koper dan menaruhnya dalam bagasi. Dan lagi—Sakura kurang beruntung. Pintu bagasi yang ia tutup berkali-kali masih terus terbuka kembali. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menyambar bagasi. Sakura menengok ke samping kanannya, dan ternyata itu... Sasuke, membuat mata Sakura membulat seketika.

Brak!

Bagasi pun tertutup rapat karena tenaga lelaki itu melebihi Sakura. Selesai menutup bagasi, Sasuke kembali memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya dan berjalan. "Aaa... Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"..."

"A-arigatou," ucap Sakura ragu-ragu, takut jika Sasuke masih bersikap dingin padanya. Dan benar, Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan melanjutkan langkahnya, membuat Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut dan langsung masuk ke dalam taxi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ibu dan ayah Sakura datang dan menaruh barang-barang mereka dalam bagasi lalu mulai masuk ke dalam taxi. Dan dimulai, perjalan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno ke Bandara untuk berangkat menuju Paris.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Dalam perjalanan di pesawat terbang, gadis berambut bubble-gum itu terus melamun, memandang kosong jendela pesawat, minum, dan tertidur. Ia sama sekali tidak memakan makanannya, atau sekedar mengobrol dengan ibu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan itu membuat keluarga Uchiha menyalahkan Sasuke, tapi tahu sendiri, Sasuke hanya diam saja tak menanggapi ceramah dari Fugaku, Mikoto, bahkan Itachi sekalipun.

Karena cuaca cukup bersahabat dan mendukung pesawat terbang dengan lancar, perjalanan selama berjam-jam berhasil ditempuh. Para penumpang dari Konoha ke Paris berjalan lancar, kini keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno baru turun dari taxi. Walau mereka mempunyai mobil pribadi di rumah, itu akan memakan waktu mereka untuk menunggu jemputan, pada akhirnya mereka menggunakan dua taxi untuk ke Kediaman Uchiha.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai, keluarga Haruno di sana hanya memandang kagum rumah mewah seperti istana milik keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang berasal dari Negeri Jepang itu yang kini menetap di sini, Negeri Perancis. Kedatangan mereka pun disambut secara hormat pada pelayan-pelayan rumah mereka. Setelah sampai, Fugaku dan Mikoto segera mengantar Aouyama dan Azuki ke kamar yang sudah disediakan untuk kedua orangtua Haruno itu tempati.

Itachi dan Sasuke baru turun dari taxi yang mereka naiki, terlihat Sakura masih mengangkat koper dari bagasi taxi yang ia naiki. Itachi menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikunya, "Hoi, Sasuke, kau antar Sakura ke kamarnya, ya." kata Itachi yang pastinya tidak akan terdengar Sakura karena jarak mereka cukup jauh. Sasuke mengernyit, "Hah? Kita kan punya pelayan, suruh saja pelayan yang mengantarnya!"

"Itu kan tidak sopan, Sasuke. Sakura kan tamu, lagipula dia itu calon tunanganmu!" ketus Itachi membuat Sasuke mendecih. Itachi langsung menarik kopernya untuk segera masuk rumah, "Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarnya, kupastikan pertunanganmu akan gagal!" Dan Itachi pun berlalu dari sana, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, "Apa-apaan itu?"

Sementara itu, di posisi Sakura saat ini. Ia masih memegang gagang kopernya, taxi sudah pergi, kini hanya dia dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana. Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat Sakura nampak kebingungan sendiri akhirnya menghampirinya. Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke mendekatinya itu hanya menunduk.

"Ayo, aku antar ke kamar." ucap Sasuke datar. "Ayame, bawakan koperku ke kamar!" perintah Sasuke sambil menengok ke arah seorang pelayan gadis berambut hitam panjang. Gadis itu hanya menurutinya. Sementara Sasuke langsung menarik paksa koper Sakura dan menarik kopernya untuk ke dalam. Baru Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa Sakura masih diam di tempatnya. Sasuke menengok ke arah belakang, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo, masuk!" seru Sasuke dan langsung membuat Sakura mau tak mau berjalan mengikuti Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sakura terus mengikuti Sasuke sampai tiba di lantai dua. Setelah melihat salah satu kamar di dekat tangga, Sasuke langsung memasuki kamar itu dan Sakura masih terus mengikuti Sasuke. Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat kamarnya yang bernuansa putih cream itu, ranjang dengan ukuran king size, dan ukuran kamarnya yang besarnya melebihi kamar di rumahnya.

Sasuke menaruh koper Sakura di pojokan dekat pintu. "Kau pasti lelah, beristirahatlah." ucap Sasuke sekenanya, membuyarkan Sakura dari aktifitas melihat-lihat kamarnya. Sakura menengok ke belakang, Sasuke sudah beranjak untuk keluar, Sakura segera menarik kaus putih Sasuke dari belakang, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "S-Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan. Sasuke masih diam.

Sakura mengeratkan tarikannya, 'Kumohon, Sasuke-kun... Jangan seperti ini... Kumohon katakan sesuatu...' batin Sakura penuh harap. Sungguh demi apapun, Sakura tak pernah berfikir jika akan begini jadinya. Karena masalah tempo hari, membuat pertengkaran besar di antara mereka. Mungkin Sakura mudah melupakan semuanya, tapi Sakura tahu, hal ini pasti tak mudah untuk Sasuke. Ia sadar betul apa yang telah ia perbuat saat itu adalah kesalahannya. Padahal sudah jelas sekali jika ia memilih untuk bertunangan dengan Sasuke, tapi hanya karena mengingat Ino, semua menjadi kacau.

"_Saku-chan, ibu tahu kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Tapi semua masalah pasti akan selesai jika kau dan Sasuke menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin, sayang." _Terngiang kembali ucapan Azuki dalam fikiran Sakura. Gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara menyelesaikan masalah.

"Sasuke-kun... Lihat aku..." ucap Sakura masih pelan, tapi Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming. Dan Sakura tidak tahu jika saat ini... Sasuke tengah menahan diri. Menahan perasaan sakit yang teramat dalam. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Sasuke merasa dirinya yang bersalah. Dalam hati, Sasuke terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar, "Sasuke-kun... A-aku..."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke, tapi yang ditatap hanya menunduk. Hanya ada ucapan maaf dari lelaki itu. Sakura melepas genggaman pada kaus Sasuke. Bibir gadis iris emerald itu sudah bergetar, rindunya tak tertahan lagi, secepat kilat Sakura memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada lelaki raven itu.

Sakura yang merasa pelukannya tidak dibalas Sasuke, Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menyambar bibir Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakan matanya akibat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menciumnya itu. Sakura berusaha membuka mulut Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat... Sasuke melepas ciuman Sakura.

Lelaki iris onyx itu memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau ini kenapa?!"

Sakura yang merasa ditatap Sasuke langsung menunduk, wajahnya menahan tangis, "..." Sakura diam tak menjawab Sasuke. Fikiran keduanya mulai kacau, kembali meledak-ledak dalam ego mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke menarik nafas, "Gomen—"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf... Maaf, ya, Sasuke-kun. Tempo hari aku membuatmu marah padamu. Dan sekarang... aku malah melakukan ini padamu... Kau pasti tidak suka, kan? Maaf, ya..."

"Sakura dengar..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku hanya karena aku seperti ini. Bagaimanapun aku sudah lancang—"

"Sakura... Sakura, dengarkan aku!" Sasuke mengguncang pelan bahu Sakura. Sasuke mulai memegang kedua pipi Sakura agar onyxnya bertemu dengan emerald Sakura, "Sakura, semua ucapanmu itu salah besar," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan, tapi cukup didengar oleh gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Pertama, aku yang harusnya bersalah padamu saat kejadian di kamarmu itu, karena aku terlalu egois untuk memilikimu..."

"..."

"Kedua, aku tidak keberatan atas perlakuanmu tadi, Sakura. Kau calon tunanganku, aku tidak keberatan dengan itu. Dan terakhir..." Sasuke memutuskan ucapannya sejenak, keningnya ia tempelkan pada kening Sakura, sementara Sakura masih diam menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melakukan semua ini padaku... Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, Sakura. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau suka sebelum kau siap—"

"Sentuh aku, Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura di tengah ucapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang sudah sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya jatuh. Sakura berfikir, ucapannya barusan memang gila, tapi ia berfikir kembali, dengan cara itulah Sasuke akan mengerti bahwa gadis itu juga ingin menjadi miliknya, dan memiliki dirinya.

Sakura yang tidak direspon oleh Sasuke langsung mencengkram kaus Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menunduk, "Kenapa kau diam?! Kubilang, sentuh aku, Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura, apa kau sadar apa yang baru kau ucapkan?!"

"Aku tahu kau berfikir ini gila, tapi Sasuke-kun... hiks..." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya akibat air matanya yang jatuh karena tak bisa tertahan lagi. Darahnya mulai mendesir kencang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan Sasuke masih terbelalak atas ucapan Sakura. Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku ingin... kau memilikiku... Kumohon, Sasuke-kun... Miliki aku seutuhnya..."

Sasuke ikut rapuh bersama Sakura, wajah yang biasanya terlihat stoic itu kini terlihat rapuh melihat gadisnya yang begitu pasrah menyerahkan cinta untuknya. Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajah Sakura, melihat wajahnya yang sudah berlinang air mata. "Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Sasuke menatap dalam iris emerald Sakura, Sakura pun menatap dalam iris onyx Sasuke, "Aku juga mencintaimu..." Dan Sasuke perlahan memiringkan wajahnya, Sakura mengerti arti itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, begitupun lelaki di hadapannya. Dan perlahan, nafas mereka saling bertemu, bibir mereka saling bertautan. Mengajak mereka dalam permainan ciuman mereka dengan kasih sayang, bukan sekedar nafsu belaka.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Awan begitu gelap, toko bunga bertuliskan 'Yamanaka' itu mulai sepi, tak ada pelanggan datang. Suara-suara petir juga terdengar jelas oleh penjaga toko itu. Gadis Yamanaka itu menatap langit gelap dari jendela, "Sepertinya akan turun hujan lebat, sebaiknya aku tutup toko." gumamnya sambil segera bergegas dari duduk-duduknya di meja kasir. Ia segera keluar toko untuk memindahkan pot-pot bunga yang ada di luar toko. Beruntunglah, tempat tinggal gadis itu hanya terpisah ruangan dengan tokonya, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk pulang.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu berjongkok untuk mengangkat pot bunga lili, tapi kemudian iris aquamarine-nya menangkap sepasang kaki berkulit pucat di depannya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati sosok teduhnya. Ya, sosok yang biasa meneduhkannya. Lelaki berparas tampan, berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam kelam.

"Sai," Dan lelaki itu hanya memasang senyum khasnya membalas ucapan sang gadis. "Perlu kubantu?" tawar lelaki iris obsidian itu pada si gadis blonde, gadis itu tersenyum, menerima dengan senang hati tawaran sang lelaki.

Sai langsung ikut berjongkok mengangkat pot bunga yang ada di sana. "Maaf, merepotkanmu, Sai." ucap Ino, si gadis blonde. Sai tertawa kecil, "Kau lucu sekali, Ino. Seperti meminta tolong pada orang lain saja."

"..."

Ino menghentikan aktifitasnya, memandang punggung Sai yang saat ini sedang membantunya memindahkan pot bunga ke dalam toko. Fikirannya kembali melayang-layang akan hal-hal yang sering ia lalui dengan Sai. Saat ia menangis, Sai selalu menyemangatinya. Saat ia kesepian, Sai selalu datang menemaninya. Selalu menjaganya dari belakang. Lalu kenapa ia masih tidak bisa menganggap Sai adalah Sai? Selama ini ia hanya melihat Sai adalah Sasuke. Ino sadar jika Sai bukanlah Sasuke, tapi selalu ada ganjalan dalam hatinya, seperti selalu menuntut untuk tidak bisa melupakan lelaki berambut raven yang sebentar lagi... akan menjadi tunangan sahabat dekatnya sendiri—Sakura.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba melupakan fikirannya untuk saat ini. Ia segera melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengangkat pot ke dalam. Sampai di dalam, Ino menaruh pot dengan wajah lesu, "Sai... Andai aku tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke, aku pasti akan mencintaimu. Kau adalah lelaki yang baik... Sangat baik padaku..." ucap Ino di dalam ruang, ia berfikir lampiasan ucapannya itu tidak akan terdengar Sai, tapi ternyata di balik pintu, sudah berdiri sosok Sai yang sedang mengangkat pot bunga tulip.

Sai mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, dan itu tanpa disadari oleh Ino. Keduanya masih saling diam di tempat, meratapi perasaan mereka masing-masing. Sai tersenyum miris mendengar Ino barusan, "Padahal aku lebih mencintaimu!" gumam lelaki berkulit pucat itu masih di balik pintu, "Bukan sekedar kebaikan yang kuberikan untukmu... Lebih dari itu, Ino!"

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Lain dengan Konoha, cuaca kota Paris seharian ini terlihat sangat bersahabat. Dan di sebuah rumah megah milik Uchiha juga begitu hangat. Di lantai bawah, tengah berkumpul orangtua dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tv, dan di halaman belakang yang terdapat taman juga ada Itachi yang sadang menelepon keluarga Konan untuk mengurus masalah pernikahan mereka.

Dan di lantai dua, tepatnya di sebuah kamar dekat tangga, kamar yang baru saja ditempati oleh Sakura. Kamar itu kedap suara sehingga suara terengah-engah mereka tak terdengar keluar. Di dalam kamar, kedua insan yang haus akan cinta keduanya dengan resah karena rindu yang menggebu-gebu, kini masih terus melanjutkan ciuman mereka walau nafas sudah menderu, keduanya seakan tak ingin lepas oleh kehangatan itu.

Akhirnya sang gadislah yang mengalah. Ia lepaskan ciuman itu walau dengan tidak rela, tapi bagaimanapun ia butuh pasokan oksigen, kan? Sakura masih mengatur nafas, begitu juga Sasuke. Entah sengaja atau tidak, karena pelukan keduanya belum lepas, perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke berjalan ke arah ranjang yang yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri. Setelah nafas keduanya mulai normal, Sasuke mulai melepas pelukkannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura agar gadis pink itu duduk ke ranjang.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menatap sendu Sasuke yang menunduk. Gadis itu tahu jika Sasuke pasti masih tak percaya atas ucapannya tadi. Tapi sungguh, tak ada dusta dari setiap nada yang diucapkan gadis itu. Demi cinta, ia rela melakukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan ada lagi keraguan..." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai menatap Sakura, "Aku takut, Sakura. Aku takut menyakitimu, karena aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kau siap."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku sudah siap, Sasuke-kun... Aku percaya kau tak akan menyakitiku!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Walau terlihat egois, inilah cinta mereka. Mereka harus sedikit egois, setidaknya—agar fikiran tentang keraguan mereka hilang.

Dan akhirnya keduanya yakin. Mereka yakin bisa saling memiliki tanpa hambatan apapun selama mereka bersatu, selama mereka masih saling mencintai dan—memiliki. Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dan mencium bibir ranumnya. Bibirnya perlahan turun ke leher putih Sakura dan menelusurinya, "Sakura..."

"...ya? Hhh..." jawab Sakura dengan suara desah yang ia tahan akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Tangan lelaki raven itu mulai aktif, ia buka resleting belakang dress pink polos yang di pakai Sakura dan mengusap pelan punggungnya. Tak mau buang waktu, Sakura juga mengikuti Sasuke, tangannya mulai masuk perlahan ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Sasuke, ia raba perlahan punggung Sasuke.

"Katakan jika kau tidak suka atas perlakuanku padamu," Sambil berucap, Sasuke juga mulai membuka dress lengan pendek Sakura hingga memperlihatkan setengah tubuh sang gadis. Sakura melepas tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke dan melepas dress yang masih menggantung di lengannya. Dibantu Sasuke, dress Sakura akhirnya terlepas sepenuhnya, Sasuke menjatuhkannya di lantai. Kini Sakura hanya memakai bra dan hot pants.

Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dan menidurkannya perlahan di ranjang yang masih rapi itu kemudian menindih tubuhnya. Kembali, tangan Sasuke menelusuri tubuh Sakura perlahan. Meremas pelan buah dada Sakura, mengelus perut mulusnya, dan berakhir di sela-sela paha Sakura. Keduanya masih berdebar tak karuan karena ini adalah yang pertama untuk mereka.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan melahap bibir Sakura, kemudian tangannya mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dengan sebelah tangan kirinya menyusup ke dalam hot pants Sakura, membuat tubuh Sakura kaku karena tegang. Tapi ciuman Sasuke seakan mengingatkan Sakura agar ia tak perlu takut. Berhasil tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam hot pants, tangannya mulai menjelajah mencari lubang yang akan dimangsanya.

"Nnnh..." Bulu kuduk Sakura mulai merinding merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek klitorisnya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menghentikan aksinya menggesek jarinya di celana dalam Sakura, "Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang ia buat selembut mungkin. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat memerah, "Tidak... Lanjutkanlah..." pinta Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Suara petir terus terdengar kencang, hujan begitu turun lebat di Konoha. Di sebuah rumah sederhana, tepat di ruang tamu, tengah duduk gadis berambut indigo dengan sang kekasih berambut blonde. Keduanya tengah asyik menonton tv yang tersedia di ruang itu. Gadis itu dalam posisi di dekapan kekasihnya sambil duduk bersebelahan.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka suara, "Naruto-kun,"

"Hm, ya?" jawab Naruto singkat. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu merasa lesu, "Entahlah, Naruto-kun. Tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir pada posisi Sakura-chan dan Ino."

Naruto melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang serius, "Maksudmu? Apa... masalah Sasuke?" Hinata mengangguk meng'iya'kan Naruto. Hinata kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, "Kau tahu kan, aku ini tidak pintar bergaul, makanya saat aku berteman dengan Sakura-chan, aku sangat senang..."

"Lalu?" Naruto juga kembali mendekap Hinata, dan posisi mereka kembali seperti awal.

"Aku sudah menganggap Sakura-chan sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Ia... selalu menyemangatiku, makanya kali ini aku ingin berusaha menyemangati Sakura-chan," Hinata mengambil nafas sebentar lalu kembali bicara, "Tapi aku juga tahu jika Sakura menyayangi Ino, sahabatnya. Dan aku paham jika di posisi keduanya... Mereka sangat dilema, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengeratkan pelukan dalam posisinya itu, "Hinata, aku tahu kau mencoba untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sakura-chan. Tapi ini masalah mereka, kita cukup membantu dari belakang, tidak perlu mencampurinya. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak kuat melihat Sasuke seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti..." Hinata mengangguk kemudian ia membalas dekapan Naruto. "Naruto-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk melindungi Sakura-chan untukku."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia tahu Hinata adalah tipe orang penyayang, dan itulah yang membuat hati seorang Uzumaki itu luluh terhadapnya. Hinata pasti menyayangi Sakura sebagai sahabatnya sejak ia menjadi kekasih Naruto. Walau bukan sahabat dekat Sakura, tapi Hinata menganggap Sakura-lah yang paling dekat dengan gadis pemalu itu. Naruto pun mengerti itu. "Aku paham. Aku pasti akan melindunginya, karena Sakura-chan dan Sasuke adalah sahabatku." jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum, dan Hinata juga tersenyum lega.

_**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**_

Di dalam kamar yang terpasang AC cukup dingin, tapi kedua insan dalam kamar itu tidak merasa dingin, justru hangat. Sang lelaki bangun dari posisinya yang menindih kekasih pinknya itu. Ia bangun untuk segera membuka kaus dan celana jeans, juga dalamannya dan menaruhnya di lantai. Sementara itu, sang gadis yang melihat langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Salah tingkah, eh?

Selesai membuka pakaiannya, tubuhnya kembali menindih gadis itu. Tangan lelaki iris obsidian itu mulai memelorotkan tali bra yang menggantung di bahu gadis itu sambil menyesap aroma di tengkuk sang gadis. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikannya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura, "Bagaimana cara membukanya?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu, dan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa. Ternyata Uchiha bungsu itu tengah kesulitan membuka pengaman dada Sakura.

"Biarkan aku bangun sebentar!" pinta Sakura sambil memegang dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke menurutinya dan Sakura pun ikut bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mulai membuka kaitan bra berwarna hijau muda miliknya dengan mudah. Belum sempat Sakura membuka seluruhnya, Sasuke sudah menariknya untuk kembali tiduran, "Gyaaa!"

Dengan cepat, posisi mereka kembali seperti semula. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Wajah Sasuke kembali blushing, tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya, justru Sakura kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, "Ya." jawab Sakura singkat diiringi senyum.

Sasuke mulai menarik perlahan tali bra Sakura. Berhasil, kini bra Sakura sudah terlepas dari dua gunung kembar Sakura. Sasuke langsung menaruh asal di bawah lantai. Lantai kamar itu kini sudah berserakkan pakaian-pakaian mereka. Sakura mencium lembut dagu Sasuke, tangannya juga mengelus dada Sasuke yang... err... Sexy.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." ucap Sasuke menghentikan Sakura, dan Sakura hanya menurutinya. Sasuke menyibak rambut yang sedikit menutupi mata Sakura, dan ia tatap lembut emerald Sakura, "Sekali lagi aku ucapkan. Katakanlah jika perlakuanku menyakitimu." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dan Sasuke yang merasa cukup dengan jawaban Sakura langsung mengecup kening Sakura.

Bibir Sasuke terus menurun menciumi setiap bagian tubuh gadisnya, seakan ingin mengingat baik-baik momen mereka saat seperti ini. Saat-saat mereka akan saling memiliki. Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke di bagian perutnya. Otaknya kembali mengingat wajah gadis blonde yang sedang tersenyum padanya, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, 'Kumohon, Kami-sama, kumohon! Biarkan kami merajut cinta kami...' pinta Sakura dalam hati. Air mata mulai sedikit mengalir di matanya, "Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura tak mau berlama-lama menanggung bebannya, ia berfikir jika nanti dirinya akan menjadi milik Sasuke, biarlah semua kenangan akan Ino berlalu. Tidak akan ada lagi rasa takut kehilangan...

Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke juga berfikir demikian. Walau tak melihat Sakura menagis menahan diri untuk merelakan perasaan Ino, tapi Sasuke tahu itu. Ia langsung membuka celana dalam hijau yang sepasang dengan bra Sakura, dan melempar asal ke lantai. Kini tubuh keduanya tidak lagi tertutup sehelai benang pun. Sasuke melihat vagina Sakura yang sudah basah dan berkedut, ia mencoba menahan diri untuk mengontrol nafsunya melihat itu.

"Sakura, berjanjilah untuk menerima segala kekuranganku." ucap lelaki itu masih tak mau melakukannya, Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Dan berjanjilah... Miliki aku seutuhnya..." balas ucapan Sakura yang sudah bergelinang air mata, dan Sasuke masih tak menyadarinya.

Kemudian Sasuke mulai memegang batang kemaluannya dan mengarahkannya ke lubang Sakura yang masih sangat rapat itu. Tusukkan pertama, Sasuke masih belum menembus ke dalam. "AKH!" rintih Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang mulai memasuki vaginanya. Sasuke berhenti sebentar, membiarkan Sakura terbiasa dahulu. Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke mulai mendorong kembali kejantanannya yang terbilang besar itu. Tapi untuk dorongan kedua, Sasuke baru berhasil memasukkan setengah batang kemaluannya.

Sasuke pun merasakan kemaluannya sesak akibat jepitan vagina Sakura. "Hhh... S-sempit sekali!" gumam Sasuke yang sudah berkeringat. "U-uh..." Sakura masih merintih, lalu Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan sedikit menarik penisnya, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga, hentakkan Sasuke berhasil membuat kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya.

"AAAKH! Sakit, Sasuke-kun... Perih..." rintih Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar. Air mata yang keluar bukan hanya karena mengingat Ino, tapi juga karena rasa perih di dalam vaginanya yang belum terbiasa dengan penis Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam, membuat darah dari pecahnya selaput dara Sakura keluar, bukti bahwa kini ia sudah menjadi milik Sasuke sepenuhnya. Mereka saling bersatu.

Sasuke mulai kembali menindih tubuh Sakura, ia usap air mata Sakura dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku jika menyakitimu..."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Aku senang, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga membuat Sasuke ikut lega melihat senyumnya yang begitu indah. Senyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia berhasil menjadi milik Sasuke, dan semoga akhirnya tidak akan ada keraguan diantara mereka.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah terlihat terbiasa dengan kemaluannya, Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan perlahan batang kemaluannya, membuat wajah Sakura memerah merasakan sensasi geli di dalam sana, "Nnnh..."

Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Sambil terus melakukannya dengan slow motion, Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh pancaran kasih sayangnya, "Kau tidak berat? Atau sesak?"

"Berat... Juga sesak..." jawab Sakura juga menatap Sasuke dalam, "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bahagia..." Sakura memeluk Sasuke, membuat wajah Sasuke jatuh ke tengkuk Sakura. "Aku juga bahagia, Sakura." balas Sasuke menghentikan gerakkannya sejenak. Sakura meraba lembut punggung Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, kenapa berhenti~?" Sakura mulai membuat nada suaranya terkesan bermanja pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung kembali menggerakan penisnya. "Lebih cepat, Sas—AH!" ucapan Sakura berhenti merasakan gerakan in-out Sasuke mulai dengan tempo cepat. "Ah... Haaa... Unnnh..." desah Sakura mulai tak jelas, dan itu merupakan hal terindah untuk Sasuke. Mendengarnya, membuat gerakkan Sasuke makin menggila, membuat desahan Sakura juga semakin menggila.

"Sasuke-kunh... Ahn, ah, ah... Oh..." Sakura mencapai klimaks, mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi penis Sasuke yang sudah berlumuran darah suci Sakura. Merasakan sensasi yang memijat-mijat kemaluan Sasuke membuat Uchiha bungsu itu merasakan akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. Segera ia percepat gerakannya, hingga tusukkan terakhir, lelaki itu mencapai klimaksnya, menyemburkan seluruh sperma dalam vagina Sakura, membuat Sakura merasakan geli di bagian rahimnya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi di tengkuk Sakura, ia mencium singkat bibir Sakura, "Kau sangat manis, Sakura... Hhh... hhh..." ucap Sasuke yang terengah-engah. Dan kembali, Sakura mengeluarkan cairan bening di matanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera memeluk Sakura, "Jangan menangis! Peracayalah, aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu!"

Sakura membalas pelukkan Sasuke, "Hiks... Ya, aku percaya... Aku menangis bahagia, Sasuke-kun... Bahagia... hiks... Aku juga mencintaimu dan menyayangimu..."

"Kau tidak menyesal melakukan ini, kan?"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun... Demi Tuhan, aku tidak menyesal..."

Kedua insan itu memadu kasih yang sangat manis, keduanya berharap dapat selalu bersatu selamanya. 'Kami-sama... Kumohon, biarlah dengan ini aku dan Sasuke-kun bisa selalu bersama...' Lagi—Gadis bermata emerald itu memohon. Bukan hanya sekedar nafsu belaka mereka melakukannya, tapi untuk melepas keraguan mereka. Melepas rasa takut akan kehilangan di antara mereka. Dan selain Sakura, Sasuke juga ikut menangis.

Dalam kedua tangis itu, mereka memohon. Dengan ikatan saling memiliki mereka ini bisa mereka rajut bersama untuk menuju masa depan yang indah. Memohon agar tiada lagi yang menghalangi mereka. Selama mereka bersatu, semoga mereka bisa menghadapi segalanya. Sasuke percaya itu, tapi Sakura... masih ada sedikit sakit dalam hatinya. Sakit membayangkan wajah sahabat pirangnya jika mengetahui jika lelaki tercinta sahabatnya—bercinta dengannya.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku . . .**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2012

.

.

.

**HUWAAA, maaf, Ino-chan, Saku-chan... Aku tak sanggup membuat kalian seperti ini, tapi udah jalan ceritanya seperti ini... TAT**

**Minna, gomen kalo lemonnya jadi kacau begini. Sejelek apapun, hargailah karya abal ini. :') *sujud2***

**Kalo nama kalian ga ada di bawah ini, mungkin aku kurang teliti. Tapi aku tetep ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang udah review maupun yang belum. :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**Kikyo Fujikazu, Kamikaze Ayy, Anka-Chan, Doremi saku-chan, Emiria Tsubaki-san, Na'cchan TnM, SS SK, Chini VAN, Liu'z Ly'y Chen'z males loqin, iraira, widyan tk login, Kazuki Namikaze males log in, Uchiha Ryu, Chadeschan, Silent reader, Sugarpulm Summerie, Aozu Misora, Wakamiya Hikaru, Pasta Gigi Gum, Someone else, celubba, ngga login, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Arlene Shiranui, chezahana-chan, Amabelle Caltha, Andi's Aysakura, Obsinyx Virderald, Voila Shopie.**

**See You Of The Next Chapter...!^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Halo, minna. Apakah ada yang menunggu fic ini?! #krik krik krik... Yo, yo, aku kemarinnya kena WB berat, jadi fic ini lama berdebu, haha, gomen ne.^^a**

**Terima kasih untuk semua readers, fic ini bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian. :***

**Langsung kita ke TE... KA... PE...**

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menyesal melakukan ini, kan?"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun... Demi Tuhan, aku tidak menyesal..."

Kedua insan itu memadu kasih yang sangat manis, keduanya berharap dapat selalu bersatu selamanya. 'Kami-sama... Kumohon, biarlah dengan ini aku dan Sasuke-kun bisa selalu bersama...' Lagi—Gadis bermata emerald itu memohon. Bukan hanya sekedar nafsu belaka mereka melakukannya, tapi untuk melepas keraguan mereka. Melepas rasa takut akan kehilangan di antara mereka. Dan selain Sakura, Sasuke juga ikut menangis.

Dalam kedua tangis itu, mereka memohon. Dengan ikatan saling memiliki mereka ini bisa mereka rajut bersama untuk menuju masa depan yang indah. Memohon agar tiada lagi yang menghalangi mereka. Selama mereka bersatu, semoga mereka bisa menghadapi segalanya. Sasuke percaya itu, tapi Sakura... masih ada sedikit sakit dalam hatinya. Sakit membayangkan wajah sahabat pirangnya jika mengetahui jika lelaki tercinta sahabatnya—bercinta dengannya.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **Haruno Mey**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo(pengennya sih ga ada), Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER 5**

Udara dingin serasa menggelitik wajah wanita berambut pink itu. Wanita? Ya, wanita. Karena hari ini baru saja ke'gadis'annya ia beri dengan suka rela pada pria tampan yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Wanita itu kini seutuhnya telah menjadi pria itu, begitupun sebaliknya. Iris emerald wanita itu masih membiasakan dirinya yang baru tersadar, kemudian menenggakkan wajahnya melihat wajah pria berambut model emo yang masih terlelap.

Sakura—nama wanita itu. Ia melepas tangan pria yang memeluknya itu dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Sakura mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dan langsung memakainya. Selesai memakai baju, Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang, melihat wajah pria itu dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam. Begitu dalam hingga menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut pria itu, tapi kemudian pria itu merasakan tangan Sakura yang menggelitik di dekat telinganya. Pria tampan itu pun sadar dari tidur lelapnya dan memegang tangan Sakura yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang ditanya menatap Sakura, "Aku masih sedikit lelah... Habis kau itu... Kita baru sampai perjalanan dari Jepang, kau malah..."

Blush! Kalimat Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura blushing. Mengingat bagaimana saat Sakura menginginkan agar Sasuke melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Sakura mendadak menarik tangannya dari Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Go-gomen..."

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa-apa," Tangan Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, membuat Sakura tertarik keranjang dan menindih tubuhnya. "Karena ini... Untuk kita." Dan satu kecupan pun didaratkan di bibir Sakura, Sakura pun menerima kecupannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana dengan sprei ranjangnya? Darahnya..."

"Hn... Biarkan maid yang mencucinya, kau tidak usah khawatir, mereka tidak akan buka mulut."

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

"Hujan masih turun, Sai." ucap gadis berambut blonde yang saat ini sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Satu orang lagi adalah laki-laki berkulit pucat yang sedang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari si gadis berdiri. Lelaki itu tak memberi respon ucapan si gadis. Gadis itu pun menengok menatapnya, "Jika hujannya tidak berhenti sampai malam, kau bermalam di sini saja, ya." kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Sai mengernyit, "Apakah itu boleh? Aku ini laki-laki, Ino."

Ino berdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas, "Tidak apa-apa... Tak ada yang memarahi... Lagi pula..." Ino kembali menatap jendela yang basah terguyur hujan di luar sana. Keduanya saling diam. Diam dalam keheningan mereka masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, terjatuh tetesan air ke lantai. Bukan tetesan hujan ataupun tetesan atap yang bocor. Melainkan air mata dari mata aquamarine Ino. Sai yang terkejut melihatnya langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Ino yang sudah tertunduk. "Lagi pula aku..." Ino masih berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku kesepian..." Nada suara Ino mengecil seiring Sai memegang bahu Ino yang bergetar. Sai memeluk Ino, memberi kehangatan pada gadis yang terlihat malang itu. Sungguh malang. Orangtua Ino yang diharuskan bekerja di luar kota dan hanya menemui Ino sebulan sekali untuk memberi uang dan kontrol anak semata wayangnya, juga masalah percintaannya yang mengharuskan Ino harus menerima kenyataan jika pria yang ia cintai sejak lama... Mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan menyembunyikan hubungan selama lelaki itu keluar negeri.

Menerima kenyataan jika kini ia jauh dari sahabatnya karena adanya pertunangan yang akan segera mereka laksanakan. Lalu bagaimana jika ia tahu jika Sasuke—pria tampan itu... Telah bercinta, bercumbu mesra atas dasar cinta mereka tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya? Percuma ia meminta agar Sakura melepaskan Sasuke. Percuma. Karena pada akhirnya... Ia hanya menjadi gadis yang kesepian, yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang.

Hey, lihatlah 'dia' yang sedang memelukmu saat ini. Sai. Yang selalu ingin dilihat cintanya, bukan sebagai pengganti Sasuke. Ino sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk Sai. Untuk menganggap Sai adalah Sai, bukan Sasuke. Tapi Ino pura-pura tidak tahu karena hatinya masih dipenuhi nama pria itu. Sasuke.

Sai mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ino... Aku ada di sini."

Dan Ino merasa sedikit tenang, ia sandarkan kepalanya di dada Sai hingga tercium aroma maskulin Sai. Ino memejamkan matanya, "Ya, aku tahu... Arigatou, Sai..."

**DUA HARI MENJELANG PERTUNANGAN...**

Suara langkah kaki terus terdengar, makin lama makin terdengar jelas ke salah satu kamar. Dan akhirnya pintu kamar pun terbuka, menampakkan wanita beriris jade dengan raut wajah manisnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang besar yang terdapat pria tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Tak ada jawaban. Pria itu masih dalam alam mimpinya. Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Sasuke-kun," ulang Sakura memanggil lagi. Mata Sasuke pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan, melirik sosok yang telah membuyarkan mimpi indahnya. "Kenapa membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini, Saku...?" ucap Sasuke masih lemas.

"Ibu bilang tamu-tamu dari Konoha akan segera datang, bibi Mikoto memintamu untuk mengecek mansion,"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mulai mengangkat badannya untuk duduk. "Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu."

"Baiklah." Sakura pun segera keluar kamar. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu. 'Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa santai-santai saja? Padahal lusa adalah pertunangan kita... Dan perasaanku makin tidak enak... Apa Ino akan datang? Harus bagaimana sikapku jika nanti bertemu Ino?' batin Sakura terus bertanya-tanya sendiri.

.

Setengah jam berlalu. Sasuke yang sudah rapi dan baru selesai sarapan langsung beranjak dari meja makan. "Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada salah seorang maid bermata ungu. Maid itu sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat, "Ada di taman belakang, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn, terima kasih." Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke sampai di taman itu. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat sosok dengan rambut mencoloknya. Sosok itu tengah asyik mengelus-elus kucing hitam nan manis itu sambil duduk di ayunan. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri melihat wanitanya tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

Sakura masih mengelus-elus sambil terus tersenyum gemas melihat kucing yang di pangkuannya. "Kau itu mirip Sasuke-kun, ya. Matamu tajam, warnamu juga gelap. Hihihi..." kata Sakura pada kucing itu. Dan tak lama kemudian mata emeraldnya melihat sepasang kaki jenjang yang mengenakan sepatu kets biru donker. Mata Sakura makin ke atas, menangkap sosok yang memakai celana panjang hitam dan t-shirt putih polos dengan balutan sweater biru donker. Dan ialah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memasukkan tangan di saku celananya dengan gaya memukau.

"Sasuke-kun. Ku fikir siapa."

"Ayo, ikut aku." ucap Sasuke to the point. Sakura mengernyit, "Ikut? Ke mana?"

"Mansion. Kau belum pernah ke sana 'kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Dan memang benar, selama berminggu-minggu Sakura di Paris, dia belum pernah sama sekali mengunjungi mansion Uchiha. Walau minggu lalu orang tuanya berkunjung, Sakura lebih memilih di rumah Uchiha bersama Sasuke. Seringkali mereka melakukan ritual di kamar Sasuke maupun kamar Sakura saat orangtua mereka tak ada.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura langsung mengangguk bertanda menerima ajakan Sasuke. Kucing yang di pangkuan Sakura revleks melompat saat Sakura mulai berdiri. Kucing hitam itu langsung berjalan ke tempat lain sementara gadis yang memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna merah itu masih memperhatikan kucing itu pergi. Rok hijau gelap selututnya ia rapikan karena sehabis duduk tadi. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura bertolak pinggang, "Apa kau jatuh cinta pada kucing itu?"

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung melihat Sasuke sweatdrop. Dan... "Ahahaha! Kau ini lucu sekali, Sasuke-kun. Kucing itu mirip sekali denganmu. Lagi juga... Kenapa keluargamu memelihara kucing hitam? Bukannya masih banyak kucing yang berbulu lain?"

"Entahlah... Ayah suka sekali dengan warna hitam. Kucing itu sendiri aku tak tahu siapa namanya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas, "Kau memang selalu tak perduli dengan hal yang menurutmu tidak penting, ya..."

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Sebuah mansion megah terlihat begitu nyata di mata jade Sakura. Mansion yang terdapat air mancur di depannya, rumput-rumput hijau memenuhi halaman depan mansion meter dari sana, bangunan besar dengan cat putih dan cream itu terlihat begitu mewah dengan model khas Perancis dengan dua pintu cokelat yang terbuat dari kayu jati, juga jendela-jendela dari bawah dan atas yang terdapat ukiran bertuliskan 'Uchiha' dengan huruf katakana. Sakura masih membulatkan matanya melihat sekelilingnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari mobil itu kini berjalan di halaman depan untuk segera masuk dalam bangunan mewah itu. "Waaah... Uchiha memang kaya raya! Hebat!" kata Sakura terkagum-kagum. Sasuke yang melirik kembali menatap mansion. Tiba-tiba ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sambil tertunduk.

"Jika nanti kau menjadi isteriku, mansion ini bisa kau miliki, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mendengar kata 'isteri' justru membuat hati Sakura seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau. Akankah ia akan menjadi wanita Uchiha? Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Sasuke yang masih terus berjalan. Sasuke yanng sadar jika Sakura berhenti, Sasuke ikut berhenti dan menengok ke belakang, "Ada apa?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura tersenyum paksa. Sakura menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang merasakan apa yang ada di fikiran Sakura itu langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sambil menunduk Sasuke terus berjalan, sementara Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke.

'Apakah Sasuke-kun tahu... Apa yang ada di fikiranku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dan Sakura tidak tahu jika di dalam hati Sasuke... Ia terus berdoa, agar Sakura terus berada di sisinya. Dan rasa tak mau kehilangan ada di masing-masing hati mereka.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Di sebuah pesawat, sosok gadis berambut blonde tengah menatap jendela, melihat keindahan awan-awan putih yang dilewatinya. Tapi bukan menikmati suasana itu, justru fikirannya melayang-layang. Membayangkan dua sosok orang yang sedang berpelukan tak mau terpisah. 'Pasti seperti itu... Perasaan mereka adalah tak ingin terpisah... Kami-sama, aku hanyalah tikus kecil pengganggu yang sebentar lagi akan kalah... Apakah aku terlalu jahat memisahkan mereka yang saling mencintai? Pasti salah... Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku yang tak bisa melupakannya hanya jadi penghalang mereka...' Ino terus berucap dalam hati. Merutuki perasaannya sendiri.

Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya masih terus memperhatikannya. "Ino, kau makan dulu, ya." tawar Sai pada Ino. Ino menengok dan tersenyum pilu. "Aku akan makan nanti, kau tenang saja." jawab Ino sekenanya, Sai hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ucapan Ino. Sai berfikir mungkin moodnya untuk makan belum ada.

Sementara di belakang kursi pesawat Sai dan Ino, ada Naruto dan Hinata yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua orang di depannya. Hinata berpandangan dengan Naruto melihat Ino dan Sai. Bisa ditebak, ekspresi mereka sedih melihatnya. Hey, siapa yang tidak tega melihat seorang gadis yang terus-terusan tak memikirkan dirinya, yang ia fikirkan hanya perasaannya. Dan di satu sisi lain, Hinata dan Naruto tak ingin pertunangan sahabatnya itu berantakan hanya karena perasan satu orang.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

"Sebentar lagi pesawat dari Konoha akan tiba," ucap seorang pria Uchiha pada isterinya yang kini sedang merapikan hiasan-hiasan lampu neon untuk segera dipasang di pintu gerbang. Sang isteri menengok sebentar kemudian kembali menyatukan tali-tali dengan kabel lampu kecil itu. Sambil melanjutkan aktifitas, sang isteri menjawab ucapan suaminya, "Kau sudah beri tahu Sasuke untuk mengecek mansion, kan?"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu kau telepon saja, suruh dia agar tidak usah pulang dulu. Maid kita yang akan mengantar rombongan ke mansion."

"Ya, tapi sebaiknya cepat kau selesaikan pekerjaan, karena bagaimanapun kita adalah tuan rumah." ucap Fugaku pada Mikoto berwibawa. Mikoto tersenyum simpul, "Wakata."

Dan sementara keluarga Uchiha di sana sibuk menghias ruang-ruang untuk acara besar mereka, di mansion Uchiha, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu-tamu Konoha. Walau tadinya Sasuke berkata agar para pelayan yang membuat minuman, tapi Sakura bersikeras untuk membantu, dan pada akhirnya Sasuke juga ikut membantu.

"Aaa... Shion, memangnya ada berapa tamu dari Konoha yang akan datang?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil gelas-gelas cantik yang ada di rak piring. Maid dengan seragam ungu dan putih itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku disuruh menyiapkan minuman dan makanan untuk 30 orang, Sakura-sama."

"Ah, sudah kubilang, panggil aku Sakura saja, ya." Sakura berkacak pinggang menatap Shion yang sedikit canggung. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk mengambil bahan-bahan di kulkas untuk membuat kue. Sasuke menengok sebentar ke arah Sakura dan Shion, "Shion, jam berapa pesawat akan tiba?"

Shion yang sedari tadi dipaksa untuk memanggil Sakura tanpa embel-embel '-sama' langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke. "A-ano... Pesawat akan tiba siang ini, Sasuke-sama." jawab Shion. Tanpa membalas lagi ucapan Shion, Sasuke melanjutkan mengambil bahan-bahan kue.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, kemudian ia lihat layar ponselnya jika yang menelepon adalah ayahnya. Ibu jarinya langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut, kemudian Sasuke arahkan speaker ponsel pada telinganya. "Ya, ayah." ucap Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke berbicara pun menengok, ia lihat ternyata Sasuke sedang menjawab telepon.

Diam beberapa saat, kemudian Sasuke kembali bicara, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Telepon pun diputus oleh Sasuke, kemudian kembali menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya. Pria tampan itu bangun dari jongkoknya di depan kulkas dan menaruh bahan-bahan kue tadi di meja dapur. Sakura masih memperhatikan Sasuke penuh tanya. Akhirnya wanita muda itu berucap juga, "Fugaku-jisan meneleponmu?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seperti biasa—hanya dengan gumaman. Sakura mengambil bahan-bahan kue tadi dan menuangnya ke dalam mangkuk besar. "Apa katanya?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepala di tembok sambil melipat tangan di dada menjawab bosan, "Kita tidak usah pulang ke rumah, sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat. Nanti tamu-tamu akan segera diantar kesini."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Oh, begitu." Kemudian Sakura dan Shion mulai membuat cup cake karena waktu mereka sudah tak banyak.

.

.

Selesai mengerjakan tugas dapur, Sasuke dan Sakura kini tengah merasakan semilir angin di kursi depan halaman. Sambil meneguk jus tomat yang tadi disediakan pelayan, Sasuke menatap Sakura. Selesai meminum jusnya, pandangan Sasuke masih pada wanita berambut bubble-gum itu. "Sakura," panggil Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura menengok seraya tersenyum, "Ya?"

"Kau belum berkunjung ke menara Eiffel, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tanpa sadar Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya kikuk. "Astaga, Sasuke-kun! Selama seminggu ini aku di Paris, tapi kenapa aku belum berkunjung ke menara Eiffel?!"

Pria berambut emo itu hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. "Itu kan salahmu sendiri yang selalu tidak mau diajak jalan-jalan oleh ibu dan ayah," omel Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi dengan tampang lesu. Sasuke yang melihat diam sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Lama mereka berbincang-bincang, tak sadar waktu cepat berlalu. Kini depan mata mereka telah terlihat mobil rombongan, dan sudah bisa ditebak jika itu adalah mobil dari bandara. Sasuke segera berdiri kemudian diikuti Sakura yang entah kenapa terlihat mulai gelisah. Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar, tanpa fikir panjang, Uchiha bungsu itu segera menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, aku disini."

Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke dan bergumam, "Sasuke-kun..." Ia kuatkan hatinya dan menenangkan dirinya. "Arigatou..." sambung Sakura.

Orang-orang dalam mobil pun turun, Sakura melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Tapi iris emeraldnya masih terus mencari sosok itu. Dan... Dapat! Ia lihat dari para tamu, berdiri seorang gadis yang memakai baju babby-doll ungu dan celana jeans hitam, membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat seperti barbie dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir tinggi, juga iris aquamarine yang indah.

Di sebelah gadis itu terlihat seorang lelaki dengan kulit pucat, memiliki iris seperti Sasuke—onyx nan tajam. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju abu-abu lengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam. Sakura yang terus memperhatikan kedua insan itu sampai tak sadar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" panggil suara itu lagi. Kemudian sosok itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura sambil menggandeng kekasihnya. Dan dialah si pirang rubah—Naruto bersama Hinata. Sasuke masih berwajah cool melihatnya, tak ada ekspresi apapun, membuat Naruto kesal sendiri. "Baka teme! Berikanlah salam sedikit dengan tamu! Tidak sopan!" semprot Naruto yang baru datang itu.

Sakura yang telah sadar jika sudah ada Naruto dan Hinata langsung tersenyum pada keduanya, "Ah, selamat datang, Naruto, Hinata." salam Sakura menyambut kedatangan mereka. Hinata dan Naruto membalas senyum Sakura. "A-ano... Sasuke-san, maaf, orangtuaku tidak bisa datang karena mengurus perusahaan kami. Orangtuaku menyampaikan salam 'Selamat atas pertunangan dan pernikahan Uchiha', begitu." jelas gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku mengerti, terima kasih."

Tak berapa lama mereka mengobrol, para tamu sudah dituntun maid untuk segera masuk. Sakura melirik dengan takut-takut. Dan benar dugaannya, gadis pirang itu tengah memperhatikannya. Sementara para maid meminta agar para tamu untuk istirahat di sofa yang sudah di sediakan di dalam, gadis pirang itu menghampiri Sakura. Sakura revleks melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Lama kita tidak bertemu." sapa gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Sakura ikut tersenyum walau dengan paksa. "I-iya, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Ada yang aneh. Ya, walau Ino terlihat sudah tak memikirkan perasaannya, tetapi ada yang aneh di hati Sakura. Ia masih merasa menyakiti Ino. Ino masih tersenyum lebar, "Aku baik. Kau?" Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Keringat dingin masih bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Ino melirik Sai sebentar, "Sai jadi partner-ku untuk pesta pertunanganmu."

Sasuke yang merasakan suasana menjadi tidak enak segera buka mulut. "Naruto, lebih baik kau minum dulu di dalam. Istirahatlah." Dan Naruto mengerti arti ucapan Sasuke yang memberi kode untuk mencairkan suasana. "Ayo, teman-teman, kita masuk dulu sambil menunggu paman Fugaku," ajak Naruto pada orang-orang di sekitar. Ino, Sai, dan Hinata pun mengikuti langkah Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sampai tak berapa lama kemudian kepala Uchiha itu datang bersama isterinya, dan Sakura memilih untuk pulang ke kediaman rumah Uchiha.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Malam tiba. Pria berambut hitam kelam itu tengah menekan tombol-tombol ponsel yang sudah dihafalnya untuk melakukan panggilan. Kemudian ia arahkan ke telinga dan menunggu panggilan dijawab. Tak berapa lama, telepon terjawab. _"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" _jawab suara di seberang sana.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Berpakaianlah yang rapi, aku akan mengajakmu untuk makan malam."

"_Eh, tapi malam ini kan ada pesta di mansion. Kita disuruh untuk menghadiri—"_

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku yang akan jelaskan pada ayah. Kita masih bisa datang ke pesta itu setelah makan malam."

"_Hm... Baiklah." _jawab Sakura terdengar ceria, Sasuke pun mematikan panggilan sambil tersenyum. Untung ini di dalam kamar dan tak ada yang melihatnya. Kalau ada para gadis yang melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu bisa-bisa Sasuke ditelan bulat-bulat oleh para gadis itu.

Sementara Sasuke senyum-senyum, di posisi Sakura saat ini. Ia tengah sibuk memilah baju untuk acara malam ini karena tidak semua baju bagus ia bawa dari Konoha. Hingga hampir seisi kamar itu penuh baju-baju Sakura yang berserakan karena bekas dicoba-coba olehnya dan merasa tak ada yang pas.

"Hhh..." hela Sakura di depan kaca besar sambil memegang baju terakhir yang ia coba.

Tok tok tok.

Suara pintu kamar Sakura membuatnya langsung terbuyar dari kebingungannya memilah-milih baju. Wanita bermata emerald itu segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya, melihat siapa yang datang. Dan setelah pintu terbuka menampakkan dua sosok gadis cantik. Yang satu seumuran Sakura dan satunya lebih tua. Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Ayame-nee, Shion. Ada apa?"

Mereka berdua pun membalas senyum Sakura. "Aaa... Begini, kami diperintahkan Sasuke-sama untuk memberikan ini," ucap gadis bermata ungu violet itu pada Sakura sambil menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang berwarna putih dan terikat dengan pita soft pink. Terlihat seperti bingkisan kado jika dilihat. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa itu?" tanyanya innocent.

Gadis yang paling tua di sana tertawa kecil, "Kami hanya diperintah, bukalah nanti. Ayo, terima."

"Iya," Sakura langsung menerima bingkisan itu. "Arigatou, Ayame-nee, Shion." sambung Sakura. Sedangkan Ayame dan Shion mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat. Kemudian nona Haruno itu menutup pintu dan dengan semangat membuka lilitan pita yang membungkus bingkisan itu.

Sampai akhirnya terlepas pita itu, Sakura membuka tutup kotaknya dengan berdebar-debar. Setelah dibuka, irisnya tertuju pada sepucuk surat yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. Sakura segera mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

**Aku tahu kau pasti kebingungan memilih baju untuk malam ini, kan?**

**Jadi aku menyarankanmu untuk memakai hadiah dariku ini.**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura terkikik pelan membacanya. Sasuke memang paling tahu Sakura sampai sedetail ini. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada kotak itu lagi, ia tarik bahan berwarna merah marun yang terlipat rapi itu. Dan...

"Wah, i-ini..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Itu adalah sebuah gaun dengan bahan sutera yang terlihat simple dan anggun bila untuk dipakai malam hari. Gaun itu diranjang dengan tali yang mengikat di leher, hiasan bunga mawar pada di lingkaran-lingkaran pinggang dengan ukuran kecil membuatnya menjadi terlihat manis, juga terusannya yang panjangnya semata kaki, juga pita belakang gaun itu yang menambah kesan gaun itu terlihat anggun.

Dan bukan hanya itu. Setelah ia lihat kotak itu lagi ternyata masih ada yang lain. Yaitu sepasang high heels berwarna merah kaca. Dan setelah Sakura mencoba, semua hadiah Sasuke pas untuknya. Sakura tersenyum depan kaca. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." gumamnya.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Bulan setengah lingkaran menerangi seisi kota besar bernama Paris. Salah satu mansion ternama di kota itu tengah ramai akan suara-suara tamu dari Jepang. Kemeriahan khas perayaan suatu pesta. Dan mansion itu tengah merayakan pesta untuk menyambut para undangan dari keluarga Uchiha. Di salah satu sudut ruangan tengah berdiri seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun hitam keungu-unguan sambil memegang gelas berisi minuman bening beraroma menyengat yang mengandung alkohol. Gadis itu tengah memperhatikan yang lainnya tengah bersenang-senang, berdansa, dan sebagainya.

Gadis yang tak pernah menggerai rambutnya itu memandang bosan pemandangan di depannya, ia sandarkan kepalanya ke tembok di sampingnya. Tak lama, lelaki itu datang. Lelaki yang selalu menemani kesepian gadis itu. Lelaki berjas putih itu juga memegang gelas yang sama, dengan ukuran minuman yang sama. "Hai," sapa lelaki itu.

"Hai,"

"Kenapa diam disini saja?"

"Aku bosan..." Gadis itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lelaki yang di depannya itu tersenyum, "Mau berdansa?"

Sang gadis pun tersenyum, gadis itu membetulkan poni pirangnya dan mengikuti langkah lelaki berambut hitam itu untuk menaruh gelas dan menuju tempat berdansa.

.

.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha, pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jas hitam tengah berdiri di depan mobil BMW sports car warna silvernya sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku—seperti biasa. Sudah mulai bosan, pria muda itu melihat alroji di tangannya, melihat jika ini sudah 10 menit ia menunggu wanitanya, tapi rasa sabar masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Maaf menunggu,"

Sasuke menengok mendengar suara itu. Dilihatnya sosok yang ada di depan matanya. Ia lihat penampilannya dari bawah hingga atas. Dilihatnya wanita itu mengenakan high heels merah bening, gaun merah marun yang pas ditubuhnya yang langsing dan kulitnya yang putih bak porselen, dan polesan pada wajahnya. Rona merah pada pipinya, bibir pinknya yang berwarna soft, juga rambut merah muda yang ia ikat tinggi membuat bahunya terlihat. Sungguh cantik. Itulah yang bisa Sasuke simpulkan malam ini untuk Sakura.

Tak sia-sia Sasuke menunggu lama di sini. Sasuke pun berbalik dan membuka pintu di sebelah kanan. "Masuklah." perintah Sasuke dengan halus. Sakura tersenyum balik dan menghampiri Sasuke untuk menerima perintah Sasuke. Setelah Sakura masuk mobil, Sasuke pun segera ke sisi kiri mobil dan masuk, tapi mesin belum ia nyalakan.

Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke menengok, menatap kilau emerald Sakura di malam hari.

"Ano... Bagaimana kau tahu ukuran gaun untukku? Juga high hellsnya. Semua sangat pas."

Sasuke diam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. "Apapun bisa kulakukan, Saku."

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Berjam-jam berlalu, sepasang pangeran dan permaisuri itu baru menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka. Sang pangeran telah membawa permaisurinya ke acara makan malam yang menyenangkan di salah satu restoran yang menyediakan musik jazz, musik kesukaan Sakura. Juga suasana yang sangat romantis membuat Sakura sangat bahagia. Dan ketahuilah, Sasuke lebih bahagia melihat Sakura bahagia.

Kini mereka tengah asyik berbincang di mobil yang masih terparkir di parkiran restoran itu. Tawa Sakura masih tak hilang dari bibirnya. "Sasuke-kun, aku sangat senang malam ini."

"Masih ada lagi,"

"Eh?"

Sakura yang mulanya tersenyum menjadi kebingungan sendiri. Sasuke tiba-tiba mengambil sesuatu di saku jasnya, dan ternyata itu sebuah kain. "Ikuti aku. Aku masih punya kejutan untukmu." ucap Uchiha bungsu itu. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Masih ada?"

"Tutup matamu." Sasuke menyuruh seraya bersiap memakaikan kain hitam yang dibawanya untuk menutup mata Sakura. Sakura akhirnya mengerti. Dengan berdebar-debar, Sakura pun menutup matanya dan Sasuke memasangkan kain itu hingga mengikatnya.

"Baiklah, jangan lepaskan penutup matanya sebelum aku yang melepasnya!"

Suara mobil terdengar, Sakura mulai panik. "T-tunggu! Kau akan membawaku ke mana?!" Sasuke tak menjawab dan pada akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk mengikutinya. Mobil terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, hingga hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit, mobil pun berhenti. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan juga membukakan pintu di sisi Sakura. Sasuke menuntun Sakura dengan merangkul bahu mungilnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya langkahnya terhenti, membuat Sakura makin berdebar-debar. Memikirkan kejutan apa yang Sasuke berikan. "Baiklah, Sakura. Jangan buka matamu sebelum aku menyuruhmu."

"B-baiklah." jawab Sakura terlihat tak sabar.

Penutup mata pun dibuka oleh Sasuke, membuat bias cahaya di sekitar sana menembus permukaan kulit mata Sakura. "Sekarang... Kau boleh buka matamu." ucap Sasuke. Sakura yang perlahan membuka matanya, membiasakan bias cahaya pada irisnya, hingga matanya mulai terbuka sempurna, ia kerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Dan tiba-tiba ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kini di depan matanya langsung, ia melihat menara Eiffel dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu dan di iringi angin malam yang menyentuh kulitnya lembut. Suasana yang sempurna.

Wanita muda itu menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya terkejut. Mata jadenya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh masih belum bisa dipercaya Sasuke membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya mulai merangkul Sakura, "Kau bilang, kau ingin lihat menara Eiffel, kan?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang masih belum percaya.

"Sasuke-kun... Ini... Kau memberi kejutan seindah ini untukku?"

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Ia tahu walau Sakura menangis sekalipun, itu adalah air mata bahagia. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Je t'aime, Sakura." ucap Sasuke yang dengan lancar mengucapkan bahasa French itu. Sakura yang mengerti kalimat itu membalas dengan bahasa inggris, "I love u to, Sasuke-kun..."

Dan ciuman manis di depan menara cantik Eiffel mereka lakukan. Walau beberapa orang melewati kawasan mereka, itu tak menjadi penghalang.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Pesta masih meriah, tapi gadis pirang yang tadi berdansa kini tengah duduk pada sofa dan terus menuang anggur lalu meneguknya. Terus seperti itu hingga ini sudah botol yang ketiga. Samburat kemerahan muncul di sekitar pipinya, matanya mulai sayu, menandakan gadis itu telah di bawah kesadarannya. Ke mana lelaki kulit pucat yang selalu menemaninya itu? Dan kenapa orang-orang di sekitar tidak menyadarinya?

Hingga akhirnya kedua sosok insan yang baru selesai dengan acara mereka datang. Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi baru mereka sampai, Sakura sudah terburu-buru untuk masuk ke dalam mansion. "Sasuke-kun, kau duluan saja, aku harus ke toilet."

"Hn, baiklah." jawab Sasuke, dan kemudian Sakura segera berlari kecil tanpa menyadari sosok sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di sofa yang ia lewati. Sementara Sasuke yang memperhatikan langkah Sakura mendapati sosok yang ia cari. Yang sudah lama ia incar. Seringai jahat muncul di wajah Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

Puk.

Ino menengok seraya ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Penglihatannya begitu bergoyang, dan alamnya seperti ada dalam dunia mimpi. Tak jelas siapa yang ia lihat, hanya rambut hitamnya yang terlihat. Onyx tajamnya bak elang. Entah kenapa membuat Ino ingin menangis. Hitam, onyx, ia benci semua itu! Benar, dialah yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumamnya seperti tak berdaya.

"..."

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Ino makin melemah dan ingin menangis menatap lelaki di depannya. Lelaki itu meremas bahu Ino, "Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu!"

Ino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kemudian berdiri, menyamakan posisinya pada lelaki itu. Tangannya dengan usil membelai dada lelaki itu. "Dari dulu... Aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, Sasuke-kun~" ucap Ino dengan nada yang dibuat manja. Lelaki itu menyeringai merasa rencananya berhasil. Ia tarik Ino untuk mengikutinya. Dengan langkah gontai, Ino sampai oleh tarikan lelaki itu sampai di lantai dua, di sebuah kamar.

Brak!

"Kyaaa!" rintih Ino yang terjatuh di ranjang akibat dorongan lelaki itu. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menindih tubuh Ino. Ino yang masih mabuk itu masih bermanja-manja, "Apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"Kau bilang, kau ingin bersenang-senang, kan? Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan bagaimana caraku menyenangkanmu, hm?" tawar lelaki itu terkesan seperti lelaki hidung belang.

Ino tersenyum manja, "Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya, sayang?"

"Pintu sudah kukunci,"

"Kau tidak takut jika nanti... Sakura tahu?"

"..."

"Kenapa di—Ah..." Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, lelaki itu meremas dua bukit kembar gadis yang tengah mabuk itu. Tanpa basa-basi lelaki itu membuka resleting gaun yang dikenakan sang gadis, juga membuka bra dan celana dalamnya, hingga gadis itu benar-benar bertubuh polos. Gadis itu pun menikmatinya. Hingga sang lelaki juga membuka seluruh pakaiannya, ia kembali menindih sang gadis dan menciuminya.

Jari-jari lelaki itu mulai memasuki lorong vagina sang gadis, membiat gadis itu merintih kecil. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis. Walau dalam keadan mabuk, gadis itu menangis, membuat lelaki itu berhenti dan menatapnya. Ino memegang pipi lelaki onyx itu, "Kenapa aku melakukannya? Padahal harusnya ini tidak boleh, kan? Karena kau akan menjadi tunangan sahabatku..."

"Kau ingin seperti apa?" tanya lelaki itu melembutkan nadanya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menggeleng, "Tidak, lanjutkanlah. Jika dengan begini aku bisa memilikimu, lakukanlah..." Dan tak mau berlama-lama, lelaki itu bersiap menusukkan kejantanannya di lubang vagina Ino yang sudah sangat basah dan masih sempit itu.

"A-AKH! Akh!" jerit Ino yang merasa perih dengan tusukkan yang masih belum sepenuhnya masuk dalam lorongnya. Hingga beberapa kali dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya kejantanan lelaki itu masuk sepenuhnya, dan dapat dirasakan selaput yang ia tembus robek, membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan kental merah. Dan membuat Ino tak henti-henti merintih sakit.

Lama mereka membiasakan posisi hingga Ino siap, akhirnya lelaki itu mulai menjalankan tugasnya memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dengan tempo pelan. Dan itu membuat Ino meminta lebih.

"A-ah.. Ah... Cintai aku... Cumbu aku lebih dalam..." ucap Ino yang seperti kehausan kasih sayang itu.

"Aku sangat menikmatimu... hh... Sayang," balas ucapan lelaki itu yang makin cepat mencumbu gadis itu. Peluh pun mulai bercucuran di tubuh kedua anak manusia itu. Ino yang masih belum puas juga makin meracau tak jelas dengan derai air mata, "Ah... Terus... Buat aku... Melayang bersamamu~"

"Akh... Ah... Sial... Kau benar-benar manis, sayang. Aku tidak bisa berhenti!" Dan keduanya saling mengikuti arah nafsu mereka, tak memperdulikan kesadaran dunia yang tengah mereka jalani.

.

.

Sementara Sakura yang baru keluar dari toilet terus menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok yang seharusnya berada di pesta. Pesta juga terlihat sepi karena jumlah dari Konoha yang mulanya ada 30 orang, tapi yang datang hanya 27 orang karena 3 orang tidak bisa datang. Dan Sakura terus mencari-cari dengan bola matanya sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Sedang apa melamun?" tegur lelaki jabrig ditemani kekasih manisnya.

Sakura menengok dan tersenyum, "Naruto, Hinata. Aku sedang mencari Sasuke-kun. Kira-kira ke mana, ya? Apa kalian melihatnya?" tanya Sakura pada sepasang kekasih itu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya..." jawab Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"Ah, aku melihatnya." jawab Hinata lain dengan Naruto, Sakura memandang Hinata penasaran, "Benarkah? Di mana?"

Dengan suara yang lemah lembut khas dirinya, Hinata menjawab, "Tadi kulihat dia diam setelah kau terburu-buru ke toilet, kan? Lalu dia menghampiri..."

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku . . .**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2012

.

.

.

**Gomen kalau nambah gaje. WB masih menyerang. Typo juga kayaknya nambah parah, ya? Akh! Gomen, ya, gomen. Jangan bunuh aku karena jelek.**

**Makasih yang udah setia sama fic abal ini. Aku terharu... Review, ya, walau jelek sekalipun.^^/**

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Na'cchan TnM, Hikari Meiko EunJo, SiLLiequeenth, FhYyLvRhYy ELF, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, adhjfdfksdfm, SS SK, Saranghae, Doremi saku-chan, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Kikyo Fujikazu, Karasu Uchiha, widyan tk login, Aozu Misora, Tabita Pinkybunny, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Uchiha Ryu, Amabelle Caltha, Liu'z Ly'y Chen'z males login, d3rin, Obsinyx Virderald, Uchiha Itu Sasuke, Aii Sakuraii, princess anggraeni s'lalu.**

**See You Of The Next Chapter...!^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jujur, sebenarnya aku ngerasa jahat gak bales ripiu kalian satu persatu, tapi mohon maklum, ya. T.T  
>Dan jangan pernah bosen RnR fic abal ini.<strong>

.

.

.

Sementara Sakura yang baru keluar dari toilet terus menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok yang seharusnya berada di pesta. Pesta juga terlihat sepi karena jumlah dari Konoha yang mulanya ada 30 orang, tapi yang datang hanya 27 orang karena 3 orang tidak bisa datang. Dan Sakura terus mencari-cari dengan bola matanya sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Sedang apa melamun?" tegur lelaki jabrig ditemani kekasih manisnya.

Sakura menengok dan tersenyum, "Naruto, Hinata. Aku sedang mencari Sasuke-kun. Kira-kira ke mana, ya? Apa kalian melihatnya?" tanya Sakura pada sepasang kekasih itu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya..." jawab Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"Ah, aku melihatnya." jawab Hinata lain dengan Naruto, Sakura memandang Hinata penasaran, "Benarkah? Di mana?"

Dengan suara yang lemah lembut khas dirinya, Hinata menjawab, "Tadi kulihat dia diam setelah kau terburu-buru ke toilet, kan? Lalu dia menghampiri..."

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **Haruno Mey**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo(pengennya sih ga ada), Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER 6**

Tapi tiba-tiba mata Hinata menengok ke arah belakang Sakura. "Ah, itu dia!" seru Hinata menunjuk ke arah belakang Sakura, membuat wanita pink itu menengok. Iris klorofilnya langsung menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Sosok itu nampak sedang menuruni tangga entah dari mana.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil wanita itu langsung menghampirinya.

Sasuke yang melihat hanya tersenyum tipis dan masih memasang wajah stoic. Sakura yang berlari kecil akhirnya sampai di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau kelihatan lemas sekali, apa yang baru kau lakukan sih, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin aku hanya lelah saja, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

"Hm... Baiklah." Sakura mengusap pelan lengan Sasuke.

Setelah izin pada semua, Sasuke dan Sakura pun langsung menaiki mobil menuju kediaman Uchiha. Kota Paris nampak begitu indah dengan nuansa cahaya lampu-lampu kota. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, mobil mereka sampai dan di sambut para pelayan Uchiha. Sasuke yang sudah sangat letih itu langsung memasuki rumah, diikuti oleh Sakura. Hingga sampai di tangga, Sasuke tanpa sadar cuek pada Sakura. Mungkin terlalu lelah. Sekiranya begitu fikir Sakura.

Sasuke yang hendak belok ke arah yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Sakura itu langsung ditarik lengannya oleh Sakura. "Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke melirik sebentar, kini iris onyxnya begitu sayu. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke penuh arti, "Oyasumi," ucap Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tahu, saat ia pergi ke toilet tadi Sasuke pasti minum alkohol. Karena walau hanya minum sedikit, jelas sekali bau alkohol yang tercium. Tapi Sakura tidak mempersalahkannya, mungkin ia memang terlalu lelah.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium lembut kening Sakura, "Oyasuminasai..." Dan setelah itu Sasuke segera melanjutkan langkahnya, begitupun Sakura yang berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya. Dan malam ini begitu sunyi sepi karena tak ada sepatah kata pun terdengar.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

**PAGI HARI MENJELANG PERTUNANGAN...**

Hari berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa kini wanita itu akan berpenampilan bak seorang putri. Di mana ia mewujudkan impiannya untuk mengikat hubungan yang kuat bersama orang yang dicintainya. Menaiki hubungan yang akan membawa mereka ke jenjang berikutnya yang dinamakan pertunangan. Tapi... Walau harusnya ini adalah hari bahagianya, kini ia begitu terlihat gelisah. Tersirat dari pancaran emeraldnya. Membuat para maid yang meriasnya ikut sedikit panik.

"Apa ada yang kau khawatirkan, Sakura?" tanya salah seorang maid yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak sendiri oleh sang wanita. Lawan bicaranya hanya melirik wajah maid yang menanyakannya tadi kemudian menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kak Ayame..."

"Tapi sedari tadi kau terlihat gelisah," Maid berambut pirang pucat di sana ikut mengkhawatirkan kondisi wanita yang tengah duduk di depan kaca riasnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Mungkin aku hanya sedikit canggung..."

"Ah, bicara apa kau? Sebentar lagi Itachi-sama dan Konan-sama akan datang, jadi kau harus siap!" seru Ayame menyemangati. Diikuti oleh Shion yang juga tersenyum, "Iya, kami mendukungmu! Semangat!"

Wanita yang nampak mempesona dengan gaun cream itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kedua maid yang sudah seperti saudara kandungnya itu. "Terima kasih. Aku sayang kalian!" ucapnya.

"Kami juga!" Ayame dan Shion kompak balas memeluk Sakura.

Karena pernikahan Itachi adalah di Paris yang sangat tidak memungkinkan keberadaan kuil, keluarga Itachi harus mendatangi kediaman Konan yang sudah di persiapkan bangunan kuil sederhana. Meminta restu dari keluarga dan membawa Konan agar menyandang nama Uchiha, ikut ke mana ia akan dipimpin sang kepala keluarga barunya, yaitu Itachi.

Akad nikah yang berlangsung pun berakhir begitu cepat, mengharuskan perayaan pernikahan Itachi dan Konan akan dimulai. Juga sesuai jadwal yang telah ditentukan, selama berlangsungnya perayaan pernikahan, pengumuman untuk pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura akan berlangsung. Dan tepat, kini suara keramaian datang dari lantai bawah, menandakan para tamu yang menyaksikan akad nikah Itachi-Konan telah datang, dan sebentar lagi tiba waktunya wanita itu akan turun ke bawah.

Bingo, seorang pelayan datang memberitahu Sakura untuk segera turun ke lantai bawah. Dan entah mengapa, justru raut wajah Sakura makin pucat, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada Ayame dan Shion.

Pada akhirnya, kaki jenjangnya harus melangkah juga. Perlahan keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga. Di lantai bawah, tepatnya di samping tangga, Sakura sudah melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menantinya. Sasuke begitu terlihat tersenyum tulus melihat kedatangan wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya itu, lain dengan Sakura yang menuruni tangga dengan kakinya yang gemetar. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di bawah, didampingi Sasuke yang begitu menawan dengan jas yang sewarna dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, "Sekarang kita kesana, ayah akan mengumumkan pertunangan kita sebentar lagi." kata Sasuke.

"Ya..." jawab Sakura memaksakan tersenyum.

'Aku harus bisa! Harusnya ini mudah untukku, karena setelah ini kami tidak akan merasa kesusahan lagi...' batin Sakura yang mulai merasa kacau dalam fikirannya. Ditambah lagi... Saat Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan, wanita pinky itu tanpa sengaja menemukan sosok yang tak asing di matanya. Sosok berambut blonde yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan sendu.

Dheg!

Seketika nyali Sakura menciut melihat tatapan itu. Ia takkan tega melihatnya. Sahabat yang selalu ia kenal ceria dan selalu menyemangatinya, bahkan mengubahnya menjadi pemberani. Kini, hanya karena masalah cinta, wajah barbie itu nampak begitu memancarkan kesedihan. Dan itu disebabkan olehnya. Sakura berfikir apa dia orang yang tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Tidak, bukan begitu. Tentu karena ia juga tak mau melepasnya. Melepas pria yang sangat ia cintai. Lalu, apa Sakura masih belum percaya dengan Sasuke?

Wanita itu hanya tak mau menanggung beban untuk ke depan. Jika ia memilih ini, untuk ke depannya mungkin berdampak buruk. Ia akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Ia hanya ingin mencintai seseorang dan didukung oleh sahabatnya yang nantinya akan mengucapkan 'selamat' untuk pertunangan mereka, bukan tatapan sedih seakan Sakura hanyalah perebut kebahagiaan sahabat yang telah memberikan segalanya.

"Para tamu undangan yang saya hormati, mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Suara yang tak asing di telinga Sakura mulai terdengar dari mic yang bersambung ke home teather di ruangan ini. Membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura mulai panas dingin, Sasuke yang merasakannya langsung menengok ke arah Sakura, "Ada apa? Kau gugup?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram dadanya yang begitu berdenyut terasa perih karena alat pemompa darahnya begitu berdetak cepat.

Iris emeraldnya kembali melirik ke arah belakangnya, dan dapat ia lihat, sosok itu masih sama. Wajah Ino masih terlihat seperti itu. Ia menunduk, membuat poninya sedikit menutupi matanya, tapi jelas terlihat ia sangat gelisah serasa ada di ambang kematian. Pasti akan begitu perih karena sebentar lagi kisah cintanya akan berakhir...

Tangan Sakura makin bergetar, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Sementara semua tamu sudah berkumpul di hadapan Fugaku, Mikoto, dan kedua orangtua Sakura.

"Setelah sahnya pernikahan Itachi, saya selaku kepala keluarga Uchiha ingin memberitahukan," Fugaku memberi jeda sebentar, "bahwa putra kedua kami, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Dheg... dheg... dheg...

suara detak jantung Sakura makin kencang, membuat tubuhnya tak terkontrol. Sakura mulai merasa pusing, entah mengapa semua yang ada di kepalanya serasa ingin pecah, dan semua berubah menjadi gelap seketika.

"SAKURA!"

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

"_Sakura-chan, jangan menangis, ya! Tenang saja, ada aku!"_

"_Ino-chan... Kau terlalu baik padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasmu..."_

"_Hm... Kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin kamu untuk selalu jujur padaku, ya."_

Gelap. Setelah merasa ia kembali ke masa lalu melewati mimpi, sekejap semua menjadi gelap. Jika boleh memilih, ia ingin tetap berada di saat-saat itu. Tapi saat ini waktu terus berjalan, bahkan saat ini ia telah merasakan kembali kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Perlahan, mata jadenya terbuka, penglihatannya samar-samar melihat sosok pria tampan yang sedari tadi menunggunya sadar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, penglihatannya mulai jelas meski pusing masih terasa di kepalanya.

Pria yang berwajah khawatir itu langsung bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki di sebelah ranjang, memilih untuk lebih dekat menatap klorofil wanita itu. Ia genggam tangan Sakura yang masih terasa dingin, "Sepertinya kau shock hingga pingsan. Kau terlalu gugup, Sakura... Katakan jika kau gugup, agar aku bisa menenangkanmu, agar pertunangan kita—"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tahu ini tidak baik karena memotong pembicaraan orang seenaknya. Tapi cukup! Ia sudah cukup dengan semua beban ini, ia sudah ada di batas kesabaran.

Air mata sudah membuat mata Sakura perlahan berkaca-kaca dan turun mengalir membasahi pipi dan telinganya karena posisinya yang terlentang. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Membalas semua yang telah Ino berikan. Sudah cukup Ino memberikan semua, walau tanpa sadar, sebenarnya dirinya yang terlalu banyak memberikan sahabatnya. Tapi bagi Sakura, semua tak sebanding daripada harus mengalami sesal di kemudian hari. Dan inilah yang Sakura pilih.

"A-aku... Ingin pertunangan kita dibatalkan saja..."

Seketika Sasuke merasakan lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya melemas, membuat ia memundurkan dirinya. Ia membelalakan matanya mendengar kalimat Sakura barusan. Lelucon macam apa ini? Bahkan ini bukan April mop. Beberapa detik Sasuke mencerna kalimat Sakura, tangannya yang semula menggenggam Sakura langsung terlepas. Ia menundukkan wajahnya menahan emosi yang sepertinya akan segera keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bisa merasakan nada suara Sasuke yang begitu dingin. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Sakura memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Wanita muda itu memegang tangan Sasuke yang menjambak rambutnya—

PLAK!

Tapi kemudian Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat sambil memegang tangannya yang tadi ditepis Sasuke, "S-Sas—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku? Kau dan Ino sama saja! Kalian membuatku muak!" Sasuke seakan berbicara hanya pada bayangan Sakura, buktinya ia sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Kejam. Itulah kesimpulan yang diambil Sakura mendengar kalimat-kalimat Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu..."

"Lalu kenapa...?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian ia cengkram bahu mungil Sakura dan menatapnya tajam, "KENAPA SAAT ITU KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENIDURIMU? KAU BILANG AGAR KAU PERCAYA PADAKU, TAPI KENAPA SEKARANG KAU RAGU, HAH?!" Tak dapat dibendung lagi, air mata Uchiha bungsu itu keluar begitu saja, membuat lawan bicaranya ketakutan.

Sementara di depan kamar perdebatan mereka, sosok wanita berambut blonde disana mendadak merosot, jatuh terduduk di depan pintu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata mengalir begitu saja mendengar perdebatan di dalam. Walau kamar ini kedap suara, tapi wanita itu begitu pintar menguping dengan caranya menempelkan telinga pada sela-sela pintu. Walau tidak terlalu jelas, tapi teriakan Sasuke tadi benar-benar terucap jelas, membuat wanita blonde itu menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

Lama ia dalam posisi itu, kemudian ia segera bangun dan berlari entah akan kemana. Bercanda? Tidak! Yang didengar wanita tadi membuatnya seperti pisau yang mengiris urat nadinya. Apa yang barusan ia dengar adalah orang yang ia cintai... Telah bercinta dengan sahabatmu sendiri.

Sementara di dalam, Sakura yang tak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke kini hanya menunduk. Air mata keduanya masih tak mau berhenti, dan Sakura hanya menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Sasuke tadi. "Kenapa kau bilang? Kau bilang aku mempermainkanmu?" Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, membalas tatapan tajamnya, "Lalu, apakah kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku? APA KAU TAHU BERAPA LAMA AKU MENANGGUNG BEBAN INI?! SELAMA BERHUBUNGAN DENGANMU, AKU HARUS MEMBOHONGI PERASAANKU, MEMBOHONGI SAHABATKU! KAU TAHU?!"

"Bahkan aku menderita karena keraguanmu! Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk meyakinkanmu, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke seketika melembut, menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak... Aku tahu kau selalu berusaha, tapi nyatanya... Aku hanya ingin melihat Ino bahagia..."

Pria berambut emo itu masih menatap tajam Sakura, "Lalu apa kau fikir dengan bahagianya Ino akan membuatku bahagia?"

"Jika kau melakukannya untukku..."

"Kebahagiaanku hanyalah dirimu..." Sasuke dengan kasar menempelkan bibirnya dengan Sakura, memaksa wanita cantik itu untuk membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah pria itu menjelajah dalam mulutnya. Ia tak suka ini. Sasuke yang ia kenal bukanlah seperti ini. Di sela-sela ciumannya, Sakura berusaha berbicara. "Hen-tikanh...!"

Tapi Sasuke tak mengindahkannya, justru ia turun ke leher Sakura dan meremas payudara Sakura dengan kasar, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Tangan Sakura yang tak sebanding dengan tenaga Sasuke masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang justru kini mendorong tubuhnya, membuatnya terpaksa jatuh ke ranjang, membuat posisi Sasuke menindih Sakura.

"AH! Hentikan!" Sakura kembali merasakan sakit setelah Sasuke membuat kiss-mark di lehernya dengan ganas. Membuat air mata Sakura yang awalnya mengalir karena kesedihan, kini air mata itu mengalir juga karena sakit.

"Kau hanya milikku!"

"Tidak! Ini sakit! Kumohon hentikan..." Sedikit lagi Sakura berusaha, dan akhirnya dengan sekuat tenang ia dorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terdorong ke samping kanannya. Dan dapat Sakura rasakan tubuhnya nyeri seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Tapi daripada itu, hatinya lebih sakit.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata bahkan ada bekas cakaran Sasuke di bahunya, juga lehernya yang perih dan dadanya yang begitu nyeri. Sakura berdiri dan membelakangi Sasuke yang kini terduduk di lantaisambil menjambak rambut ravennya. Sakura memegangi bahunya yang terasa perih, "Kau keterlaluan..." Sakura pun langsung berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di tepi ranjang.

Pintu kamar tertutup, menandakan Sakura telah pergi dan menyisakan Sasuke yang hanya berteriak frustasi.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

"Sakura, keluarlah, keluarga Uchiha ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kami tunggu di ruang tamu, ya."

Sakura mendengar jelas suara ibunda yang begitu lembut di depan kamar. Wanita iris jade yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di selimutnya kini mulai menampakkan diri dan melihat jam. Sudah pukul 20:05. Padahal sudah dua jam lalu kejadian di kamar Sasuke, tapi rasanya kejadian tadi terasa baru terjadi 10 menit yang lalu. Rasa sakit luar dalam masih menggerayanginya.

Para tamu pasti sudah pulang, dan kini saatnya membicarakan masalahnya. Tentu saja tadi ibunya mengatakan itu, pasti karena pagi tadi ia pingsan mendadak dan begitu lama dalam mimpinya. Membuat acara entah bagaimana tadi.

Dengan berat hati Sakura menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tamu. Baru ia berharap semoga tidak bertemu dengan orang yang saat ini sedang ia tepis di fikirannya, tapi justru setelah ia berbelok menuju ruang tamu, sosoknya justru sudah terlihat jelas.

"Ah, sudah datang. Kemarilah, Sakura." Fugaku memerintah Sakura duduk di sebelah kedua orangtuanya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Fugaku memegang tangan Sakura seperti seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya. "Keadaanmu sudah membaik?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Fugaku kembali bicara, "Sakura, katakanlah jika kau masih belum siap bertunangan. Karena jika untuk bertunangan saja kau belum siap, nanti untuk menikah akan menjadi paksaan."

"Itu benar, nak. Walau kalian siap batin, kalian harus siap mental juga. Karena untuk menikah bukanlah hal untuk main-main." Ayah Sakura ikut bersuara. Sementara itu Sakura melirik Sasuke, dan yang didapat hanyalah tatapan sinis dan aura yang begitu dingin. Sakura langsung menunduk takut.

"A-Aku... Aku minta maaf... Jika aku siap, aku pasti akan mengatakannya."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum. Tapi salah satu Uchiha di sana justru beranjak dari duduknya masih dengan aura yang sama. "Buang-buang waktu saja. Jika memang belum waktunya ya tidak usah, menyebalkan!" Kemudian Sasuke berjalan, tidak menghiraukan ayahnya yang hendak menghampirinya dan memukulnya. Beruntung Mikoto menahannya untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

'Aku menyebalkan ya, Sasuke-kun? Tentu saja... Orang seperti aku ini memang pantas mendapatkan hal semacam ini...' batin Sakura sesak. Ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tapi sayang Sakura tidak mungkin melakukannya saat ini.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menunduk berbarengan, "Maafkan putra kami, dia memang seperti itu jika marah." ucap Fugaku mewakili. "Tapi tenanglah, dia akan baik lagi, Sakura." sambung Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk paham, tapi dalam hati ia tahu, marah Sasuke saat ini benar-benar serius. Ia tak tahu apakah nantinya Sasuke akan kembali bersikap biasa atau tidak.

Fugaku kembali fokus pada percakapannya menatap jade Sakura, "Satu lagi. Kita akan kembali ke Konoha lusa, sedangkan tamu-tamu yang lain berangkat besok. Jadi siapkanlah dirimu untuk lusa, ya."

"I-Iya..."

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Pada akhirnya Sakura sama sekali tidak mengantar tamu-tamu undangan yang akan pulang ke Konoha. Lagi pula kondisinya saat ini kurang baik. Entah kenapa ia jadi lebih sering ingin berkutat pada ranjangnya karena tidak jarang tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini terasa lemas, kepala Sakura juga jadi sering pusing. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Smpai-sampai porsi makannya menurun, ia lebih sering makan camilan.

Hingga seharian Sakura hanya di kamar, membuat keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno itu gigit jari, salah satu penghuni di sana justru berdecak kesal. Cukup satu nama. Sasuke.

Tok tok tok.

Ketukan pintu kamar Sakura terdengar, tapi tak ada jawaban, membuat pengetuk pintu menggeram, "Bukalah! Tidak ada gunanya kau mengurung diri seperti itu! Kau malah menyusahkan!"

Lama Sasuke menunggu. Hingga akhirnya pemilik kamar menyerah dan memilih membuka pintu. Dapat dilihat Sasuke, wanita itu terlihat kusut dengan piyama hijau tua miliknya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, juga wajahnya yang terlihat pucat tak ada semangat. Sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Sakura yang langsung panik segera memegang tangan Sasuke yang mengunci pintu, tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dan akhirnya Sasuke berhasil kemudian membuang kuncinya ke sembarang arah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ketus Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya hingga menyandar ke tembok dan Sasuke terus menatapnya tajam.

Brak!

Mata Sakura tertutup revleks, dan setelah membuka mata, itu adalah tangan Sasuke yang menggebrak tembok. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian di kamar?"

"..."

"Sakura, jawab aku!"

"Tanpa dijawab kau sudah tahu, kan?!"

Sasuke mengernyit, tatapan tajamnya seketika luluh melihat wajah Sakura yang ingin menangis. "Yang ada difikiranmu hanya pertunangan saja... Bahkan sampai-sampai kau bukan hanya melukai fisikku... Tapi juga hatiku..."

Pria Uchiha itu langsung memeluk Sakura. Lain dengan saat kemarin, kali ini Sasuke memeluknya begitu hangat, membuat Sakura begitu nyaman. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura, "Maaf... Maaf aku telah menyakitimu..."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun... Aku yang lebih tahu tentangmu..."

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sakura..."

"Ya..." Sakura kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya. Mungkin ia mudah bicara seperti itu, tapi untuk ke depannya ia tak yakin untuk tetap di sisinya. Di sisi Sasuke.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Konoha. Disinilah Sakura sekarang. Sudah seminggu keluarga Haruno dan Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Setelah seminggu pula Sasuke tinggal di kediamannya yang dulu, kini ia tempati kembali walau hanya sendiri karena ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya di sini, di asal kelahirannya. Sementara Sakura masih tidak berhibungan dengan Ino selama seminggu ini.

Dan kini, di kediaman sederhana milik Uchiha, lelaki berambut blonde yang kini sedang asyik tidur-tiduran di ranjang sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya itu melirik sekilas sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk membereskan pakaian, "Hey, Sasuke." Panggil pemuda tampan itu.

"Hn,"

"Hinata kirim sms, dia bilang, Ino ingin bertemu denganmu."

Pria lawan bicaranya itu langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengernyit menatap Naruto, "Untuk apa?"

Naruto bangun dari tidurannya dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Hinata hanya bilang begitu karena dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ino di dekat toserba."

"Maksudmu...?" Tanpa menunggu kalimat sempurna Sasuke, lelaki beriris shappire itu mengerti. Ia mengangguk dengan wajah serius, "Ya, dia sedang di jalan menuju kesini." ucap Naruto.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, Sakura sedang bercermin menyisir rambutnya. Setelah selesai menyisir rambut gulalinya yang panjang, ia langsung mengambil sweater biru tosca yang tergantung di belakang pintu, kemudian langsung ke lantai bawah. Di meja makan sudah terdapat Azuki, ibu Sakura, yg sedang membungkus rapi bento buatannya.

Sakura menghampiri ibunya, "Sudah selesai?"

"Iya, ini. Setelah memberikannya kau boleh menemani Sasuke dulu, tapi jangan menginap, ya." nasehat Azuki sambil menyerahkan bento pada Sakura. Dan memang, sejak Sasuke tinggal sendirian di sini, Azuki selalu membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Tak jarang pula Sakura menginap di rumah Sasuke, juga terkadang Sasuke mengunjungi kediaman Haruno. Selama seminggu Sakura dan Sasuke melanjutkan kuliah, mereka tak pernah bertemu dengan Ino ataupun Sai. Mungkin mereka mengambil jam kuliah lain.

Tapi justru hal itu menguntungkan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura karena seakan keadaan kembali stabil, walau Sakura sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi. Ingin rasanya Sakura mendatangi kediaman Yamanaka, tapi ia terlalu sulit bicara atas apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Baik! Aku pergi dulu, ya." Sakura langsung melesat keluar rumah. Sudah sangat rindu pada Uchiha itu, eh?

"Hati-hati," ucap ibunya yang mungkin sudah tidak terdengar oleh Sakura.

Dengan semangat wanita itu berlari-lari kecil dengan wajah tersenyum. Beruntung kawasan sepi karena sudah menjelang malam, jadi tidak akan ada yang menyangkanya kurang waras. Tapi begitulah Sakura, selalu ceria setiap akan ke rumah Sasuke. Ia pasti akan disambut dengan senyum memikat Sasuke, menatap iris obsidiannya yang nampak indah dengan sinar rembulan, juga kecupan di keningnya yang selalu terasa hangat.

.

.

Sementara posisi Sasuke saat ini adalah di depan pintu, masih diam belum mau membuka pintu yang sedari tadi diketuk. Lelaki berambut blonde yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia kembali masuk ke kamar milik sahabatnya itu. Dan kini ia sudah mantap untuk membuka pintu.

Krieeet...

Suara pintu mulai terbuka. Dan benar dugaannya, di ambang pintu menampakkan sosok yang tengah memakai beju ungu lengan panjang dan celana jeans pendek di atas lutut. Poni menjuntai miliknya sedikit tertiup semilir angin malam yang lewat, dan kemudian wajahnya yang tertunduk itu mulai terangkat, menampakan sinar aquamarine yang nampak bersedih.

Walau sebenarnya Sasuke sangat membenci wanita ini, tapi dia adalah pria baik-baik sehingga membuka pintunya lebar, "Masuklah," perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar."

Beberapa menit terjadi jeda diantara mereka. "Kalau begitu bicaralah." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, katakan padaku apa saat di Paris, saat pesta perayaan kedatangan tamu kau mabuk?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, saat itu ia memang meneguk minuman itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" Bukan menjawab, Sasuke bertanya balik. Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pinky tengah menguping percakapan mereka di balik tembok gerbang.

Ino menunduk dan menahan tangis, "Jadi kejadian itu memang benar kau...?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino yang menurutnya makin tidak jelas itu.

"Aku telah mengandung Uchiha kecil, Sasuke-kun."

Dheg!

Seakan dunia berhenti berputar setelah Sasuke, juga Sakura yang mendengar kalimat Ino barusan. Bahkan Naruto yang mendengar dari dalam kamar yang tak jauh dari sana juga ikut kaget. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? 'Mengandung' dia bilang? Uchiha? Sungguh susah sekali mencerna kalimat wanita barbie itu, tapi jelas sekali, itulah yang ia katakan. Tapi ini tidak masuk akal, walau saat itu Sasuke minum alkohol dan sudah berada di luar kesadaran, dia masih ingat betul saat itu dia tidak mabuk berat.

Kepala Sakura terasa ingin pecah. Dia masih terbelalak mendengar kalimat Ino barusan, membuatnya seperti mayat hidup seketika. Bahkan untuk menangis pun, air mata enggan mengaliri pipinya. Hanya ada rasa yang begitu perih di dalam dadanya. Rasanya ada yang ingin mencopot jantungnya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri langsung kaget setengah mati. Apa ini? Ucapan itu bisa merubah segalanya dengan mudah, jadi jangan asal! Membuat pria itu mendadak pusing setengah mati.

PRAK!

Bento yang sudah susah payah dibuatkan ibunda Sakura menjadi berantakan di jalan. Dan karena suara nyaringnya, Sasuke dan Ino menengok ke asal suara, dan Sasuke langsung menghampiri pagar. Betapa kagetnya dia saat ia mengetahui ternyata itu adalah sosok merah jambu yang sedang menangis sambil berjongkok di samping pagar. Sementara Ino masih menangis ditempat.

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke langsung berdiri hendak berlari, tapi lengannya terlanjur ditarik Sasuke, "Tunggu dulu, Sakura!" Sasuke mencoba menahan Sakura, dan Sakura menepisnya.

Sudah cukup! Takdir memang sudah berindak lain. Ini adalah keinginan Kami-sama agar hubungan ini tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Sasuke masih mencoba menahan Sakura, "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan masalah percaya atau tidak, tapi kita memang sudah tidak bisa bersatu!"

"Itu pendapatmu! Tapi pendapatku berbeda!" timpal Sasuke. Sakura mengelap air matanya dan mencoba untuk berbicara. "Sasuke-kun, kau mencintaiku, kan? Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun demi aku..." ucap Sakura sesenggukan. Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura san menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Ini demi aku... Kumohon... Nikahi Ino." Sasuke langsung lemas dengan ucapan Sakura. Ini berat, tapi inilah yang terbaik. Kemudian Ino menghampiri keduanya, melihat kondisi di luar sana. Dan untuk terakhir kali, Sakura memegang pipi Sasuke, "Dan mulai sekarang... Belajarlah untuk melupakanku..."

Setelah itu Sakura segera pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berlutut lemas. Ia tak dapat menahannya, tak dapat menahan wanita itu. Kata-katanya terlalu menusuk. Emosi Sasuke mulai meluap-luap, ia mulai berdiri dan menatap tajam Ino.

"Kau itu gila? Bahkan aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu, Ino!" bentak Sasuke mulai kacau. Wanita itu langsung menjatuhkan tetesan air murninya menerima jawaban seperti itu, kemudian menatap onyx Sasuke yang berkilat-kilat amarah. "Tidak pernah kau bilang?" suara Ino mulai bergetar. Bodohnya dia, saat itu ia sendiri dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Tapi jelas, Ino jelas melihat bola mata berwarna onyx itu, membelai rambut hitam kelam itu.

"Kau tidak ingat pernah meniduriku, Sasuke-kun? Hiks..."

Sasuke mendadak merasakan kepalanya ingin pecah. Saat itu ia memang tidak terlalu ingat dengan kejadian di Paris karena alkohol sialan itu. Persetan! Cobaan apa lagi ini? Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal, dia hanya ingat samar-samar setelah meminum alkohol itu, ia hanya ingat potongan-potongan kejadian malam itu. Yang ia ingat adalah gambaran saat ia menuruni tangga, melihat bayangan seorang wanita yang tersenyum, entah siapa itu. Kemudian yang ia ingat selanjutnya saat tangannya membelai bahu seseorang, dan juga mencium kening orang itu. Tapi begitu samar, sehingga ia tidak tahu siapa wanita itu.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi saat itu..." tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan.

"Jangan tanya aku... Aku sendiri mabuk berat. Tapi aku bisa mengingat baik saat kau menarikku dan membawaku menaiki tangga. Kau mencium keningku, kemudian mulai melakukan hal yang—"

"Cukup! Jangan diteruskan!" Sasuke menjambak rambut emonya, membuatnya menjadi berantakan. "Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!" sambung Sasuke.

"Kau fikir aku ingin? Bahkan aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi! Tapi semua terjadi begitu saja... Kau dan aku... Hiks..." suara Ino makin serak. Matanya masih tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini masih menunduk menggeram. Tidak percaya dengan semua. Kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat, membuahkan karunia yang Kami-sama berikan dalam rahim wanita itu. Takdir sudah diputuskan. Bahwa diharuskan agar pria onyx itu harus bersamanya. Ya, mungkin ini sudah kehendak Kami-sama. Mungkin Sasuke memang harus bersamanya. Bersama Ino, bukan wanitanya, Sakura.

Ino memegang perutnya yang masih berumuran seminggu itu, "Kau harus lakukan sesuatu, Sasuke-kun... Atau aku gugurkan kandungan ini..."

"Jangan bertindak semaumu!" Sasuke menatap tajam Ino. Sekali lagi, walau tak ada rasa cinta terhadap wanita ini, Sasuke adalah pria baik-baik, dan juga pria yang bertanggung jawab. Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sejenak, memijat pelan pelipisnya, "Bisa kau beri aku tanda kehamilanmu?"

"Aku masih menyimpan test-pack yang kugunakan pagi tadi. Hasilnya benar-benar positive... Karena sejak tiga hari lalu aku merasa pusing dan tidak enak badan, makanya..."

"..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar, menghirup nafas agar menenangkan dadanya yang sesak dan saraf otaknya yang kacau. Kemudian masih dalam posisi itu, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku akan segera menikahimu."

Dan itulah salah satu bentuk sikap tanggung jawab yang dimiliki Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana nanti ke depannya, tapi ini lebih baik daripada nanti perut Ino semakin membesar, dan justru akan mencoreng martabat keluarga Uchiha.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

BUAGH!

Pukulan keras membuat sosok itu terjatuh ke lantai, dan itu berasal dari sang ayah. Sementara sang ibunda menghampiri putera bungsunya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Anak kurang ajar! Memalukan!" tuding Fugaku pada Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi duduk di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang memar dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, membuat indera pengecapnya merasakan rasa anyir. Mikoto yang memegangi tubuh putranya itu masih gemetar menahan tangis.

Gigi Fugaku bergemelutuk. Jika boleh ingin rasanya ia menghajar anaknya hingga babak belur, tapi batinnya sebagai seorang ayah tidak bisa. Ia hanya mengatur nafasnya yang tidak terkontrol itu, "Setelah kami mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Sakura, lalu apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?! Mau taruh dimana wajah orangtuamu di depan keluarga Haruno?!"

"Sayang, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik." Mikoto mencoba menenagkan Fugaku. Sementara Sasuke sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Fugaku padanya.

.

.

"Sakura-chan..." gadis beriris lavender itu itu mencoba meredakan tangis Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak juga berhenti. Ia terus menangis di pelukan gadis itu, membuat bajunya basah di sisi bahu.

Sehari setelah insiden itu, Sasuke menghubungi orangtuanya untuk datang. Dan sehari setelah itu pula Sakura merasa dirinya sudah mati. Tapi kali ini, Hinata datang dan menawarkan dirinya untuk tempat peraduan Sakura. Menawarkan diri menggantikan sosok pahlawan sahabatnya, Ino. Dan itu membuat Sakura langsung membuka segala bebannya di depan Hinata. Dan sekarang, Sakura masih terus menangis, mengadu pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepala Sakura, walau sebagai sahabat, Hinata juga merasakan derita yang ditanggung Sakura. Harus memikul semua sendirian. Maka dari itu untuk kali ini Hinata ingin dirinya ikut serta menjadi pahlawan Sakura. Tidak perduli meski dibilang mencampuri urusannya atau tidak, tapi Sakura justru terlihat sangat tertolong dengan uluran tangan Hinata.

Bukan hanya Hinata, di sebelah kedua insan itu juga terlihat sang lelaki rubah tampan yang ikut menyertakan diri menjadi sandarannya. Naruto sungguh menyesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa? Jelas karena sahabatnya yang keterlaluan itu. Awalnya Naruto pun tidak tahu jika ternyata Sakura berada di sana saat Ino mengunjungi Sasuke.

Awalnya Naruto dan Hinata berkunjung untuk menyerahkan undangan pernikahan mereka. Ya, mereka akan mengikat janji suci. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata Sakura sudah mengetahui semua yang hendak dikatakan Naruto, saksi pembicaraan Sasuke dan Ino saat itu. Sakura bahagia atas pernikahan mereka yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi, tapi tidak untuk hal cintanya saat ini...

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Derasnya air shower yang membasahi tubuh wanita itu membuat aliran air matanya tidak jelas terlihat, tapi bisa dilihat dari matanya yang merah, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis. Rambut pirang yang biasa ia kuncir itu kini tergerai, basah kuyup oleh air. Perlahan ia usap perutnya yang masih kempes itu, kemudian senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Aku menang, kan? Harusnya aku senang..." ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tubuhnya merosot, membuatnya terduduk diguyuri air shower. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku ini seperti orang bodoh saja. Padahal akhirnya aku mendapatkannya!" Entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran wanita itu, ia merasa puas dengan janin yang ada dalam rahimnya, yang akan membuatnya segera menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi ada segelintir perasaan yang mengganjal. Apa itu? Rasanya seperti membebaninya.

Fikirannya kemudian melayang-layang. Inikah penderitaan yang 'dia' alami? Ternyata begitu sakit. Jadi inilah yang membuat'nya' ragu menjalin hubungan? Karena persahabatan. Wanita itu kini merasakan sakit itu. Merasakan apa yang dialami wanita dalam fikiran wanita itu.

"Sakura-chan..." gumamnya.

Tapi ia sudah tidak perduli. Setan yang menjelma dalam tubuhnya sudah mencuci otaknya untuk tetap melanjutkan semuanya. Jika Sakura ragu, Ino tidak. Ia berfikir tidak akan ragu dengan kebahagiaan yang didapatnya. Tidak peduli jika harus menjadi iblis, ia akan mendapat kebahagiaan itu daripada meragukan semua hanya karena persahabatan yang menurutnya adalah bodoh. Lantas air mata apa itu? Rasa sakit apa itu? Ino sendiri belum bisa menterjemahkan arti dari semua ini.

Dengan pemikiran itupun, Ino bersedia untuk segera siap dinikahi Sasuke. Meninggalkan segala bayang-bayang yang menghantuinya. Ia akan terus maju. Hingga pada akhirnya orangtua Sasuke mendatangi kediaman Yamanaka dan meminta restu ayahanda Ino yang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan mungkin ibunda Ino di sana juga sangat kecewa pada Ino yang dengan mudah menjadi seperti ini hanya karena minuman setan itu. Memang benar, andai saat itu mereka tidak meminum minuman itu, mungkin tak akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini.

Tak pernah terbayang oleh keluarga Uchiha jika nantinya akan mengangkat salah satu anggota dari Yamanaka. Karena keluarga Sasuke hanya mengira-ngira jika nantinya yang akan mendampingi Sasuke adalah keluarga dari Haruno. Begitupun Ino yang tak pernah menyangka jika akan dilamar oleh Uchiha dengan mudah. Andai ia tidak hamil, jangan harap keluarga Uchiha melangkah ke kediaman Yamanaka untuk melamar.

Dan dengan ini, pernikahan akan diadakan dengan cepat dan diadakan di Konoha, di kediaman lama Uchiha. Dengan berat hati dan penuh penyesalan pula mereka mendatangi keluarga Haruno. Saat mendatangi keluarga Haruno pun Sakura tidak ada di rumah entah sengaja atau tidak ia keluar rumah. Malu memang harus mengatakan hal ini, tapi keluarga Sakura mengerti dengan baik, walau tidak menyangka jika akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Hinata dan Naruto duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di taman. Wajah mereka masih jelas terlihat kusut. Bagaimana tidak, manusia yang sedang mereka cari-cari tidak kunjung ditemukan. Membuat Naruto kini menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas, "Kita harus mencari Sakura-chan di mana lagi?"

Gadis di sebelahnya memilih untuk diam, karena dia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Hari sudah sore, tapi sosok yang mereka cari dari pagi belum juga ketemu. Semilir angin menerpa wajah keduanya, kemudian Hinata membuka suara, "Pernikahan Sasuke-san dan Ino diadakan... Minggu depan, kan? Berbarengan dengan acara pernikahan kita..."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Padahal pasgi tadi ia sudah menerima undangan, tapi ia baru sadar sekarang jika pernikahannya berbarengan dengan pernikahan Sasuke. "Ini buruk! Jika tidak cepat mengatakannya, semua bisa kacau!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana cara kita menjelaskannya?"

"Sudah terlanjur, kau tahu, kan?" Naruto ikut khawatir melihat kecemasan yang tergambar di mata lavender Hinata.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, "Hanya ada satu cara. Yaitu..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Hinata terus menunggu kalimat Naruto.

"Menunggu sampai anak itu lahir."

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di sebuah laut. Dan tepat di balik batu-batu karang besar, di sanalah sosok wanita itu. Ia hanya mengenakan baju putih lengan panjangnya dan rok merak marun selutut. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bebatuan yang pasti terasa sakit itu. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah menyendiri. Ia tahu, di sini tak akan ada yang menemukannya.

Tujuan utamanya adalah melupakan Sasuke, tapi justru bayang-bayang Sasuke terus muncul, memaksanya memutar kembali kenangan yang terekam di otaknya. Dari awal hingga akhir, semua kembali teringat. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu di SMP, menjadi pertemuan yang begitu menyakitkan. Membuatnya terjerumus, jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha. Memberikan segalanya, bahkan—kesuciannya.

Mungkin saat itu ia mengira tak akan menyesal memberikannya, tapi nyatanya penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Datang di saat semua sudah terlanjur, sudah tidak bisa diulang kembali dan merubah semua di masa lalu. Hingga tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit seperti sekarang ini. Tapi benar-benar sudah tidak bisa. Semua hanya percuma. Ya, percuma. Menyesali pun tak ada arti. Karena pada akhirnya Sasuke akan menikahi Ino. Pada akhirnya ia harus memaksakan diri untuk melupakan semuanya, semua tentang kisah cinta yang akan berakhir tragis.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, mungkin suatu saat dengan berjalannya waktu, aku akan melupakanmu. Benar, kan?" Sakura bertanya sendiri.

Angin berhembus kencang seiring air mata Sakura turun, seakan ingin menghusap air mata Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak menangis. Ini adalah yang ia inginkan, dia harus tegar.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Merah jambu. Itulah warna rambut yang sedang ditata Haruno Azuki. Tapi bukan rambutnya, melainkan rambut anaknya yang sudah sepanjang pinggang rampingnya. Hanya perasaan saja atau tidak, tapi waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat. Malam ini adalah di mana Sakura akan segera menguatkan mentalnya untuk besok, yaitu menyanggupi diri menerima Sasuke yang akan menikahi Ino. Selama seminggu setelah Sakura sering menyendiri di bebatuan karang laut, akhirnya ia pulang dengan berdiri tegar. Hingga sampai saat ini, ia terlihat seperti tak ada beban di wajahnya.

Azuki menatap bayangan Sakura di cermin rias, "Kau yakin akan pergi?"

"Ibu, tenanglah. Setelah aku menghadiri acara Naruto dan Hinata, aku akan datang ke acara Sasuke-kun dan Ino." kata Sakura tersenyum. Ibunya tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura, "Kau memang anak ibu yang ceria."

Kenapa Sakura memilih menghadiri Naruto dan Hinata terlebih dahulu? Sebab ia tidak sanggup jika harus ikut mengantar pengantin ke kuil mengucapkan janji suci di depan matanya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Jadi biarlah nanti Sakura datang setelah mereka sah menjadi suami-istri.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Dengan lincah ia berdiri menggunakan sepatu high hellsnya, melihat sekali lagi bayangannya dalam cermin. Setelah memastikan ia sudah rapi dengan gaun terusan warna cokelat tua yang terlihat manis dengan hiasan pita di pinggangnya, ia langsung pamit pada ibunya dan melesat keluar rumah untuk menghadiri acara pertamanya, menyaksikan Naruto dan Hinata di kuil. Tidak terasa, teman-teman seangkatannya sudah akan berumah tangga. Mungkin, hanya Sakura saja yang masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Tapi suatu saat pasti. Sakura percaya itu.

.

.

"Pengantin wanita belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi." ucap Fugaku melihat alroji di tangannya. Sasuke yang sudah rapi dengan montsuki*nya kini masih terus mencari sosok di tengah keramaian. Bukan mencari pasangannya, tapi mencari belahan jiwanya yang sudah seminggu ini membuatnya gelisah. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan tempat suci ini agar ia tidak perlu menikahi Ino. Yang ia bayangkan hanyalah ia yang mengikrar janji suci dengan Sakura, bukan dengan Ino. Tapi saat matanya tengah mencari-cari, tiba-tiba pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke menengok, mendapati sosok yang sudah ia kenal. Tak disangka, kakaknya akan datang dari Paris untuk mendatangi pernikahannya. Baru ia tersenyum, "Kakak—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'kakak', Sasuke! Sasuke, adikku yang kukenal adalah lelaki sejati. Tapi sekarang kau berbuat hal semacam ini. Aku kecewa denganmu." Itachi sudah datang membawa tatapan seperti ingin membunuh adiknya ini. Itachi sudah sangat sayang pada Sakura, menganggap Sakura seperti adik sendiri, maka dari itu ia sangat setuju dengan hubungan adiknya. Tapi siapa sangka, justru hanya karena kecerobohan Sasuke mengharuskan Sakura menjadi korban.

"Mempelai wanita sudah tiba!"

Suara kerumunan pun membuat omelan Itachi cukup sampai disana. Keduanya menengok, melihat calon isteri Sasuke yang datang dengan menggandeng sang ayah. Saat itu juga, pandangan Sasuke tak bisa lepas. Ino datang dengan mengenakan kimono putih yang nampak anggun, serasi dengan kulit porselennya, wajahnya juga merona merah karena hiasan wajahnya, membuat pipinya lebih terlihat mempesona, bibirnya nampak merekah, juga iris shappirenya yang bertambah terlihat terang dengan polesan-polesan eyeliner juga mascara. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri Sasuke, Ino begitu terlihat cantik.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, ternyata Ino juga menantikan seseorang. Yaitu malaikatnya. Ia ingin ada 'dia' di sini, menyaksikan dirinya. Entah kenapa, walau tempat ini ramai, tapi hatinya begitu sepi. Karena yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tulus hanyalah 'dia'. Sai.

"Ayah," panggil Ino.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Apa Sai juga tidak tahu tentang pernikahan ini?"

Inoichi—nama ayah Ino—ia hanya menghela nafas, "Setelah sepulang dari Paris, dia tidak ada kabar. Tou-san sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa. Ia juga jarang di kost-annya."

"Begitu, ya..." Ino menunduk lesu. Ayah Ino tersenyum dan mengajak Ino melanjutkan jalan, "Ayo," dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

Pernikahan pun berjalan mulus. Dimulai dengan upacara pernikahan yang dimurnikan oleh Dewa Shinto**, kemudian juga Sasuke dan Ino berpartisipasi dalam ritual san-sankudo***, juga saat keluarga dan kerabat dekat menjadi saksi dengan ucapan janji suci mereka dengan bergantian meminum sake, hingga penutupan dengan menyerahkan sesaji berupa ranting Sakaki****.

Dan dengan demikian, Sasuke dan Ino telah sah menjadi sepasang suami-isteri. Meski dengan paksaan batin pastinya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sosok bermata onyx sedang menghampiri wanita yang sedari tadi terus melamun di pojok pesta pernikahan Naruto Hinata.

"Sakura,"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, "E-eh, Sai. Sai? Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Sakura kaget mendapati Sai, yang sudah seperti orang hilang karena tak ada kabar, kini berdiri di sini. "Kau kemana saja?" sambung Sakura.

"Aku study tour dari kampus. Aku sangat kaget mendengar semua ini. Ini tak masuk akal, Sakura!"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "A-aku tidak mengerti..."

"Sakura, Ino pasti sudah selesai ikrar dengan Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?!" Sai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura. Sakura menatap dalam onyx Sai, ia tahu sahabat satunya ini sangat mencintai Ino.

Kemudian Sakura menunduk, "Aku... Sudah akan menyerah,"

Sai menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Semudah inikah ia mengalah? Pada akhirnya Sai kembali buka mulut, "Sakura, pernikahan ini adalah karena kebodohanku! Andai setelah sepulang dari Paris aku terus di sini sehingga aku tahu Ino sedang mengandung, jadi Ino tidak perlu menikah dengan Sasuke!"

"Sai!" Sakura membanting suara. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sai yang malah membuatnya bingung. "Tenangkan dirimu, dan bicara yang buat aku mengerti." sambung Sakura.

Bukan menjawab, Sai justru melepas pegangannya pada bahu Sakura dan menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya, membuat wanita iris emerald itu makin bingung. Sai menarik nafas berat dan kembali memegang bahu Sakura.

"Anak dalam kandungan Ino... Adalah anakku..."

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku . . .**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2012

.

.

.

***montsuki: Pakaian pernikahan pria adat Jepang.  
>**Dewa Shinto: Semacam pendeta atau penghulu.<br>***Ritual san-sankudo: Ritual yang mengharuskan mempelai pria dan wanita menghirup sake sebanyak sembilan kali dari tiga cangkir yang disediakan.  
>****Ranting Sakaki: Sejenis pohon keramat yang bertujuan mengusir roh-roh jahat dengan cara pembersihan, doa dan persembahan kepada Dewa.<strong>

**Untuk typo, gomen. Karena aku ngetik buru-buru.^^v Hayo~ Apa masih ada yang penasaran? Hehehe, ditunggu aja untuk selanjutnya, ya. Dan maaf untuk Ino-chan, aku membuatmu begitu jahat di sini, juga Saku-chan yang begitu menderita. Nanti ada masa-masa bahagianya kok. ;) Sip, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang setia dengan fic ini!*hug***

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**Andri, Wakamiya Hikaru, widyan tk login, FhYyLvRhYy ELF, ndyyCeulCeul, SS, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, IzuYume SaitouKanagaki, Jang Yue Ri, sukariwehsendiri, rex, Aii Sakuraii, A-tan, Saranghae ThunderSiwonOppa, Amabelle Caltha, sasachan, Andy's Aysakura, KIMI, Doremi saku-chan, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Obsinyx Virderald, Hikari Uchiwa, Kikyo Fujikazu, sssk, PetaLs, Karasu Uchiha, akai tori-chan, Kenshin, nisa, iraira, Uchiha Itu Sasuke, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, saitou ayumu Uchiha, Retno love sasusaku, Soo Dana, Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, Mey Hanazaki.**

**Dan para readers yang numpang lewat aja. Arigatou. ;)**

**See You Of The Next Chapter...!^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Halo, apa kabar semua? Masih ingat fic ini? Rasanya tidak. T.T  
>Fic ini udah lama bgt ya, maafkan aku atas keterlambatannya.<strong>** Masih chapter 7, tapi ada tambahannya sekitar 5000 words.**

**Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membalas ripiu kalian satu-satu, tapi susah juga. Tapi percayalah, aku berterima kasih pada kalian yg sudah mau meripiu, tanpa sepatah kata dari kalian, fic ini bukan apa-apa. Di chapter ini kayaknya aku bikin nambah ancur kehidupan Sakura-chan, tapi ini tuntutan ide. Harap maklum. Aku ga pernah bashing chara! Gak! ^^v**

**Ayo, let's go! :D**

.

.

.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "A-aku tidak mengerti..."

"Sakura, Ino pasti sudah selesai ikrar dengan Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?!" Sai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura. Sakura menatap dalam onyx Sai, ia tahu sahabat satunya ini sangat mencintai Ino.

Kemudian Sakura menunduk, "Aku... Sudah akan menyerah,"

Sai menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Semudah inikah ia mengalah? Pada akhirnya Sai kembali buka mulut, "Sakura, pernikahan ini adalah karena kebodohanku! Andai setelah sepulang dari Paris aku terus di sini sehingga aku tahu Ino sedang mengandung, jadi Ino tidak perlu menikah dengan Sasuke!"

"Sai!" Sakura membanting suara. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sai yang malah membuatnya bingung. "Tenangkan dirimu, dan bicara yang buat aku mengerti." sambung Sakura.

Bukan menjawab, Sai justru melepas pegangannya pada bahu Sakura dan menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya, membuat wanita iris emerald itu makin bingung. Sai menarik nafas berat dan kembali memegang bahu Sakura.

"Anak dalam kandungan Ino... Adalah anakku..."

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **Haruno Mey**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo(pengennya sih ga ada), Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER ****7**

Wanita itu langsung shock dengan sekejap. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat tiba-tiba, juga tubuhnya yang tidak seimbang hingga terjatuh duduk ke lantai.

"Sai… Kumohon jangan berboho—"

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengira jika aku ini gila bicara seperti ini. Tapi kenyataannya…" Sai menarik nafas, "Kita bicara nanti, aku akan jelaskan semuanya." kata Sai yang kemudian langsung menarik lengan Sakura untuk berdiri karena tidak memungkinkan Sai berbicara di tempat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bahagia, kan.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Tetes demi tetes air mata Sakura jatuh yang begitu terlihat oleh Naruto, Hinata, juga Sai. Pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata berakhir sangat meriah namun juga pilu karena melihat Sakura yang begitu rapuh di sore ini.

"Sekarang, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sai…" ucap Sakura begitu lirih.

Sai masih menunduk, memaksa agar air matanya tidak tumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

.

_Ekor matanya melihat lelaki emo yang tersenyum licik, kemudian segera mendekati orang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Lelaki itupun langsung mengagetkannya dengan senggolan sikutnya, "Heh, kau. Akan kuberitahu Konan-nee jika kau minum ini terlalu banyak!" ancamnya. Dan ialah sang kakak, Itachi._

_Itachi yang sudah setengah sadar itu malah tersenyum tidak jelas, "Hey, Sasuke. Ayo, kau harus coba ini." ucap Itachi menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman berbau itu pada Sasuke, Sasuke mengambilnya dan meneguknya hingga habis. Rasa yang tidak terbiasa dengan lidahnya itu hanya membuat lelaki itu mengernyit, "Minuman aneh," gumamnya. Sementara Itachi hanya tertawa tidak jelas. Lihat, biasanya sang kakak yang mengancam Sasuke jika ia membuat suatu kesalahan. Kini adik nakal itu berbalik mengancam membuat Itachi akan menyesali perbuatannya._

_Kemudian penglihatan lelaki itu beralih pada yang lain. Kini ia menengok pada gadis yang menyendiri di sofa dengan wajah yang menggoda. Sai yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri gadis itu._

_Minuman keras telah membuat fikiran gadis rambut blonde itu kacau, hingga fikiran kotor lelaki manapun pasti terlintas di otaknya, tak terkecuali lelaki berkulit pucat yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Walau lelaki itu masih dalam kesadarannya. Perlahan Sai menepuk pelan bahu si gadis, membuat gadis itu menengok._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Tangan lelaki itupun mengepal. Hey, apa kau tahu jika yang kau lihat adalah Sai, bukan Sasuke! Tapi kenapa kau menyebutkan nama itu padanya. Kesal bukan? Sungguh, lelaki itu tidak tahan untuk membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Mengakui cintanya, bukan sekedar menjadi pengganti lelaki emo itu._

"_Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" gadis itu tetap tidak menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang kini ada di depan matanya._

_Cukup. Sampai disini sudah cukup. Biarkan malam ini, Sai mengikuti kata hatinya untuk memilikinya. Walau gadis itu tak akan menyadari kebenarannya. Kebenaran lelaki yang telah menodainya, mengambil keperawanan gadis itu di kala gadis itu tengah teracuni oleh minuman terkutuk itu._

.

PLAK!

"Beraninya kau… Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Ino-chan?" bentak Sakura dengan gemetar setelah sukses mendaratkan tamparan di pipi Sai. Walau Sakura tahu Ino sangat menginginkan Sasuke, tapi bagaimanapun juga Ino adalah sahabatnya. Dan tidak mungkin ia diam saja melihat lelaki yang telah menghamili sahabatnya sendiri. Dan terlebih lagi, ia telah membuat kekacauan fatal.

Sai masih tak mau menatap jade Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi aku terlanjur terbujuk oleh keinginanku untuk memiliki Ino…"

Hinata memegang bahu Sakura, "Aku dan Naruto-kun sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi Sasuke-san dan Ino baru saja menikah, kita tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Lagi pula Ino tidak akan percaya begitu saja…"

"Ya, makanya aku dan Hinata berfikir agar lebih baik kita menunggu sampai anak itu lahir, karena pasti ada kesamaan fisik yang mirip dengan Sai. Yang akan membuat Ino percaya." sambung Naruto.

"Tidak… Harusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi… Hiks…" Wanita itupun langsung berlari entah kemana, meniggalkan sosok Sai yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan, juga Naruto dan Hinata yang ikut terhanyut dalam kisah ini. Mungkin penyesalan itu tidak akan ada habisnya.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Pesta pernikahan selesai. Kedua mempelai itupun sudah menempati kamar Kediaman Uchiha yang sudah diwarisi oleh Fugaku. Tapi masih tak ada pembicaraan penting di antara mereka. Sementara wanita barbie itu melepas pakaian pengantinnya, pria tampan itu masih belum masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia memilih untuk tetap duduk di sofa depan tanpa mengganti pakaian. Walau sebenarnya ia lelah, entah mengapa tak sedikit pun ia berfikir untuk menyentuh pengantinnya.

Sementara di kamar, wanita berambut pirang itu telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Sungguh terlihat cantik dengan piyama ungu bercorak bunga anggrek yang ia kenakan. Ia pun masih belum berani untuk memanggil Sasuke, ia memilih untuk duduk di ranjang sambil mengelus pelan janin yang masih sangat muda dalam perutnya.

Mata shappire itu juga Nampak tak bersinar, hanya ada kesedihan. Padahal harusnya sebagai sepasang pengantin, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah. Tapi ternyata tidak untuk Ino. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke-kun…" gumamnya.

Berfikir seperti itu, Ino pun langsung keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia masih melihat Sasuke yang terlihat lelah. Bahkan walau statusnya dengan Sasuke adalah suami isteri, Sasuke masih tak mau mengganti pakaian di depan Ino. Mungkin begitu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya.

Sasuke menengok tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ino mulai duduk di sofa sebelah Sasuke, "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi, jadi sebaiknya kau segera mengganti pakaian dan istirahat."

"…" Sasuke masih diam.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah." ucap Ino. Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan datar, membuat wanita itu menunduk, "Jika kau tidak mau sekamar, aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa…" lanjutnya. Yah, mengingat dirinya saat itu pernah menyerang Sasuke di Rumah Sakit saat Sasuke tak berdaya.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke pun berdiri dan membelakangi Ino, "Biar aku yang tidur di kamar kosong. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pindahkan barang-barangku dari kamar." kata Sasuke yang kemudian langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ino hanya tersenyum pahit. Setidaknya, walau Sasuke tidak mau sekamar dengannya, ia masih mau bicara untuknya. Mungkin bagi Ino, itu saja sudah cukup.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke menatap kesal bayangan dirinya dalam cermin. Dan sedetik kemudian, tangan kanannya berhasil memecahkan cermin itu dengan pukulannya.

Selang beberapa waktu, Sasuke selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tapi pria itu tidak mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, melainkan dengan sweater biru muda dan celana jeans. Dan itu membuat Ino yang melihatnya kebingungan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino yang melihat Sasuke sudah di depan pintu, terlihat seperti akan keluar rumah.

"Aku ingin ke toserba, kau boleh tidur, tidak usah menungguku."

"B-baiklah," ucap Ino kemudian mulai berbalik.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke membuat langkah Ino terhenti. "Terima kasih atas air hangat yang kau siapkan tadi."

Ino langsung terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu. Memang tidak istimewa, tapi sungguh, ucapan itu membuat Ino seperti akan menangis. Ini adalah yang pertama, Ino merasa berguna untuk Sasuke. Dan setelah berbalik, hanya ada suara pintu yang sudah tertutup, menandakan Sasuke sudah pergi. Wanita itupun akhirnya hanya mengusap pelupuknya yang basah. Entah ia harus bahagia atau sedih saat ini.

.

.

Sakura yang sudah lelah karena berlari kini berjongkok di tengah taman. Wajah anggunnya sudah sangat pucat dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, ditambah air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Gaun cokelatnya sudah berantakan, juga kakinya yang mungkin sudah lecet karena ia menggunakan high hells.

Sakura melepaskan high hells dari kedua kakinya, dan benar saja, kakinya sudah sangat merah. Ia pun mulai bangkit dan mencoba berjalan dengan menenteng high hells dan tas mini miliknya di tengah kesunyian jalan itu. Baru ia melangkahkan kakinya, matanya menangkap sepasang kaki yang berhenti di depannya. Ia mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura mendapati siapa sosok di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Bukan menjawab, wanita itu langsung sontak memeluk Sasuke dan melepaskan high hells dan tasnya yang ia bawa, membuat Sasuke masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sasuke yang hendak akan ke toserba sama sekali tidak menyangka bias bertemu dengan Sakura di tempat ini.

Rasa rindu sudah tidak bisa tertahan, pria itu membalas pelukan Sakura, "Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

Mengingat sudah beberapa minggu Sakura tak terlihat oleh Sasuke, membuat stress di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Menikahi orang lain, bukan orang yang ia cinta, bukan Sakura.

Begitu erat pelukan keduanya hingga mereka melupakan kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Melupakan jika pria onyx itu baru saja mengucap janji suci.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya saling melepas pelukan, kecuali tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, hingga penglihatan Sakura menangkap tangan Sasuke yang memar dan mengeluarkan darah, membuat wanita itu panic seketika.

"Sasuke-kun, tanganmu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sasuke lalu menyembunyikan tangan kanannya, tapi kemudian Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak apa-apa?" Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura menarik belahan gaunnya dan merobeknya dengan paksa hingga gaun terusan yang ia gunakan menjadi sebatas atas lutut. Kelakuan Sakura pun membuat Sasuke tercengang, tapi Sakura tak memperdulikannya dan malah menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang luka untuk dibalut.

Sakura menunduk, "Kumohon, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri…"ucapnya lirih, selirih hatinya, membuat aliran sungai di pipinya bertambah deras. Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa jika itu tanpamu, Sakura…" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mendekati bibirnya pada bibir Sakura untuk merasakan sentuhan hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Ciuman itupun menjadi sangat pilu ditemani oleh bunga-bunga di sekitar taman.

"Sakura, izinlah pada orangtuamu kau tidak akan pulang ke rumah untuk malam ini."

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

"Malam ini kita menginap di Hotel ini saja ya, Hime." kata Naruto masih sambil merangkul pengantin barunya itu. Gadis anggun itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian mereka memasuki Hotel yang terlihat cukup mewah itu. Tentu saja mewah, karena mereka pengantin baru, mereka harus mendapat momen yang berharga untuk malam pernikahan mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata menuju meja receptionist. Selama Naruto mengisi data untuk check in, Hinata terus memutar-mutar pandang sekeliling, hingga tiba-tiba lavendernya menangkap dua sosok yang sudah tidak asing di matanya.

"Naruto-kun, lihat!" seru Hinata membuat Naruto menengok cepat, mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Tak berbeda dengan Hinata, matanya juga terbelalak mendapati sosok wanita berambut merah jambu dan pria berambut emo. "Bukankah itu Sasuke dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hanya ada satu yang tidak mereka mengerti. Mau apa Sasuke dan Sakura di Hotel mewah ini? Dan mengapa bukan Ino yang bersama Sasuke? Itu memang tidak salah, itu adalah mereka yang kemudian sudah menghilang tertutup pintu lift.

.

.

Masih di Hotel yang sama di ruang yang berbeda, kedua insane itu masih terus menautkan bibir mereka di balik pintu, hingga akhirnya si wanita pink yang mengalah. Tubuhnya yang bersandar di pintu tak menjadi penghalang untuk memeluk pria tampan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan merebahkannya di ranjang, membuat senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Meski otak Uchiha itu masih waras dan berfikir, harusnya di malam inilah ia membahagiakan pengantinnya. Harusnya malam inilah ia akan menghabiskan malam bersama Ino. Tapia pa daya, wanita Haruno inilah yang ia inginkan. Hanya bersamanya, Sasuke dapat merasakan hal terindah.

Onyx Sasuke menatap lembut jade Sakura, "Matamu sembab," ucapnya melihat wanita cantik yang sudah ditindih oleh tubuhnya. "Kumohon jangan menangisi aku yang bodoh ini…"

Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Yang dikatakan Naruto sore tadi memang benar. Akan terasa kejam jika Sakura member tahu kebenarannya sekarang… Biarlah. Biar waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bersama pria ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke melucuti satu-persatu pakaian Sakura hingga kini tubuh Sakura sudah polos tanpa busana.

.

.

Di Kediaman Uchiha yang sederhana, terasa begitu sepi untuk Uchiha Ino. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi semua sia-sia, sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya begitu terasa sesak, membuat matanya tak kunjung terpejam dan merasakan kantuk.

Jika boleh, Ino ingin mengambil haknya sebagai seorang isteri. Tapi nyatanya, untuk tidur bersama pun Sasuke tidak sudi. Bahkan tidak untuk satu malam saja, malam pernikahannya. Dan andai dirinya tahu jika malam ini Sasuke akan menghabiskan malam bersama Sakura, sahabatnya. Sungguh benar-benar ironi…

.

.

Aroma cherry di tubuh Sakura begitu mengguar tercium oleh Sasuke yang memangku tubuh Sakura dengan posisi berhadapan. Keduanya kini sudah tanpa sehelai benang pun, membuat Sasuke dengan leluasa menyiapkan alat kejantananya untuk diarahkan pada kemaluan Sakura yang duduk di atas pahanya, membuat wanita iris emerald itu menautkan kedua tangannya erat di leher Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya kejantanan Sasuke berhasil tertanam di kemaluan Sakura. Selanjutnya pria onyx itu merebahkan kembali tubuh wanita itu tanpa melepas posisinya.

"Kau tidak mau aku melakukannya untukmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan polos. Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Sakura dan tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau menikmatinya, biar aku yang melakukannya." ucapnya.

Sedari awal Sasuke melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sakura, Sasuke memang selalu memanjakan Sakura. Tidak membiarkan wanita itu harus susah-susah melakukannya untuk Sasuke. Mungkin itu salah satu bentuk kasih sayang pada Sakura.

"A-ah…" desahan Sakura yang merasakan sesuatu menggelitik rahimnya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama untuk mereka, tapi Sakura selalu merasa nyaman melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Sungguh tidak berdusta, Sasuke melakukannya begitu lembut tak menyakiti Sakura sama sekali. Begitu lembut hingga terasa begitu menghangatkan Sakura.

Suara-suara yang keluar dari mulut Sakura juga membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia. Hingga mereka mencapai akhir kebahagiaan mereka, Sasuke masih tidak mau melepas diri dari Sakura. Sasuke yang menggelitik leher Sakura dengan lidahnya membuat Sakura menengok paksa ke arah kanan. Tiba-tiba terasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak setelah melihat jari manis Sasuke yang sudah dilingkari cincin pernikahan.

"…" Sakura diam. Apa yang ia lakukan? Sasuke baru saja menjadi suami orang—bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Setelah semua perbuatan kotor yang ia lakukan, sekarang ia tambah seperti ini?

Kedua tangan Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun… Hentikan…"

Setelah Sasuke menengok, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sakura yang sudah berlinang air mata. Sasuke langsung melepas diri dan duduk, diikuti Sakura yang juga duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Sakura?"

"Apa yang telah kita lakukan ini kotor… Tuhan melihat kita, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Sasuke juga diam tak mengerti harus bagaimana. Ia hanya memeluk tubuh Sakura yang bergetar. "Hiks… Tuhan, kumohon… Biarkan aku mencintai… Sasuke-kun… Huhuhu…"

Sasuke makin erat memeluk Sakura, "Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun… Huuu… Hiks…"

Kebahagian apapun yang mereka gapai, selalu berakhir dengan air mata. Karena mereka telah memaksakan takdir yang dikehendaki Kami-sama. Sungguh cinta yang begitu rumit.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba penglihatannya terasa buram. Beruntung wanita blonde paruh baya itu berhasil menahan tubuhnya yang tidak seimbang.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya wanita tua nan cantik bernama Tsunade.

Sakura yang terkejut langsung berdiri tegap dan menggeleng, "Aaa… Tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing."

Tapi kemudian Tsunade sudah menarik tangan Sakura, "Sudah beberapa minggu ini kau terlihat kurang baik. Lebih baik periksa!" Dan Sakura hanya menurutinya.

Memang benar sudah beberapa minggu ini tubuhnya mudah sekali lelah, tapi Sakura hanya berfikir mungkin itu karena perjalanan jauhnya dari Paris.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Selesai memeriksa tubuh Sakura, kini Tsunade duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tsunade menatap lekat Sakura, membuat Sakura kebingungan.

"Sakura, apa kau mengalami telat datang bulan?" tanya Tsunade tegas.

"…" Sakura diam tapi menganggukkan kepala. Memang Sakura mengalami telat satu minggu bulan ini, tapi Sakura hanya berfikir itu hal biasa. Apa Tsunade mau mengatakan jika itu tanda hamil? Itu tidak mungkin, karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mengalami mual-mual.

"Jadi itu efek karena aku telat datang bulan?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepala.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke di Paris?"

Dheg!

Suasana bertambah tegang ketika Tsunade melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tubuh Sakura mulai beku, irisnya mulai menatap Tsunade takut-takut, "Ma-maksudnya apa, Tsunade-sama?"

"Kau murid yang telah aku ajarkan banyak, tapi aku kecewa padamu, Sakura!" Tsunade mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Bagaimana kau menjelaskan kandungan dalam rahimmu yang sudah berumur sekitar tiga minggu itu? Dan yang aku tahu, tiga minggu lalu adalah saat kau ke Paris bersama keluarga Uchiha." sambung Tsunade panjang lebar.

Darah Sakura mendidih seketika, terasa panas dingin luar dan dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini Kami-sama sudah tidak memberi ampun atas perbuatannya. Hanya dengat suatu anugerah dalam rahim Sakura, menjadi jawaban atas hukuman dari Kami-sama.

"Aku… H-hamil?"

"Ya, kau hamil. Dan aku yakin ayah dari kandunganmu itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Tsunade tegas, yang kemudian membuat ruangan itu menjadi hening, panas, dan juga tegang.

Sakura masih diam, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa yang diucapkan Tsunade adalah salah. Tapi setelah matanya mencoba menatap Tsunade, yang terpancar dari bola matanya adalah kebenaran.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Sakura mencoba bicara, "I-ini lelucon? Tsunade-sama, a-aku..."

"Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya, Sakura. Aku harus memberitahu keluargamu. Dan yang paling utama, aku harus memberitahu Sasuke!"

"TIDAK!" Sakura bangun dari duduknya, "...jangan. Kumohon jangan beritahu keluargaku... Dan Sasuke-kun." Pinta Sakura mulai ketakutan. Tubuhnya sudah semakin bergetar, membuat keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Gila! Apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orangtua Sakura jika mengetahui anaknya hamil di luar nikah? Dan yang lebih parah, yang menghamilinya adalah Sasuke!

Dan jika Sasuke tahu, memang pertanggungjawaban apa yang akan diberikan olehnya? Menikah? Tidak, tidak. Ingat, dia baru menikah beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Ino. Bahkan Sasuke menikahi Ino pun karena Ino telah mengandung—walau sebenarnya itu bukan anak dari Sasuke—dan tiba-tiba datang membawa kabar ini, bisa membuat kepala keluarga Uchiha terserang penyakit jantung.

BRAK!

Tsunade menggebrak meja dan ikut berdiri, menatap Sakura dengan penuh amarah. "Kau fikir dirimu bisa mengurus anakmu sendirian?!" Tsunade setengah berteriak.

Yang dikatakan wanita pirang itu memang benar. Tsunade tahu jika Sasuke sudah resmi menjadi suami Ino, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban Uchiha bungsu itu. Bagaimanapun Sakura butuh seseorang untuk mendampinginya merawat kandungannya, anaknya dan... Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah turun. Sekarang, siapa yang harus disalahkan?

"Aku punya cara yang lebih baik daripada harus menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain..." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar dan takut-takut.

Tsunade diam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sakura. Apa wanita pink ini bodoh? Di saat seperti ini dia masih memikirkan orang lain—

"Lebih baik, aku gugurkan saja kandunganku ini."

Mata indah Tsunade menyipit, "Apa katamu?"

Sementara lawan bicaranya menunduk, takut untuk sekedar melirik Tsunade. Tsunade memang sering sekali marah, tapi baru kali ini Sakura melihat Tsunade marah yang begitu besar. Tsunade seperti ini bukan karena benci, tapi karena peduli. Tahu kan, Tsunade itu sedah menganggap Sakura seperti putrinya sendiri, jadi bagaimanapun Tsunade sangat peduli tentang masalah ini dan menolak usul dari Sakura untuk... Menggugurkan kandungannya.

Tsunade mengepal kedua tangannya, ingin sekali ia menampar anak didikannya itu sekarang juga. Tapi mengingat masalah tidak akan selesai jika dengan kekerasan, akhirnya dokter cantik itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau berfikir untuk itu?" tanya Tsunade mencoba menenangkan diri.

"..."

Lama Sakura diam, Tsunade bicara. "Kau fikir dengan menggugurkan kandunganmu itu, semua masalah akan selesai? Apa yang ada di otakmu itu?!"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih terus menunduk, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan ini pada Sasuke-kun... Aku harus bagaimana...? Hiks..." Tetesan air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan, Tsunade pun dapat melihatnya.

Tsunade mulai menghampiri Sakura, kemudian memeluknya penuh kasih sayang, layaknya seorang ibu memeluk anaknya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Tolong aku, Tsunade-sama. Aku tidak tahu harus apa..." Sakura memegang lengan Tsunade yang memeluknya dari samping. Perasaannya saat ini kacau, sehingga membuatnya tidak berfikir jernih.

"Aku punya usul yang mungkin lebih baik, Sakura."

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Ting tong... Ting tong...

Bel kediaman Uzumaki berbunyi, menandakan adanya tamu di luar sana, membuat salah satu empunya rumah segera membukakan pintu. Dan disanalah Sakura berdiri, di depan pagar rumah setinggi dua meter milik Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang pada malam hari seperti ini, sekitar pukul 19:00. Tapi senyum pun terkembang di wajah tampannya, "Sakura-chan, ayo, masuk!" Naruto mempersilahkan. Sakura menyanggupi untuk tersenyum seperti biasa dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hinata ada di dalam?"

"Ya, ada. Dia sedang memasak makan malam. Aku panggil sebentar, ya." ucap Naruto yang kemudian langsung melesat ke dapur, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang tamu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah wanita Uzumaki dengan senyumnya yang lembut. "Sakura-chan, kebetulan kau datang. Aku baru selesai memasak. Makan malam bersama kami, ya." tawar Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin bicara padamu dan Naruto..."

Dengan hanya melihat wajah Sakura yang gelisah, dapat ditebak Naruto dan Hinata jika Sakura sedang ada masalah. Akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Sakura.

Hening sesaat, Naruto dan Hinata berniat untuk membiarkan Sakura tenang terlebih dahulu, baru bicara. Hingga sekitar dua menit, bibir Sakura mulai terbuka, menandakan ia akan segera bicara.

"Jika aku mengatakan ini, kumohon, jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun, terutama Sasuke-kun." Tubuh Sakura tak berhenti bergetar, mencoba menahan air matanya kembali menetes. Naruto mengangguk cepat, ikut tegang dengan suasana yang ada di ruang tamu sederhana itu.

Sakura menunduk. "Aku... Aku telah mengandung anak dari... S-Sasuke-kun..."

Mendadak Naruto dan Hinata membeku mendengar ucapan—atau lebih tepatnya pengakuan—Sakura yang terbilang tiba-tiba. Lelucon? Tidak. Percaya atau tidak, dari awal Sakura datang ke kediaman mereka pun sudah dengan wajah pucat. Lalu reaksi apa yang harus mereka berikan? Tentu terkejut dan penuh tanya.

"Apa? Kau?"

"Ya, aku hamil... Hiks... Aku hamil, Naruto..." ucap Sakura memastikan ucapannya untuk menjawab Naruto yang masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya. Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tapi... Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tunggu, Sakura-chan, ini membuatku bingung!"

"Naruto-kun, tunggu." Hinata mencoba menghentikan ucapan Naruto, kemudian Hinata memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja. "Sakura-chan, kau tenangkan diri dulu, baru jelaskan, ya." Wanita berambut indigo itu mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang terisak.

Ruangan itu berganti menjadi suara pilu dari nona Haruno disana. Tapi setidaknya perasaannya sedikit lega karena ia telah mengatakan isi hatinya bukan pada orang yang salah. Naruto dan Hinata sangat peduli pada Sakura. Bahkan hingga saat ini, mereka masih terus menemani Sakura yang tak berdaya.

Sekitar lima menit, isak Sakura mulai mereda, Naruto pun sempat membuatkan cokelat panas untuk Sakura walau sedikitpun belum ia seruput. Mata wanita pinky itu sudah sembab, tapi ia menyanggupi untuk menceritakan ini semua pada Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Kesunyian di kediaman Uchiha masih hinggap hingga detik ini. Tak ada kehangatan diantara kedua pasangan suami-istri di dalamnya. Sasuke sang suami dari Ino, masih terus betah berlama-lama di kamarnya, tak hentinya memandang foto pada layar ponselnya. Bahagianya dia jika saat ini yang tinggal bersamanya adalah 'dia'. Tapi untuk saat ini, jangan harap.

Tok tok tok.

Lamunan Sasuke pun buyar seketika. "Ya?"

"Sasuke-kun, sebentar lagi makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi." ucap seorang wanita dari luar kamar. Tanpa membuka pintu, Sasuke sudah tahu jika itu adalah istrinya.

Sementara di luar, Ino yang tak mendapat jawaban itu hanya diam dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tanpa dijawab pun Ino mengerti Sasuke, sebentar lagi ia pasti akan keluar untuk segera mandi dan makan. Yah, setidaknya Ino bahagia karena Sasuke masih mau menerima pemberian Ino. Baginya, Sasuke sudah mau tinggal bersamanya sudah termasuk bentuk kasih sayang untuknya, walau tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke menyentuh Ino. Bicara pun hanya seperlunya saja.

Pernikahan yang terjadi hanya atas kesalahpahaman belaka, yang tidak diketahui oleh kedua belah pihak baik Ino maupun Sasuke, sampai kapanpun akan terus terasa hambar tanpa setitikpun rasa istimewa. Setidaknya begitulah yang ada difikiran mereka masing-masing.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : : **

Wajah kesedihan terpancar jelas dari ketiga insan disana. Tapi dengan sisa-sisa keberanian Sakura memantapkan diri untuk bicara pada intinya. Maksud tuhuan dari pembicaraannya yang telah berlangsung sejak sepuluh menit berlalu.

"Hinata, Naruto, kumohon bantu aku..." Sakura menatap bergantian Hinata dan Naruto penuh permohonan. "Aku tahu ini sangat egois dan tidak masuk akal, tapi... Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan kalian..."

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Katakanlah, Sakura-chan."

"Ya," Naruto ikut berucap, "Katakan saja."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat, menguatkan dirinya.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua berpura-pura di depan Ino dan Sasuke-kun dengan mengatakan... Jika aku..." Mata Sakura beralih pada Naruto, "Istri keduamu, Naruto." lanjutnya.

Terkejut? Itu pasti.

"Kumohon! Ini tidak sungguh-sungguh... Hanya perlu bersandiwara di depan Ino dan Sasuke-kun saja..." Sakura berdiri dan kemudian membungkukan badannya, meminta permohonan yang amat sengat. Hinata dan Naruto pun langsung ikut berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan Sakura agar ia kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Sakura-chan, tenangkan dirimu dulu." ucap Naruto yang kini duduk di samping kanan Sakura, begitupun Hinata yang mengusap pipi Sakura kini berada di sebelah kiri Sakura. Bukannya mereka tidak mau membantu sahabatnya ini, karena mereka pun tahu Sakura meminta bantuan ini karena lelaki yang dekat dengannya tidak ada lagi selain Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa lantaran berfikir untuk ke depannya.

Memang apa yang akan Sasuke katakan jika orang yang dicintainya dijadikan istri kedua dari Naruto. Dan yang dibicarakan itu adalah Naruto! Sahabat karib Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke sendiri tahu jika Sakura mencintainya dan tidak mungkin menikah dengan Naruto. Dan sangat gila lagi jika selama ini Naruto yang semata-mata hanya sahabatnya, bahkan tak pernah sedetikpun Sakura akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto, dengan tiba-tiba akan bersandiwara di depan Sasuke dengan mengatakan jika ia adalah istri kedua Naruto yang jelas-jelas cinta mati pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau berfikir ini gila dan benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Kalian cukup bersandiwara saja... Karena..." Sakura mengelus perutnya yang masih datar, "Aku tidak sanggup menahan cibiran orang-orang jika tahu aku hamil tanpa suami."

"Tapi, Sakura-chan. Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Maksudku... Bagaimana jika Sasuke atau Ino bertanya kebenarannya pada orangtuamu tentang hubungan yang akan dijadikan sandiwara ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku akan bicara pada orangtuaku tentang kehamilan ini..." ucap Sakura lirih. Hinata memandang Sakura yang tertunduk, "Tapi, orangtua-mu tidak dengan mudah saja mengerti, kan. Maaf, tapi bagaimana jika nantinya... Orangtuamu meminta Sasuke-san untuk menikahimu?"

Perkataan Hinata memang benar. Orangtua Sakura mungkin berfikir demikian. Daripada jadi istri kedua Naruto, lebih baik jadi istri kedua Sasuke yang juga ayah dari kandungan Sakura. Tapi tidak sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali bicara.

"Keluarga Uchiha sudah terlihat asing di mata keluarga Haruno. Aku akan mengatakan jika aku sudah membenci Sasuke-kun sehingga takkan mungkin aku berumah tangga dengannya."

Naruto dan Hinata tertegun. Sedari dulu, otak Sakura memang pintar. Untuk masalah seperti ini pun ia bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Walau memang pada dasarnya Sakura tidak mungkin membenci Sasuke, tapi kebalikannya, sampai kapanpun Sakura akan terus mencintainya. Takkan pernah berubah.

Naruto dan Hinata bertatap-tatapan, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura, "Aku dan Hinata bersedia, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum pun mengembang di wajah Sakura, walau air mata masih terus tumpah dari emeraldnya.

"Terima kasih..."

Dan sandiwara akan segera dimulai... Tahukah mereka, dusta yang fatal ini justru menambah dosa dari masing-masing pembuat dusta tersebut?

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : : **

Seharian penuh tantangan Sakura berakhir dengan kiriman berita palsu sampai pada kediaman Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Ino. Setelah kemarin ia mendapat kabar kehamilannya, merencanakan sandiwara bersama Naruto Hinata, hingga bicara kepada kedua orangtuanya yang memberikan hasil kemerahan di pipi Sakura akibat tamparan ibunya yang keras. Dengan tangis dan kecewa jika yang menghamilinya adalah Sasuke, lelaki yang telah tega meninggalkan putrinya demi Ino karena kehamilannya.

Mungkin ibu dan ayah Sakura akhirnya mengerti dan membiarkan Sakura menjalani kebohongan yang akan dibuatnya, tapi setelah itu ia benat-benar mengutuk Uchiha bejat yang telah menghamili kedua perempuan itu dalam waktu yang sama, saat di Paris. Itulah yang difikirkan orangtua Sakura, walau pada kenyataannya, Ino hamil bukanlah karena Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya untuk saat ini karena semua rencananya yang sudah ia susun rapi akan jadi berantakan.

Secarik kertas dari tumpukan-tumpukan kiriman pos membuat Sasuke tertarik karena amplop tersebut terlihat seperti surat pribadi. Dan benar saja, di amplopnya tertulis nama pengirimnya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, berusaha meyakinkan nama si pengirim. Akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan membawa tumpukan kiriman pagi ini dari pos seperti brosur-brosur, majalah langganan Ino, koran Sasuke, dan paket kiriman—entah apa itu—yang mungkin milik Ino.

Pria tampan itu mulai merebahkan diri di sofa tv, kemudian meletakkan tumpukan kiriman itu di sebelah tempatnya duduk. Kemudian ia mulai menyobek bagian atas amplop yang bertuliskan nama pengirimnya, yakni Naruto dan Sakura. Dibukanya lipatan-lipatan surat itu dan kemudian obsidiannya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri, menelusiri huruf-huruf yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Sasuke mencengkram kuat kertas tak berdosa itu tatkala ia telah selesai membacanya, kemudian membuangnya ke lantai. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan ruang itu dan segera keluar rumah entah akan kemana.

Dan ternyata sang istri melihat kelakuan suaminya barusan. Wanita pirang disana yang masih kebingungan itu segera mengambil secarik kertas di lantai yang tadi buang Sasuke penuh amarah. Sama seperti Sasuke barusan, Ino juga terkejut, membuat mata aquamarine-nya membulat saking terkejutnya.

"Ini...?"

**Untuk Keluarga Uchiha**

**Kami dari keluarga besar Haruno dan Uzumaki ingin mewakili bicara.  
>Maafkan kami atas keterlambatannya memberitahu soal ini.<br>Kami berdua telah menikah kemarin, tapi tidak diadakan pesta karena pengantin  
>wanita selaku Haruno Sakura adalah istri kedua dari Uzumaki Naruto.<br>Doakan kami agar menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, karen kami sudah saling mencintai  
>dan takkan melupakan keberadaan Hinata.<strong>

**Terima Kasih.  
>Tertanda, Naruto dan Sakura.<strong>

.

.

.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : : **

TOK TOK TOK.

Suara ketukan pintu yang sangat keras terdengar di kediaman Haruno, tak lama kemudian sang kepala keluarga pun membuka pintu. Raut wajah benci masih terpancar di wajah Tuan Haruno itu. Jangan lupakan kebencian akibat mengkhianati dan menghamili putrinya.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?!" ucap Aouyama sinis. Dari dalam, Sakura yang sedang sarapan itu mendengar suara ayahnya. Dan sudah bisa ditebak jika yang datang adalah Sasuke. Itu berarti kiriman suratnya yang ia titipkan pada Naruto sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kotak pos rumah Sasuke. Sakura sudah bisa menebak jika nantinya akan seperti ini.

"Paman, izinkan aku bertemu Sakura!"

"Tidak bisa!—"

"Ayah," Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul, membuat kedua orang di ambang pintu itu sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa keluar? Cepat masuk!" perintah Aouyama pada putri semata wayangnya. Tapi kemudian Sakura memegang lengan ayahnya dengan lembut, "Ayah, izinkan aku keluar sebentar, ya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sasuke-kun." pinta Sakura.

Sang ayah mengerti betul bagaimana anaknya. Ingin rasanya Aouyama meninju dan meludahi Sasuke sekarang juga, tapi mengingat Sakura putri kesayangannya dan kondisi kehamilannya yang masih sangat muda tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat mentalnya lemah. Maka Aouyama memilih menurutinya. Setidaknya lebih bagus Sakura tidak menikah dengan Sasuke daripada dijadikan istri kedua yang harus berbagi dengan Ino, sahabatnya sendiri.

Setelah pamit, Sakura menutup pintu rumah dan mulai berjalan mendahului Sasuke, lalu Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura untuk keluar dari kediaman Haruno. Mereka berjalan seakan tanpa arah karena terhanyut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing hingga tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mereka. Hingga kini, mereka telah sampai di taman kecil yang belum lama sempat mempertemukan Sakura dan Sasuke di malam pertama pernikahan Sasuke dengan Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk pada bangku taman dengan tenang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu. Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya masih sambil berdiri di hadapan Sakura tanpa ada niatan untuk duduk. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke setengah berteriak, beruntung taman itu sepi karena jarang sekali ada orang yang datang. Pria itu menatap tajam Sakura, tapi berbeda dengan tatapan Sakura yang masih memancarkan ketenangan. Ia sudah bisa membaca semuanya jika rencana yang ia buat akan membuat Sasuke seperti ini.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping kanan, "Jika mau bertanya kenapa aku dan Naruto bisa menikah, itu mudah saja."

"..."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, lelaki yang dekat denganku hanya kau dan Naruto. Sementara ibu dan ayahku ingin sekali melihatku bahagia di masa hidupnya, maka tak ada pilihan Naruto untuk melamarku. Dia bilang dia memang masih punya rasa cinta untukku, dan kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Hinata sudah mengerti."

"Kau sedang berdusta padaku, Sakura!"

Sakura mulai menengok ke arah dan tersenyum menahan tangis, "Kenapa kau berfikir begitu? Aku ini serius. Kenapa kau fikir aku ini bohong?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!" bentak Sasuke mencengkram bahu Sakura hingga Sakura berdiri. Sakura mencoba menepis, tapi tatapan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya diam dan menatap onyx itu.

Tapi kemudian Sakura kembali menengok ke arah samping, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya jatuh, yang selalu membuatnya terjerumus hingga saat ini. "Aku... Sekarang ini sudah akan melupakanmu..."

Cengkraman Sasuke makin kencang, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan, "Sasuke-kun, sakit!"

Kemudian Sasuke melepasnya dengan sedikit mendorong Sakura, beruntung tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke belakang karena—

"Brengsek! Kau anggap apa Sakura-chan, hah?!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menahan tubuh Sakura yang didorong Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kapan Naruto datang karena emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Terlihat dari kemeja Naruto yang rapi, sepertinya dia tak sengaja lewat taman ini untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Naruto?" Sakura membenarkan posisinya berdiri.

Sasuke yang masih emosi itu langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto, "Kau yang brengsek! Bajingan yang mengkhianati sahabat sendiri!" umpat Sasuke, membuat tubuh Sakura gemetaran, bergetar begitu hebat. Tak pernah Sakura melihat Sasuke semarah itu padanya dan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto justru tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke sinis, "Bajingan kau bilang? Bukankah kau sendiri menikah dengan Ino, sahabat Sakura? Kau fikir siapa yang lebih bajingan, yang membuat persahabatan Sakura dan Ino—"

BUAGH!

"NARUTO!" Sakura berteriak dan segera berjongkok mendapati Naruto yang jatuh terduduk akibat pukulan Sasuke.

Kenapa Sasuke begitu marah? Ah, tentu saja ia tak suka Naruto mengungkit masalah pernikahannya. Onyx Sasuke beralih menatap pada sosok di sebelah Naruto, "Terima kasih, aku akan mencintai Ino seperti kau mencintai suami barumu!"

Lelehan air mata turun begitu saja dari mata Sakura, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, ia justru mulai berbalik hendak meninggalkan kedua sosok disana. "Selamat tinggal." ucap Sasuke yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya bagi Sakura. Karena ia yakin, setelah ini Sasuke takkan pernah mau mengenal, bahkan bertatap mata dengannya lagi.

Sakit. Tapi Sakura tahu ini konsekuensinya. Apapun yang terjadi, ini pengorbanan terakhir untuk melindungi Ino. Selanjutnya, ia hanya perlu berusaha untuk merawat anaknya sendiri, dengan bantuan dari sedikit orang, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, dan kedua orangtuanya, ia yakin ia bisa.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura mencoba menutupi air matanya. Percuma saja, air matanya begitu deras. Sakura menggeleng-geleng, "Maafkan aku, Naruto... Hiks... Karena aku, kau jadi..."

"Sakura..." Naruto pun memeluk Sakura, "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku..."

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : : **

BRAK!

Ino tersentak mendengar pintu rumahnya yang dibuka kasar. Setelah dilihat, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke, suaminya yang tiba-tiba pulang dengan wajah kusut. Tadinya Ino berniat untuk bertanya, tapi lebih baik ia diam jika tidak ingin jadi sasaran Uchiha yang sedang marah. Lagipula Ino sudah bisa membaca, Sasuke pasti tadi menemui Sakura untuk memastikan kabar tadi. Jadi benar Sakura menikah dengan Naruto? Itu bagus, berarti sudah tidak ada lagi halangan untuknya dalam percintaan ini. Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi membuat Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, yaitu menjadi istri yang diinginkan Sasuke. Ino segera saja berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke dan mengetuknya pelan.

Tok tok tok.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Mungkin Sasuke masih kacau saat ini. Tapi Ino bersikeras kembali mengetuknya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada di dalam kan?"

"..."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Lagi. Sasuke tak menjawab, dan Ino anggap itu berarti 'iya'.

Cklek...

Ino mengintip sebentar, disanalah Sasuke. Sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya, lebih tepat dibilang seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. Memang frustasi. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke, dan ketika Sasuke tahu jika Ino menghampirinya hanya diam saja. Wanita cantik bak barbie itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau ada masalah, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Ino, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya seperti semula.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu sekalipun itu tentang..." Ino mencoba tersenyum, "...Sakura."

Lawan bicaranya itu masih terus seperti itu. Bayangan-bayangan wanita pink yang tadi bersamanya masih terasa jelas diingatannya. Juga kata-kata pria blonde yang membuatnya mengamuk di taman tadi. Apa mereka berdua manusia tidak punya hati? Dengan mudah sekali mencampakkan Sasuke hanya dalam sedetik. Jika Sakura bisa, maka Sasuke harus bisa.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino masih dengan wajah yang sama. Datar. Ino yang dipandang itu juga terus menatap lekat onyx Sasuke. Rasanya baru pertama kali ini Sasuke memandang Ino dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Ino, kau mencintaiku?"

Hati Ino memanas seketika. "Tentu, Sasuke-kun. Sejak dulu aku selalu mencintaimu..." jawab Ino dengan nada yang pelan. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan Ino, menghempaskan nafasnya. Mungkin dengan kata-kata ini semua antara dirinya dengan Sakura akan benar-benar berakhir.

"Mulai sekarang... Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu."

"..." Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Ino, yang ada hanya air mata bahagia yang tetes demi tetes membasahi pipi ranumnya. Tak peduli apakah ia akan menjadi lampiasan Sasuke atau tidak, tapi jika ini membuat Sasuke melihat Ino sedikit saja, bagi Ino tidak apa-apa. Ia rela. Ia ikhlas.

Sasuke kembali memandang Ino yang sudah berlinang air mata. Dan sedetik kemudian senyum mengembang di wajah Ino, "Boleh aku bersandar di bahumu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke baru tahu, jika Ino sama seperti 'dia'. Sangat mencintai dirinya, berani merelakan apapun untuknya, bahkan walau harus menanggung beratnya penderitaan. Sakura yang tegar mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayanginya, semenatara Ino, siapa yang bisa meringankan beban di punggungnya? Ia hanya punya seorang malaikat yang selalu menghiburnya, yaitu Sai. Bahkan keluarga Ino jarang sekali menemani Ino untuk masalahnya. Mereka fikir Ino bisa menanggung ini sendirian? Tidak. Dia sama menderitanya dengan Sakura. Dan mungkin Ino lah yang merasa paling kesepian.

Bukannya menyandarkan kepala Ino pada bahunya, justru Sasuke langsung memeluk Ino. Membiarkan istrinya itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadanya. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa jadi suami yang baik..."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya masih terus terisak di dada Sasuke, "Tidak, selama ini aku tahu kau selalu jadi suami yang baik padaku... Hiks..." Ino membalas pelukan Sasuke, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan... Hiks... Berbohong..." lanjutnya masih sesenggukan.

"Adakah hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya, membuat matanya kembali bertemu pada mata elang suaminya. Sementara Sasuke masih menunggu ucapan Ino.

"Cium aku, Sasuke-kun..." ucap Ino. Sasuke terdiam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Benarkah ia sudah melupakan Sakura? Dan keraguan muncul di hati Sasuke, terpampang jelas dari mata Sasuke yang penuh keraguan.

Ino memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. Kali ini kedua tangannya memegang pipi tirus Sasuke. "Anggap aku ini adalah perempuan yang kau cintai pun tidak apa-apa... Hiks..." Ino sudah putus asa. Terserah apa pandangan Sasuke, asal mata Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, tidak apa-apa.

Kata-kata Ino mujarab, tatapan Sasuke berubah seketika. Ino tahu untuk siapa cinta itu. Tapi ia rela dijadikan alat pelampiasan cinta Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu mulai memiringkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir istrinya, sebelum ia menggumamkan sebuah nama...

"Sakura..."

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : : **

.

.

.

Sebulan, tiga bulan, empat bulan sudah terlewat. Tak satu hari pun Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke karena selama itu ia ikut ke luar kota bersama Tsunade untuk menemani mantan guru SMU sekaligus guru kedokterannya itu membuat perencanaan untuk membangun cabang Rumah Sakit miliknya di kota Oto. Hari ini, tepatnya Sakura berpamitan pada Tsunade untuk berhenti bekerja di Rumah Sakit Tsunade. Jadi selama Sakura berada di Oto adalah misi terakhir menjadi pendamping Tsunade untuk mengobati dan merawat pasien.

Kini disinilah ia, bandara yang penuh orang berdatangan untuk pergi dan menjemput masing-masing keluarga atau kerabat mereka. Termasuk Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang yang sedaritadi kebingungan mencari sosoknya. Dialah Naruto dan Hinata. Tak banyak yang berubah dari mereka, hanya perut Sakura yang sudah terlihat menonjol karena memang usia kandungannya yang sudah akan menginjak lima bulan.

Pria dengan tanda lahir di pipinya itu tersenyum lebar tatkala menghampiri Sakura yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai itu. "SAKURA-CHAN!" pekik Naruto membuat Hinata menutup telinganya.

"Wah, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Aku rindu padamu!" Sontak Naruto memeluk Sakura kegirangan, membuat yang dipeluknya itu segera melepas diri dan menjitak kepala kuningnya, "Tidak perlu heboh begitu, aku kan hanya pergi beberapa bulan!" ketusnya. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga merindukan kedua kerabatnya itu.

Uzumaki Hinata yang melihat keduanya hanya terkikik pelan. "Lalu... Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu lembut seperti biasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja." Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Wanita asal Hyuuga itu memang keturunan putri yang sopan dan anggun.

"Hei, hei. Lebih baik kita berbincang di rerstoran saja sekalian makan. Kau mau kan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memechakan pembicaraan Sakura dan Hinata. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan mengagetkan kedua orangtuanya di rumah dengan kepulangannya. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk sekedar makan siang sebentar dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka pun tiba di restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari bandara. Disana Sakura mulai memesan berbagai macam makanan yang sama sekali tak ada yang manis. Mulai dari beef steak, burger extra tomat, dan jus tomat tanpa gula. Karena usia kehamilannya kini memang sudah memasuki masa ngidam. Sakura jadi lebih memilih-milih makanan dan sering kali mual jika mendapati bau tidak enak yang sedikit saja masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata yang hanya memilih menu sederhana menjadi heran pada porsi makan Sakura setelah makanan telah dihidangkan pelayan.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan semuanya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata memastikan karena melihat burger ukuran besar itu yang terdapat banyak sekali tomat segar. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi Hinta. Tapi Hinata memaklumkannya, Sakura kan sedang ngidam.

"Entahlah, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku lebih menyukai tomat dan menghindari yang manis-manis." tutur Sakura yang kemudian menggigit tomat dari burgernya. Naruto membulatkan matanya. Apa? Padahal Sakura yang selama ini Naruto kenal adalah penyuka manis dan penyuka buah apel, bukan tomat. Sepertinya porsi makanan Sakura membuat Naruto mengingat seseorang.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Memang Uchiha kecil." gumam Naruto yang tak terdengar Sakura, tapi cukup terdengar oleh sosok di sampingnya. Hinata.

Naruto menepis fikirannya yang sudah kemana-mana. "Oh iya, Sakura-chan, bagaimana kondisi kehamilanmu? Kalau tidak salah, sudah akan lima bulan kan?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Syukurlah, kondisinya sangat sehat!" Sakura mengelus pelan perutnya yang sudah lumayan membesar, "Karena selama aku pergi, Tsunade-sama selalu memeriksa kandunganku dan memberikan vitamin. Kebetulan dia pulang minggu depan karena masih ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa pulang bersamaku."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Rajin-rajinlah memeriksa kandunganmu ke Rumah Sakit, aku dan Hinata akan menemanimu." kata Naruto tertawa lebar, diikuti senyum Hinata yang setuju dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Terima kasih," Sakura ikut tersenyum. Betapa bahagianya Sakura memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Dan... Hey, kau melupakan sosok sahabat pirangmu, Sakura?

"Aaa... Lalu... Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Apanya?"

Sakura terus bicara dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan roti burgernya, "Baka! Tentu saja Uzumaki cilik. Kalian belum memutuskan untuk menambah anggota keluarga?"

Spontan pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hinata dan Naruto saling melirik malu-malu, kemudian keduanya mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah yang memerah. Sakura tekikik melihat kelakuan sepasang suami-istri itu. Sudah ia duga, Naruto yang notabene sangat menginginkan anak itu pasti selalu berusaha, tapi sepertinya Hinata belum siap untuk saat ini. Yah, mempunyai seorang anak itu bukan hal yang mudah, kan.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : : **

"Sakura, bisa tolong ibu sebentar?"

Yang dipanggil itu langsung menutup buku novelnya, "Ya, bu."

"Tolong belikan minyak goreng dan telur di toserba, persediaan untuk besok sudah habis." Azuki selaku ibu Sakura bicara menghampiri Sakura yang masih asyik di sofa tv. Sakura mengangguk dan segera keluar rumah untuk membeli keperluan, karena besok pagi bisa-bisa ia dan kedua orangtuanya tidak sarapan jika tak ada minyak untuk menggoreng. Walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:30.

Sakura berjalan dengan tenang, merasa jalanan yang telah ia hafal ini tak berbahaya. Tapi keberaniannya memudar seketika setelah emerald bulatnya menangkap sesosok manusia di taman sepi yang sering ia lewati. Bukan hantu atau orang jahat, tapi lebih membuat Sakura menjadi keringat dingin. Sosok yang jelas-jelas tak ingin ia lihat lagi, rasanya percuma saja, selama ia masih di Konoha, sosok itu pasti akan bertemu dengannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil meneguk minuman kaleng entah apa itu. Kenapa harus bertemu sekarang? Disaat dia baru saja kembali pada kehidupannya di Konoha? Tapi tenanglah, mungkin Sasuke sudah akan melupakannya karena pertengkaran hebat empat bulan lalu yang merupakan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke sebelum Sakura ke Oto.

Tubuh Sakura membeku, kesadarannya seakan hilang. Tapi tidak sebelum akhirnya pria itu menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya, Sakura langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya dan bersiap untuk lari sebelum—

"Kyaaa!"

Terlambat, Sasuke telah menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan dan... Kerinduan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia yakin Sasuke minuman tadi adalah alkohol karena dapat tercium jelas oleh Sakura. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah pergi.

"L-lepaskan aku!" Bukan melepasnya, Sasuke justru memeluk erat Sakura. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Tolong lepaskan aku—"

"KEMANA KAU SELAMA INI, SAKURA?!" Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya dan mengguncangkan bahu mungil Sakura. Sakura tak ambil pusing, yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Tapi usaha tangannya untuk melepas diri semua sia-sia saja, tangan Sasuke yang lebih kuat itu justru akhirnya menarik sebelah tangan Sakura dan menariknya.

Sakura masih berusaha menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang menariknya untuk berjalan, "Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak!"

BRAK!

Tubuh wanita emerald itu sedikit meringis mendapati bagian belakang tubuhnya terbentur tembok ruang pembangkit listrik taman. "LEPASKAN AK—Hmph...!" Teriakan Sakura pada akhirnya tak ada artinya karena kini bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menekan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya hingga tiba-tiba ia rasakan sebuah tonjolan keras di perutnya, Sasuke berhenti menciumi Sakura, tapi kedua tangannya masih terus mengunci tangan Sakura di tembok.

Betapa geramnya Sasuke setelah ia lihat perut Sakura. Sasuke tidak mungkin salah, itu adalah perut yang di dalamnya hidup sosok manusia yang belum sempurna. Sasuke mencengkram kuat dagu Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura mendongak paksa. Dan dapat dilihat Sakura, mata itu adalah mata yang memancarkan sirat kebencian.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu? Naruto?"

"..."

"SAKURA, JAWAB AKU!"

Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, "Ya. Tentu saja Naruto, karena Naruto itu suamiku!"

PLAK!

Mata emeraldnya mendadak tertutup merasakan panas di pipinya dan perih di ujung bibirnya. Sekilas kesadarannya hilang. "K-kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku...?" Suara Sakura mulai bergetar, matanya masih tak mau menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? KENAPA KATAMU?" Dengan lincah, sebelah tangan Sasuke menarik rambut merah muda Sakura ke belakang. Lagi, membuat Sakura mendongak paksa. "Ukh..." rintih Sakura.

"Kau... Wanita macam apa kau tega mengkhianatiku, lalu hamil oleh lelaki lain?"

"Lelaki lain yang kau maksud adalah suamiku, Sasuke-kun! A-akh..." ucap Sakura masih kesakitan. Ini memang dusta belaka. Ini lebih baik daripada ia harus jujur mengatakan jika kandungannya adalah anak Sasuke. Itu akan lebih buruk dari sekarang ini. Di atas kesakitan dan penderitaannya, dusta ini harus terus berlanjut.

"Karena dia mencintaiku..."

Tangan Sasuke semakin keras menjambak tangan Sakura, "Karena orang itu mencintaimu, kau tidak masalah dihamilinya? Lalu bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu? Kau mau melakukannya?"

Dengan lincahnya Sasuke menyibak rok biru langit Sakura yang sebatas di atas lutut itu. Satu tangannya memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang mungil, sementara sebelahnya lagi mencoba melepaskan celana dalam Sakura. Dan tentu saja Sakura meronta, walau akhirnya usahanya hanya sia-sia. Celana dalamnya sudah tertarik hingga sebatas lutut.

Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura dan mengobrak-abrik dalam mulutnya, hingga membuat Sakura benar-benar tak bisa berkutik lagi. 'Kau milikku, Sakura. Hanya milikku!'.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke membuka resleting celana jeans yang ia kenakan. "Hentikan!"

"..." Sasuke tak menanggapi permintaan Sakura. Ia mulai mengangkan sebelah kaki Sakura agar terangkat ke pinggangnya, dan dengan itu, dengan leluasa Sasuke memasukan batang kemaluannya pada lubang kenikmatan Sakura.

"AAKH!" pekik Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam rahimnya dengan kasar. Lidah Sasuke juga mulai menelusuri leher putih Sakura, membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan rangsangan Sasuke. "Ahn..." desah Sakura yang akhirnya keluar karena gesekan Sasuke di bawah sana.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. Sakura tak menjawab, karena ia sendiri bingung mengapa mendadak tubuhnya menerima perlakuan Sasuke. Selalu seperti itu, tak pernah berubah. "Dasar munafik!" desis Sasuke sambil kembali menjilati leher Sakura, dan perlahan turun ke dada.

Gesekan Sasuke semakin cepat, membuat racuan Sakura bertambah terdengar seperti melodi terindah di telinga Sasuke. Selalu suara Sakura yang ia ingin dengar karena perbuatannya. Hanya ingin Sakura, tidak yang lain.

"Nh... Ahh... Ahn..."

"Kau menikmatinya, Sakura?" Sasuke menyeringai di dekat telinga Sakura, dengan deru nafas yang terengah-engah, ia mulai merasakan kemaluannya dijepit begitu keras, sepertinya Sakura akan segera klimaks. Akhirnya Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in-outnya hingga membuat tubuh Sakura mengejang, merasakan sensasi yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali bercinta dengan Sasuke. Dan hentakan terakhir, Sasuke menyemburkan cairannya bersamaan dengan Sakura.

"Aaah... Haa..." desah Sakura merasakan puncaknya.

Hening. Hanya terdengar nafas keduanya yang terengah-engah. Sakura tidak tahu apakah Sasuke melakukan ini karena mabuk atau apa, tapi setelah Sasuke menatapnya, justru air mata mengalir tidak berhenti. Bukan hatinya saja yang disakiti, tapi juga fisiknya. Sasuke pun membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan. Ia lihat pipi Sakura yang masih memerah akibat tamparannya, juga ujung bibirnya yang sobek, dan rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan akibat jambakkannya.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menangis, meratapi dirinya yang sudah tak berdaya. Dengan sigap Sasuke membenarkan celananya dan celana Sakura karena Sakura sendiri masih terus terisak. Setelah selesai, Sasuke memeluk Sakura, tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan selain kata 'maaf'.

Sasuke, tak cukupkah kau membuatnya menderita? Kau telah mengambil keperawanannya, tapi itu belum cukup. Kau pernah menyakiti fisiknya saat di Paris, tapi kali ini kau ulangi lebih parah, rasanya kejiwaan Sakura sudah rusak. Rasanya mental Sakura sudah mengalami gangguan. Itu semua adalah ulahmu, Uchiha.

Dan untuk Sakura, sumber dari masalah ini. Kesalahan fatal benar akan terjadi karena dusta dan sandiwaramu sendiri, kan?

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku . . .**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2012

.

.

.

**APAAN NIH, AUTHOR NYIKSA SAKURA KETERLALUAN! Maafkan daku... Aku janji pasti ada masanya Sakura-chan bahagia. Terima kasih masih setia dgn fic ini, aku sangat bahagia. :')****  
><strong>**Bingung ya, kenapa jadi 'aku'? Hehehe, kata mama, kebiasaan aku memanggil nama kekanak-kanakkan, jadi aku disuruh belajar menyebut diriku 'aku', bukan 'Mey', namaku lagi. Katanya sih, gitu****.**

**Aku gak mau lagi terima flame karena ide cerita. Aku keraskan lagi, AKU TIDAK MEMBASHING CHARA siapapun. Terima kasih. :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

SiLLiequeenth, Saranghae ThunderSiwonOppa, Nari no Uzu, Guest, Demetria Rhadamanthus, hannyhere, celubba, 5araruki shetlast, SS, FhYyLvRhYy ELF, mizumi uchiharuno, Soo Dana, Doremi saku-chan, Kikyo Fujikazu, akai tori-chan, Obsinyx Virderald, sasusaku fanslovers, Wakamiya Hikaru No login, ndyCeulCeul, Momijy-kun, Karasu Uchiha, Naomi, Risma chan, d3rin, Niley Sasku, phaphi cubby, Mey Hanazaki, Chadeschan, KIMI, Mikaela Williams, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, RaffaLOPEFitriFans, Steffaniesaskey, sssk, A-tan, widyan tk login, bla, Sichi, Kenshin, Hime Hime Chan, Retno love sasusaku, Amabelle Caltha, DarkRed, Jang Yue Ri, Re-chan, princess'nadeshiko, Azakayana Yume, Ana, vika, Aoisunoire, Guest.

**Dan para readers yang numpang lewat aja. Arigatou. ;)**

**See You Of The Next Chapter...!^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyo, semua. Chapter 8 udah apdet, terima kasih atas kesetiaannya dengan fic ini. Aku sayang kalian semua yang terus dukung aku. Makasih, ya. :***

.

.

.

"Kau menikmatinya, Sakura?" Sasuke menyeringai di dekat telinga Sakura, dengan deru nafas yang terengah-engah, ia mulai merasakan kemaluannya dijepit begitu keras, sepertinya Sakura akan segera klimaks. Akhirnya Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in-outnya hingga membuat tubuh Sakura mengejang, merasakan sensasi yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali bercinta dengan Sasuke. Dan hentakan terakhir, Sasuke menyemburkan cairannya bersamaan dengan Sakura.

"Aaah... Haa..." desah Sakura merasakan puncaknya.

Hening. Hanya terdengar nafas keduanya yang terengah-engah. Sakura tidak tahu apakah Sasuke melakukan ini karena mabuk atau apa, tapi setelah Sasuke menatapnya, justru air mata mengalir tidak berhenti. Bukan hatinya saja yang disakiti, tapi juga fisiknya. Sasuke pun membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan. Ia lihat pipi Sakura yang masih memerah akibat tamparannya, juga ujung bibirnya yang sobek, dan rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan akibat jambakkannya.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menangis, meratapi dirinya yang sudah tak berdaya. Dengan sigap Sasuke membenarkan celananya dan celana Sakura karena Sakura sendiri masih terus terisak. Setelah selesai, Sasuke memeluk Sakura, tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan selain kata 'maaf'.

Sasuke, tak cukupkah kau membuatnya menderita? Kau telah mengambil keperawanannya, tapi itu belum cukup. Kau pernah menyakiti fisiknya saat di Paris, tapi kali ini kau ulangi lebih parah, rasanya kejiwaan Sakura sudah rusak. Rasanya mental Sakura sudah mengalami gangguan. Itu semua adalah ulahmu, Uchiha.

Dan untuk Sakura, sumber dari masalah ini. Kesalahan fatal benar akan terjadi karena dusta dan sandiwaramu sendiri, kan?

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **AsaManis TomatCeri**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), OC, Typo, Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER 8**

Suara jangkrik di malam hari terdengar begitu nyaring karena memang rumah itu sepi, tak ada suara cengkarama manusia atau apapun, hanya suara jangkrik. Si pemilik rumah masih sibuk dengan kegiatan melamunnya di teras depan dengan wajah yang harap-harap cemas orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung pulang. Dilihat dari duduknya yang gelisah tak mau bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki, mata biru samudera miliknya masih tak lepas dari pagar rumahnya.

Hawa malam ini memang cukup dingin, membuat siapapun ingin segera bergelut dengan selimut tebal di kamarnya. Tapi tidak untuk Uchiha Ino. Wanita itu masih setia menunggu kepulangan sang suami meski sudah larut, dan sudah seharusnya ia berbaring di kamar untuk istirahat bersama dengan anak dalam perutnya itu.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, dan akhirnya mulai bersandar setelah ia terus gelisah hampir dua jam. "Sasuke-kun, cepatlah pulang..." gumamnya.

Sebenarnya sang suami selalu mengingatkan agar ia lebih baik tidur lebih dahulu dan tidak usah menunggunya pulang. Tapi Ino tetap ingin menjadi istri yang baik, meski tak sekamar dengan suaminya. Ya, selama hampir lima bulan Ino menjadi istri Sasuke, selama itu pula Sasuke masih enggan untuk sekamar dengan Ino.

Ino sendiri sudah merasa jika Sasuke mulai mau memperlakukannya sebagai istri dengan baik. Seperti misalnya, saat Sasuke akan berangkat kerja, Sasuke pasti mencium kening Ino dengan lembut dan berpamitan layaknya suami yang baik. Tak jarang juga Sasuke mencium bibir Ino saat malam, dan hampir melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri yang merindukan surga dunia.

Hanya hampir. Karena Ino tahu, dari setiap belaian yang Sasuke berikan bukan murni untuknya. Karena Ino tahu, masih ada nama 'dia' yang sering kali terucap manakala suaminya tengah merenghkuhnya dengan kerinduan yang mendalam. Tapi satu yang pasti, Ino tak keberatan dengan itu, justru merasa bahagia meski ia merasa dirinya hanyalah alat pelampiasan suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di waku yang sama, taman yang sepi dan hanya diterangi dengan lampu tiang berbentuk bulat di setiap sudut taman, suara isak terus terdengar. Suara itu berasal dari salah satu sudut taman yang terletak ruang pembangkit listrik. Dua sosok manusia yang saat ini terlihat bersedih dan memilukan suasana. Si pria yang memeluk erat wanita yang terus terisak dan masih meronta agar ia dilepaskan dari pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku... Aku... hiks... Aku membencimu...!" ucapnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Pria itu pun mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap dapat menenangkan wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya di telinga wanita iris klorofil dalam pelukannya.

Begitu lirih, ditambah suasana yang begitu mendukung untuk sang lelaki menumpahkan air matanya. Ikut menangis, terselimuti oleh penyesalan yang mendalam. Tapi... Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura bilang bahwa anak dalam kandungan itu adalah anak Naruto? Memikirkan sederet kalimat itu saja membuatnya ingin sekali segera membawa wanita itu dari sini, agar hanya dirinya yang memiliki wanita itu. Tak boleh yang lain.

Padahal dulu Sasuke sempat berfikir jika suatu hari nanti rahim Sakura akan tinggal sosok Uchiha kecil. Ah, tahukah kau, Sasuke, jika kandungan Sakura adalah anakmu? Sayangnya tidak...

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan menempelkan keningnya pada Sakura, berharap dapat menenangkannya. "Maaf..." lirih Sasuke terdengar menahan tangis walau air matanya tetap tak mau tertahan dan justru makin meleleh.

Akhirnya Sakura diam tak meronta lagi. Matanya masih terpejam sama seperti Sasuke. "Aku menderita, Sasuke-kun... Menderita..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Kau tidak tahu...," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "selama ini... cintamu hanya membuatku semakin menderita..."

Sakura benar. Semakin cinta Sasuke tumbuh, semakin Sakura akan berharap. Semakin Sasuke mencintainya, semakin membuat Sakura menderita menahan perasaannya yang takkan bisa dipungkiri sampai kapanpun, yaitu: mencintai Sasuke. Semakin Sasuke tersenyum tulus mencintai, semakin ego Sakura memuncak untuk terus bersamanya.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, membuat Sasuke segera membuka matanya. Sedetik kemudian, obsidian dan hijau permata mereka bertemu, memandang penuh rasa cinta yang terasa menyesakkan.

"Kumohon...," Sakura mengambil nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke, "berhenti mencintaiku..."

Sakura pun mulai berbalik badan, membuat Sasuke segera menarik lengannya, "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin namun penuh makna.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura tersenyum pahit, matanya terasa sedikit sakit karena air matanya yang terlampau banyak keluar. Dengan perlahan Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke di lengannya.

"Karena..., kau tersenyum untukku..."

Maka Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan ucapan Sakura. Alasan bodohkah? Tidak. Walau alasan yang diucapkan begitu singkat, tapi mempunyai arti yang dalam. Sebagai orang pintar, Sasuke cukup mengerti artinya.

Selama ini... Selama menjalin hubungan ini, Sakura selalu mendapat senyuman Sasuke yang begitu tulus dan diyakini dirinya bahwa senyum itu hanya untuk Sakura. Senyuman yang tak pernah Sasuke berikan pada perempuan lain dan hanya untuk Sakura. Tanpa sadar senyum itu membuat Sakura semakin mencintai Sasuke. Maka dari itu, Sakura ingin Sasuke tak perlu tersenyum lagi padanya. Agar ia bisa yakin jika Sasuke berhenti mencintainya. Agar ia yakin Sasuke akan melupakannya.

Sakura pergi begitu saja. Dengan langkah berat ia meninggalkan cintanya di sini. Cukup sampai di sini, ia yakin ke depannya hanya perlu menanggung anaknya, meski tak tahu cobaan apa lagi yang sudah menunggunya di depan sana. Tapi yang jelas Sakura percaya, semua masalah atau cobaan apapun yang diberikan Tuhan semata-mata untuk menjadikan dirinya lebih kuat lagi.

Merenungi perasaan sendiri dengan berlutut lemas. Itulah yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang. Kakinya terasa lemas untuk mengejar wanitanya, seakan ada paku yang menancap kakinya sehingga ia tak mampu bergerak dan justru jatuh berlutut. Terfikirkan untuk pulang pun tidak. Ia memilih tetap di sana, dengan tertunduk dan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Kicauan burung di pagi hari menyeruak di telinga, bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang menusuk-nusuk kelopak mata wanita berambut pirang di sana. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris shappire yang terlihat begitu lelah. Ah, ternyata ia ketiduran di kursi teras karena menunggu sang suami.

Nyonya Uchiha itu menarik tubuhnya yang merosot, membuat poni menjuntainya sedikit memperlihatkan matanya yang tertutup poni. Setelah mencoba membetulkan posisi duduknya, Ino justru meringis merasakan perutnya terasa berat.

"Aduh..." Ino mengaduh sambil berusaha untuk bangun. Sepertinya ini efek karena semalaman ia tidur dengan posisi duduk, membiarkan kandungannya itu tidak nyaman. Menyadari itu, Ino segera mengelus perutnya, "Maaf, ya, sayang. Ibu melibatkanmu untuk menunggu ayah..." ucap Ino yang merasa bersalah sambil memandang perutnya yang sudah menonjol.

Baru ia akan masuk, tapi tiba-tiba gerbang rumahnya terdengar sedang dibuka seseorang. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya dan segera menengok ke belakang, berharap sosok yang sudah ditunggunya semalaman. Tapi saat badannya telah berbalik penuh, senyumnya luntur sudah mendapati bukan sang suami yang datang.

"Ohayou," sapa sosok itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Ino tersenyum kecut. Bukan karena tidak senang dengan kehadiran orang itu, tapi kecewa pada sosok yang ditunggunya ternyata tidak muncul juga.

Ino berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya, "Masuklah, Sai."

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang sama, istri dari Uzumaki di sana masih duduk di pinggir ranjang yang berdekatan dengan jendela kamarnya. Iris lavendernya masih tak merasa kantuk semalaman, badannya pun tak merasa lelah walaupun sudah semalaman ia duduk bersandar di ranjang sambil terus memandang ke luar jendela. Melihat langit yang gelap hingga berubah menjadi terang.

Naruto, sang suami yang di sampingnya pun akhir-akhirnya membuka matanya karena semalaman juga ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Bagaimana bisa tenang jika istrinya terus seperti itu semalaman?

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya sang suami lembut dan mulai ikut duduk bersandar. Sementara si wanita hanya menengok sekilas ke arah suaminya itu, kemudian kembali menatap jendela.

"Naruto-kun, menurutmu... apa aku terlalu berlebihan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya, "Aku... terlalu khawatir dengan Sakura-chan..." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Terserah orang akan bilang ia terlalu over menghadapi—atau lebih tepatnya ikut campur—masalah Sakura, tapi apa gunanya Hinata yang menganggap Sakura seperti saudara sendiri? Maka dari itu ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Hati Naruto meleleh. Istrinya itu memang terlalu lembut dan penyayang. Maka Naruto segera menarik kepala Hinata untuk bersandar pada bahunya, berharap dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang. Karena masalah ini pun bukan hanya Hinata yang ingin ikut campur, tapi Naruto juga. "Aku tahu itu, hime. Tapi kau harus mengerti jika saat ini kau harus lebih tenang. Bahkan mungkin Sakura-chan lebih keras mencoba untuk lebih tenang dan tegar dari kita, kau tahu?"

"Aku mengerti... Aku selalu memahami perasaan Sakura-chan," Hinata mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada suaminya yang hangat. Syukurlah, untuk saat ini Naruto bisa menenangkan istrinya. Walau Naruto sendiri merasa gelisah membayangkan kehidupan Sakura seperti ini. Tak pernah ia bayangkan Sakura yang dulu selalu ceria akan menghadapi masalah yang tak berujung ini. Andai saja mereka bicara pada Ino dan Sasuke jika...

"Kurasa kita harus bicara yang sebenarnya," ucap Naruto membuat Hinata melepas diri dari rangkulannya dan menatap Naruto dalam. "Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk membiarkan Sakura-chan menderita!" Tangan Naruto mengepal membayangkan kejadian yang dulu pernah dialaminya di taman saat Sasuke memukulnya.

Hinata sedikit melebarkan matanya, tapi kemudian kembali menenangkan diri. "A-aku saja!"

Pria blonde itu menatap Hinata yang berwajah bersungguh-sungguh. "Sebagai seorang wanita, aku mengerti jika ada di posisi Ino mendengar kebenaran ini," Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "karena itu, biar aku saja... yang bicara padanya."

Sang suami tersenyum haru sekaligus bangga pada istrinya yang bersikap selembut dan sebaik malaikat. Inilah yang membuat hati seorang Naruto meleleh oleh pesona Hinata.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

"Aku senang kau ada di sini, Sai. Terima kasih, ya." kata Ino seraya mengangkat piring kotor yang baru saja dipakainya dan Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sai begitu baik mau membawakan sarapan untuk Ino karena ia tahu bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke. Sai memang selalu menjadi malaikat penyelamat Ino, tidak berubah.

Setelah mencuci dua piring itu, Ino menengok ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat meja makan. Pukul 11:05. Sudah empat jam berlalu sejak kedatangan Sai yang rela datang pagi-pagi membawa sarapan, menunggu Ino mandi, sampai memakan sarapan yang dibawanya. Tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang. Memang sudah sering suaminya itu tidak pulang ke rumah, tapi kali ini Ino kan sedang hamil, jadi lebih sensitif terhadap apa saja yang difikirkannya.

Sai yang menyadari raut wajah Ino yang khawatir segera buka mulut. "Kau cemas karena Sasuke belum pulang, kan." tebaknya basa-basi meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu.

Wanita itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan meminum air putihnya yang masih tersisa di gelas, kemudian perlahan langkahnya menuju pintu arah ruang tamu dan membelakangi Sai. "Maaf, Sai... Tapi sebaiknya kau pulang, karena Sasuke-kun pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Greeek...

Suara kursi yang bergeser menandakan Sai bangun dari duduknya. Kemudian ia mulai menghampiri wanita yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang meja makan itu. "Apa Sasuke akan marah jika pagi-pagi begini ada pria lain datang ke sini?" tanya pria itu dingin dan meremehkan.

Ino menunduk, Sai tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya karena ia masih berdiri di belakang wanita rambut pirang itu. Dengan suara yang sedikit serak, Ino menjawab, "Ya..., tentu saja... Maka dari itu..."

"Jangan berbohong, Ino. Aku tahu seperti apa kehidupanmu sekarang ini." kata Sai mulai sedikit ketus. Tak tega rasanya melihat wanita yang begitu dicintainya harus merana. Sementara Ino sudah menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Sai. Ino memejamkan matanya dan masih tak berbalik badan. Karena semua yang dikatakan Sai memang benar. Ino berbohong.

"Jika kau sudah tahu. Pulanglah sekarang... Biarkan aku sendiri..." Iris shappire Ino meredup, "Tolong." lanjutnya.

Sai yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran dengan gesit menarik bahu Ino untuk berbalik menghadapnya, sementara Ino memejamkan mata mengira Sai akan berbuat kasar. Hey, Sai tidak akan mungkin memperlakukan Ino kasar.

"Jika Sasuke tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, kau ceraikan saja dan menikahlah denganku!"

Dheg!

Ino tercengang dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dengan lancar dari Sai. Mulutnya setengah menganga, matanya membulat tak percaya menatap obsidian Sai yang menggambarkan bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh. Mata itu... kilat mata yang penuh cinta, dan Ino yakin jika ia terbawa olehnya ia takkan menyesal. Karena ia yakin akan mendapat cinta yang tulus jika bersama Sai, tapi...

"Sai...," Wanita itu menunduk, "kumohon pulanglah..."

Perasaan aneh hinggap di relung hati Ino. Tidak mungkin ia berfikir itu. Selama ini Ino hanya menganggap Sai mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya sekedar mirip. Di hati Ino hanya ada Sasuke, tak mungkin Sai masuk dalam perasaan cintanya, kan? Ino tidak mencintai Sai, kan? Jawabannya, tidak tahu... Ino sendiri mendadak lemah karena ucapan Sai.

Sai yang menyadari Ino menahan tangis—dari bahunya yang bergetar—segera melepas kedua tangannya. "Ino..." panggil Sai dan mencoba menyentuh pipinya, tapi kemudian dengan sigap Ino menepis tangannya.

"Sai, tolong jangan ganggu aku..."

Ingin rasanya Sai memeluk Ino dan mengatakan jika kandungan Ino adalah darah dagingnya, tapi apakah untuk selanjutnya Ino akan baik-baik saja setelah ia frustasi dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya? Bagaimana jika nanti Ino shock? Bagaimana jika Ino tekanan batin? Gangguan mental? Untuk kemungkinan buruk, Sai menahannya.

Akhirnya Sai pun mulai melangkah untuk segera keluar. Biar waktu yang menjawab semua. Karena cepat atau lambat, bayi itu akan lahir untuk menjadi bukti. Sebelum Sai benar-benar keluar, Sai berhenti di depan pintu, "Kita pasti akan bersama, Ino. Pasti." Dan menghilanglah Sai seiring tangis Ino pecah, membuat tubuhnya merosot di tembok dekat pintu, membiarkan isak tangisnya memenuhi ruang itu.

Sebenarnya kenapa ia menangis? Karena kecewa dengan Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang, atau... Sai yang meninggalkannya?

.

.

.

Setelah sekian jam Ino menangis sampai puas, kini ia berbaring di ranjang malas-malasan. Lagipula perutnya masih sedikit nyeri karena semalaman ia tidur di kursi teras. Sebenarnya hari ini ia sudah harus periksa kandungan lagi di bidan, tapi kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik saat ini.

Andai saja suaminya mau mengantarnya seperti suami-suami yang lain pada umumnya. Ah, harusnya tadi ia tidak membiarkan Sai pulang agar bisa menemaninya! Ah, tidak. Lupakan hal itu karena bisa membuatnya kembali memikirkan Sai. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis lamunannya yang mulai melenceng.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Lamunan Ino buyar kala mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Mungkinkah itu Sasuke? Ino langsung bersemangat kembali dan bangun dari tidur-tidurannya. Pintu memang sedang ia kunci, jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke ketuk pintu.

Ino melangkah dengan bersemangat dan mulai membuka kunci pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan saat pintu dibuka, untuk kedua kalinya, senyum Ino pudar mendapati bukan Sasuke yang datang, melainkan seorang wanita manis nan anggun mantan marga Hyuuga. Ada apa Hinata datang ke kediaman Uchiha? Tidak biasanya.

"Eum... Selamat siang, Ino..." Hinata sedikit membungkuk, Ino pun ikut membungkuk dan segera membuka pintunya lebar, "Ayo, masuk." ucap Ino mempersilahkan.

Ino mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan melesat ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata. Kira-kira lima menit Ino di dapur, akhirnya muncul membawakan dua gelas minuman sirup jeruk dingin dan setoples wafer yang ditaruh di atas nampan yang dibawanya, lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

Wanita dengan t-shirt ungu dan rok putih mini itu segera duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata yang sepertinya segera ingin memulai pembicaraan. "Ayo, diminum sirupnya." tawar Ino tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku bertamu ke sini untuk bicara sesuatu. A-ano... Apa Sasuke-san tidak ada di rumah?"

"Aaa... Maaf, Hinata. Kebetulan Sasuke-kun tidak ada di rumah. Tapi jika ada yang penting bicarakan saja padaku, nanti bisa aku sampaikan pada Sasuke-kun." kata Ino masih tersenyum, membuat Hinata tak tega untuk jujur. Tapi bukan berarti Hinata ragu, Hinata akan tetap mengatakannya.

Hening sesaat di ruangan itu. Kemudian Hinata mulai menganggat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Ino... Jika aku bicara hal ini, tolong jangan emosi dan berbuat sesuatu yang di luar batas..." Hinata menatap Ino sedikit gugup, dan Ino cukup dibuat bingung oleh wanita Uzumaki itu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting. Ino menanggupi untuk mengangguk meng'iya'kan Hinata.

"Begini..." Uzumaki Hinata kembali menunduk, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memantapkan dirinya. "Kau masih ingat saat keluarga Haruno pergi ke Paris?"

Ino mulai merasakan suasana yang tidak enak. "...ya," jawab Ino singkat.

"Sebenarnya..." Hinata harus mengucapkannya. Harus! "Sebenarnya saat di sanalah... Sakura-chan hamil." ucap Hinata dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Akhirnya ia mengucapkannya juga.

Lawan bicaranya itu makin merasakan aura yang tidak enak di relung hatinya. Ino mencoba tenang menyikapinya. Sakura hamil oleh Naruto, kan? Berarti saat pesta Sakura dihamili oleh Naruto? Berarti Hinata ingin curhat, ya, karena Naruto lebih dulu melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura.

"Maksudmu, saat pesta tamu Konoha? Jadi saat pesta itu Naruto sudah—"

"Bukan begitu!" kata Hinata sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tapi sebelum tamu Konoha datang..."

Sebelum itu? Yang pergi hanya orangtua Sakura, orangtua Sasuke, dan Itachi. Apa sih, maksud Hinata? Ino mendadak cemas untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Maksudmu apa, Hinata?" tanya Ino masih mencoba tersenyum meski tipis dan nyaris tak terlihat.

Dheg... Dheg... Dheg...

Keduanya tegang, namun Hinata tetap melanjutkan misinya, yaitu mengatakan...

"Sakura-chan mengandung anak dari Sasuke-san,"

"..."

Hinata menatap Ino yang tanpa ekspresi. Hening cukup lama hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa Ino yang pelan dan menunduk, "Hihihihi..." Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa makin kencang, "HAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHA..."

Wanita di hadapannya bertambah bergetar, menatap Ino dengan tatapan ironis. Apakah Ino terlalu shock sehingga sulit untuk percaya? Dan jawabannya adalah iya. Karena sejurus kemudian tawa Ino luntur dan berganti dengan wajah yang kesal bercampur sedih.

"Hei, apa kau gila? JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Ino menatap Hinata yang mulai ketakutan. Sekilas, memori Ino teringat kembali saat ia menguping Sasuke dan Sakura yang bertengkar di hari pertunangannya yang gagal.

"_KENAPA SAAT ITU KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENIDURIMU? KAU BILANG AGAR KAU PERCAYA PADAKU, TAPI KENAPA SEKARANG KAU RAGU, HAH?!"_

Suara teriakan Sasuke yang sangat jelas. Ino sudah tahu jika Sasuke dan Sakura sudah saling memiliki sejak saat itu. Tapi... kehamilan Sakura... Jadi...?

Ino menggebrak meja dengan frustasi, "Apa aku harus percaya dengan ucapanmu, Hinata?"

Hinata mengerti betul jika saat ini Ino sedang emosi makanya membentaknya. Hinata mencoba bersabar dan berdoa dalam hati. "Aku bersumpah. Bahkan... Aku dan Naruto-kun bertemu Sasuke-san dan Sakura-chan di hotel... s-saat malam pernikahanmu..." ucap Hinata pelan namun cukup terdengar Ino. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh Ino. Apa? Saat malam pernikahannya? Tapi... saat itu Sasuke memang pergi dan tidak pulang semalaman, tapi... benarkah?

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" Ino menutup telinganya, tapi Hinata menguatkan diri untuk menyelesaikannya segera. Sudah cukup cinta yang berlarut-larut ini!

"Tapi kau harus mengerti. Dan kau... harus membiarkan Sasuke-san merawat Sakura dan bayinya—"

PRANG!

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke-kun! Tidak akan!"

Suara gelas Ino jatuh akibat Ino sendiri yang mendorongnya ke samping dan emosinya yang meletup-letup. Baik, sekarang ia harus menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Apakah hari ini hari sialnya? Pagi-pagi ia harus merasakan perutnya yang sakit, bertengkar dengan Sai, tidak ke bidan, dan sekarang Hinata datang membawa berita ini.

Setelah merasa tenang, Ino kembali menunduk dan menjambak rambutnya hingga membuat beberapa helaian rambutnya berantakan. "Jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapapun! Apalagi Sasuke-kun!" Suara Ino sedikit pelan dan seperti mengancam.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang di letakkan di atas pahanya, "T-tapi..."

"Sasuke-kun suamiku! Sakura-chan istri Naruto. Bisa kan kita bilang kalau anak dalam kandungan Sakura-chan adalah anak Naruto?"

Di depan pintu telah tegak berdiri sosok Naruto yang baru saja datang. Dan itu tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya yang membicarakan hal serius.

Di sisi Hinata, ia masih dipenuhi keringat dingin yang menjelajar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sudah berjanji, ia akan menjadi kuat untuk membela sahabatnya. Padahal Ino juga adalah sahabatnya, tapi kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti itu? Berfikir itu membuat Hinata sedih memikirkan perasaan Sakura.

"Mungkin bagimu ini mudah, ta-tapi... Aku mengerti perasaan Sakura-chan. Dia membutuhkan Sasuke-san untuk menjadi seorang ayah." ucap Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Gigi Ino bergemelutuk, alisnya berkedut menahan kesal. Sejak kapan Hinata yang pendiam ini menjadi berani menantang Ino? Ino pun akhirnya berdiri dengan cepat.

BRAK!

Hinata menutup matanya karena Ino yang menggebrak meja lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Naruto yang melihat itu dari luar karena pintunya yang tidak dikunci itu mulai was-was. Jika sampai Hinata terluka, maka Naruto tak segan-segan menuntut Ino.

"Kau..." geram Ino. "Kau sengaja, ya, bilang seperti ini? Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu pada Naruto yang perhatian pada Sakura-chan. Iya kan, Hinata?" lanjut Ino memelototi Hinata. Hinata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ino, rasanya seperti mau menangis. Hinata justru sangat menyayangi Sakura sehingga ia begini.

Hinata menunduk sedih, "Bu-bukan seperti itu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Ino! Hinata dan aku lebih tau perasaan Sakura-chan dibanding kau!"

Kedua wanita yang dalam perdebatan itu pun menengok berbarengan ke arah sumber suara. Di sanalah berdiri Naruto dengan wajah kesal yang ditujukan pada Ino. Dulu, Ino selalu menjadi kebanggaan Naruto karena mampu menyemangati Sakura. Tapi sekarang tidak. Otaknya telah dicuci hanya karena keirian hati. Karena Sakura selalu mendapat apa yang Ino inginkan.

Ino diam sesaat. Sebelum kesabarannya habis, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Keluar kalian dari rumahku!" usir Ino dengan nada yang pelan.

Naruto mengernyit, "Rumahmu? Suatu kesalahan dengan ucapanmu. Ini adalah rumah Sasuke!"

"Aku istrinya!" Ino menatap sinis Naruto dan mulai sedikit membentak. Naruto yang melihat itu justru tersenyum sinis, "Istri yang tak diinginkan, hm?"

PLAK!

"Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata mendapati suaminya yang mendapat tamparan dari sang pemilik rumah. Sementara si pelaku masih menahan kesabarannya untuk tidak berbuat lebih kasar dari ini. Apa-apaan mereka, datang ke rumah orang dan mengatakan hal gila.

Seringai muncul di wajah Ino, "Yang harus kalian tahu. Sasuke-kun akan tetap bersamaku sebab aku mengandung janinnya."

"Dan bagaimana jika aku katakan bahwa kandunganmu itu..." Pria blonde itu tertunduk sambil menyeringai sama seperti Ino, Sudah habis kesabarannya. Perlahan ia angkat wajahnya masih terus menyeringai dan menatap Ino tajam, "...adalah anak dari Sai."

Ino diam, tak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Hah, mereka fikir Ino akan percaya begitu saja. "Kalian kurang ajar! Sebaiknya cepat pergi dari sini!" ketus Ino dengan tatapan yang berkilat-kilat. Ini sungguh gila! Mereka itu mau membuat Ino serangan jantung dalam sekejap!

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! SEKARANG!" teriak Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Kedua pasangan suami istri itu pun akhirnya melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Ino kembali sendiri dalam keheningan. Oh, tidak. Setelah memastikan Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar pergi, Ino menutup pintu dengan kasar dan terdengar suara... tawanya.

"Hahahaha... AHAHAHAHA!" Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya—setelah tadi saat bicara dengan Hinata—Ino tertawa miris. Miris terhadap dirinya sendiri yang merasa sedang dipermainkan. Semua orang telah mempermainkannya, bahkan Tuhan rasanya tidak mau peduli. Kejam! Entah harus percaya atau tidak dirinya mendapat kabar tadi.

Ada satu hal yang tak Ino mengerti. Siapa... Siapa sebenarnya mata obsidian yang ia tatap saat malam di Paris itu? Tatapan itu... penuh rasa ingin memiliki seluruh cintanya. Sai-kah?

Cukup. Jangan membuat tali memori otak Ino kusut memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Sedetik kemudian, tawa Ino berganti dengan tangis. Bukan hanya tangis biasa, Ino emosi dan berteriak histeris, memecahkan barang-barang yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Sudah, ia tak mau memikirkan bagaimana jika nanti suaminya pulang melihat rumah ini yang berantakan seperti baru diterjang angin topan.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Pukul 17:30. Sudah seharian wanita berambut cotton-candy di sana terus mengurung diri di kamar. Rasanya kejadian kemarin malam baru sejam yang lalu. Tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri, ujung bibirnya pun masih terasa perih, juga kepalanya yang masih berdenyut karena stres memikirkannya.

Pintu kamar sedikit terbuka, memunculkan sosok ibunda Sakura yang hanya terlihat sedikit karena masih mengintip. Putrinya masih bergelut dengan ranjang tidurnya, makanan yang disediakannya di meja sebelah ranjang pun belum dimakan, padahal sudah disediakan sejak pagi lalu. Azuki kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam, di mana anak semata wayangnya itu pulang dengan keadaan menangis dan langsung melesat ke kamar begitu saja. Bahkan Sakura tak membawa belanjaan yang sudah dipesan Azuki.

Azuki memutuskan untuk kembali menutup pintu kamar Sakura. Bukan tidak mau menyemangati, tapi ia tahu betul putrinya itu ingin diberi waktu sebentar untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Azuki hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan melindunginya, karena bagaimanapun Sakura sedang mengandung, ia tak boleh stres berlebihan jika tak mau berdampak buruk pada anaknya. Azuki tahu, saat kemarin, Sakura pasti bertemu Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menginjakkan kaki halaman rumahnya. Sudah sejak kemarin malam ia check-in di hotel, enggan untuk pulang ke rumah, dan lagipula ia membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan fikirannya.

Cklek...

Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang. Hening. Aneh sekali, biasanya istrinya akan segera datang dan mengucapkan 'selamat datang' sambil tersenyum walau Sasuke tidak mengucapkan 'aku pulang'. Sepertinya Ino sedang keluar rumah. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan seketika terhenti tatkala iris obsidiannya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Berantakan. Lantai yang penuh pecahan kaca dan beling, meja yang berantakan, gelas pecah yang tercampur minuman sirup. Sasuke panik seketika. Jangan-jangan ada maling! Ino! Bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Sasuke segera bergegas panik. Meski tak mencintainya, tapi Sasuke adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab, jadi tentu saja Sasuke khawatir.

Dan langkah Sasuke terhenti setelah mendapati tubuh Ino yang pingsan di lantai dekat pintu kamarnya. Segera saja ia berjongkok dan mengangkat kepala Ino, "Ino," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Ino. Tapi hanya mendapat respon bibirnya yang bergetar. Wajahnya yang sangat pucat membuat tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memegang keningnya. Astaga, panas sekali!

"Ino, kau..." Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini. Sasuke melihat tubuh Ino, tak ada yang luka, berarti tak mungkin ada yang menyakitinya. Lalu kenapa rumah ini berantakan sekali? Terserah apa yang terjadi, yang penting sekarang Ino harus selamat.

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Ino, berfikir untuk membawanya ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. "Bertahanlah!" seru Sasuke mulai menggotong tubuhnya. Ino sedikit mengeluarkan suara, Sasuke mencoba mendengarkannya dengan jelas.

"Sa..." Ya, apakah Ino mengkhawatirkan Sasuke? "Sai..."

Dan jawabannya adalah bukan. Karena ternyata... Sai tetap malaikatnya, yang sangat ia butuhkan setiap saat...

.

.

.

Dua pria di ruang tunggu itu masih memasang wajah datar. Setelah sekian lama mereka hanyut dalam keheningan masing-masing, si pria berambut hitam lurus lah yang akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah pria emo itu.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba meneleponmu untuk ke sini." ucap Sasuke datar. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk, kemudian pria itu menengok menatap Sasuke, "Kau suaminya, lalu kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Sai tak mengerti.

Yang benar saja, Sasuke tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan mengatakan Ino masuk rumah sakit, membuat Sai khawatir. Tapi Sai tidak mengerti, kenapa harus Sai yang dipanggil.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Karena Ino membutuhkanmu,"

Setelah bicara seperti itu, Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah menuju toilet rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari sana. Ya, Sasuke memanggil Sai karena tahu Ino membutuhkannya. Karena Ino tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama pria yang nyaris mirip dengannya itu.

Sai tersenyum pahit menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah jauh, "Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan dan tentu saja tak didengar Sasuke. Sai masih tak percaya. Ia sendiri masih ingat jika baru saja ia bertengkar dengan Ino untuk pertama kalinya. Baru pagi ini. Kini ia menyesal tak ada di sisi Ino saat ia sedang kacau. Ia merasa gagal menjadi malaikat Ino yang selalu melindungi.

Tak lama kemudian, Shizune yang sudah tak asing di rumah sakit ini keluar dengan dua suster dari ruang Ino diperiksa. Sai segera berdiri cemas, kemudian disambut senyum Shizune agar menenangkan kecemasan Sai.

"Nyonya Ino baik-baik saja. Ia stres berat sehingga tubuhnya menjadi tidak stabil." jelas Shizune diiringi dengan Sai yang menghela nafas lega. "Aaa... Maaf, di mana suaminya?" Mata Shizune menyapu sekeliling ruang tunggu, tapi tak menemukan sosok Sasuke. Maka Sai menjawab, "Suaminya sedang ke toilet. Boleh saya menjenguknya sekarang?"

"Ya, silahkan. Saya akan membuat resep obat dan vitamin yang harus dikonsumsi Nyonya Ino, sepertinya Nyonya Ino jarang periksa kandungannya di bidan. Untuk sementara, Nyonya Ino harus di rumah sakit sampai pulih kembali."

"Kira-kira berapa lama?"

"Hm... Mungkin sekitar dua hari cukup. Karena Nyonya Ino juga kekurangan banyak cairan, kesehatannya yang tak menjaga asupan gizi makanan dan terlalu lelah membuat kondisi Nyonya Ino dan janinnya lemah." Jelas Shizune sedikit sedih, karena bagaimanapun Shizune sudah cukup kenal dengan Ino yang sempat bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

Sai tersenyum pahit. Ino, sebegitu menderitanya kau, tapi kau masih terus kuat dihadapan semua orang. Begitulah fikir Sai. Selesai bercakap mengenai kondisi Ino dengan Shizune sebentar, Sai berterima kasih dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Ino.

Setelah memasuki ruangan, Sai melihat Ino yang begitu terlihat lemah. Wajahnya pucat dan tangan kanannya tertancap infus. Ino yang menyadari ada yang masuk hanya melirik. Ternyata Sai. Dengan mata yang sayu, Ino tetap tersenyum, begitupun Sai. Syukurlah, mereka tidak memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi.

Pria itu duduk di kursi samping ranjang Ino, kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sai basa-basi. Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sebagai jawaban bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Ino. Sai menatap Ino kecewa. Kenapa harus Sasuke? Padahal ada Sai di sini.

"Sasuke akan datang ke sini sebentar lagi,"

"Aku perlu bicara dengannya..." Mata Ino berkaca-kaca, "...juga Sakura-chan." Lanjut Ino membuat Sai sedikit terkejut. Ini baru pertama kali setelah sekian lama Ino tak pernah mengucap nama sahabatnya.

Sai menggenggam tangan Ino, "Kau ingin bertemu Sakura?"

Ino mengangguk. Sai segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Sakura, lalu meneleponnya. Lama terdengar suara sambungan, setelah sekitar satu menit, telepon tersambung. _"Halo?"_

Baguslah, Sakura mau menjawab teleponnya. "Sakura, Ino... dia... masuk rumah sakit,"

Bisa terdengar Sai, Sakura terkejut dan terdengar decitan ranjang karena mungkin Sakura yang sedang berbaring langsung bangun tersentak kaget. Sai mengerti, Sakura selalu menyayangi Ino dan pasti khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"_A-ada apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" _tanya Sakura dari seberang telepon.

"Ino hanya kurang vitamin dan cairan," ucap Sai menengok ke arah Ino yang masih menatapnya, "Ino ingin kau datang ke sini. Ino di RSK—"

"_Baik, aku akan ke sana sekarang!"_

Telepon terputus setelah mendengar suara Sakura yang bilang begitu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, suara pintu kamar terbuka. Sai dan Ino menengok berbarengan, itu adalah Sasuke. Ino tersenyum, Sai langsung berdiri, "Ino, maaf, aku harus ke toilet. Aku akan kembali." kata Sai menatap Ino lembut seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya Ino masih malu mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, ia ingat bagaimana tatapan Sai saat itu. Juga ucapannya. Tapi tak peduli, yang penting, jalani apa yang ada sekarang. "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Aku juga ingin bicara padamu." ucap Ino seraya tersenyum. Ino ingin mengatakan apa benar kandungannya adalah anak Sai? Apa benar Sai yang menghamili Ino saat di Paris dan bukan Sasuke?

Setelah Sai keluar, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi, "Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke datar, Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu..."

"Hn, aku rasa kalimat itu harusnya untuk Sai."

Ino sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau terus memanggil namanya di sepanjang jalan ke rumah sakit," Sasuke membuka buku yang dibawanya dari mobil—entah apa itu—dan membacanya. Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu, "Benarkah? Maaf, aku..."

"Tak masalah,"

Ino menatap Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya. Apa Sasuke tidak cemburu sama sekali walau Ino terus memanggil nama Sai tadi?

Pria di sana yang menyadari sesuatu langsung menutup bukunya dan kembali menatap Ino. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu dan rumah yang berantakan itu?" Nah, inilah yang sedari tadi ingin Sasuke tanyakan. Ino diam.

"..."

Sasuke masih setia menunggu Ino bicara. Tapi justru Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, "Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan mengatakannya jika Sai sudah kembali."

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah..." suara terengah-engah wanita itu menjelajah lorong rumah sakit. Tapi tak ia pedulikan, yang penting ia harus segera sampai ke ruang kamar yang tadi sudah diberi tahu oleh penjaga meja resepsionis. Sakura bingung harus senang atau gelisah. Karena baru kali ini Ino memanggilnya lagi.

Kamar yang Sakura cari akhirnya kini di depan matanya. Setelah mengatur nafasnya kembali, Sakura dengan gugup membuka pintu. Sementara Ino dan Sasuke yang di dalam menengok mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar.

"Selamat malam," sapa wanita itu pada akhirnya muncul. Dan...

Dheg...

Tubuh Sakura kaku melihat di dalam kamar itu... ada Sasuke. Bukankah tadi yang meneleponnya Sai? Lalu kenapa ada Sasuke?

Ino tersenyum tipis dan sulit diartikan, sementara Sasuke diam tanpa ekspresi walau sebenarnya alisnya sedikit mengernyit karena terkejut. Jika hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura, mungkin Sasuke akan mendekapnya sekarang. Tapi posisi mereka adalah... bahwa Sasuke kini suami Ino, bahkan Ino saat ini sedang sakit. Apa ia tega memeluk Sakura di kondisi seperti ini? Sakura sendiri sudah mantap dengan kata-katanya kemarin malam. Ia tak boleh lemah di hadapan Sasuke.

Dan Ino, ia sendiri merasa bahwa dirinya seakan menjadi tembok antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura mengandung anak Sasuke, dan ia meragukan kandungannya sendiri. Tak yakin jika kandungannya adalah anak Sasuke...

Pertanyaannya, seperti apa mereka harus bersikap sekarang ini?

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku . . .**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2012

.

.

.

**Di chapter ini kalian merasa? Yaaa, chapter ini ga ada SasuSaku nya. Hehehe. Maaf ya, tapi kan udah jalan ceritanya. Huwooo... Di sini aku ngerasa nyiksa Ino. Maafkan aku, Ino-chan~ *pelukciumIno* **

**Fic ini semakin mendekati chapter akhir. XD  
>Makasih ya, masih setia dengan fic ini. Makasih. *cipok satu-satu*<strong>

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**Mey Hanazaki, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, FhYyLvRhYy ELF, me, Andy's Aysakura, Azakayana Yume, Aoisunoire, Yoo-chan, Hoshino Kumiko, Ashley Echavarria, afi3, Doremi saku-chan, ndyCeulCeul, Gea Cherry Blossom, Karasu Uchiha, Hime Hime Chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, konoha girls, Retno UchiHaruno, Arai Kazura, uchihana rin, Amabelle Caltha, miko93, mrs. sasusaku, Ucucubi, akane arishima, Guest, fs, Nara Hikari, Ma Fly, Hikaru No Yukita, Koukei Yumisuki, Kithara Blue, uniquegals, Ser-Chan3, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Pink Cerry, saskey uchiha, flamers, Guest, Rise Star, Aika Yuki-chan, Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, d3rin, CINTA DAMAI, , Jang Yue Ri, Azura Mizugo, Mizuira Kumiko, , Seiya Kenshin, Anka-Chan, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, inai chan, daco chan, T-cahn, Redsans Mangekyou, 1, Killua Shocchii, Sami haruchi, 4everAY.**

**Dan para readers yang numpang lewat aja. Arigatou. ;)**

**See You Of The Next Chapter...!^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Selamat atas satu tahunnya fic ini! XD Pas satu tahun di tanggal 9, chapter 9 datang di jam 9. Angka cantik nih. XD Harapanku, semoga readers yang aku sayang semuanya ga ada yang bosen sama fic ini. Amin. *niuplilinpermohonan**

**Aku update fic ini diem2 lho sebenernya, karena sekarang lagi semesteran. Beruntung fic ini udah jadi, tinggal update. #ga ada yang nanya**

**Baiklah, Happy reading.^^**

.

.

.

Kamar yang Sakura cari akhirnya kini di depan matanya. Setelah mengatur nafasnya kembali, Sakura dengan gugup membuka pintu. Sementara Ino dan Sasuke yang di dalam menengok mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar.

"Selamat malam," sapa wanita itu pada akhirnya muncul. Dan...

Dheg...

Tubuh Sakura kaku melihat di dalam kamar itu... ada Sasuke. Bukankah tadi yang meneleponnya Sai? Lalu kenapa ada Sasuke?

Ino tersenyum tipis dan sulit diartikan, sementara Sasuke diam tanpa ekspresi walau sebenarnya alisnya sedikit mengernyit karena terkejut. Jika hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura, mungkin Sasuke akan mendekapnya sekarang. Tapi posisi mereka adalah... bahwa Sasuke kini suami Ino, bahkan Ino saat ini sedang sakit. Apa ia tega memeluk Sakura di kondisi seperti ini? Sakura sendiri sudah mantap dengan kata-katanya kemarin malam. Ia tak boleh lemah di hadapan Sasuke.

Dan Ino, ia sendiri merasa bahwa dirinya seakan menjadi tembok antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura mengandung anak Sasuke, dan ia meragukan kandungannya sendiri. Tak yakin jika kandungannya adalah anak Sasuke...

Pertanyaannya, seperti apa mereka harus bersikap sekarang ini?

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **AsaManis TomatCeri**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), OC, Typo, Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER 9**

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Sai yang langsung mendapati hawa tak enak. Sudah ada Sakura berdiri di depan pintu, Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura, dan Ino menunduk. Sepertinya Sai mempunyai feeling, Ino akan mengatakan hal serius.

Ino yang melihat Sai sudah datang segera memasang wajah senyum, "Sekarang semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku akan mulai bicara. Sakura-chan, Sai, tolong ke sini." ucap wanita yang sedang sakit itu. Sakit fisiknya tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan hatinya. Sakura dan Sai inisiatif mendekat ke arah Ino yang masih bersandar pada ranjangnya, sementara Sasuke yang duduk tak henti-hentinya memandang Sakura.

Setelah mendekat, yang pertama kali Ino pandang adalah Sakura. Sakura sendiri tak menyangka jika ia datang ke sini dengan hawa yang menegangkan. Setelah menatap, shappire Ino beralih pada perut wanita pinky itu, membuatnya semakin berdebar. "Sakura-chan," panggil Ino.

"Y-ya?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata Ino jatuh, membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Tapi masih sekuat tenaga Ino memaksakan senyum, "Aku... Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," katanya.

Ino merasakan nyeri di dadanya saat menatap Sakura, merasakan sesak saat melihat perut Sakura. Di dalam sana, telah hidup Uchiha kecil. Membayangkan bagaimana sejak dulu, Sakura selalu menang darinya. Ini... keirian hati. Karena Ino iri pada Sakura yang bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Sekarang, baru Ino sadari... kebahagiaannya berbeda dengan Sakura. Selama ini ia hanya mengikuti jalan Sakura, belum menentukan jalannya sendiri.

Lawan bicaranya diam, rasa sesak yang sama juga dialaminya. Begitupun kedua pria yang berada di sana. Kalimat Ino barusan bukan hanya untuk Sakura, tapi juga bermakna untuk kedua pria itu. Karena bagaimanapun mereka ikut dalam masalah ini. Jadi, bagaimana Ino bisa mengetahui ini? Dan satu lagi, Sasuke masih bingung dengan perkataan Ino. Sebab Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Walau tak mendapat jawaban, Ino kembali membuka mulut. "Sasuke-kun," Kali ini Ino menatap Sasuke, membuat pria itu segera menengok ke arah sang istri. Istri yang tak pernah mendapatkan cinta tulus darinya.

"Saat malam pernikahan kita, kau keluar dan menginap entah ke mana..." Ino menatap lekat Sasuke dengan air matanya yang menderas, "...saat itu... kau bersama Sakura-chan, kan?"

"..." Tak ada yang bisa dijawab Sasuke, sebab semua memang benar. Saat malam pernikahannya ia memang bersama Sakura.

"Katakan padaku, kau bersama Sakura-chan malam itu kan? Kau telah tidur dengannya?" Suara Ino meninggi, isaknya juga makin terdengar jelas.

Bahkan Ino sudah tahu sampai sejauh ini... Tidak, ini belum semuanya Ino katakan apa yang sudah ia ketahui. Kunci kebenaran dari semua masalah ini adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Dan keduanya telah memberi kunci itu pada Ino, membiarkan semua yang selama ini tertutup rapat, terbongkar sudah.

Sasuke menunduk menyesal. Walau tak mencintai, tapi itu hal yang tidak wajar dilakukan pria yang sudah beristri. Sai tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya, ia menatap Sasuke geram. Selama ini Ino baik terhadapnya, tapi inikah balasan Sasuke? Dan Sakura, akhirnya tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Menyesal... Sungguh ia menyesal telah membuat kekacauan.

"Maafkan aku, Ino... Aku memang kotor..." Sakura membuka suara, membuat Ino menengok ke arahnya, "...hiks... Aku telah tidur dengan suami sahabatku sendiri. Aku benar-benar kotor... Hiks..." ucap Sakura sesenggukan. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya, rasanya malu, terlihat hina di hadapan Tuhan, dan juga sahabatnya.

Ino tak menghiraukan maaf Sakura, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kejujuran, agar masalah ini selesai pada puncaknya. Ia tak mau lagi menanggung beban, juga... tak mau lagi menaruh beban pada punggung Sakura. Ino... masih menyayangi Sakura.

"Apa status istri keduamu dari Naruto adalah sandiwara?" tanya Ino. Hal ini memang tak diberitahu oleh Naruto dan Hinata, tapi Ino tidak bodoh, ia yakin Sakura hanya bersandiwara agar kehamilannya bisa dijadikan alasan. Dan sederet pertanyaan Ino berhasil membuat Sasuke tercengang seketika.

"..."

"Jawab aku. Karena jika itu benar, kehamilanmu itu karena Sasuke-kun, kan? Kau hamil sudah lebih dulu dariku. Kau hamil... saat di Paris... saat... Hiks..." Ino tak meneruskan kata-katanya karena isakan tangisnya. Sai pasrah pada apa yang dikatakan Ino, karena ia yakin Ino juga pasti sudah tahu jika...

"Dan aku... dihamili oleh Sai saat pesta..."

Benar kan. Ino pasti tahu juga tentang itu. Tanpa ditanya Sai dan Sakura, mereka sudah tahu jika yang memberitahu adalah pasangan dari Uzumaki. Sementara Sasuke, merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Selama ini, Sakura bersandiwara. Sial.

Baru Sasuke akan bicara, Sakura sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya, tepatnya di hadapan Ino. Sakura berjongkok sambil memegang tangan Ino yang tertancap infus, "Ino, maafkan aku..." ucap Sakura sesenggukan, "Aku tahu maaf saja tak cukup... tapi—hiks—kumohon... maafkan aku... Aku akan berbuat apa saja..."

"Bukan maafmu yang kuinginkan, Sakura-chan...," Ino yang juga terisak mencoba menenangkan suaranya yang kacau karena isakannya, "tapi aku hanya ingin kejujuranmu. Harusnya... Hiks... Harusnya kau minta maaf pada Sasuke-kun," kata wanita barbie itu.

Sakura menatap Ino, dan Ino menatapnya balik. "Aku sadar, aku bodoh. Meski menjadi istri Sasuke-kun, aku tak pernah merasa puas. Itu karena... aku hanya iri padamu..."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Tangan Ino segera menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Maafkan aku... Selama ini hatiku tertutup oleh keirian hatiku. Tapi kali ini... kau bersandiwara samai sejauh ini, kau merelakan semua untukku, aku begitu jahat selama ini... Hiks..." ucap Ino menundukkan kepalanya agar menempel pada kepala Sakura. Kedua wanita itu tak mementingkan sekelilingnya, yang penting sekarang adalah mereka berdua.

.

.

"_Hei, Ino, mereka bilang rambutku indah. Aku senang," ucap gadis kecil berumur sekitar sembilan tahun itu pada sahabatnya. Lawan bicaranya justru menatapnya tidak percaya, "Oh ya?"_

_Yang benar saja. Gadis pinky itu jadi banyak teman itu karena Ino, jadi tidak usah pamer begitu kan. Kalau tak ada Ino, jangan harap ada teman lain yang mau bicara begitu. Fikiran buruk untuk pertama kalinya muncul di otak gadis blonde itu, dan dadanya mulai tertutup oleh keirian hati._

_._

"_Ino, aku dapat kelas A dengan Sasuke-kun! Hahaha, sayang sekali nilaimu cocok di kelas B." Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek._

"_Itu hanya kebetulan!" ketus Ino sambil menyibak rambutnya. Memang tak bisa ia pungkiri, sahabatnya lebih pintar darinya. Kesal rasanya bersaing dengan orang yang lebih tinggi, apalagi itu sahabat sendiri! Itulah fikiran yang terlintas di kepala Ino._

_._

_Nafas gadis pirang di keramaian Bandara masih terengah-engah, namun tangannya mengepal menatap gadis di depannya. Mata gadis di depannya itu sembab. Ia kesal, kenapa tak sempat berpisah dengan lelaki yang ia cinta, justru sahabatnya ini yang menemuinya. Bukan ingin bertemu, tapi... iri pada gadis itu yang selalu lebih dulu darinya._

_._

"_Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah apa?"_

"_Fakultas kedokteran," jawab gadis itu enteng. Ino mengernyit, "Memangnya nilaimu cukup untuk tes nanti?" tanyanya meragukan._

_Tapi yang dibalas justru tatapan bersungguh-sungguh lawan bicaranya, "Aku akan berusaha!" ucapnya tersenyum._

_Ino diam. Kenapa dia bisa percaya diri sampai sejauh ini? Padahal dulu hanya gadis cengeng! Tidak, Ino akan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa mengalahkannya. Dan inilah keirian hati yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun._

"_Aku juga akan masuk fakultas kedokteran,"_

"_Eh?"_

_._

"_Nilai tesku masuk dengan nilai tinggi!" gadis itu memeluk sahabatnya senang, yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum paksa dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya. Di belakang tubuh gadis itu, Ino menggeram. Ia memang akhirnya bisa masuk fakultas kedokteran, tapi nilainya hanya pas-pasan._

_._

"_Ino, ayo kita melamar kerja di Rumah Sakit itu. Katanya, pemilik Rumah Sakit ini adalah mantan kepala sekolah di SMU kita."_

_Ino mengepalkan tangannya. 'Kali ini, aku harus menang darimu!' batinnya._

_._

"_Medismu hebat sekali, Haruno Sakura. Aku akan mengajarimu lebih banyak lagi,"_

"_Tunggu dulu, Tsunade-sama. Aku juga akan menjadi muridmu, kan?" tanya Ino membuat Tsunade membalikan badan. Sedari tadi ia seakan melupakan sosok Ino._

"_Oh iya, kau juga."_

_._

"_Sakura-san, kami butuh bantuan Anda lagi." ucap salah satu suster saat Ino dan sahabat saingannya sedang di koridor. Gadis berambut gulali itu mengangguk, "Baik," kemudian menengok ke sebelahnya, "Ino, aku harus—"_

"_Ya, pergi saja sana, tidak usah basa-basi!" ucap gadis berkuncir kuda itu kemudian berbalik badan._

"_Ino, kau itu kenapa?"_

_Selalu Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Kupingnya sampai panas mendengar nama itu tiap hari. Di jalan, di Rumah Sakit, di kampus, Sakura terkenal, pintar. Kenapa dia bisa perfect di mata semua orang? Di dunia ini, ada dua macam jenis manusia berhasil. Si jenius dan si pekerja keras. Sakura adalah kelompok jenius, sedangkan Ino adalah pekerja keras... Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, ia harus bekerja keras._

_._

_Ino diam mematung di depan kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Lelaki itu... berpacaran dengan Sakura? Lelaki yang dulu ia cinta, bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih berharap akan lelaki itu. Persetan dengan sahabat! Iblis telah bergerayang di diri Ino, ia akan mendapatkan yang ia mau kali ini. Apapun yang terjadi!_

_._

_Berpelukan saat pertama kali, begitu canggung. Saat Ino memeluknya masih SD..._

_._

_Berpelukan saat berbaikan di toilet dan memotong rambut. Hal bodoh karena bersaing untuk satu lelaki. Saat itu begitu terasa hangat..._

_._

_Berpelukan saat lulus tes kuliah. Hambar. Tak ada apapun yang terasa untuk Ino..._

_Dan..._

.

.

...berpelukan untuk kali ini, begitu terasa lebih hangat dari pelukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Nyaman, dan begitu penuh kerinduan. Ino memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi kehadiran Sai mengalihkan dunianya yang suram. Sai menarik Ino dari jurang iblis yang sudah sangat jauh menjerumuskannya. Sai adalah penyelamatnya. Dan mungkin adalah kebahagiaannya.

Dan satu lagi. Hati itu terasa terang. Akhirnya Ino menemukan cahaya di balik hatinya yang sudah gelap. Membuatnya sadar dari matanya yang tertutup.

Ino mendekap Sakura begitu erat, begitupun sebaliknya. Wanita pirang itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, "Sakura-chan, kau adalah inspirasiku..." ucapnya.

Jika tak mengenal Sakura, Ino tak akan mengecap rasa ingin lebih hebat dari Sakura. Mungkin sakit sekali jika Ino akan kehilangan Sasuke, tapi kehilangan inspirasi hidup lebih membuat diri sendiri tercekik oleh kesakitan dan penyesalan tak berujung. Lagipula, Ino sudah tahu jika kandungannya ini bukanlah darah daging Sasuke. Jadi selama waktu masih berjalan, selama Tuhan masih menghendaki, Ino akan membuat titik masalah yang selama ini belum juga berujung.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Sakura sama sesenggukannya dengan Ino. Kedua pria di sana masih diam, tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Karena...," Ino mengusap pundak Sakura, "kau tersenyum untukku."

Senyum Sakura, membawa Ino pada cahaya kesadarannya, atas semua masalah selama ini. Jika senyum itu tak ditunjukkan untuk Ino, Ino takkan tahu apa arti sahabat sesungguhnya. Apa arti cinta sesungguhnya. Sekali lagi, dalam cinta segitiga, harus ada salah satu yang mengalah.

Rasanya cukup, rasanya bodoh, jika selama ini Sakura yang mengalah. Semua sumber masalah adalah kecemburuan Ino. Tak ada alasan Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. Jika untuk keharmonisan sahabat, Ino lah yang harus mengalah. Karena kehidupan di dalam rahim Sakura telah menjadi benang ikatan kuat antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Takkan ada alasan lagi.

"Ino..." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, beriringan dengan air matanya yang semakin menderas.

Sasuke yang sudah tak kuat menahan emosi segera berdiri dan menarik Sai untuk keluar dari sana. Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik Sai, sampai di luar selesai menutup pintu, Sai melepas paksa lengannya yang dicengkram, "Apa-apaan kau!" ucap Sai mengelus lengannya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, sialan!" sinis Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, tinjunya melayang, tepat meninju wajah Sai yang mulus hingga membuatnya jatuh ke lantai. Tak hanya itu, Sai bisa merasakan rasa karat di mulutnya dan perih di hidungnya. Sebagai pria, Sai bukan pengecut yang diam saja. Tapi karena masalah ini lain, Sai tak punya alasan untuk balik memukul Sasuke.

Karena ia juga termasuk dalam sandiwara ini, membiarkan Sasuke seperti orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang telah menyakiti perasaan Ino sebagai istrinya, orang bodoh yang telah memukul Naruto karena emosi, dan... Orang yang sungguh sangat bodoh... telah mengira Sakura... orang yang dicintainya hamil oleh lelaki lain, bahkan menyakiti fisiknya...

Berfikir seperti itu membuat Sasuke makin geram. Ia mendekat ke arah Sai, berjongkok dan mencengkram kerah baju Sai. Sai hanya diam, biarkan saja Sasuke memukulinya sampai puas, atau bahkan boleh sampai ia mati sekalipun. Di lorong Rumah Sakit sepi, jadi tak ada yang bisa melihat mereka. Selanjutnya Sasuke kembali memukul Sai hingga beberapa kali.

BUAGH!

"KEPARAT! BAJINGAN!"

BUAGH!

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Sasuke, hentikan!" sebuah suara sukses membuat tangan Sasuke yang baru akan kembali meninju Sai berhenti seketika. Darah segar bermuncratan dari wajah Sai yang sudah terlentang di lantai, sementara Sasuke duduk di atas perut Sai. Sasuke menengok dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Di samping kanannya telah berdiri tegak Naruto dan istrinya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke sini.

"Aku sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini, tapi ini bukan kesalahan Sai sepenuhnya." kata Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi Sasuke justru melirik Naruto sinis, "Kau juga sama saja!" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendapati tatapan Sasuke, tapi ucapan Sasuke memang benar, Naruto termasuk orang yang sama dengan Sai, telah bersandiwara di depan Sasuke dan Ino. Maka Naruto berusaha untuk tenang, ia memejamkan matanya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan. Bukan hanya ucapan semata, tapi Naruto benar-benar menyesal. Hinata yang melihat Naruto seperti itu ikut ingin meminta maaf. Setelah melihat Sasuke berdiri, Hinata langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan aku juga, Sasuke-san. Ka-kami... benar-benar minta maaf..." sesal Hinata. Tapi Sasuke justru mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dan mengabaikan Hinata yang tertunduk. Ia memilih untuk kembali menuju kamar rawat Ino. Memangnya masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan kata maaf? Padahal sudah sampai sejauh ini, sampai Sasuke sudah menikahi Ino.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Sasuke berhenti dan masih membelakangi Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai yang sudah bangun sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya yang pecah. "Aku ingin masalah ini diselesaikan sekarang juga."

Tanpa diberitahu, mereka semua mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke, yaitu agar mereka ikut masuk ke dalam dan membicarakan hal ini, menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama ini. Kini semua telah terkumpul. Kaum muda yang menjadi peran dalam cerita kehidupan yang pahit, penuh dusta yang menyakitkan, dan berlanjut pada penderitaan masing-masing. Kini, semua akan menjadi ujung dari cerita buatan yang sudah sekian lama dibuat oleh Sakura, orang yang sangat dicintai Sasuke.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura dan Ino sudah berhenti menangis, dan kini mereka tengah tersenyum sambil bercerita entah apa itu, dan tangan mereka masih saling bertautan. Inilah persahabatan, walau benci, jika bisa menerima kekurangan satu sama lain, maka kebencian dan pertengkaran akan menjadi kenangan indah. Namun ada satu yang belum terselesaikan...

Kedua sahabat itu menengok berbarengan tatkala mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Keduanya terkejut, bukan hanya Sasuke dan Sai yang masuk, tapi ada sepasang Uzumaki juga. Yang membuat mereka tambah terkejut adalah mendapati wajah Sasuke yang suram, Naruto dan Hinata yang kusut, dan... Sai yang babak belur.

"Sai, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino buru-buru dan langsung berwajah khawatir.

Sai mendekati Ino sambil tersenyum khas dirinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Aku pukuli dia karena menjadi racun dalam hidupku!" sinis Sasuke melirik Sai. Sakura membulatkan matanya, baru ia sadar, inilah masalahnya yang belum ia selesaikan. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mulai ketakutan melihat wajah Sasuke.

Wajar jika Sasuke marah pada Sakura. Sasuke juga pasti berfikir Sakura termasuk racun itu. Setelah Naruto menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan emosi. Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang Ino, membuat tubuh wanita hamil itu gemetar. Bahkan Ino yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya itu bisa merasakan tangan wanita itu mulai dingin.

Ino yang merasakan Sakura ketakutan langsung mengeratkan genggamannya. Tenanglah, Sakura, ada Ino di sampingmu. Kali ini, tak akan ada lagi Ino yang selalu ingin menjadi Sakura. Ya, Ino sudah berfikir akan lebih baik dari Sakura. Meski itu tidak mungkin, Ino akan mengambil jalannya sendiri, tidak hanya memandang Sakura.

Ino sadar, selama ini jalan hidupnya adalah Sakura. Ino sadar, selama ia bersedih tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke, Sai selalu datang menemaninya. Jika itu bukan Sai, belum tentu lelaki itu mau terus setia pada Ino. Sai menjadikan Ino seperti tuan puteri, selalu baik padanya. Dan rasanya cinta yang ditanam Sai tidak sia-sia. Cinta itu mulai tumbuh di hati Ino meski belum besar. Meski belum bisa sepenuhnya menumbangkan cintanya pada Sasuke.

Lambat laun, perasaan ini pasti terhapus. Ino berfikir matang, tak akan menyesal dengan keputusannya ini. Pasti.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Ino menghentikan Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura yang menunduk. Sasuke menengok, mendapati Ino yang berwajah serius.

"Sebelumnya... Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto dan Hinata yang memberitahuku tentang semua ini. Maaf, aku sempat bertindak bodoh..." ucap Ino menengok pada Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Setelah itu, Ino menatap Sasuke kembali, "Jika Naruto dan Hinata tidak memberitahuku, kita akan menjadi bodoh terus."

"..."

"Aku yang sebenarnya paling bersalah di sini... Karena itulah aku selalu kalah dari Sakura-chan," Ino mulai berkaca-kaca, "tapi sungguh... setelah mengetahui ini, aku bisa merasakan pengorbanan Sakura-chan yang sungguh besar."

Semua diam, hanya mendengar ucapan Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Semua memandang Ino, kecuali Sakura, ia masih menunduk. Namun ia tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan Ino. Akhirnya air mata Ino menetes, "Maka dari itu..." ucap wanita barbie itu dengan nada gemetar.

"..." Sasuke yang diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ino.

"...aku ingin...," Walau menangis, Ino masih bisa tersenyum, "kita bercerai saja, Sasuke-kun." lanjut Ino melengkapkan ucapannya. Sederet kalimat, cukup membuat semua yang ada di sana tercengang, terutama Sakura. Tapi kecuali Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar.

Ino bukan lagi anak-anak, ia sudah bisa mantap dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Sekarang perkaranya bukan lagi keegoisan cinta, tapi cepat atau lambat anaknya dan anak Sakura akan lahir. Mereka harus tahu siapa ayahnya sebenarnya. Kebohongan justru akan menambah masalah ke depannya, membuat senyum tulus dari semua orang lebur, dan berganti menjadi air mata. Ino tak ingin itu terjadi. Hanya dengan senyum tulus, semua kisah menjadi hangat, kan?

"Ino," Sakura buka mulut akibat terkejut dengan ucapan Ino.

"Sakura-chan, percayalah padaku, aku takkan menyesali ini." Ino tersenyum pada Sakura. Memang benar, apa yang harus disesali Ino untuk ke depan? Tak ada. Karena semua sudah terjawab, jadi tak ada yang perlu disesali untuk ke depannya. Bahkan mungkin ke depannya akan lebih baik.

Akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian melangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan istrinya itu. Sakura tahu maksud Sasuke, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Ino dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk sedikit menjauh.

Lama Sasuke dan Ino saling bertatap-tatapan, dan ruangan hening, hanya terdengar detik jam yang menggantung di dinding. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke bergerak ke pipi Ino, mengusap air mata wanita itu dengan lembut. Tatapan menyesal seorang Uchiha terpampang jelas terlihat oleh Ino. Memang selalu seperti itu, Sasuke selalu menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan selama bersama Ino, istrinya.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Hanya satu kata, namun mewakili semua perasaan Sasuke selama ini. Ino cukup mengerti sifat Sasuke. Sasuke pasti merasa bersalah telah sering menjadikan Ino pelampiasan cintanya. Hampir setengah tahun bersama, Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya. Karena itulah, Ino kembali tersenyum, kali ini ia pejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hangatnya tangan Sasuke.

Tangan Ino mulai menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih menempel di pipinya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya saja, Ino ingin merasakan belaian suaminya, "Terima kasih untuk selama ini... Semua sangat membuatku bahagia..." ucap Ino tulus dari hatinya. Dan ia akan lebih bahagia jika semua orang dalam hidupnya kembali tersenyum seperti dulu, sebelum perdebatan ini ada.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Pengacara telah pulang dengan berakhirnya jabatan tangan kedua orang yang menjadi pokok masalah. Pernyataan hitam di atas putih telah diterima. Kini, Ino dan Sasuke resmi bercerai. Kediaman Uchiha cukup ramai karena selain Sasuke dan Ino, di sana ada orangtua Sasuke, ayah Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai. Mereka menjadi saksi atas kesepakatan dicabutnya marga Uchiha yang disandang Ino.

Orangtua Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti dengan para pemuda di sini, membuat ulah sampai melibatkan orang banyak. Hampir saja Fugaku jantungan karena tak henti-hentinya, anak bungsunya itu memberi kabar yang mengejutkan. Tapi jujur Fugaku lega, karena pada akhirnya anaknya memang tidak menghamili Ino. Yang membuatnya stres sebagai kepala keluarga adalah bahwa Sakura hamil, dan yang menghamili adalah Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak ia mengerti permainan apa yang mereka semua lakukan.

Itachi tidak ikut serta karena sedang sakit di Paris. Tapi Itachi justru senang mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura hamil. Ia berfikir, dengan demikian, Sakura yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri akan benar-benar menjadi adiknya. Mungkinkah? Mungkin saja.

Ayah Ino sempat meminta ayah dari kandungan Ino segera menikahi putrinya, tapi Ino menahannya. Karena tidak mungkin. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti, Ino yang baru bercerai begitu cepat menikah lagi. Sai yang wajahnya banyak memar juga sempat diupukul oleh Inoichi, ayah Ino. Karena bagaimanapun permainan yang dibuatnya tidak lucu sama sekali. Tapi Ino menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa Sai saat itu tidak bisa mengatakannya karena keegoisan Ino sendiri untuk bersama Sasuke.

Setelah semua mengerti, Hinata dan Naruto yang menjadi pahlawan dari masalah ini berpamitan, begitupun ayah Ino dan Sai karena mereka butuh pembicaraan lebih lanjut untuk hubungan Sai dengan Ino. Setelah hanya tinggal keluarga Uchiha, Sakura, dan Ino, Fugaku meminta maaf pada Ino dan Sakura. Entah apa alasannya, tapi yang jelas, Fugaku mewakili keluarga Uchiha karena masalah besar ini. Sakura dan Ino ikut minta maaf, karena memang semua juga kesalahan mereka.

Mikoto pun pamit dan mengajak Fugaku untuk mengunjungi kediaman Haruno untuk menuntaskan semuanya. Dan kini, hanya tersisa Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino. Setelah sepi, mereka berdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Ino buka mulut.

"Aku senang masalah ini selesai, kita jadi bisa bersama lagi." kata Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum, dan Sasuke hanya tenang seperti biasa.

Ino yang melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih kaku itu mendengus, "Ayolah, kalian jangan diam saja..."

Sasuke melirik Sakura, tapi Sakura justru mengalihkan pandangannya ketakutan. Entah kenapa sejak saat Sasuke memukulnya di taman, Sakura menjadi takut untuk sekedar bertatap-tatapan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ia datang ke sini pun karena paksaan Ino. Ino melirik Sasuke, sepertinya kini ia harus ikut permisi.

"Baiklah, aku pamit pulang, ya. Aku harus bicara banyak pada ayahku dan Sai." Ino bangun dari duduknya, membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"Ah, Ino, aku ikut!" seru Sakura ikut berdiri. Ino segera memegang bahu Sakura dan mendudukkannya kembali, "Bicara apa kau ini? Kau tetap di sini. Setidaknya, selesaikan masalah kalian, karena aku sudah selesai." Wanita blonde itu tersenyum manis, kemudian mulai membalikan badan untuk segera pergi.

"Kali ini, aku akan lebih berusaha untuk mengalahkanmu, Sakura-chan!" seru Ino sambil tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal," lanjutnya.

"Ino," Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Ino yang sudah di depan pintu. Itulah suara Sasuke, membuat Ino menengok. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tersenyum tulus kepada Ino, membuat Ino sedikit bersemu. "Terima kasih," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Ino kembali berbalik, memandang awan yang terlihat dari sana. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Setelah keluar dari sini, ia akan mulai kisah barunya untuk menemukan cinta. "Hm... Aku suka senyum yang kau berikan padaku," ucap Ino. Ino kembali menengok dan masih tersenyum, "Jaa ne," Lambaian tangan Ino berlanjut dengan langkah kakinya menuju gerbang, kemudian sosok Ino mulai menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Kepergian Ino, berlanjut pada keheningan di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya masih terhanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Sasuke masih menyesali perbuatannya saat di taman, namun ia juga tak tahu apa jalan fikir Sakura yang lebih memikirkan sahabatnya daripada kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri. Sakura sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya masih gemetar. Apakah ini trauma? Tapi Sakura itu mencintai Sasuke...

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Sasuke membuka suara setelah sekian lama berdiam.

"..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menunduk. Inikah Sakura yang dulu ceria? Berfikir itu, Sasuke akhirnya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sambil berhadap-hadapan, Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat, "Apa kau takut padaku?" ulang Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal jika kau mengandung anakku? Dan kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal yang kau ketahui? Ino hamil oleh Sai dan bukan aku. Tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya?"

Bahu Sakura mulai bergetar, ia sedang menahan tangis saat ini. Sasuke terus melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya, "Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Sakura menggeleng, sedetik kemudian mulai menunduk. "Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu, karena itu... Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan rumah tanggamu dengan sahabatku sendiri. Saat itu aku fikir Ino tidak bisa menerima semuanya..." Sebelah tangan Sakura mengusap matanya yang mulai basah.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku takut... kau membenciku..."

"..." Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata. Memang Sasuke kesal sehingga terus menatap Sakura dengan kebencian sejak seminggu yang lalu di Rumah Sakit saat Ino dirawat. Tapi sungguh, Sasuke tak mampu membenci orang yang dicintainya.

"Kemarilah," Sasuke mengangkat tangan Sakura agar berdiri dan mendekatinya. Sakura tak mengerti maksud Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk lebih mendekat, tapi setelah Sakura berdiri di depannya, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Sakura hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya, membuat wanita itu terkejut seketika.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, emerald Sakura terlihat berkilauan karena bening air matanya, pipinya bersemu, membuat pria di hadapannya kini kesusahan bernafas. Gugup-kah?

Sakura bisa merasakan kini tangan Sasuke menempel di pipinya. Sudah lama sekali... ia ingin seperti ini lagi. Bertatap-tatapan, merasakan belaian Sasuke atas dasar cinta sesungguhnya. Tak perlu lagi menahan diri untuk mengatakan 'kau bukan milikku!', karena sekarang, Tuhan telah mempersatukan mereka kembali. Mungkin ini tak mudah untuk Sakura yang trauma. Bayangkan saja, ribuan masalah menghampiri hari-harinya selama ia dan Sasuke terpisah.

Kini, batu besar penghalang mereka telah roboh, mereka bisa bersama lagi. Mungkin. Hanya mungkin, jika mereka sudah bisa saling memaafkan. Meski kesalahan yang mereka buat adalah ketidaksengajaan, tapi tetap ada goresan di dalamnya. Sasuke juga sama seperti Ino, ia tak mungkin langsung menikahi Sakura setelah baru saja bercerai.

Uchiha bungsu itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini kedua tangannya menarik kepala belakang Sakura agar keningnya menempel pada keningnya, membuat Sakura semakin berdebar-debar. "Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

Pertanyaan bodoh memang, karena tanpa ditanya, Sasuke pasti sudah tahu Sakura mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Sakura mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan air beningnya mengalir dan menetes pada baju Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis..."

"...hiks..." Meski Sasuke bilang begitu, air mata Sakura justru semakin deras. Ia tak mengerti apa arti tangisan ini. Apakah ia masih takut pada Sasuke, atau ia bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bersama lagi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Bibir Sakura yang basah dan lembut, akan selalu membuat Sasuke rindu pada Sakura. Ciuman yang Sakura rasakan kali ini begitu hangat, Sakura bisa merasakan kelembutan Sasuke yang berbeda dengan saat di taman waktu itu. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, tangan Sasuke sudah berada di perutnya. Dengan gerakan halus, Sasuke mengusapnya.

Inilah salah satu impian Sasuke yang akhirnya terwujud. Ia menjadi seorang ayah, dan ibu dari anak itu adalah Sakura. Ya, dalam rahim Sakura sudah ada masa depan yang ia yakin akan terus mempersatukannya dengan Sakura.

Setelah berakhirnya ciuman yang cukup lama itu, Sasuke masih tak bisa melepas tangannya dari perut Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit menahan rasa geli. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Kau tak pernah melakukan apapun dengan lelaki selain aku, kan?"

Entah sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi banyak bertanya, tapi Sakura tak keberatan, karena itulah yang membuatnya spesial. Di depan Sakura, Sasuke bisa langsung terbuka. Setidaknya setelah sang kakak. Sakura yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku bukan jalang yang tidur dengan banyak lelaki..."

Kemudian keduanya saling berpelukan, menuangkan kebahagiaan yang akhirnya mereka capai.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

"Kau tahu kan, Fugaku, anakku sudah cukup menderita. Kalian itu terlihat seperti keluarga plin-plan,"

Fugaku sukses dibuat diam oleh pengakuan ayah Sakura—Aouyama—, begitupun Mikoto. Yang benar saja, setelah dikhianati dan menjadikan Ino sebagai istri Sasuke, sekarang Fugaku datang untuk meminta maaf dan memulai semua dari awal.

Tekankan sekali lagi. Pernikahan bukanlah permainan. Meski ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, Aouyama selaku kepala keluarga tentu tegas dengan perasaannya. Memang sudah dimaafkan, tapi untuk memulai semua dari awal, itu sulit diterima. Berbeda dengan Azuki yang diam, ia berfikir berbeda.

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik kita tanya kemauan Saku-chan?" Azuki buka mulut. Itulah pendapatnya. Ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana perasaan anaknya yang menerima kejadian ini. Aouyama justru memelototi Azuki, "Kau itu terlalu memanjakan Sakura! Lihat apa sebabnya, karena kau terlalu memanjakannya, dia jadi seperti ini!"

"Maaf, tunggu dulu," ucap Mikoto menghentikan Aouyama yang memarahi istrinya itu, "ini bukan kesalahan Azuki-chan sepenuhnya. Aku juga seorang ibu, aku tahu bagaimana memberi yang terbaik untuk anaknya—"

"Maaf, tapi jalan fikirku berbeda. Kasihan Sakura jika terus menderita nantinya..." kata Aouyama memejamka mata.

"Tapi bukankah justru Sakura-chan akan menderita jika tidak bersama Sasuke?" Ibu cantik Uchiha itu tetap mengelak ucapan Aouyama. "Sakura-chan sangat mencintai Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya..." lanjut Mikoto.

Ruang tamu itu kini terasa panas karena perdebatan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno. Ini mungkin sedikit membuat kehormatan Uchiha jatuh karena berani mengemis pada keluarga Haruno, tapi Uchiha akan lebih jatuh dan busuk jika tak meminta maaf dan memohon pada Haruno.

"Karena itulah... Karena cinta mereka hanya akan membuat sengsara,"

"Sekarang ini berbeda, Aouyama!" Fugaku angkat bicara. Keduanya saling bertatapan, "Sekarang ini Sakura tengah hamil darah daging Uchiha, tak akan ada masalah lagi di antara mereka." ucap Fugaku menatap Aouyama begitu lekat. Fugaku benar-benar serius, selain untuk Sasuke dan keluarganya, Fugaku melakukan ini karena rasa sayangnya pada Sakura.

"Kami mohon," Mikoto sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Aouyama diam sejenak, membuat semua yang di ruang itu menunggu keputusannya. Meski Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Azuki setuju, tapi kepala keluarga ini yang akan memutuskan jawabannya. Tapi akhirnya Aouyama berdiri dari duduknya dan perlahan berjalan dari sana.

"Maaf,"

Dan Aouyama pun lanjut melangkah menuju kamarnya, membuat Azuki menahan tangis, Mikoto juga hanya bisa tercengang, sementara Fugaku mununduk dengan raut wajah menyesal. Kenapa masalahnya bisa sampai sejauh ini? Keluarga Uchiha ditolak.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku . . .**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2012

.

.

.

**Yak, chapter depan akan menjadi chapter terakhir. Bagaimana hasil polling untuk ending fic ini? Hasil polling yang aku hitung bukan cuma di profil lho, tapi juga yang udah kirim PM dan lewat review. Sad atau Happy jadinya? #sokmisterius**

**Jawabannya ada di chapter depan. XD Makasih buat semua yang udah baca chap ini. Jangan lupa kasih ripiu.^^**

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**Baby Kim, MeyHanazaki1, Uchiha Annisuke, Ajisai Rie, Ayano Futabatei, Mizuira Kumiko, Tsurugi De Lelouch, me, Gea Cherry Blossom, .77, Hikaru No Yukita, Seiya Kenshin, Jihand Setyani, Himeka30, Baka Iya SS, Mrs. Styles, Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, Aika Yuki-chan, Doremi saku-chan, SakuraChiha93, Guest, Chintya Hatake-chan, jean, Retno UchiHaruno, eunwook, Anka-Chan, Karasu Uchiha, , sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, Killua Shocchii, anita, SeiHinamori, ichikagu meguya, Rara chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Kithara Blue.**

**Dan para readers yang numpang lewat aja. Arigatou. ;)**

**See You Of The Next Chapter...!^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Last chapter. Inilah chapter yang aku buat dengan penuh penghayatan, karena betapa bahagianya aku, mulai dari publish sampai saat ini, para readers masih terus setia membaca fic ini. Walau aku ga bisa bales ripiunya satu2, tapi aku selalu senyum dan gumamin kata 'ARIGATOU!' utk readers yang udah ripiu, juga para readers yang mungkin baca tapi gak ripiu, aku tetep makasih.**

**Hingga kini, udah chap terakhir, aku tetep berterima kasih sama kalian, dan aku selalu berharap endingnya dapat memuaskan readers. Sudah aku putuskan, endingnya... Silahkan dibaca dulu. XD *dikeroyokmassa***

.

.

.

"Karena itulah... Karena cinta mereka hanya akan membuat sengsara,"

"Sekarang ini berbeda, Aouyama!" Fugaku angkat bicara. Keduanya saling bertatapan, "Sekarang ini Sakura tengah hamil darah daging Uchiha, tak akan ada masalah lagi di antara mereka." ucap Fugaku menatap Aouyama begitu lekat. Fugaku benar-benar serius, selain untuk Sasuke dan keluarganya, Fugaku melakukan ini karena rasa sayangnya pada Sakura.

"Kami mohon," Mikoto sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Aouyama diam sejenak, membuat semua yang di ruang itu menunggu keputusannya. Meski Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Azuki setuju, tapi kepala keluarga ini yang akan memutuskan jawabannya. Tapi akhirnya Aouyama berdiri dari duduknya dan perlahan berjalan dari sana.

"Maaf,"

Dan Aouyama pun lanjut melangkah menuju kamarnya, membuat Azuki menahan tangis, Mikoto juga hanya bisa tercengang, sementara Fugaku mununduk dengan raut wajah menyesal. Kenapa masalahnya bisa sampai sejauh ini? Keluarga Uchiha ditolak.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara © **AsaManis TomatCeri**

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), OC, Typo, Alur mondar-mandir(?), dan sejenisnya.

**Rated :** M

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!

Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Oke, dosa ditanggung masing-masing.^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : CHAPTER 10 (Final Chapter)**

Pintu kamar ditutup oleh Aouyama, "Maaf," ulangnya, "biarkan aku mempertimbangkannya dahulu..." lanjutnya yang pasti sudah tidak akan terdengar lagi oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Ternyata Aouyama bukannya menolak, tapi ia ingin mempertimbangkannya lagi. Bukankah berarti masih ada harapan?

Sebagai seorang ayah, itu sudah sewajarnya Aouyama khawatir pada putrinya. Cobaan hidup anaknya begitu berat, andai ini memang titik masalah selama ini, Sakura pasti takkan menderita lagi. Memang benar ini sudah selesai, tapi jika Sakura dipisahkan untuk tidak bersama Sasuke, apa Sakura selanjutnya tidak akan menderita, bahkan cucunya... Tapi trauma selama ini membuat Aouyama tidak bisa kembali percaya pada keluarga Uchiha.

Kini ayah dari Haruno Sakura itu bimbang...

Sementara di luar, Fugaku masih berdiam diri, menyesali semua kecerobohan putranya yang membuat kekacauan hingga seperti ini. Tapi menyerah bukanlah pilihan Uchiha saat ini, apapun yang terjadi, Fugaku akan terus berusaha agar Aouyama mau merestui hubungan anaknya.

Di sebelah Fugaku, Mikoto juga berdiam diri dengan raut wajah sedih. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia merasa gagal mendidik anaknya. Kini Sakura hamil, anak dari Sasuke. Tekankan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini kemudian, apa dengan mudah ia menyerah untuk bertanggung jawab? Tidak, itu bukanlah sifat Uchiha.

Azuki mengelap air matanya yang tadi sempat tumpah, ia tak mungkin menangis berlama-lama. Ia hanya shock dengan jawaban suaminya tadi. Tapi ia kenal betul siapa suaminya, ia yakin suaminya saat ini sedang memikirkan ucapannya sendiri, Aouyama pasti memikirkan masa depan Sakura. Maka Azuki mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin suamiku tidak semudah itu membiarkan Sakura terpisah dengan Sasuke." ucap Azuki tersenyum pahit. Fugaku dan Mikoto menengok berbarengan, mereka mengerti, yang merasa paling berat posisinya saat ini bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga Azuki.

Mikoto tak kuat menahan perasaannya. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Azuki yang berada di meja, "Azuki-chan, aku mohon, bicarakan kembali pada Aouyama-kun..." Mata Mikoto sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian, tanpa diminta, aku pasti akan membicarakannya pada suamiku." kata Azuki. Fugaku sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Mohon bantuannya."

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Ruang kamar yang sepi hanya terdengar suara-suara kecupan yang menggoda. Di kamar, asal suara itu terdengar jelas. Di ranjang berukuran sedang, tengah duduk pria tampan memangku wanita yang tengah ia lumat bibirnya. Tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang si wanita, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala wanita itu agar terus menerima ciuman panas darinya. Sementara wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah dan kedua tangannya terus mencengkram baju lawan ciumannya.

Namun ternyata wanita Haruno itu menyerah, entah sudah berapa menit ia begini, cukup kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya ciuman panas itu berakhir, membuat nafas keduanya sedikit terengah-engah. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, dua jam lalu Sasuke sudah mendapat telepon bahwa kedua orangtuanya akan pulang besok karena ada urusan entah apa itu, mereka akan menginap di Hotel. Dan sekarang, Sakura buka mulut, "Sasuke-kun, sudah malam..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus pulang, ayah dan ibu pasti mencariku."

Memang sudah cukup lama Sakura di sini. Bayangkan saja, sejak pagi ia menyaksikan tanda tangan perceraian Sasuke dan Ino, siangnya ia tetap di sini untuk makan bersama Sasuke berdua, dan sore hingga saat ini ia masih terus bertahan di kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Sakura, "Jika kau pulang, ayahmu akan melarangmu untuk bertemu lagi denganku..."

"..." Sakura diam atas pernyataan Sasuke. Memang benar, mungkin jika Sakura pulang nanti, ia akan dikurung di rumah dan ayahnya akan melarang dirinya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Tidak mau, Sakura tidak mau lagi jika harus dipisahkan, semua ini sudah cukup. Ini bukanlah kisah Romeo dan Juliet, karena hanya ayah Sakura saja yang menentangnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasuke dengan memegang pipi tirusnya, hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Sakura menatap Sasuke begitu sendu, "Jika begitu, tolong bawa aku pergi, Sasuke-kun... Agar kita tetap bisa bersama..."

Pria emo itu tersihir oleh ucapan sang Haruno. Dan berikutnya, tubuhnya berbalik, ia menidurkan wanita itu di ranjangnya perlahan, diiringi dengan ciuman panas mereka yang berlanjut.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat sendiri, bahkan Sakura tidak pulang malam ini! Itu pasti karena Sasuke yang mencuci otaknya!"

"Mencuci otaknya apa? Dari awal Saku-chan memang mencintai Sasuke! Dia pasti sudah bisa menebak kau takkan merestui hubungannya!"

Malam sepi, sudah tiba saatnya di mana semua orang di daerah itu tidur untuk beristirahat. Namun tidak untuk kediaman Haruno. Di mana semua rumah telah gelap dan hening, salah satu rumah justru terdengar pertengkaran yang begitu serius. Memang tidak sampai terdengar keluar atau sampai ke tetangga, tapi jika diperjelas, suara mereka yang adu mulut itu cukup dimengerti. Mereka sedang bertengkar karena masalah putrinya.

Di salah satu kamar dekat ruang tamu, di sanalah tepatnya suara adu mulut terjadi. Di dalam, Aouyama tengah berdiri menatap kesal istrinya yang duduk di ranjang berhadapan dengannya. Aouyama tak melepaskan pandangan kesalnya meski itu istrinya. Sebagai seorang suami dan ayah yang baik, menurut Aouyama ini adalah hal wajar jika ia marah dengan istrinya yang selalu memanjakan anaknya.

"Sakura hamil. HAMIL, AZUKI! Yang membuatku marah adalah kecerobohan mereka yang melibatkan kita juga sebagai orangtua!" bentak Aouyama.

"Yang kita butuhkan sekarang bukanlah keegoisan! Jika kau menggunakan egoismu, itu akan menambah beban Saku-chan yang seharusnya telah selesai!—"

"AZUKI!" Sang kepala keluarga tak mampu menahan untuk meninggikan suaranya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertengkar dengan istrinya setelah sekian lama tak pernah terjadi pertengkaran hebat. Azuki menunduk sedikit takut, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan membuat hati suaminya luluh.

"Bagaimana jika akhirnya Sakura melarikan diri bersama Sasuke? Mereka itu akan melakukan apapun agar mereka bisa bersama!" kata Azuki.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APA-APA!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mencengkram dadanya masih sambil menunduk, "Kau yang tidak bisa mengerti... bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu melihat anaknya menderita..." Azuki mengangkat kepalanya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca kali ini, "tak ada satupun ibu yang membiarkan anaknya menderita, Aouyama..."

"Justru karena aku tahu Sakura menderita, aku ingin PENDERITAAN itu tak usah hadir dalam hidup kita!"

Azuki menggeleng atas perkataan suaminya, "Kau salah. Sasuke bukanlah penderitaan Saku-chan!" kata Azuki menatap tajam Aouyama. Walau air matanya telah meleleh, tapi wajahnya begitu tegar meyakinkan suaminya jika perkataannya adalah benar. "Coba kau fikir, bukankah jika Saku-chan tak mencintai Sasuke, dia takkan mau dihamilinya? Kau fikir lagi..., Saku-chan adalah seorang dokter, jadi dia bisa menggugurkan bayinya kapan saja saat tahu ia hamil..."

"..."

"Tapi... Tapi kenapa Saku-chan tak melakukannya?" Azuki masih menatap tajam Aouyama dengan berlinang air mata, dan Aouyama juga masih menatap tajam Azuki, namun kali ini diam tak mampu membalas ucapan istrinya. Azuki kembali buka mulut dengan nada yang bergetar, "Saku-chan melakukan itu... KARENA DIA MENCINTAI SASUKE!" Kali ini, Azuki yang membentak.

Aouyama terdiam dan masih tetap dengan posisi berdiri seperti itu. "Saku-chan yakin jika anak dalam kandungannya itu akan menjadi tali hubungannya dengan Sasuke!" ucap Azuki lagi-lagi meremas dadanya seperti menahan sesuatu yang pedih di dalamnya, "Aku seorang ibu... Hiks... Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita yang sedang mengandung. Dia akan mencintai kandungannya seperti dia mencintai ayah dari kandungannya... Aku merasakan itu saat aku mengandung Saku-chan... Hiks..." Perlahan suara Azuki mengecil, wajahnya yang tegar langsung berubah menjadi penuh kesedihan, membuat siapapun yang mendengar ucapannya menjadi tersentuh.

Dan tentu saja, hati seorang Aouyama luluh dengan ucapannya. Mungkin ini memang karena egonya, mungkin ini memang karena ia trauma dengan penderitaan anaknya selama ini. Jika ia di posisi anaknya, entahlah... Mungkin ia juga akan merasakan sakit yang sama seperti Azuki. Ia pria, jadi memang mungkin ia tak mengerti rasa sakit itu.

Tapi Aouyama mempunyai istri, yang bisa menyampaikan rasa sakit padanya walau hanya lewat kata-kata. Karena seketika hatinya teriris mendengar ucapan Azuki. Memang rasa kesalnya tak akan luluh begitu saja, tapi dibanding itu, penderitaan lebih sakit dari ego. Jika ego, hanya akan berlangsung sesaat, kemudian hilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi jika penderitaan, itu bisa menyakiti hati begitu lama. Dan mungkin selamanya.

Cobalah buka hati lebih dalam lagi. Sebenarnya rasa amarah Aouyama bukanlah karena Sasuke. Tapi karena sakit menyadari pahitnya hidup Sakura...

Setetes, dua tetes, jatuh pada lantai. Membuat Azuki membulatkan matanya, menyadari itu adalah tetesan air mata suaminya yang kini sudah menunduk. "Maaf, aku adalah ayah yang payah..."

Aouyama bukannya melarang hubungan Sakura, tapi hanya trauma. Karena ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

**: : : Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Kicauan burung pagi hari masih terdengar, bernyanyi untuk pagi yang cerah ini. Kediaman Haruno. Sudah damai seperti biasa setelah semalam sempat terjadi keributan suami-istri itu. Kini di ruang tamu kediaman itu sudah ada empat orang-orang seperti kemarin. Orangtua Sakura, dan orangtua Sasuke. Memang orangtua Sakura yang menelepon meminta agar Mikoto dan Fugaku datang kembali ke rumahnya. Pembicaraan sesungguhnya dimulai.

Aouyama selaku kepala keluarga membuka pembicaraan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya orangtua Sasuke takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ya, mereka juga sebenarnya ada yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi sebaiknya nanti, setelah Aouyama selesai bicara.

"Fugaku, aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku kemarin." ucap Aouyama membungkukkan badannya. Awalnya Fugaku dan Mikoto agak terkejut, tapi mereka sudah bisa menebak apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Aouyama, apa itu berarti...?"

"Ya," Aouyama memandang lekat Fugaku, "aku telah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sakura untuk bersama Sasuke."

Mikoto yang paling merasa senang mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba ia menahan tangis haru dan terus membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, Aouyama-kun. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti." kata Mikoto.

Aouyama ikut membungkuk. Ini memang sudah seharusnya, ini pilihan yang tepat untuk anak-anak mereka. Bahkan untuk calon cucu mereka. Mikoto dan Fugaku bersyukur, dan kali ini benar-benar bersumpah tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Karena ia yakin Sasuke juga berfikir begitu.

"Aku sadar, kemarin itu hanyalah emosi. Justru aku akan menyesal jika sampai putriku mengalami penderitaan karena egoku sendiri." ucap Aouyama penuh penyesalan. Tapi tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja mulai dari sini. Tapi baru Azuki menyunggingkan senyum dan akan mengatakan sesuatu, Fugaku buka mulut. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sedatitadi ia ingin sampaikan.

"Aku benar-benar merasa terhormat karena kau mau menerima Uchiha lagi, Aouyama. Aku ucapkan terima kasih." Fugaku lagi-lagi membungkuk, namun sirat wajahnya mulai berubah, "Tapi daripada itu..." Fugaku memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

Mikoto ikut menjadi berubah, sirat matanya kini menjadi serius kembali, membuat kedua orangtua Haruno itu mulai gelisah. Fugaku melanjutkan bicara, "Sasuke melarikan diri dari rumah. Dan aku yakin, ia membawa Sakura."

Itulah yang sedari tadi ingin Fugaku katakan. Kalimat yang sukses membuat Aouyama dan Azuki tercengang seketika. Fugaku sendiri bisa berkata begitu karena saat pagi buta ia dan istrinya pulang ke rumah, rumah sudah kosong. Dan perasaan tidak enaknya benar, benar jika ternyata saat ia melihat kamar Sasuke sudah kosong, kopernya tak ada, dan lemari yang terisi baju itu berkurang setengahnya.

"Apa...?" Ibu dari Haruno Sakura, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, panik mulai menggerayangi benaknya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Di mana mereka? Di mana—"

"Azuki, tenanglah." Fugaku mencoba membuat tenang sahabatnya yang sudah benar-benar panik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sakura sedang hamil saat ini!" ucap Azuki terkesan membentak Fugaku. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada suami yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Sekarang kau lihat? Karena kita terlambat sedikit saja mereka sudah pergi!"

"..." Aouyama diam.

"Aku sudah mengirim beberapa orang untuk mencari mereka. Aku yakin mereka belum jauh dari sini!" kata Fugaku meninggikan suaranya, membuat Azuki segera menengok ke arah pria itu. "Jadi tenangkan dirimu, dan ikut kami." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA! Kau benar-benar gila! Kau datang ke sini?!"

Keterkejutan Itachi tak bisa tertahan tatkala mendapati sosok adiknya di depan pintu rumahnya, ia langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya melepas rindu. Baru beberapa saat lalu bel rumah berbunyi dan Itachi mengira itu adalah kedua orangtuanya. Tapi siapa sangka jika saat pintu dibuka ternyata adalah sang adik yang... membawa Sakura?

Itachi langsung melepas pelukannya dan langsung memeluk Sakura sama rindunya, "Imouto-ku, Sakura-chan. Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga rindu kak Itachi." ucap Sakura balas memeluk Itachi.

Tapi... Tunggu, Itachi teringat satu hal. Segera saja ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Kali ini Itachi tidak tertawa atau tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini? Kalian mau menjengukku, tapi kenapa hanya berdua?" tanya Itachi. Memang benar Itachi sedang sakit makanya kemarin ia tak bisa datang di acara perceraian adiknya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya di dalam." kata Sasuke. Itachi menggangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Barang sesaat, Sakura melirik Sasuke. Ia takut untuk mengatakannya pada Itachi. Bagaimana jika Itachi tak mau menerima mereka yang melarikan diri? Namun ketakutan Sakura terjawab sudah oleh genggaman tangan Sasuke yang meyakinkan dirinya jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Kota Paris tempat Itachi tinggal bersama istrinya, Konan. Memang rumahnya tak semewah rumah yang Fugaku dan Mikoto tinggali, tapi setidaknya rumah ini dibangun oleh hasil uang Itachi sendiri untuk tinggal bersama istrinya. Sayangnya saat ini Konan tak ada di rumah karena tetap harus bekerja.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, banyak yang Itachi tanyakan pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga masalah yang mereka alami sampai seperti ini. Bahkan sampai-sampai kehamilah Sakura mendahului istrinya. Hampir saja Itachi meninju adiknya yang bodoh itu karena kecerobohan kecil yang membuat panik sekeluarga hingga hampir setengah tahun ini.

Dan tentu saja Sasuke pun bercerita jika ia melarikan diri dan membawa kabur Sakura pada malam hari untuk segera ke Bandara, dan sampailah mereka di Paris. Tapi tujuan sebenarnya bukanlah untuk melarikan diri, hanya untuk menyadarkan ayah Sakura jika Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh untuk mencintai Sakura, menghidupi Sakura dan juga anaknya. Sayangnya mereka terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan hingga tidak tahu jika ayah Sakura sudah merestuinya.

Itachi tertegun dengan keputusan adiknya. Mungkin orang akan berfikir ini keputusan yang gila, tapi dengan kegilaan inilah, Sasuke akan berhasil menyelamatkan cintanya. Itachi pun akhirnya berfikir untuk membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura di sini sementara, karena bagaimanapun orangtua mereka pasti akan mencari. Lagipula mereka bukan warga negara ini, jadi hanya sementara saja. Itachi memang selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk adiknya.

Maka Itachi tersenyum setelah selesai Sasuke bercerita. "Kau sudah dewasa ya, Sasuke." ucap Itachi membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian balas dengan senyum spesial untuk kakak kesayangannya. Benar kan, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Itachi memejamkan matanya masih sambil tersenyum, "Sakura-chan,"

"Ya?"

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanya Itachi mulai mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap perut Sakura yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Sakura sedikit tersipu. Jujur saja, ia merasa sudah benar-benar menjadi adik ipar Itachi. "E-eto... Sudah lima bulan." jawab Sakura salah tingkah.

"Wow," Itachi memasang wajah terkejut meski sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebaknya. Sekarang ini, sepertinya saat yang tepat untuk menggoda mereka. Begitulah fikir Itachi. Itachi sedikit terkikik, "Berarti Sasuke, kau melakukannya saat pertama kali Sakura-chan datang ke Paris, ya."

Sasuke mulai mengalihkan pandangannya karena wajahnya yang memerah, begitupun Sakura yang langsung menunduk malu. Karena ucapan sang kakak memang benar, mereka melakukannya saat pertama kali dan tak menyangka langsung menghasilkan buah kecil.

"Kau subur juga ya, Sakura-chan." goda Itachi membuat keduanya makin memerah dan keringat dingin. "Bodoh, kau itu jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" ucap Sasuke yang justru dibalas gelak tawa Itachi.

.

.

.

Hanya dengan menunjukkan selembar foto, Fugaku mencari Sasuke dan Sakura di beberapa Kepala Stasiun Kereta kota Konoha, Kepala Pelabuhan, dan Kepala Bandara. Entah kenapa perasaan Fugaku mengatakan mereka pasti berniat untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Dan benar saja, mereka yang sedang duduk gelisah di dalam mobil serempak tersadar dari lamunan mereka karena ketukan kaca mobil. Itu adalah orang suruhan Fugaku yang ditugaskan mencari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Fugaku membuka kaca mobil, dan lelaki berjas hitam itu segera membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat, "Kami ingin memberi informasi, tuan muda Sasuke dan nona Sakura membeli tiket pesawat ke Paris. Itu info kuat dari Kepala Bandara yang mengatakannya, identitas mereka tertulis jelas, mereka berangkat malam tadi." ucap lelaki itu tegas.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno yang mendengar itu serempak terkejut setengah mati. Sampai berani seperti ini mereka pergi? Fugaku yakin, Sasuke pasti pergi ke rumah Itachi. Segera saja ia menenangkan diri dan memejamkan matanya, "Siapkan pasport, kita akan segera pergi ke Paris."

**: : : Datte, kimi Ga Warau Kara : : :**

Pukul 21:30, cukup malam. Di dalam sebuah kamar sederhana bercat kuning gading, tengah duduk wanita rambut pink sambil menghadap ke cermin, rambut halusnya kini tengah disisiri oleh wanita berambut biru dengan gerakan halus.

"Wanita hamil itu tidak boleh banyak fikiran, jadi kau jangan banyak fikiran, Sakura." ucap Konan membuat Sakura tersadar. Ternyata memang melamun.

"Hehehe... Ehm... Aku hanya teringat seseorang saja, kak. Dulu... aku sering sekali disisiri seperti ini oleh sahabatku..."

Konan berhenti sesaat menyisiri rambut Sakura, "Hm, Ino namanya, ya?" tanya Konan asal, membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang terkejut di pantulan cermin. Konan tersenyum, "Aku mengetahuinya dari Itachi. Tentu saja kau pasti merindukannya, kan." Konan selesai menyisir rambut Sakura hingga benar-benar licin, setelah itu ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan berhadapan dengan Sakura yang masih duduk di meja rias Konan.

"Apa berarti kakak juga tahu tentang...?"

"Ya, Itachi menceritakan semua masalahmu dan Sasuke," ucap Konan masih tersenyum. Ah, tentu saja Itachi menceritakannya, Konan itu istrinya.

Konan yang melihat Sakura kembali diam langsung menggenggam tangannya, "Tapi yang penting sekarang semua sudah selesai, kan."

Sakura menatap wanita Uchiha itu yang kini tersenyum manis. Konan benar, semua sudah selesai. Tadi itu hanya perasaan yang sekilas lewat mengingat kejadian-kejadian lalu. Sekarang itu, Ino sudah bisa menerima semua. Sakura langsung membalas senyum Konan dan mengangguk, "Iya. Terima kasih, kak."

Tok, tok, tok.

Baru mereka tertawa-tawa kecil, ketukan pintu membuat kedua wanita itu menengok berbarengan. Segera saja Konan bicara, "Masuk." suruhnya. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Itachi yang... entah kenapa sedikit panik. Setelah sosok Itachi terlihat jelas karena pintu telah dibuka lebar, yang pertama kali ia tengok adalah Sakura.

"Ayah dan ibu datang," ucap Itachi sukses membuat Sakura beku, "bersama orangtuamu, Sakura-chan. Mereka tahu kau ada di sini." lanjut Itachi membuat Sakura semakin pucat. Secepat itukah mereka datang? Konan yang melihat Sakura seperti itu langsung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Ayo, Sakura. Kau bisa melewatinya."

Maka Sakura menggangguk meyakini kata-kata Konan. Setelah itu ia berdiri, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan mulai berjalan bersama Konan dan Itachi. Konan benar, jika masalah Ino saja ia bisa selesai, Sakura dan Sasuke pasti sanggup untuk melewati ini. Sakura sudah bisa menebak, orangtuanya kali ini pasti akan marah besar, tapi biarlah, Sakura pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya. Karena ia yakin, kedua orangtuanya sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Langkah demi langkah, Sakura terus berdoa. Tuhan itu menyayangi semua umat manusia yang berusaha. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini, maka Sakura makin yakin usahanya selama ini tidak akan sia-sia. Hingga sampai di ruang tamu, Sakura bisa melihat di sana sudah berdiri kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Sasuke.

Dan ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di samping Sakura, ia baru keluar dari kamar Itachi yang tak jauh dari sisi tangga. Sakura menengok sekilas, kemudian akhirnya mereka bersama-sama berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Mungkin orangtua mereka sangat khawatir hingga mereka di ruang tamu berdiri, tidak duduk di sofa.

Konan dan Itachi berdekatan di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura, wajah Itachi sudah was-was, takut-takut akan ada perdebatan besar antara adik dan orangtuanya itu. Tahu kan, Sasuke itu mudah emosi. Walau Itachi berfikir Sasuke sudah mulai berfikir dewasa, tapi tetap saja khawatir.

Sementara Sasuke mulai menggandeng tangan Sakura kuat-kuat, Sakura bisa merasakan jika Sasuke juga sangat yakin bisa menghadapinya, Sakura harus kuat. Ia menengok, melihat ekspresi ibunya yang khawatir, ayahnya yang... entah marah atau khawatir, sulit diartikan. Membuat Sakura mulai keringat dingin.

Aouyama, yang pertama kali langsung mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi Aouyama menatap Sasuke tajam. Pandangannya dapat diartikan, ia tak suka putrinya dibawa pergi begitu saja. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan itu balik menatap. Bukan menantang, tapi yakin.

"Aku akan tetap bersama Sakura apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Sasuke tanpa diminta. Aouyama tak memperdulikan, dan justru kini pandangannya beralih pada putrinya. Sakura yang mendapati tatapan tajam dari sang ayah masih berusaha untuk bisa menghadapinya meski sangat menegangkan. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sakura harus menentang ayahnya. Begitulah fikirnya.

Tangan Aouyama menggenggam kasar tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit meringis. Mau tak mau, Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya. Karena ia yakin ini adalah urusan antara ayah dan anak. Meski ia juga pasti ada sangkut pautnya. Tapi satu, Sasuke akan tetap berada di samping Sakura.

Mata tajam itu, genggaman kasar itu, baru kali ini Aouyama memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu. Sakura sudah sangat gemetar, ia mengira-ngira, mungkin setelah ini ayahnya akan menamparnya, mengusirnya agar tidak usah kembali ke rumah, atau apapun yang akan—

"Jangan membuat orangtuamu khawatir..."

Sakura terkejut. Secepat kilat, kini tubuhnya sudah ditarik untuk berada dalam dekapan sang ayah, kemudian kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dengan lirih, berbeda dengan tatapannya tadi. Apa maksudnya? Bahkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan itu. Begitupun Itachi dan Konan, terkecuali Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Azuki, yang memang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kepala keluarga Haruno itu.

"Ayah—"

"Harusnya kau tak perlu nekat melarikan diri. Tanpa kau melakukannya..." Aouyama terus menciumi puncak kepala Sakura, "...ayah akan merestui hubunganmu, nak."

Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua iris klorofil Sakura, dan terus mengalir menjadi aliran sungai kecil di pipi. Matanya masih membulat, hatinya terasa panas, entah bagaimana ia harus menyampaikan perasaannya. Tapi kata-kata ayahnya itu benar-benar membuat jantung Sakura hampir berhenti. Senang, bercampur haru.

Azuki tak mau ketinggalan momen itu, ia langsung mendekati Sakura dan ikut memeluknya. Terserah Sakura akan dibilang seperti mayat hidup karena masih diam tak bergerak di pelukan ayahnya. Ibunda Sakura memeluknya begitu lembut. Dapat mereka dengar, isak Sakura mulai terdengar, "Apakah... aku sedang bermimpi?"

Azuki mengusap kepala putrinya itu, "Tak ada satupun orangtua yang tega membiarkan anaknya menderita terus-menerus, sayang..." ucap Azuki berlanjut dengan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Sakura tiba-tiba langsung jatuh berlutut di hadapan kedua orangtuanya itu, dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepala, "Tolong maafkan aku, ibu, ayah... Aku telah banyak melakukan dosa pada kalian, tolong... Hiks... Maafkan aku..." ucap Sakura sesenggukan, membuat suasana di sana semakin pilu.

Ibunda Sakura segera mengangkat bahu Sakura untuk berdiri, dan Sakura menurutinya. Sakura dapat melihat wajah Azuki begitu penuh kasih sayang, menghangatkan hatinya. "Apa kau fikir kami orangtua egois yang tidak bisa memaafkan anaknya?"

Mendengar itu, Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Azuki, dan Aouyama ikut kembali memeluk Sakura. Kini momen keluarga Haruno dapat disaksikan oleh keluarga Uchiha di sana.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikan perasaannya. Ia juga seperti Sakura, terasa seperti bermimpi. Saking gembira dan terharu, kakinya terasa lemas hingga ia jatuh berlutut seperti Sakura tadi. Tidak, ini bukan mimpi, karena pantas saja sedari tadi kedua orangtuanya tak tampak serius. Mungkin ini juga saatnya... Saatnya Sasuke harus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mewakili semua perasaannya.

"Maaf..."

Azuki dan Aouyama melepas pelukannya, begitupun Sakura, karena mereka semua menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berlutut itu menundukkan kepalanya. Di hadapan semuanya, kedua orangtuanya, kakak dan kakak ipar, dan terutama keluarga Haruno, akan menjadi saksi penyesalan Sasuke. Telah membawa masalah kecil dan menjadi rumit, melibatkan banyak orang untuk ikut terlibat dalam benang masalah yang kusut.

"Maaf..." ulang Sasuke. Kali ini lebih lirih, dan itu membuat hati Aouyama begitu tersentuh. Ia tahu, Sasuke adalah pria bertanggung jawab, dan ialah yang memang seharusnya menjadi pendamping Sakura.

Maka Aoyama mendekatinya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Bangunlah, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang melihat sebuah tangan di depan matanya itu sedikit terkejut, apakah ia masih pantas dimaafkan? Dan jawabannya adalah 'ya' setelah ia mendongakkan kepala, ia melihat senyum Aouyama yang begitu tulus. Ia pun menyambut tangan Aouyama untuk berdiri, dan setelah berdiri Aouyama langsung memeluknya erat.

Awalnya mungkin terasa canggung, tapi akhirnya Sasuke balas memeluk Aouyama. Mungkin terlihat bodoh jika Sasuke menangis, tapi memang air mata sudah keluar dari mata Uchiha bungsu itu. Begitupun Aouyama, ia menangis haru sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, paman."

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Sudah memaafkanmu."

Melihat adegan mengharukan di depan mata, membuat mata Konan sudah berkaca-kaca sambil tersenyum, begitupun Itachi yang ikut tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Adiknya kini benar-benar telah sampai di puncak penderitaannya yang berakhir bahagia. Begitu pula Fugaku dan Mikoto, ibu dari kedua putranya itu kini menangis haru di pelukan Fugaku yang juga tersenyum tipis.

Akhirnya semua menghela nafas, melepas semua beban yang ditanggung di punggung mereka. Terutama Sasuke dan Sakura. Kini mereka telah melepas pelukan dari Azuki dan Aouyama, kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan, berpegangan tangan dan saling menatap. Semua yang ada di sana menjadi saksi, cinta kedua insan itu mulai bersemi kembali setelah sempat tertunda karena suatu bencana.

Dari sini, Sasuke dan Sakura akan melanjutkan yang telah tertunda. Terus bersama, menjalani kisah selanjutnya yang akan lebih indah, bersama si kecil dalam kandungan itu, yang cepat atau lambat akan lahir, tumbuh dan menjadi bukti bahwa ialah ikatan cinta mereka. Buah hati mereka.

_._

"_Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."_

_._

"_Sasuke-kun, tenanglah! Ini aku, Sakura!"_

_._

"_...Maksudku, ya, tujuan kami dari awal ke sini selain mengundang teman-teman Itachi ke Paris, kami ke sini juga memang untuk menjadikan kau tunangan Sasuke."_

_._

"_Aku ingin... kau memilikiku... Kumohon, Sasuke-kun... Miliki aku seutuhnya..."_

_._

"_Je t'aime, Sakura."_

_._

"_A-aku... Ingin pertunangan kita dibatalkan saja..."_

_._

_"Aku... Sekarang ini sudah akan melupakanmu..."_

_._

"_Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal jika kau mengandung anakku? Dan kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal yang kau ketahui? Ino hamil oleh Sai dan bukan aku. Tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya?"_

_._

"_Jika kau pulang, ayahmu akan melarangmu untuk bertemu lagi denganku..."_

_._

Semua telah selesai. Masalah, kesedihan, dusta, yang terus berlarut-larut menjadi penderitaan. Ternyata ada ujung dari semuanya. Karena Tuhan memang adil. Siapa umatnya yang berusaha, maka Tuhan akan memberikannya jalan keluar dari masalah.

Semua telah menjadi pelajaran, jika masalah kecil bukan berarti diremehkan, karena sekecil apapun masalah bisa menjadi besar dan membawa bencana.

Semua telah usai menjadi kenangan. Belajar dari masa lalu, kemudian jalani hari ini untuk lebih baik, dan berdoa untuk hari esok, dan seterusnya.

Karena kini semua kembali tersenyum. Bukan senyum dusta, kepahitan, atau apapun, tapi senyum yang tulus dari hati, dan hanya diberikan pada orang tertentu. Jika salah satu dari mereka bertanya, kenapa semua bisa terjadi? Mereka akan menjawab: Karena..., kau tersenyum untukku.

Dengan berpelukan, Sasuke dan Sakura bersatu, menuju impian cinta mereka untuk bersama-sama.

.

.

.

_**~ OWARI ~**_

.

.

.

**Datte, Kimi Ga Warau Kara** by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

© 2013

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Pesta makan malam diadakan meriah di restoran kota Paris setelah dua minggu lalu Sasuke dan Sakura datang ke rumah Itachi. Saat semua sedang bercerita, tertawa bahagia seperti dulu, sebelum saat-saat sulit mendatangi hidup mereka. Tapi di tengah kemeriahan, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering.

"...dan Sakura—"

"Maaf, kak Itachi, aku harus ke toilet sebentar." ucap wanita berambut merah jambu itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Karena memang saat ini ia sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi. Karena Sasuke sibuk mengobrol dengan Fugaku dan Aouyama entah apa itu, Mikoto, Azuki, dan Konan juga sedang mengobrol entah apa itu.

"Oke." jawab Itachi seadanya. Segera saja Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah toilet yang tidak jauh dari sana, kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tas kecil merah marun miliknya.

Ia lihat, di layar ponsel, yang menelepon Naruto. Langsung saja ia segera tekan tombol hijau dan mengarahkan speaker ke lubang telinganya. "Halo,"

"_SAKURA-CHAAAN!"_

Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Hampir saja ia tuli mendengar teriakan kegirangan itu. Setelah merasa tak berteriak lagi, Sakura kembali mendekatkan ponsel di telinganya, "Ada apa? Jangan teriak-teriak, BODOH!" omel Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan, kau di Paris, kan—aku tahu dari gosip—jadi tidak bisa meneleponmu lama-lama, tarifnya mahal!" _seru Naruto dari seberang sana.

"Iya, iya, ada apa?"

"_Istriku, Hinata...,"_ suara Naruto kembali kegirangan, _"dia positif hamil! Aku akan menjadi ayah!"_

"ASTAGA! Benarkah?! Ya ampun, selamat!" Sakura melompat kegirangan sambil terus menelepon. Untung toilet sepi, jadi tak ada yang melihatnya. Bahagia sekali mendengarnya, sahabat baiknya itu sudah akan memiliki anak. "Lalu mana Hinata, aku mau bicara."

"_Dia sedang diberikan vitamin oleh dokter di dalam, aku masih di rumah sakit selesai memeriksa Hinata. Ah, ya, di sini ada Ino ju—. HALO, JIDAAAAT~"_ Tiba-tiba suara Naruto berubah jadi pekikkan keras yang tak asing untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, "PIG! Aku rindu padamu!"

"_Ah, berlebihan. Baru dua minggu lalu kita bertemu."_

"Hahahaha. Kau tidak rindu padaku?" goda Sakura. Ino mendecih dari seberang sana, _"Iya, sudahlah. Hei, aku harus bicara padamu!"_

"Apa?"

"_Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menunggu lama untuk menikah dengan Sai, jadi aku tarik ucapanku yang lalu untuk menunggu lama agar menikah lagi."_ kata Ino dengan mudahnya mengucapkan itu. Sakura kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. "Kau itu gila? Apa kata orang-orang nanti?"

"_Ya, terserah. Lagipula aku akan menikah bukan di Konoha, tapi di Tokyo! Aku akan tinggal di sana bersama Sai~"_

Sakura sweatdrop mendengar Ino berbicara seperti itu. Yah, sahabat pirangnya ini terkadang memang tidak sabaran. Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas, "Terserah kau sajalah... Tapi kau mati jika nanti tidak memberi tahu kapan tanggalnya tiba!" ancam Sakura membuat Ino tertawa di seberang sana.

"_Tentu saja nanti aku akan memberitahumu, dan kau yang akan mati jika tidak datang ke pernikahanku! Jangan lama-lama di Paris, aku ingin curhat banyak padamu!"_

"Aku pasti datang, pig. Iya, minggu depan aku pulang."

"_Ya, harus. Dan lalu...,"_ Ino memberi jeda sesaat, _"kapan kau akan menikah? Apa Sasuke-kun belum melamarmu?"_ Pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Memang belum, tapi nanti Sasuke pasti akan melamarnya lagi. Pasti.

**.**

**** FIN ****

**.**

**AKHIRNYA... Dengan ini ficnya HAPPY ENDING~ X'D Maaf untuk yang minta sad ending, karena selain polling, beberapa review dan PM sangat kuat minta aku buat pilih happy ending. Maaf, ya.**

**Dan... Aku tahu kalian pasti teriak "UAPAAA, ENDINGNYA ABAL BANGET!", tapi beneran ini aku buat dengan sepenuh hati dan penuh harapan agar readers puas... #ciebahasanya *nangisgelundungan***

**Dari awal fic ini dibuat, sampai chapter terakhir, banyak banget review yang ngebangun semangatku, aku seneng banget walau ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Aku tetep baca ripiu sepatah kata kalian dari yang concrit, kasih semangat, saran, sampe flame semua aku baca terharu. Karena berarti kalian peduli sama fic aku. Makasih banyak. X')**

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

** .77, Retno UchiHaruno, Ayano Futabatei, naomi, hima sakusa-chan, nadja violyn, Mey Hanazaki, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Kithara Blue, el, Xiao Demon, Guest, Gin Kazaha, Guest, uchihana rin, SakuraChiha96, Supergalsaiya, Deauliaas, me, yuri, Mizuira Kumiko, poetrie-chan, selphie, akasuna no ei-chan, SiwonWife, maria, Guest, Doremi saku-chan, Song HyoRa137, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Fivani-chan, birumenanti, Hikari Matsushita, Arakafsya Uchiha, HIMEKA 30, Karasu Uchiha, Baka Iya SS, Asakura FoYuuki, Luvahulic, , pink cherry, aoi, , sasusaku kira, Carine Vavo, Anka-Chan, Nadya harvard, cutebabygyu, viekha chu.**

**Dan yang numpang lewat aja, arigatou.^^**

**I love u, all! Jangan bosan dengan karya-karya aku yang lain, ya. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~ :')**

**Perlu sekuel?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
